Apprendre à vivre : Never Lose Hope
by Dead Apple
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, psychologue et psychiatre, est volontaire pour un nouveau projet : accueillir un patient à domicile. Toute la famille Cullen est alors confrontée à une patiente au sombre et monstrueux passé, à qui ils vont devoir lui enseigner la vie...
1. Introduction

**AVERTISSEMENT : Certains détails de cette fiction peuvent choquer certaines personnes ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

**DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Apprendre à vivre**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Introduction : une nouvelle arrivée**

« Je pars chez Jazz' ! » Lança ma sœur, avant de s'enfuir précipitamment de la cuisine.

« Attends ma puce ! Et mon gâteau ? » Demanda Esmé, attristée. Bien sûr Alice devait déjà être dehors à l'heure qu'il est, prête à foncer vers la maison de son petit ami.

« Et moi chez Rose ! » Fit Emmett en imitant Alice.

Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table de notre cuisine américaine, ne comprenant plus que mes parents et moi.

« J'en prendrais volontiers, moi… » Dis-je à ma mère afin de lui redonner quelque peu le sourire.

« Je te remercie mais tu n'aimes pas le gâteau au yaourt. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer en voulant me faire plaisir. Tu en prends chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'intention Carlisle.

« Absolument ! Pour rien au monde je ne louperais ça ! Vraiment Edward, tu rates quelque chose en n'aimant pas ce dessert ! Et cuisiné par Esmé, ça ne peut qu'être délicieux. »

En remerciement, ma mère vint embrasser tendrement son mari sur la bouche. Et puis même si je n'aimais pas ce plat, j'étais certain que mon père avait absolument raison ! Esmé était une véritable chef cuisinière. Si elle n'était pas une excellente architecte en plus de ses incroyables talents de décoration intérieure, elle aurait certainement prospéré en ouvrant son propre restaurant où elle en aurait été le chef.

Je débarrassai mon assiette ainsi que celle des autres et fis la vaisselle alors que mes parents mangeaient le dessert.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu … » S'inquiéta ma mère surprotectrice. « Carlisle reçoit à la maison un homme pour lui parler du fameux projet auquel il tient tant et moi je pars en déplacement pour Phoenix pour les constats d'une rénovation. »

« Maman, on est à Forks ! Mis à part faire les courses ou aller à la messe le dimanche, je ne vois pas trop où je pourrais sortir… »

« Fais du camping ! » Proposa-t-elle.

« Du camping ? Tout seul ? En plein milieu du mois de juillet ? »

« Bon, j'avoue que mon idée n'était pas terrible mais tu pourrais faire une simple promenade dans ce cas. »

« Mouais… Je vais y réfléchir… »

Nonchalant, je montai dans ma chambre et pris mon bouquin. L'idée de la promenade n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça après tout… De toutes manières, rester cloîtré dans cette villa à l'écart de tout n'était pas mieux. J'avais déjà un teint pâle, si en plus je ne profitais pas du soleil lorsqu'il était rarement présent, j'allais ressembler de plus en plus à un vampire !

Je pris un gilet, mon iPod, quelques livres et mes clés de voiture avant de sortir, sans avoir omis de saluer mes parents bien évidemment !

Je démarrai rapidement ma Volvo grise avant de prendre la 101 en direction du Nord. Quelques minutes plus tard, je tournai à droite sur la 110 jusqu'au sentier que j'avais emprunté à moult reprises. Une fois arrivé au bout de celui-ci, j'arrêtai ma voiture pour en sortir et commençai à marcher en direction de mon échappatoire préférée. À une heure de marche, peut-être deux en y allant doucement, se trouvait une magnifique clairière où je m'y retrouvais afin de laisser mon esprit divaguer. Personne n'en connaissait l'existence, mis à part moi. Ce qui me rassurait car j'étais momentanément indisponible pour tout le monde (bien que je fus surpris un jour par le réseau de mon téléphone portable qui était excellent) mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie que quelqu'un partage avec moi ce bonheur à chaque fois que je m'y rendais. Alice avait Jasper, Emmett Rosalie, mais moi j'avais toujours été seul. Je n'avais pas non plus beaucoup d'ami au lycée. Même aucun en y réfléchissant bien. Nous étions étranges aux yeux d'autrui car nous vivions en Alaska et que l'on s'était infiltrés dans leur petite communauté. Seuls Jasper Withlock et Rosalie Hale s'étaient intéressés à nous, enfin... surtout à ma sœur et à mon frère. Les autres nous regardaient étrangement…

_Petite notification : les filles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de t'ignorer… Loin de là cette idée même…_

Effectivement, j'avais été le joujou des demoiselles de cette petite bourgade pluvieuse. D'accord, mon physique n'avait jusqu'à présent laissé aucune fille (et femme) indifférente, mais ça me gênait. Je ne savais pas trop qu'elles étaient leurs réelles intentions. Généralement les parents donnaient des conseils à leurs filles afin qu'elles se méfient des mauvais garçons, mais les miens m'avaient prévenu de me méfier des femmes qui n'en voulaient qu'à mon apparence -avantageuse, je devais bien le reconnaître- et qui se fichaient complètement des sentiments. Or ils savaient parfaitement que j'avais un cœur en or mais fragile. C'est en ça que reposait tout le problème… Ils ne voulaient pas que je souffre par amour… À moins qu'ils ne veuillent tout simplement pas revivre ma période de dépression, lors de notre déménagement, parce que je quittais les seules amies que j'avais. Je n'avais pu m'entendre qu'avec des triplées : Tanya, Kate et Irina Denali. Elles étaient affectueuses, attentionnées mais collectionnaient conquête sur conquête, Tanya exceptée. Elle était comme moi, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de relation éphémère, les qualifiant de malsaines. Elle préférait de loin l'Amour avec un 'A' majuscule et des relations stables et durables.

C'était une époque heureuse pour moi, bien qu'un peu froide à cause du climat… Puis Esmé avait fini par ne plus supporter les températures excessivement basses, mais désirait néanmoins un climat assez proche. Forks était l'endroit parfait selon elle et elle nous avait traînés jusqu'à la villa qu'elle avait rénovée. J'étais contre cette idée, tout comme Alice et Emmett, mais ça c'était avant que les deux ne me lâchent par intérêts personnels. Alice avait un immense dressing (et quoi de plus important pour elle ?) puis Jasper qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée tout comme Emmett qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour sa petite amie actuelle. Carlisle était lui aussi heureux car il avait trouvé une place à l'hôpital pour exercer sa profession : psychologue et parfois psychiatre selon le cas. Mais ces derniers temps, il était concentré sur un projet expérimental. D'après ce qu'il m'en avait expliqué et de ce que j'en avais compris, il s'agirait de ne prendre qu'un patient -ayant un cas difficile- et de s'en occuper jour et nuit à son domicile. Étant donné que la villa était très spacieuse et qu'il y avait une chambre en plus, mon père avait sauté sur l'occasion. De plus, il s'ennuyait ferme à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de cas difficile (ce qui était tout de même mieux dans un sens !) et les patients venaient uniquement dans le but de lui raconter leur vie sans problème. (Ce qui pour moi était tout de même le but de son métier : écouter les gens peu importe ce qu'ils avaient à dire.)

Une bonne heure plus tard, toujours plongé dans mes pensées, j'arrivais dans _ma_ clairière. Je m'assis au centre de celle-ci et sortis l'un de mes bouquins. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, je laissai mon esprit divaguer sur la tragédie de Shakespeare de _Hamlet_. J'aurais volontiers lu _Roméo et Juliette_, seulement l'idée d'aborder un thème lié à l'amour me déprimait, me faisant toujours rappeler à quel point j'étais seul et qu'aucune fille ne m'attirait. Emmett me répétait toujours que j'étais gay parce que je ne traînais qu'avec des filles et qu'elle m'aimait comme leur 'amie'. De plus, aucune d'entre elle ne m'attirait. Le seul argument que j'avais contre cette idée était : 'les hommes ne m'attirent pas non plus'. Après tout, je n'étais peut-être pas normalement constitué…

_Excuses-moi de te déranger dans tes pensées, mais n'as-tu pas pensé précédemment à laisser ton esprit divaguer SUR ton livre plutôt que sur tes réflexions personnelles… ?_

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Anormalement constitué ! Avoir une voix dans sa tête, marque généralement le début d'une mauvaise passe…

_Tu n'as qu'à en parler à ton père de psychologue ! Quoique psychiatre conviendrait mieux dans ton cas !_

Je soufflais et me mis à lire sérieusement, parfaitement concentré sur le récit.

* * *

« Je suis rentré ! » criai-je dans la villa.

Alice était rentrée, puisque sa voiture m'avait obstrué l'allée menant au garage, m'empêchant ainsi de garer ma Volvo. En passant par le garage, je ne vis ni la voiture de ma mère, ni celle de mon frère. J'entendis des pas légers mais pressés résonner dans les escaliers.

« Il a accepté ! » Déclara affolée ma sœur.

« Qui a accepté quoi ? » Lui demandai-je complètement perdu.

« Papa a accepté le projet du patient ! Et il vient dès demain matin parce que selon l'autre homme -qui ne sait même pas comment on porte correctement un costard cravate- c'est un cas d'extrême urgence qui nécessite toutes les attentions ! »

« Dès demain matin ? Si tôt ? Et il va rester combien de temps ce patient ? »

« Le temps de sa guérison… Et si c'est un cas qui est _grave_, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser parce que sa guérison va prendre longtemps ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Si ça se trouve, il sera super gentil… et on deviendra tous amis. » Essayai-je de positiver.

« Ouaiiiis ! Youpiiii ! » Dit-elle faussement joyeuse en agitant ses mains au niveau de sa tête. « Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas ? » Redevint-elle sérieuse. « On parle d'un patient à problèmes _graves_ Edward ! » Insista-t-elle sur l'avant dernier mot. « Il ne sera pas gentil ! Imagine un peu que ce soit un serial killer ! Ou un mec qui fait des sacrifices avec les animaux ! Oh mon dieu ! Si jamais il a le malheur de s'en prendre à Jake ne serait-ce que toucher à l'un de ses poils, je deviens moi-même une criminelle avide de sang humain ! »

« Calme-toi ! Avant de dire des choses pareilles, voyons d'abord comment le patient sera. »

« Je n'aime pas ça ! » Déclara-t-elle comme un mauvais pressentiment, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je soufflai un coup. Il était grand temps de dîner, mais avant une petite douche s'imposait !

Je montai rapidement à l'étage, pris des affaires propres et m'enfermai dans ma salle de bain. Une fois ma douche prise et que je fus rhabillé, je descendis dans l'intention de préparer le repas, mais Carlisle l'avait déjà préparé. Alice était assise devant son assiette à tester la matière de la pitance du bout de sa fourchette d'un air peu rassuré… Il était évident que Carlisle aux fourneaux n'était pas vraiment… de tout repos pour l'estomac.

« Tu tombes bien Edward, j'allais t'appeler ! »

Je lui fis un sourire contraint et vins m'asseoir à table. À priori, les pâtes qu'il avait préparées avaient l'air comestibles…

_Bon dieu !_ _Faîtes qu'il n'ait pas mis trop de sel et qu'il ait voulu se rattraper en mettant du sucre !_ Priai-je mentalement.

Visiblement, Alice était septique au fait de goûter la première, et me regarder avec insistance afin que je franchisse le premier le cap… Je soufflai un bon coup avant de goûter une petite quantité de pâtes.

Je me mis à rire en voyant l'expression humoristique de ma sœur, qui très clairement était celle du 'Alors ? Verdict ? Si je mange _ça_ est-ce que je vais mourir dans les prochaines heures ?'

« J'ai raté un épisode ? » se demanda mon père.

« Non, aucun. » lui répondis-je.

Je souris à Alice tout en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil pour lui donner le feu vert. Les pâtes étaient acceptables, mais excellentes selon le niveau culinaire de mon géniteur.

« Je voulais vous parler du projet- » commença-t-il.

« Pas la peine de tout expliquer, j'ai tout entendu. » le coupa Alice.

« Et bien je peux d'ores et déjà vous prévenir que c'est un cas- »

« Grave et sérieux ! » termina-t-elle.

« Oui… Mademoiselle Cullen, n'auriez-vous pas 'par hasard' écouté ma conversation à travers la porte ? » demanda notre père avec un ton autoritaire.

« Ce n'était pas écrit privé et à ne pas écouter sur la porte à ce que je sache ! »

« Tu te rebelles ! »

« Tu as accepté de faire venir un de tes patients ici sans même l'avoir rencontré et évalué son cas ! Tu te fies aux jugements des autres sans connaître l'homme en question ! »

« Alice Mary Cullen, je te prierais de te calmer immédiatement s'il te plaît ! » haussa-t-il la voix.

Elle se calma et commença à manger la nourriture servie tout en maugréant dans son coin.

« Ce sera une fille de dix-sept ans. » précisa Carlisle.

Alice releva la tête d'un air intéressé.

« Pas un vieux de quarante ans qui croit encore au Père Noël, qui met des couches à cause de problèmes de vessie et qui est pédophile à tendance psychorigide avec des troubles obsessionnels du comportement ? »

Notre père se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Non pas du tout ! Il s'agissait uniquement d'adolescent ayant le même âge que vous. »

« Et que sais-tu exactement de son cas ? » demandai-je.

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Le docteur Snow, l'homme qui supervise le projet m'a seulement dit qu'elle était spéciale, qu'il y aurait énormément de travail, et que ce ne serait pas aisé. »

« Elle arrive vers quelle heure ? » m'enquis-je.

« Au environ de dix heures du matin si tout va bien et qu'il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Rassurant… » commenta sarcastiquement ma sœur. « Au fait, on a que des pâtes à manger ? »

Carlisle toussota et désigna une poêle fumante. La viande ne devait certainement pas avoir tenu le coup au 'talent' culinaire de notre cher père…

« Pas grave, je n'avais pas trop faim de toutes manières. La prochaine fois, laisses-nous tout de même faire à manger, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde… »

« Totalement d'accord avec elle ! » approuvai-je.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme. Chacun débarrassa son assiette, mais je me proposai pour faire la vaisselle comme à mon habitude. Les deux retournèrent à leurs occupations, tandis que je me mettais à pianoter sur le clavier de mon instrument favori : le piano. Je me contentai d'une improvisation qui dura près d'une heure puis je me réfugiai dans ma chambre. J'allumai la télévision accrochée sur le mur en face de mon lit, et zappai à la recherche d'un programme passable. Je finis par laisser les informations, par faute de mieux. On parlait du président, d'attentas commis ces derniers temps, de disparitions en tout genre… Rien de très gai ! Pourquoi ne parlions-nous jamais des bonnes nouvelles ?

_Parce que les bonnes nouvelles ne sont pas sur les chaînes d'informations ! Regardes donc la chaîne spéciale faune et flore, avec un peu de chance tu assisteras à la naissance d'un panda, ou d'un tigre blanc !_

Encore cette voix…

_Conscience, je préfère ! Et puis au moins tu as quelqu'un à qui parler. Estime-toi heureux ! Ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive dans la 'réalité'…_

_Les consciences ne sont-elles pas présentes pour remonter le moral, ou donner du courage au lieu de nous donner une paire de grosses gifles en pleine figure, en nous rappelant à quel point notre vie est pathétique et en nous enfonçant davantage par la même occasion ?_

Je soufflai, faisant abstraction de la réponse de ma '_conscience_'. L'entendre était une chose, mais commencer à lui répondre en était une autre !

Je fis défiler une nouvelle fois toutes les chaînes et m'arrêtai sur la chaîne spéciale faune et flore. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Peut-être bien que j'avais une auto influence sur moi-même… L'émission parlait de la reproduction des oursins…

_Palpitant !_

Finalement, je zappai sur une chaîne de musique des années 80. Je ressortis un roman de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, avec son fameux personnage de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Je fus réveillé par des rugissements, et sursautai. La télé était encore allumée, et mon livre ouvert à la page où je m'étais assoupi. Je baillai et allai éteindre l'appareil. Je me lavai rapidement les dents avant de me mettre en boxer et me glissai dans les draps de mon lit déjà refroidi par ma brève absence sur celui-ci…

* * *

Je fus réveillé cette fois-ci, par un rayon de soleil sur ma joue. Je baillai et m'étirai. Il était neuf heures passées. Je sortis de mon lit et fis ma toilette du matin, avant de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. J'ouvris les volets au passage, puisque visiblement, personne n'était encore levé mis à part moi. Je mangeai rapidement un bol de céréales. Neuf heures quarante-cinq. Si tout se passait bien, la patiente de Carlisle arriverait dans un quart d'heure… D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et me salua rapidement.

« La patiente arrive dans quelques minutes. Alice est partie faire quelques courses et ne devrait pas tarder, tout comme Emmett que j'ai appelé afin qu'il rentre à la maison. Esmé est également sur le chemin du retour. »

« Elle n'était pas censée y rester plus de temps ? »

« Si, mais elle a insisté pour qu'on soit tous réunis lorsque la patiente arrivera. »

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Je vais ouvrir ? »

« S'il te plaît. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Je finis de préparer la chambre… » Dit-il en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Je regardai par le loquet et vis Emmett avec notre mère.

« Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? » Leur demandai-je en ouvrant la porte.

« On accueille une patiente dégénérée chez nous ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Et je suis sexuellement frustré de ne pas avoir pu faire jouir comme il se doit Rosalie à cause de l'appel de papa qui nous a interrompu en pleine action ! Alors non, ça ne va pas ! »

Ma mère le regarda d'un air choqué avant de se reprendre et de le corriger. Il alla directement dans la cuisine ouvrir le frigo et manger. Esmé me fit rapidement la bise avant de le rejoindre. Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte lorsqu'Alice arriva. Je la laissai entrer. Une voiture aux vitres teintées se gara dans notre allée et je prévins tout le monde que nous avions de la visite.

Un homme descendit du côté passager et vint à la rencontre de mon père qui était rapidement descendu. Puis le conducteur ouvrit la porte arrière, il parla à une personne dans l'habitacle et y entra. Il en ressortit et demanda de l'aide auprès de son collègue. Tous deux tirèrent une petite brune qui résistait et qui voulait rester dans la voiture. J'observais le spectacle avec attention, tout comme le reste des membres de ma famille. Le conducteur referma la portière, ainsi la patiente qui gesticulait ne put retourner dans le véhicule. L'homme de la veille tint le visage de la fille entre ses mains et lui parla. La fille se calma et l'homme la prit comme une mariée. Elle serrait fortement contre elle une peluche représentant Panpan, le lapin du dessin animé Bambi. Il était très abîmé et sale, mais elle s'y agrippait comme un échoué en pleine mer le ferait à une bouée. Son visage était dissimulé par sa longue cascade de cheveux bruns bouclés, et il était également enfoui dans le cou du médecin qui la portait sans grande difficulté. Il rentra dans notre maison et déposa à terre la petite brune qui enlaçait ses jambes de ses bras, et qui se cacha derrière celles de l'homme. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et fixa le sol. Son visage que je n'avais toujours pas aperçu, était toujours dissimulé derrière sa chevelure.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Demandai-je au médecin.

« Elle n'a pas de prénom. Personne n'osait lui en donner un au centre, et comme nous avions dès le départ l'intention de la confier à une famille accueillante nous pensions qu'il serait mieux que ce soit les membres de cette famille qui le lui en donne un. »

« Elle a l'air timide… » Constatai-je à haute voix.

« Elle est surtout… effrayée je pense. Elle a une certaine histoire… et son passé est… particulier. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et l'homme du projet nous proposa de nous asseoir sur les canapés afin que nous ayons toute l'histoire depuis le début.

Nous allâmes tous nous asseoir et il vint nous rejoindre. Son collège arriva avec un sac en toile assez usé, et une grosse caisse en carton.

« Dans ce carton, vous trouverez des journaux intimes. Il appartenant à un certain James. À l'âge de un an, peut-être moins, cette fille (Il désigna la patiente, qui s'était discrètement déplacée et qui maintenant était calée dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart, toujours dans la même position : elle enlaçait ses genoux et serrait fermement sa peluche contre elle.) a été enlevée à ses parents ou du moins il est précisé à sa mère dans les journaux. Il ne s'est pas occupé d'elle comme il aurait dû s'occuper d'un bambin de son âge. Elle ne sait pas marcher, ni parler, ni lire, ni écrire. On ne sait pas vraiment si elle nous comprend même si on aurait tendance à dire que oui, mais elle semble avoir été dressée pour certaines tâches uniquement. Cet homme l'employait comme… »

Il regarda d'un air désolé la fille, qui le fixait d'un étrange regard. J'eus enfin le loisir d'observer son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans son regard chocolat qui m'envoûtait. Et son corps entier dégageait une aura… _spéciale_. Les mots me manquaient pour décrire cette sensation si particulière. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal, et pourtant…

« Objet sexuel… » Finit par lâcher l'homme.

Immédiatement Esmé et Alice semblèrent bien plus affectées que nous, les hommes. Personnellement, je m'empêchais de dire ce que je pensais de cet homme ! C'était monstrueux de faire ça à quelqu'un ! Je regardais en direction de la fille. Bien qu'elle nous fixait, on distinguait très clairement qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi on parlait. Elle était totalement insouciante. Nos regards se croisèrent alors pour la première fois. Elle baissa aussitôt sa tête tandis que je reportais mon attention sur le médecin, qui parlait avec Esmé.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'il lui a fait _certaine chose_ à un an ! »

« Je ne pense pas, non… Les journaux décrivent leur première expérience sexuelle, une pénétration vaginale à l'âge de neuf ans. Mais peut-être avait-il déjà tenté des approches auparavant sans qu'il ne les mentionne par écrit… »

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! » S'exclamèrent ma sœur et notre mère.

« Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles ! » M'énervai-je.

Je me levai sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes autour de moi, et marchai en direction de la baie vitrée. J'observai le paysage environnant, se résumant uniquement à de grands sapins verts formant une forêt dense. Puis mon regard se porta sur la fille, à ma gauche. La sérénité m'envahit immédiatement lorsque je vis qu'elle m'observait. Je ne saurais décrire exactement l'émotion qui se dégageait de ses yeux, mais c'était incroyable. Ils étaient doux et innocents. Tout ce dont j'avais envie pour le moment, c'était de les admirer toute l'éternité. Cette fille paraissait fragile, et j'avais un soudain instinct protecteur envers elle.

« Dans quelles conditions vivait-elle ? » Demanda professionnellement mon père.

« Je préfère vous prévenir que ce n'est pas joyeux du tout, et que si vous êtes trop sensibles, vous devriez sortir de la pièce le temps de ma réponse. »

Je me retournai et quittai à regret le regard de notre nouvelle venue. Esmé et Alice s'était levée. Emmett suivit le mouvement, ce qui déclencha les rires d'Alice.

« Toi, trop sensible ? » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

« J'en ai pas l'air, mais comme les gros nounours, j'ai un cœur là-dessous. » Déclara-t-il théâtralement.

« Bon, sortons qu'on les laisse discuter. » Décréta ma mère. « Edward, tu restes ici ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fille, qui me regardait intriguée.

« Oui… » Fis-je faiblement avant de m'asseoir à la place que j'occupais il y a quelques minutes.

L'homme inspira profondément, puis soupira.

« Les deux vivaient dans une cabane éloignée de toute civilisations, à la frontière du Canada. Lorsque nous avons débarqués dans celle-ci, elle se trouvait sur un matelas trop petit pour elle, le cou… attaché… (Il avala sa salive difficilement, le regard dans le vide. Il était certainement en train de revivre mentalement la scène.) Elle était complètement nue et ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit, la chaîne était trop courte pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le matelas sentait l'urine et lorsque nous l'avons détachée de là et mise ailleurs, nous avons remarqué une partie imbibée de sang. L'homme qui la retenait ne s'occupait pas de son hygiène ni de son confort. Elle devait se soulager sur place et ne lui donnait rien lorsqu'elle avait ses menstruations… »

Un silence s'installa afin que nous puissions nous remettre de nos émotions, mais je choisis de la rompre et d'en savoir davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que cet homme, ce James… est devenu ? » Demandai-je d'un ton maîtrisé, mais tout de même colérique.

« Il est mort. Nous avons reçu l'appel d'un homme juste un peu avant son décès. Il nous a donné sa localisation. Un procès posthume aura lieu d'ici peu. »

« Vous dîtes qu'elle ne sait pas marcher, mais il a bien fallu qu'elle arrive jusque-là toute seule, non ? » Demandai-je en pointant du doigt le coin derrière moi où se trouvait la fille.

« Elle se déplace à quatre pattes. » Nous expliqua-t-il.

« Ses muscles ne se sont pas atrophiés ? »

« Dans les écrits de son ravisseurs, on apprend qu'il lui faisait des promenades régulières chaque jour. Il… (L'homme prit une grande inspiration.) Il l'a promenée comme un chien, généralement pour les grosses commissions si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Durant les quelques semaines où nous l'avions au centre, un kinésithérapeute se chargeait de faire son éducation. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès mais le chemin reste encore long pour qu'elle sache parfaitement marcher et se tenir debout sans aide. »

Mon père et moi hochâmes gravement la tête. L'homme regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Je suis navré mais je dois vous laisser. J'aurais préféré rester encore un moment afin de mieux vous expliquer la situation, sauf qu'une urgente affaire me demande. » Il s'adressa ensuite exclusivement à mon père. « Vous pourrez me joindre à tous moments. Vous avez mon numéro. Au moindre problème, appelez-moi. Vous trouverez ses effets personnels dans ce sac en tissu. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Une boîte à musique, un biberon en jouet, une brosse à cheveux ainsi qu'un pendentif en mauvais état. Nous vous laissons la caisse des journaux intimes à conditions qu'ils restent intacts et que vous les gardiez toujours en votre possession. Nous vous avons également rapporté une caisse qui contient quelques vêtements propres, des serviettes de toilettes, un shampoing, un gel douche et des couches. Elle n'a jamais appris à faire ses besoins dans des toilettes et s'approcher d'elle au centre a été très difficile si bien que nous n'avons rien pu tenter avec ce domaine. Donnez-nous régulièrement des nouvelles et des rapports sur les avancés du projet. »

Il commença à partir en direction de la porte, comme son coéquipier silencieux, avant d'ajouter une dernière chose.

« Je vous déconseille de lui enlever son doudou, enfin… sa peluche, c'est comme vous préférez. Nous avons déjà essayé et croyez-moi vous n'auriez pas aimé être présents à ce moment-là... Ne vous étonnez pas trop de son cycle de sommeil. Il est très… _spécial_. » Chercha-t-il le terme qui convenait le mieux. « _Oh !_ Et j'allais oublier le dossier médical ! Peux-tu aller me le chercher s'il te plaît ? » S'adressa-t-il à son collègue qui sortit de la maison après un hochement de tête.

« Elle est en parfaite santé, si on excepte des carences en vitamine D, en calcium et en fer. Elle a également certains réflexes sexuels. Éviter d'avoir une érection en sa présence. Chaque jeudi, elle est obligée de se masturber devant quelqu'un. Nous avons essayons de passer outre, mais rien n'a su y faire… C'est automatique et indispensable pour elle… Une personne lui suffit, homme de préférence, sinon elle fera ça devant tout le monde… Je vous appellerai pour vous donner plus d'informations. » Fit-il à l'intention de mon père.

Le second homme revint et tendit le dossier à Carlisle, avant de nous saluer brièvement. Il sortit une nouvelle fois et entra dans la voiture, place conducteur. Le chef du projet nous souhaita bonne chance, fit de loin un petit signe à la fille et monta à son tour dans la voiture. Je refermai la porte et me tournai en direction de la fille. Elle n'était pas seulement qu'une patiente de mon père. Chaque membre de notre famille avait une mission que nous devions accomplir tous ensemble : _lui apprendre à vivre_…


	2. Leçon première

**AVERTISSEMENT : Les passages qui seront en gras seront des extraits des journaux intimes de James. Certains passages seront durs. (Valable pour tous les chapitres suivants.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Leçon première : savoir vivre en harmonie avec son prénom.**

Esmé, Alice et Emmett vinrent nous rejoindre dans le vestibule.

« Alors c'est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda ce dernier sur un ton léger, ne mesurant pas vraiment l'ampleur de la situation.

« C'est monstrueux ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! » Lui répondis-je d'un ton grave et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Que pouvait-on avoir dans le crâne pour commettre de telles insanités ? Cet homme aurait eu grand besoin d'un psychiatre ! C'était parfaitement immonde et inhumain d'affliger une telle chose !

Les mots me manquaient pour définir et décrire toute l'amertume et la rancœur que j'éprouvais envers ce _James_. Si j'avais vu ce qu'il s'était passé aux informations, ça m'aurait juste touché mais je n'aurais pas été plus impliqué que ça… Sauf que cette fille avait quelque chose de spéciale et qu'elle était chez nous et non à la télévision.

« J'aurais le droit de la chouchouter ? » Demanda Alice, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée.

« Pense un peu à autre chose qu'à être son esthéticienne. Ce n'est pas dans ses ordres de priorités. » L'avertit Esmé.

Ma sœur fit sa moue irrésistible mais voyant l'air déterminé de notre mère, elle bouda dans son coin.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Lauren ! » Proposa ma sœur en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Hors de question ! » M'emportai-je immédiatement. « Ne lui donne pas le même prénom qu'une fille de notre lycée et encore moins celui de Lauren ! Cette fille est une vraie… » Je m'arrêtai net dans ma lancée. J'étais devant mes parents… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire une vulgarité… Ça aurait été trop choquant pour eux ! « Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette _Lauren_ ne fait pas que _dormir_ avec le même garçon chaque soir. Et ce serait très méchant de la nommer ainsi. Donc, non, on ne l'appellera pas comme ça ! » Affirmai-je d'un ton ferme, ne laissant place à aucun compromis.

« Alors pourquoi pas Clochette ? »

« Ce n'est pas un chien Alice ! » Soupirai-je d'exaspération. « Même Jake a un prénom qui paraît plus convenable pour un humain. »

« Bah proposes puisque tu es si génial ! »

Je posai les yeux sur la fille et instinctivement, un prénom me vint en tête.

« Bella… » Soufflai-je.

« Ce n'est même pas un vrai prénom ! » Protesta ma sœurette.

« Alors son vrai prénom sera Isabella et son surnom sera Bella ! » Commençai-je à perdre patience avec elle.

Tout le monde observa la fille, qui nous observait avec la tête penchée sur le côté, comme Jake le faisait lorsqu'il était assis.

« Moi je trouve que ça lui correspond bien. » Déclara Esmé d'un ton maternel.

« Je suis d'accord. » Approuva Carlisle.

« Moi aussi ! » Déclara Emmett.

« Alice ? » L'interpellai-je pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'appellerais bien Marie. J'ai comme un bon pressentiment avec ce prénom. »

« Moi je vais te dire pourquoi tu l'aimes bien : parce que c'est le tien ! »

« Non ! Marie avec I-E au bout et non Y ! Mais comme nous sommes dans un régime démocratique, la majorité l'emporte… »

« Ce qui signifie que tu veux bien qu'on l'appelle Bella ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Sauta-t-elle de joie. Ma sœur était incroyable ! Elle en faisait tout un plat depuis cinq minutes alors qu'elle était d'accord… « Je trouve que ça lui colle parfaitement à la peau ! Bella pour 'belle' en Italien. Tu la trouves mignonne, pas vrai, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as nommée ainsi ! »

« Tu es incroyable ! Après ce qu'elle a vécu, tu crois que je vais directement me jeter sur elle ? »

« En tout cas, tu réagis différemment avec elle qu'avec toutes les autres filles, c'est in-con-tes-ta-ble. » Insista-t-elle sur chaque syllabe. « Tu es attiré par elle, ne mens pas ! » Dit-elle tout sourire avant d'aller dans sa chambre en sautillant.

« N'importe quoi ! » Marmonnai-je.

Mes parents et Emmett m'observèrent amusés, sûrement en train de penser qu'Alice avait totalement raison. Mais je ne m'en souciais absolument pas. Je savais ce que je ressentais ! J'étais le plus à même de connaître mes sentiments, non ? Je soufflai et regardai _Bella_, maintenant qu'elle avait officiellement un prénom. J'étais partagé entre rester à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie, mais ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire ensuite, et retourner à mes occupations habituelles, faire comme si de rien n'était et qu'elle n'était pas parmi nous désormais.

Finalement, ce fut Carlisle qui influença mon choix. Il partit vers celle-ci et il était sûrement mieux de les laisser seuls afin que mon père puisse effectuer correctement son travail.

Je suivis Esmé dans la cuisine où nous préparâmes le déjeuner. C'était agréable de passer ces petits moments de complicité avec elle et au bout de quelques temps, c'était comme si personne n'était arrivé dans la famille. Puis rapidement, Bella réapparut dans mon esprit, me posant certaines questions à son sujet. Qu'avait-elle mangé durant toutes ces années ? Que lui avait fait exactement cet homme ? Dans quelles conditions précises vivait-elle ? À quoi ressemblaient ses journées ? Étaient-elles toutes similaires ?

« Tout va bien Edward ? » S'inquiéta Esmé.

« Oui, c'est juste que je me posais des questions sur Bella. » Étonnement, son prénom me paraissait très familier lorsque je le prononçais, mais également aussi étranger qu'une personne que l'on vient de connaître il n'y a même pas deux heures…

« Moi aussi, mais je suis certaine que tous ensemble nous pourrons l'aider à guérir. » Me réconforta-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

« Merci… » Soufflai-je, le cœur un peu plus léger par ses paroles. Je devais bien l'avouer, j'étais assez inquiet sur la santé de Bella… Et si elle ne s'en remettait pas ? Si nous échouions dans la mission qui nous avait été confiée ?

Je me remis à la préparation de mon cake aux framboises, mettant un terme à mes pensées pessimistes. Tout d'abord, c'était la patiente de Carlisle, par conclusion : la réussite ou l'échec de sa mission tenait de son ressort et non du mien.

Je mis les couverts sur la table, pour une personne en plus que d'habitude. L'automatisme ne m'était pas venu au départ, mais j'allais m'y habituer d'ici peu. Plaçant le cake dans le four préalablement chauffé, j'appelais les autres pour manger.

Emmett fut le premier -comme à son habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture- Alice la suivante et Carlisle, le dernier.

« Bella ne vient pas manger ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit habituée à manger à table. Elle ne doit même pas s'être déjà servie de couverts… Je vais l'appeler pour voir ce que ça donne. »

Il sortit de la cuisine et je le suivis. Il s'agenouilla vers elle et lui parla d'un ton doux. Elle ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter, trop absorbée à me contempler. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui fis un sourire timide mais attendri, qu'elle me rendit avant de se tourner vers mon père. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais je ne décelais aucune lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'on écoute un professeur sans réellement le faire. On se contente juste de le regarder, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien comment elle pensait, et à quoi. Beaucoup de philosophes avançaient que la parole et les moyens de communication nous avaient fait passer du statut d'animal (singe) à homme. C'est cette faculté qui nous rendait civilisés. Or, si on en croyait d'après le docteur Snow, me semblai-t-il, Bella ne savait pas parler n'ayant reçu aucune éducation.

Carlisle se releva et m'indiqua qu'il valait mieux manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Il appela une dernière fois Bella pour venir, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il lui fit donc un geste mais rien ne semblait la faire réagir. Je pris son assiette et ses couverts au cas où un miracle se produirait et allai lui mettre devant elle. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle mange un peu. Elle n'était pas maigre comme une anorexique mais elle était tout de même très mince.

Elle ne se soucia pas du tout de ce que je venais de lui apporter, et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et après m'avoir souri légèrement elle regarda le contenu de son assiette. Elle ne se jeta pas dessus. D'ailleurs, elle ne fit aucun mouvement.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et m'assis à ma place. Je n'aimais pas trop savoir Bella seule dans la pièce d'à côté certainement en train de manger à même le sol… Ça me donnait plus l'impression qu'elle était traitée comme un animal, par exemple un chien à qui on donnerait sa gamelle de pâté et qu'on laisserait tout seul, puis on reprendrait son écuelle peu de temps après qu'il l'ait terminée.

Je mangeai rapidement, débarrassai la table et fis la vaisselle. Je m'appuyais sur l'encadrement de la porte et regardais Bella jouer avec la nourriture. Elle s'amusait à toucher de son index la consistance de la purée ou faisait le 'parcours du combattant' avec un petit pois à travers son assiette, mais niveau proportion rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait donc pas mangé…

Je dus émettre un petit rire amusé qui lui fit remarquer ma présence. Comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, elle prit une brève inspiration et se recula davantage dans le coin de la pièce, remettant ses jambes devant sa poitrine. Son sourire avait laissé place à une expression terrifiée.

« Bella, ne crains rien… » Fis-je d'un ton en m'approchant. « Ce n'était pas quelque chose de défendu. La nourriture t'était même destinée. »

Je me sentais légèrement idiot dans cette situation… Mais c'était nécessaire je le pense... Tout comme pour les bébés, ils ne saisissaient peut-être pas ce que nous leur disions, mais le ton de la voix agissait sur eux. Un murmure doux et attendrissant n'aura pas le même effet qu'un ton sec et poignant.

Et pourtant, Bella ne s'apaisa pas… Je m'accroupis près d'elle et même si cela me semblait impossible, elle se colla davantage aux murs de l'angle de la pièce. Je regardai la nourriture de son assiette et en pris entre mes doigts.

« Regarde. » Lui dis-je en désignant la nourriture avant de le mettre dans ma bouche et de l'avaler.

Elle me fixa intensément avant de se reporter à l'assiette. Je pris de nouveau quelques petits pois et les lui tendis. Elle fixa ma main, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Je me rendis à l'évidence qu'elle ne devait pas avoir faim ou qu'elle ne voulait pas manger.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et jetai la nourriture -que je tenais dans la main- à la poubelle. J'entendis un aboiement dans le salon. En y allant, je trouvais Jake en face de Bella. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée mais elle s'était statufiée sur place tandis que mon chien la reniflait. Puis il renifla la peluche. Automatiquement, Bella la protégea en la mettant sur son côté droit, et la serra plus fortement contre elle. Elle émit un petit grognement, à l'instar de ceux que ma sœur produit le matin lorsqu'on l'a réveille et qu'elle ne veut pas sortir de son lit.

« Jake, au pied ! » Ordonnai-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Mon chien vint directement à mes pieds et s'assit sur ses pattes postérieures. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil sur la patiente de mon père, elle me regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit en ce moment-même.

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine (encore !), Jake sur mes traces, et lui remplis sa gamelle de croquettes et son écuelle d'eau fraîche. Je rejoignis Bella à côté et m'assis en tailleur le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi et lorsque je me retournais vers elle, elle baissait instinctivement le regard. Je regardais donc ailleurs, et derechef, je me sentais observé.

Mon attention se focalisa sur la boîte en carton que le docteur Snow nous avait ramenée et j'eus une irrésistible envie de lire ces fameux journaux intimes… J'étais effrayé à l'idée de lire certaines choses horribles, mais je voulais connaître l'histoire et le passé, aussi monstrueux soient-ils, de la fille qui se tenait à mes côtés.

Je sentis une légère pression chaude et extrêmement douce sur ma joue. Un courant me parcourut lorsque je compris de quoi il s'agissait : l'index de Bella. Je ne bougeai pas et la laissai faire. Elle ne faisait que de petites pressions comme pour tester la matière de ma joue droite, puis elle s'arrêta. Je tournai alors la tête vers elle, un petit sourire en coin sur mes lèvres. Elle avait changé de position sans que je ne l'entende. Elle s'était mise sur ses genoux. Elle tenait sous son bras droit sa peluche tandis le gauche était tendu vers moi. Elle me sourit timidement et reprit sa place initiale, bien qu'elle fût moins repliée sur elle-même dans le coin et plus bien proche de moi. Seul un écart de dix centimètres, peut-être moins, nous séparait et une certaine tension électrique était palpable entre nos deux corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il y avait mieux comme sensation. Je me sentais quelque peu gêné vis-à-vis de cette… _chose_…

La magie fut rompue par mon père qui débarqua dans la pièce et qui vint vers nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça… Il regarda l'assiette sur le sol toujours remplie et la débarrassa dans la cuisine avant de revenir. Il observa attentivement Bella, qui m'observait moi, tandis que je fixais mon père.

« J'étais en train de chercher un précepteur spécialisé pour elle sur l'ordinateur de mon bureau. Pourrais-tu continuer à ma place s'il te plaît Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il sans quitter un instant des yeux Bella.

En clair, il voulait que je les laisse seuls, mais me le demandait gentiment de façon masquée. Je regardai une dernière fois Bella avant de me lever, elle me sourit une nouvelle fois timidement, mais il disparut bien vite lorsque je me mis debout. Je les laissai tous les deux et partis dans le bureau de mon père.

Chaque mur de celui-ci était recouvert par des bibliothèques d'une importante hauteur. Le seul mur qui n'était pas recouvert d'étagères était celui où il y avait la porte, mais qui était occupé par divers tableaux. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un immense et vieux bureau de bois assez rare et coûteux digne des bureaux de PDG ou du président. Tout comme ce meuble, les murs et le sol étaient en bois. Ça donnait un air puissant à cette pièce de caractère.

Je ne cessais d'être impressionné par cette pièce pour sa décoration, mais aussi par tous les livres qu'elle contenait. Étant un grand lecteur, j'aimais m'y retrouver lorsque le temps ne me permettait pas d'aller à ma clairière ou lorsque je n'avais pas l'envie de rester cloîtrer dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur son siège et observai la page sur laquelle l'ordinateur était ouvert. Au moment où j'allais me saisir de la souris informatique, je remarquai une feuille dans un vieux carnet de cuir noir aux pages jaunies et cornées. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et que ce n'était pas bien, mais… je voulais savoir !

Je pris le carnet en mains mais au moment où j'étais sur le point de l'ouvrir, j'hésitai… Encore une fois, il valait peut-être mieux que je m'abstienne de lire par peur de percevoir Bella d'une autre manière. Et si je ne restais avec qu'elle que par pitié ?

_Pauvre choux vas ! Ouvre ce foutu journal intime ! J'ai envie de tout savoir moi !_

Je soufflai et finis par l'ouvrir à la toute première page. Une seule phrase y était inscrite, d'une écriture assez négligée.

_**Si vous lisez ce journal, c'est que mon sort en est fini… James N.**_

Je tournai la page, et commençai ma lecture.

_**Vendredi 13 septembre :**_

**Aujourd'hui commence le récit de ***, pour le jour de son neuvième anniversaire. Durant plus de huit ans, j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle ne croise aucun autre humain hormis moi et le médecin. Nous sommes reculés dans une cabane non chauffée et sans eau courante du côté de la frontière américano-canadienne, en plein milieu d'une forêt que je ne quitte jamais. Je l'ai enlevée à sa mère dans une région plus ensoleillée des États-Unis de sorte à ce que personne ne cherche trop de notre côté. Cette fille est d'une rare beauté, même à son âge. Toutes ces années j'ai voulu la laisser partir et lui permettre de mener une existence normale, mais je ne dois pas laisser mes faiblesses me dominer. **_**Ils**_** me surveillent, **_**tous, **_**sans exception… **_**Ils**_** attendent le faux pas de ma part pour me tuer… et **_**leurs**_** voix me rendent fou !**

_**Ils**_** veulent que je passe à l'acte aujourd'hui, **_**ils**_** me l'ont dit la nuit dernière dans mon sommeil. Cette ***, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé les autres filles. Elle a quelque chose de spécial. Lorsque ses joues prennent une teinte rosée, je ne peux que ressentir cette vague de désir monter en moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi. Elle est très affectueuse contrairement aux autres. Elle s'attache facilement aux personnes, mais plus particulièrement à celui qu'elle considère comme son maître. Et c'est ce que je suis. **_**Elle m'appartient**_**, comme **_**ils**_** me le disent si souvent. **_**Ils**_** me répètent sans cesse qu'elle est mon objet ou ma chose, et que je peux en faire ce que je veux. Tout ce que je veux… Un jour, vers ses cinq ans, **_**ils**_** m'ont ordonné de la tuer d'une manière horrible, mais je ne **_**les**_** ai pas écoutés pour une fois. **_**Ils**_** ont été énervés au début, puis **_**ils**_** se sont calmés, sauf qu'aujourd'hui **_**ils**_** m'ordonnent de faire avec elle, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, comme je le faisais avec les autres… Excepté que jusqu'à présent, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire. Son regard n'est qu'innocence et pureté. Elle a su me redonner un peu d'humanité à travers tous ces actes immondes que je suis contraint d'exercer à chaque fois pour **_**eux**_**. Je la traite mieux que les autres. Elle mange plus équilibré et de tout. Elle n'aime pas la viande. Pour son anniversaire, en plus de lui avoir servi une petite tartelette à la framboise, son dessert préféré, je lui ai acheté une peluche. Je craignais qu'elle ne se blesse si je choisissais la poupée… Elle semble l'adorer. Lorsque je le lui ai donnée tout à l'heure, elle a prononcé le seul mot qu'elle sait dire : **_**Maman**_**. Mais ça a déclanché une violente tristesse chez elle, alors j'ai dû la consoler durant plusieurs minutes et sécher ses larmes, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir la calmer ainsi. Elle m'écoute**_** moi**_**, son maître.**

**Je ne parle pas beaucoup en sa présence, même pas du tout… C'est plus le médecin qui le fait à ma place, mais qu'avec une phrase simple : 'As-tu mal quelque part ?' **_**Ils**_** ne m'autorisent pas à parler devant elle, car **_**ils**_** disent que si elle parlait et pensait, elle pourrait devenir trop futée et s'enfuir, ou encore se rebeller contre moi. **_**Ils**_** ne m'autorisent pas non plus à lui donner un prénom, **_**ils**_** disent que je risquerais de trop m'impliquer dans l'affaire et que ça pourrait nuire à mes tâches. Sauf qu'**_**ils**_** ignorent que c'est déjà beaucoup trop tard. **_**Ils**_** ignoraient il y a huit ans, qu'**_**ils**_** m'avaient forcé à faire le rapt de la plus extraordinaire personne du monde !**

**J'entends qu'elle se réveille. Je vais mettre mon plan à exécution. Il le faut maintenant. Si je ne le fais pas **_**ils**_** me tueront, et la laisseront mourir elle aussi dans d'atroces conditions. Si je le fais, c'est aussi pour elle… Je l'aime tant.**

Le récit de cette première journée s'achevait sur ces mots. Encore une fois, j'avais des hésitations à lire le jour suivant, sachant ce qu'il avait prévu de lui affliger… D'un autre côté, j'étais curieux de voir sa réaction, même si c'était malsain… Le pire que je redoutais était d'avoir certains détails de… Même penser à la chose me répugnait !

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et m'empressai de remettre à sa place le carnet comme je l'avais trouvé. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi… Un petit peu chaque jour, voire rien du tout, me suffisait ! Trop d'informations à digérer en une journée aurait fait de trop pour moi, même si j'étais fort mentalement.

_Mais trop sensible également !_

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaître mon père dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ma première pensée fut : est-ce que Bella était actuellement avec quelqu'un. Et suivi de cette pensée, l'anxiété et l'inquiétude m'envahirent à l'idée qu'elle fût seule en bas.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda mon géniteur, tout en passant derrière le bureau.

Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule et regarda de plus près l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Heu… oui, bien sûr ! » Fis-je tout en regardant le premier nom qui m'apparaissait. « Ce me semble un très bon éducateur. »

Je cliquai sur le profil de l'homme en question, que mon père étudia avec attention. Je vérifiai discrètement que je n'étais pas tombé sur un incompétent et que je passe pour un idiot aux yeux de mon père. Mais heureusement, c'était tout le contraire ! Tous les avis de ses élèves ou de leurs parents étaient favorables, et tous ne lui faisaient que des éloges.

« Je l'appelle immédiatement. Merci de ton aide fiston. »

« Heu… De rien… » Fis-je un peu confus. « Tu ne regardes tout de même pas les autres ? »

« Il faut rester sur sa première impression, non ? C'est souvent la bonne. »

« Sûrement… »

Je me levai et le laissai seul dans son bureau. Je rejoignis l'endroit où Bella était lorsque je l'avais quittée. Sauf qu'elle n'y était plus… Je l'appelai mais elle ne montra aucun signe de sa présence.

« Papa ! Bella n'est plus là ! » Criai-je dans le couloir.

Il se précipita dans le salon et regarda l'emplacement où se tenait juste avant Bella. Il regarda ensuite vers moi d'un air inquiété, tout en passant sa main dans sa chevelure d'or.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin… » Tenta-t-il de se rassurer. « Regarde un peu partout, je cherche également de mon côté. »

Il partit de son côté, et moi du mien. Je cherchai dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et environ trente minutes après le commencement de mes recherches, je revins dans le salon et trouvai Bella assise au même endroit. À côté d'elle, la porte de la baie vitrée était mal refermée et un léger courant d'air circulait dans toute la pièce… Je la refermai correctement et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle semblait honteuse et une légère teinte rose avait envahi ses joues, la rendant incroyablement jolie…

Regardant de nouveau la baie vitrée, j'émis une hypothèse… Bella était peut-être sortie dehors… pour… faire ses besoins ? Après tout, l'homme qui la retenait lui faisait faire ses besoins lorsqu'il allait la 'promener'… Elle avait peut-être pris cet automatisme tout comme un enfant irait au toilette dès qu'il aurait envie de se soulager la vessie…

Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle. Elle se mordillait maintenant la lèvre inférieure et avait repris la même expression que lorsque je l'avais surprise à jouer avec sa nourriture. Elle semblait effrayée… Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais m'y prendre pour lui dire que tout aller bien, mais comme je le ferais avec n'importe quelle personne, je lui expliquai les choses…

« Bella tu n'as rien fait de mal. Heu… Ce que tu viens de faire est parfaitement normal et il n'y a aucune raison d'en être honteuse. Cela fait parti de ces choses indispensables à la vie et auxquelles nous ne pouvons échapper. C'est… notre condition d'humains… »

Je me sentis extrêmement bête et mal à l'aise lorsque je surpris mon père à nous observer. Je me relevai automatiquement et voulus m'enfuir à l'étage mais il m'en empêcha.

« Attends ! Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça ! » M'arrêta-t-il en me retenant le bras. « C'était bien ce que tu faisais, et toi non plus tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Regarde un peu… » Dit-il en me désignant Bella par un geste du menton.

Je me retournai et l'observais. Elle semblait attristée de mon départ. Enfin… je supposais que c'était dû à mon départ. Quelle autre explication y avait-il ? Et puis j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle me suppliait du regard pour que je revienne auprès d'elle, mais cela venait probablement et uniquement de mon esprit…

J'interrogeai du regard mon père pour savoir ce que je devais faire. Rester avec elle ou remonter dans ma chambre… ? Je lui demandais à _lui_, car j'étais incapable de choisir de moi-même. J'avais peur que mes sentiments et mon affection pour Bella ne deviennent trop importants. Et si je venais à l'aimer (amoureusement parlant), nous devrions nous séparer à un moment donné. Elle finirait par guérir totalement et vivrait une vie à peu près normale. Rien ne me disait qu'elle voulait que j'en fasse encore parti.

Je revins à la réalité et partis dans ma chambre sans même avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur Bella. Je redoutais de voir une expression à en briser le cœur, surtout si c'était moi l'unique responsable de sa tristesse. Je sais, j'aurais pu éviter sa souffrance en restant auprès d'elle mais elle devait aussi s'habituer aux autres…

Je toquai à la porte de la chambre de ma sœur et après son accord, je pénétrai dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Me demanda-t-elle surprise alors qu'elle pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, allongée sur son lit.

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais un peu t'occuper de Bella ? Après tout, elle a besoin de se familiariser avec toute la famille… »

« Aucun problème ! » Fit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût… Ça cachait quelque chose et ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Elle éteignis son ordinateur et le posa sur son bureau.

« Tu pourrais lui faire prendre un bain ou une douche en m'attendant. »

« En t'attendant ? »

« Bah oui ! » Fit-elle comme une évidence. « J'ai juste à faire deux-trois petites courses et je reviens m'occuper de Bella ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire un aller-retour Forks-Port Angeles ! Si c'est le cas, je t'étrangle ! »

« Tu n'es pas assez sadique pour faire ce genre de chose ! Je reviens dans une heure maximum, merci ! » S'enfuit-elle de la pièce après m'avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue.

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua. Je soufflai un coup et rejoignis la chambre de mes parents où ma mère avait l'habitude de travailler sur ses plans d'architecture. Je tapai doucement à la porte trois fois et rentrai directement.

« Maman ? » L'appelai-je.

« Qui a-t-il Edward ? » Dit-elle en reposant ses lunettes sur les plans étalés sur son bureau.

« Alice m'a demandé de faire la toilette de Bella, mais je suis un homme. J'ai pensé que… et bien… tu es une femme… Ce serait peut-être préférable que ce soit toi qui le fasses… » Suggérai-je d'un air gêné. Quelques représentations du corps nu et de certaines parties anatomiques de Bella vinrent occuper mon esprit… Je n'avais jamais vu le corps d'une fille nue, mais je sentais que ça ne me laisserait pas indifférent. Et d'autant plus, si c'était Bella…

« Je suis désolée mon poussin, mais je suis extrêmement débordée à cause de mon travail. Les rénovations me demandent un temps fou ! » S'excusa-t-elle. Je savais que si ma mère refusait de consacrer du temps pour autrui c'était qu'elle devait vraiment être débordée et non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire.

« Oh… très bien… Je… Je vais voir Carlisle dans ce cas. C'est son médecin, il n'aura aucun mal à faire preuve de détachement et de professionnalisme. »

« Il est partit à l'hôpital il y a quelques minutes à peine. Tu ne l'as pas entendu partir ? »

« Non… »

« Alors je suis navrée, mais je crois bien que tu vas devoir le faire toi-même. » Dit-elle d'un ton désolé avant de se replonger dans son travail.

La seule personne qu'il restait était Emmett, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de le laisser faire une telle tâche… Il était plutôt du genre 'obsédé' et j'ignorais quelles seraient ses pensées ou remarques, une fois la toilette accomplie. Il pouvait même tenter des choses pendant qu'il…

Je secouai ma tête afin de sortir mes mauvaises pensées. Emmett était fou amoureux de Rosalie, je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait voir ailleurs !

Je descendis les escaliers pour la énième fois de la journée et allai vers Bella assise toujours et encore au même endroit. Jake était à ses côtés, la tête sur les jambes de Bella, qui était assise en tailleur. Elle ne me sourit pas en me voyant et avait les yeux rouges. Elle m'observa d'une façon neutre le temps que je me rapproche d'elle, et continua de le faire, mais cette fois-ci, droit dans les yeux lorsque je m'agenouillai devant elle. Jake souleva un œil en ma direction et me regarda avant de le refermer.

« Désolé mon vieux mais tu vas devoir te bouger un peu. Je t'emprunte ta demoiselle… » Dis-je en regardant Bella, sur mes deux derniers mots.

Il se releva et partit du côté de la cave. Quant à moi, je tendis les bras vers Bella. Elle me regarda intriguée avant de froncer les sourcils ne savant certainement pas ce que j'attendais d'elle.

« Viens Bella. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je me rapprochai donc d'elle et la pris dans mes bras telle une mariée. Elle sembla surprise de mes attentions au départ et rapidement, elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. J'en fis de même ne sachant pas trop ce qui m'arrivait. Une sorte de frisson naquit de toutes parts de mon corps, se concentrant là où nos deux corps se touchaient malgré nos barrières vestimentaires. Le tout remonta le long de mon échine et me fit l'effet d'une boule dans le ventre et… bas-ventre… Rapidement, je changeai de sujet de réflexions mentales de peur que mon corps d'homme ne réagisse de trop. Je me souvenais des paroles du médecin : ne pas avoir d'érection en sa présence. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il n'avait pas parlé des conséquences si ça venait à se produire…

Une fois qu'elle eut compris mes intentions, Bella passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, m'envoyant de nouveau une nouvelle vague de sensations si singulières. Je me relevai avec elle dans les bras, et la conduisis sans difficulté à l'étage…


	3. Deuxième leçon

**Chapitre 3**

**Deuxième leçon : non, le bain moussant ne se mange pas !**

J'ouvris la porte de la quatrième chambre préparée spécialement pour Bella. Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier quelles avaient été les modifications apportées pour elle et nous dirigeai directement dans la salle de bains privée. Celle-ci était sobre et plus petite que toutes les autres mais restant néanmoins plus spacieuse que la plupart des salles de bains. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage lisse et noir où notre reflet apparaissait clairement. Les murs quant à eux étaient peints avec une peinture blanche et imperméable. Une baignoire spacieuse sur pied -pouvant facilement accueillir deux personnes- trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait également un lavabo avec de nombreux rangements, un cabinet de toilette et une douche à l'italienne.

Je déposai délicatement Bella au sol juste devant la douche.

« Attends-moi ici le temps que j'aille chercher quelques-unes de tes affaires. Tu n'as qu'à te déshabiller et mettre ça. » Lui dis-je en lui tendant un peignoir. Je ne savais pas trop si elle me comprenait mais je pouvais toujours tenter le coup… Après tout qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Je descendis rapidement et pris dans la caisse que nous avaient laissée les deux hommes, une couche, une serviette de toilette, son shampoing et son gel douche. Mais je fus bien embêter car je ne trouvais pas ses vêtements. Ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule trop longtemps, je laissai tomber et montai. Lorsque je rejoignis Bella, j'eus un petit temps de réaction face au spectacle qui se tenait devant moi… J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

Bella avait seulement compris une partie de mes indications… Elle se trouvait _nue_ assise par terre : une vue des plus… plaisantes… Ça c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire… Elle tenait fermement ses genoux, mais ses tibias étaient légèrement écartés, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa féminité… Tout le monde me croyait encore puceau (et personne n'avait tord à ce propos) mais je suppose que mis à part ma mère, tout le monde devait penser que j'avais déjà vu (pas forcément en vrai) le sexe d'une femme. Comme si tous les mecs devaient avoir vu précocement et avant l'âge légal un film pornographique !

_Prends garde à toi Edward ! Petit Ed' risquerait bien de se pointer ! Et le médecin a dit 'Pas d'érection en sa présence !'_

Je repris difficilement mes esprits et évitai de regarder au maximum le corps de Bella complètement nu et…

_Pas d'érection !_

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

_Penses donc à un gentil petit lapin blanc qui subit divers traitements à la boucherie, où le sang gicle de partout. Mmhh… Miam miam !_

Il y avait une manière plus délicate de faire chuter mon excitation sexuelle, mais au moins, ça avait fonctionné et plutôt rapidement.

Je m'avançai vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras afin de la mettre sous la douche. Elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lâcher son doudou. Je lui ramenai son shampoing et son gel douche.

« Je te laisse prendre ta douche Bella… »

Tout d'abord, elle me regarda sans expression particulière, puis elle passa aux produits déposés à ses côtés. Je sortis de la pièce, ayant la certitude que je devrais revenir dans moins de cinq minutes puisqu'elle n'aurait certainement pas compris ce que je lui demandais. Et ça ne manqua pas d'arriver !

Dix minutes plus tard, aucun son ne provenait de la salle de bain. Lorsque je rentrai une nouvelle fois dans la pièce où Bella se trouvait, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps.

Étant donné que c'était moi qui allais devoir lui faire sa toilette, j'optai pour un bain. Ça me permettait de ne pas avoir à me mouiller.

Je fis couler un bain à la juste température et y versai un peu de bain moussant. Bella s'était déplacée très discrètement jusqu'à côté de moi et avait posé sa peluche sur le côté. Je n'étais pas du genre pervers ou voyeur, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa généreuse poitrine qui était posée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je soufflai et repensai à l'image peu agréable du lapin… Bella s'amusait et était émerveillée par toute la mousse et les bulles que contenait le bain. Elle se tourna quelques secondes vers moi, m'offrant un magnifique et large sourire. Je le lui renvoyai et arrêtai de faire couler l'eau.

« Allez Bella ! Dans l'eau maintenant ! »

Comme d'habitude -sauf pour l'histoire du déshabillage- elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je l'aidai à se mettre dans le bain et ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son corps… absolument désirable…

_Wah ! Quel progrès ! Hier, tu n'avais jamais vu une femme nue et là, tu en désires une ! Continues comme ça et se sera bientôt la fête pour tout le monde ! Au fait ! Tu sais qu'il faut se protéger lors d'un rapport ?_

Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Je ne serais pas mieux que l'homme qui l'avait exploitée. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Il fallait que je me contrôle.

Après quelques minutes, mon 'envie' de Bella ne s'estompa toujours pas. L'eau recouverte de mousse, ne me laissait plus que la vue de ses épaules et de sa peau mouillée jusqu'au dessus de ses seins. Je trouvais cette scène étonnamment érotique et emplie de sensualité. Une femme…

_Rectification : Bella._

…entièrement nue était désirable, mais parfois couvrir certaines parties de son corps la rendait davantage attirante et mystérieuse. Mais bien vite je chassai cette image de ma tête.

Je pris un gant que j'humidifiai et mis du gel douche sur celui-ci. Je m'approchai de Bella et commençai à la laver, faisant des gestes tendres, la traitant comme le plus fragile verre en cristal.

_C'est d'un niais ! Sérieux, libère l'homme qui est en toi ! Ah non ! J'allais oublier ! Tu avais prévu de _te_ libérer ce soir sous la douche. Mais ne te stresses pas trop ! C'est vrai que se sera certainement la première fois que tu feras ce genre de chose, mais je serais là pour t'aider, ne t'en fais pas !_

Encore une fois, je fis abstraction de cette voix…

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférai 'conscience' ! Est-ce que moi je t'appelle Eddychou ou encore Ed' ? Non ! Bah voilà ! Alors arrête les surnoms totalement stupides !_

…et continuais de laver le corps de Bella. D'ailleurs, elle se mit sur ses genoux lorsque j'en ai eu terminé avec la partie qui n'était pas submergée par l'eau. Elle me fit face et je me retrouvai la tête juste en face de ses seins. J'avalai difficilement avant de continuer ce que j'avais jusqu'à présent commencé. Je remis du gel douche sur le gant et commençai à frotter sa poitrine délicatement. Inutile de repréciser que l'image du petit lapin ne me quittait pas. Bella ferma les yeux et arbora un petit sourire en coin. Je craquai littéralement devant cette fille. Je sentais que j'avais un besoin vital de la protéger, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et ce fut ma fin.

_Petit Edward pointe le bout de son nez !_ S'enthousiasma ma conscience. _Enfin… façon de parler ! Parce qu'en réalité, il pointe autre chose !_

Je soupirai, cachai du mieux que je pouvais mon érection et espérais fortement qu'elle ne remarque rien. Je la fis se retourner et commençai à lui laver le dos. Une fois ceci fait, je la fis s'allonger et fis de même avec ses jambes que je soulevai. Puis, vint le moment le plus redouté… Je vidai légèrement l'eau du bain et elle se remit face à moi, sur ses genoux. Je passai le gant de toilette sur son sexe tout en la regardant dans les yeux, évitant un maximum de penser à ce que je faisais ou ce que je touchais.

Je m'attardais peut-être trop sur cette zone et je la sentais de plus en plus… _détendue_. Il vint un temps ou elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et ferma les yeux. Mon malaise (ou bien-être) ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir. Je la fis se rasseoir et pris le pommeau de douche. Je mouillai les cheveux de Bella et mis du shampoing au creux de ma main avant de commencer à la masser. Encore une fois, elle gémit faiblement mais garda les yeux ouverts, son regard braqué dans le mien. Elle prit la bouteille de shampoing parfumé à la fraise et le sentit. Elle le rapprocha de sa bouche et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'avaler la moindre goutte du shampoing, je la lui retirai des mains. Elle sembla triste mais je la réconfortai (du moins je l'espérais) en lui parlant d'un ton doux.

« Bella, je sais que ça sent très bon parce que c'est le but d'un shampoing, mais ça ne se mange pas. Enfin peut-être, mais ça ne doit certainement pas être aussi bon au goût que ça ne sent, et ça ne doit pas être très bénéfique pour la santé… même pas du tout si on y pense bien… C'est fait pour se laver et non pour être manger ! »

Bella me regardait toujours avec ce regard, similaire à celui que nous faisaient des nouveaux nés intrigués et me sourit légèrement amusée. Allez savoir de quoi ! Je lui rinçai sa chevelure et commençai à vider l'eau du bain. Bella se remit sur ses genoux et j'enlevai entièrement la mousse de son corps nu. J'empêchai mon regard de se promener le long de son corps et partis chercher une serviette et l'enveloppai dedans. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait toujours rien remarqué de ma virilité turgescente, mais je faisais bien attention à ce qu'elle reste discrète à ses yeux de diverses manières : la mettre dos à moi, mettre la serviette devant moi, faire une diversion… tout était bon à prendre ! En complément, j'essayai de me calmer même si une fois que c'était parti, je ne pouvais plus vraiment rien faire pour éviter le pire…

Bella reprit aussitôt sa peluche qu'elle avait laissée de côté le temps de sa toilette et la serra fortement contre elle comme si en une vingtaine de minutes, elle lui avait énormément manquée. Je pensais à le lui prendre durant son sommeil. Elle s'endormirait avec et se réveillerait toujours en sa présence, sans savoir que durant son sommeil je le lui avais dérobée pour la laver… D'accord, son aspect aurait changé passant d'immonde à impeccable… Mais elle serait toujours là. C'était l'essentiel, non ?

Je l'essorai et lui passai sa couche.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas. » Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre où je pris l'une de mes chemises et revins vers Bella, dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle avait repris le shampoing à la fraise et vu son expression et sa mimique dégoûtée j'en déduisis qu'elle avait dû y goûter… Inutile de préciser que ça n'avait pas l'air spécifiquement bon… Je regardai une fois de plus son corps à moitié nu et posai instinctivement mon regard sur sa poitrine.

_Dis-moi pervers, tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois ?_

Je me ressaisis. Je pris le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait tout à l'heure et lui enfilai ainsi que ma chemise. Elle était trop longue pour elle, mais ça lui donnait un air très sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés en bataille qui descendaient en cascade le long de son dos et de sa poitrine. Ça me faisait penser à ces films où la femme passait la nuit chez l'homme et qu'elle portait la chemise du monsieur au petit matin dans la cuisine tout en aillant sa tasse de café dans la main…

_Mais qui dit 'Porte une chemise le matin' dit 'N'en avait pas dans la nuit !' si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Il est vraiment nul comme dicton !_

_C'est le tien !_

_Faux ! C'est le tien !_

_Oui, mais je suis toi, donc tu es moi, donc c'est le tien !_

Je pris la brosse à cheveux qui n'avait jamais servi à personne et commençai à démêler ses cheveux. Elle ne dit rien, mais je pouvais constater qu'elle avait la chair de poule à mon contact… J'eus la sensation que le frisson qui me parcourait lorsque j'étais à proximité d'elle fonctionnait réciproquement et que je lui procurais le même effet qu'elle produisait sur moi.

« Tu viens ? » Lui dis en lui tendant les bras.

Cette fois-ci, elle réagit et passa directement ses bras derrière ma nuque. Je la repris comme une future mariée. Nos visages étaient très proches et nos lèvres à quelques centimètres. Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne répondis plus de rien. Bella avait cette capacité où dès que je la regardais directement dans les yeux, je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. C'était comme lire ses émotions, voir au plus profond de son âme, mais… tout était différent… Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un terme exact sur ce que je voyais… Comme si les réactions et sentiments humains que j'arrivais à distinguer chez les autres ne lui étaient pas applicables. Peut-être que mon soi disant 'don' comme le disaient les autres ne fonctionnait pas sur elle…

Je repris finalement mes esprits lorsque son regard partit en direction de mes lèvres. J'avais vu assez de films pour les jeunes filles à fleur de peau pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait, et c'était mal de la laisser faire. Elle ne devait pas m'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était la patiente de mon père. Elle avait subi de nombreuses maltraitances. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'embrasser. Je me sentirais coupable de profiter de ses faiblesses. Car oui, je voulais également de ce baiser mais je ne pouvais le permettre. Pas maintenant. Je serais comme cet homme qui l'avait retenue durant toute sa vie.

Je la déposai sur son lit. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait me lâcher au plus vite mais au lieu de ça, elle resserra sa prise m'obligeant à m'allonger sur elle et à ce que nos corps soient les plus proches possibles. Je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux pour me contrôler… _C'est vrai quoi ? Je suis au dessus d'une fille que j'ai vue nue et que j'ai lavée entièrement et c'est de loin la plus belle fille que j'ai rencontrée… Comment résister ?_

Mais finalement, fermer les yeux n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça… Si elle tentait de m'embrasser je ne le verrai pas venir… D'accord… Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais on ne sait jamais ! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ? Sans parler du fait que je ne me pensais pas assez fort pour la rejeter si cet échange venait à se produire…

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'ouvrir les yeux, une main vint me perturber en se plaçant là où il ne fallait pas… Je me relevai rapidement et m'écartai au plus possible de Bella. Elle n'avait pas bougée d'un poil. J'étais choqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire, tandis qu'elle était surprise de ma réaction. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude d'être ainsi repoussée... Après tout c'est vrai… James ne devait pas être contre ses attouchements ou petits divertissements…

Alice débarqua à ce moment-là. Elle regarda tour à tour Bella et moi-même en étudiant sa position et sa tenue vestimentaire ainsi que mon érection saillante sous mon jean… Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu l'as lavée ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Oui ! » Criai-je dépassé par ma colère.

« Rooo… Ça va hein ! Pas la peine de me crier dessus ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même ? » Explosai-je sûrement honteux qu'elle me surprenne en ayant une bosse dans le pantalon. En vérité, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me rendait aussi furieux … « T'es une fille ! Toi au pire tu mouilles mais tu n'as pas d'érection ! Ton excitation et attirance ne sont pas exposées aux regards de tout le monde et encore moins à la personne que tu apprécies ! »

« Donc tu aimes Bella ! » Sautilla-t-elle sur place en claquant dans ses mains.

« Excitation et attirance ! Pas amour ! Et puis merde à la fin ! Maman ne pouvait pas le faire non plus, Emmett je n'ose même pas imaginer le désastre et papa était parti ! Si tu tenais tant que ça à ce que Bella soit propre, tu pouvais aussi te taper le sale boulot ! »

« Hey ! Edward ! T'es sûr que ça va bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là… Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pendant que tu la nettoyais… ? »

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'en occupes… Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça… » Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je me sentais minable… Je ne savais même pas contrôler mes émotions ou encore mes réactions masculines…

Alice posa son sac plastique qu'elle avait au poignet sur une commode et vint m'enlacer.

« Edward, ce n'est pas une catastrophe si tu ne peux pas contrôler tes pulsions. Jasper n'y arrive pas toujours non plus. Ce n'est ni une honte, ni une faiblesse. Tu n'as pas à te sentir nul ou honteux. C'est normal et dans votre nature. Et puis Jasper a plus d'expérience ! Tu verras qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux. » Tenta-t-elle de m'apaiser.

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? »

« D'accord. »

« Promets-le moi s'il te plaît ! »

« Je te le promets. »

« Merci… »

Elle rompit notre étreinte, reprit son sachet et s'assit vers Bella, qui me regardait intensément, toujours la tête légèrement inclinée. Elle fronçait également les sourcils. Je détournai rapidement le regard, préférant regarder Alice plutôt que d'affronter _ses_ yeux.

Je crus m'étouffer en voyant ma sœur sortir des produits épilatoires de son sachet. N'avait-elle pas compris ce que notre mère lui avait dit ?

« Alice, ne l'épile pas à la cire ou avec je ne sais quoi qui pourrait lui faire du mal. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu es si superficielle que ça ? Je veux dire… ça importe vraiment qu'elle soit obligée d'être épilée ? »

« Tu sais, ça fait énormément de bien d'être épilée pour une femme. On se sent plus… féminine… et pour l'hygiène, c'est mieux ! »

« Y'a quelques années, ça ne dérangeaient pas plus que ça les femmes d'être poilues des jambes ou… d'autre part… » Contournai-je le mot pour désigner la partie la plus délicate d'une femme… « C'est juste qu'en plusieurs années, les mœurs ont changé et que les poils sont devenus dans les mentalités moins esthétiques et moins hygiéniques, mais c'est totalement faux. C'est la société qui veut ça ! »

Alice me regarda d'un air amusé.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te soulager dans ta salle de bain, plutôt que d'essayer vainement de me ramener à ta cause. Soit t'es avec moi dans le coup et tu restes dans la pièce sans en parler aux parents, soit tu es contre moi et au quel cas, tu sors de cette chambre et tu ne diras rien non plus à qui que ce soit… À toi de voir ! Bella, tu as déjà vu ça ? » Demanda ma sœur en lui tendant une bande cire, m'ignorant totalement. Alice ne changerait jamais ! Tant qu'à faire, je préférais encore rester afin de la surveiller sans pour autant approuver sa décision.

Bella regarda la bande et la prit. Elle commença à la frotter dans ses mains, puis en écarta les deux bords. Ma sœur afficha un sourire satisfait en me regardant.

« Tu vois, c'est une véritable pro ! Pas besoin de le faire, elle se débrouille comme un chef. »

Effectivement, Bella plaça la cire sur le bas de sa jambe, la frotta encore une fois avant de l'arracher dans le sens contraire du poil. Elle n'avait même pas semblé avoir mal. Elle répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que sa jambe gauche soit parfaitement épilée. Bien sûr, Alice l'aidait de temps en temps, mais c'était elle qui faisait le plus gros du travail. Elle passa à sa jambe droite mais elle semblait de plus en plus hésitante au fur et à mesure que ses poils disparaissaient.

« Tu veux faire une petite pause ? » Lui demanda Alice. Bella la regarda, comme toujours à l'instar des bébés avec les personnes de leurs entourages. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'Alice devait lui raconter. Elle se contentait d'étudier les expressions que son interlocutrice affichait.

« Je crois qu'on va faire une petite pause… » Décréta-t-elle avant de reprendre les bandes de cire des mains de Bella. Elle prit une sorte d'huile et en appliqua sur la jambe entièrement épilée de Bella. Puis elle la massa. Bella l'observait faire et lui souriait même lorsque ma sœur relevait la tête en sa direction.

Finalement, peut-être m'étais-je trop inquiété à propos de cette histoire d'épilation… Bella ne semblait pas traumatisée… James devait apprécier qu'elle soit parfaitement épilée…

Après quelques minutes, Bella reprit son épilation. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa jambe droite Alice lui demanda de se déshabiller pour qu'elle lui fasse le maillot. Chose que je désapprouvais encore plus que l'épilation des jambes. Tout comme dans la salle de bains, Bella comprit son ordre et s'exécuta de suite. Mon entrejambe tressaillit à la superbe vue, malgré le fait que je ne veuille pas regarder ce fut bien trop tentant…

« Alice, tu étais obligée de lui dire de se déshabiller ? Tu aurais pu lui demander d'enlever sa couche uniquement sans qu'il y ait le besoin qu'elle enlève le reste. »

« Mais elle doit se sentir plus à l'aise comme ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Je sentis ma colère refaire surface en entendant ce qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça sans le moindre scrupule ? En plus de se comporter comme si Bella était sa poupée vivante grandeur nature, elle la considérait _vraiment_ comme telle ! Comme si son passé était quelque chose de banal, d'acceptable et de commun et qu'il ne fallait prendre aucune précaution justement à cause de ça !

Vraiment très énervé, je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. J'entendis faiblement ma mère crier de ne pas jouer ainsi avec les portes, mais je m'en moquais éperdument ! Je refis même claquer ma porte en m'enfermant dans ma chambre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je la fermai à clé. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on vienne me déranger et encore moins qu'on me surprenne pour ce que j'allais faire !

Je me calmai un peu et me déshabillai dans ma salle de bains. Je mis de la musique classique, rentrai sous ma douche et fis couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Mon érection ne m'avait pas quitté une seule minute. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose, mais j'avais un peu de mal à m'exécuter…

Je pris une grande inspiration et plaçai ma main sur mon sexe gonflé. Lentement mais fermement, je fis déplacer ma main de la naissance de ma virilité jusqu'à son extrémité et inversement. Je me soutenais au mur de ma main libre. Le rythme lent devint rapidement plus soutenu. Je fermai les yeux et le corps de la charmante patiente de mon père me vint en tête. C'était malsain et je le savais. Mais je visualisais uniquement son corps. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'imaginais que ma main était la sienne ou que c'était sa bouche… Non, à la place, je revivais la scène du bain. _Elle_, son corps nu sous la mousse. _Moi_, en train de passer le gant sur toutes les parties de son corps. _Nous_, en train de nous embrasser sur son lit…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je jouis en solitaire, comme si l'idée que nos lèvres soient en contact allait me procurer le plus grand des plaisirs, même les plus fous. Qu'en adviendra-t-il si nous faisions l'amour ensemble ?

_Sors-moi cette idée de la tête ! C'est le summum de l'intolérable ! Pense un peu à ce qu'elle a subi ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des fantasmes pareils !_ Me raisonnai-je.

Je me lavai rapidement le reste du corps, puis sortis de la douche et me séchai rapidement. J'enfilai de nouveaux vêtements propres et m'allongeai sur le lit.

Je devais bien me l'avouer, j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement attiré par Bella. Ce besoin protecteur, ce lien qui nous unissait… C'était de l'attirance. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Désormais, je savais quel nom je pouvais lui mettre dessus, mais était-ce vraiment ça, l'_amour_ ? Et puis même si c'était de l'amour, était-ce possible de tomber amoureux en à peine une journée ? Peut-être pas non… Le coup de foudre alors ? C'était plus plausible comme explication. Ça n'impliquait en rien des sentiments amoureux dès le début.

Je sortis de la chambre et rejoignis celle de Bella. Les deux filles n'y étaient plus. Je descendis dans le salon où comme à son habitude, Bella était dans le coin, _seule_. Elle me sourit immédiatement lorsqu'elle me vit. Mon père rentra à ce moment-là.

« Tu étais à l'hôpital ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oui, ta mère te l'a dit je suppose. Je suis parti discuter du cas de Bella avec des confères. Ils m'ont conseillé certaines choses pour elle… »

« Bien.. Heu… Je pourrais te parler ? Pas en tant que fils, mais… en tant que patient ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » M'interrogea-t-il avec anxiété.

« Non. Enfin… je n'en sais rien… Admettons que je tombe amoureux de Bella. Est-ce que ça pourrait nuire à sa... _guérison_ ? »

Mon père se frotta le menton.

« Je ne suis pas censé parler de ce qui s'est échangé entre mes collègues et moi, mais nous avons entre autre discuté de ses relations amoureuses dans son futur. » Mon père s'assit sur l'un des canapés du salon mais de sorte à toujours voir Bella s'il tournait la tête sur sa droite. Je m'assis en face de lui. « Tu sais j'ai commencé à lire les journaux intimes de son ravisseur… Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle a toujours conçu la vie telle qu'elle l'avait vécue jusqu'à présent. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'a pas mal vécu toutes ses années : elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Aujourd'hui, elle se sent à peu près bien… Je veux dire par-là, qu'elle n'est pas vraiment effondrée ou qu'elle se sent mal dans sa peau. Par contre, lorsqu'elle aura appris ce qu'est _vraiment_ la vie, parce qu'on y arrivera tout ensemble j'en suis certain, elle risquerait de prendre conscience que ce qu'elle a subi n'est pas humain et que ça n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver. C'est ce moment-là qu'elle risque d'aller au plus mal. Si elle est assez forte pour surmonter ça, alors elle sera pratiquement guérie. » Il quitta des yeux Bella et me regarda. « Si tu tombes amoureux d'elle, ce sera certainement difficile pour toi. Te sentirais-tu assez fort pour supporter de voir celle que tu aimes souffrir. L'aimerais-tu assez pour surmonter toutes les futures épreuves ? Si oui, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à votre histoire, bien au contraire, je pense qu'une vraie relation lui serait bénéfique. Elle pourrait reprendre confiance en elle, se sentir aimée et désirable mais d'une autre manière que celle que James lui a montrée. Tu es sans doute ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver de mieux, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Reste encore à savoir si elle veut aussi d'une relation ou si elle peut accepter de se faire aimer et toucher par un homme. À priori, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait contre l'idée avec toi ! Mais sait-on jamais… » Rit-il brièvement en se tournant vers Bella. « Regarde comme elle t'admire ! »

Je me tournai vers elle. En la regardant, j'avais toujours cette comparaison à la moue d'Alice si irrésistible qu'elle nous faisait pour obtenir à coup sûr ce qu'elle désirait. Mais à la différence d'Alice, cet effet n'était appliqué qu'aux yeux chocolatés de Bella, ni une mimique purement jouée. Un seul regard et je lui céderais tout ce qu'elle désirerait… Tout passait par-là… Il me suffisait de m'y plonger pour perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer jusqu'à former un sourire attendri et niais, l'adjectif qui définissait le mieux mes actes dans ces dernières heures. Plus j'admirais Bella, plus mon besoin protecteur envers elle se développait. J'avais de plus en plus d'attachement envers elle.

« Papa ? » L'appelai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

« Oui ? »

« Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de savoir dès le premier regard qu'une certaine personne soit notre âme-sœur ? »

« Le fameux coup de foudre ? »

« Peu importe le nom que les gens donnent à ce phénomène. Crois-tu que cela puisse exister ? »

« Je l'ai moi-même expérimenté avec ta mère si ça peut te rassurer. »

Je brisai le lien à la limite de l'hypnotique que j'entretenais avec Bella et fixai mon père.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne m'aperçois que maintenant, que je ne sais absolument pas comment maman et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ou comment c'était entre vous avant qu'Emmett, Alice ou moi ne naissions ? »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin mystérieux.

« Avec Esmé, on réserve ça lorsque vous vous serez mariés et que vous aurez des enfants en âge de comprendre les histoires. Pas avant ! » Dit-il en se levant.

« Dis plutôt qu'il vous faut de bonnes excuses et de bons mensonges pour ne pas nous dévoiler la vérité. » Dis-je à mon tour en me levant. « Vous ne dîtes rien à ce propos car vous avez fait _pleins_ de bêtises et que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous les reproche et qu'on s'en serve contre vous lorsque nous aussi on commet des erreurs, parfois peut-être les mêmes. Mais tu sais, on a déjà passé la crise de l'adolescence. Il suffit de regarder nos visages ! Plus de boutons d'acné ! » Pointai-je mon visage avec un immense sourire.

Il se mit à rire et s'agenouilla devant Bella. Je le rejoignis mais restais debout derrière lui. Bella me sourit, mais plus avec les yeux qu'avec les lèvres.

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec elle ? » Demandai-je à mon père.

« Comme tu veux. Je ne fais rien d'autre que d'observer ses gestes et ses expressions, de toutes manières. »

« Pourquoi pas dans ce cas… »

Je m'assis aux côtés de Bella qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Quant à moi, j'évitais de trop la regarder. Si Emmett était là, il ferait certainement une expression du genre 'arrêtes ou tu vas t'abîmer la rétine !' (Quoique… Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il connaisse ce dernier mot !) Mais si j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien, il me serait extrêmement difficile de le détacher. À la place, je regardais les yeux noirs de mon père.

« Tout à l'heure, elle m'a écouté quand je lui ai dit de se déshabiller… »

Comme si c'était un réflexe, Bella commença à retirer ma chemise qu'elle portait toujours mais Carlisle, tout comme moi d d'ailleurs, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin le plus rapidement possible. Elle nous regarda peinée pour je ne sais quelle raison et commença à pleurer en se reculant le plus dans le coin. Spectacle extrêmement affligeant. Comme si son regard habituel ne me suffisait pas à être extrêmement attendri ou touché par elle !

La regarder ainsi était vraiment, _vraiment_ très poignant pour moi… Presque insupportable.

« Bella… » Soufflai-je d'une voix douce en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts. Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil sans pour autant tourner la tête en ma direction. Elle se recula au maximum dans le coin, s'éloignant au plus de nous et surtout de _mon_ contact. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre le mur et en fermant les yeux elle ramena sa peluche contre sa poitrine pour l'enlacer.

Mon père jugea utile que nous la laissions seule, ce que j'approuvais. Tout de même à regret, je me levai et suivis mon père qui m'indiqua de le suivre dans son bureau. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que le docteur Snow nous a dit ? » Me demanda-t-il à la place de me répondre.

« Il a dit pas mal de chose. Tu peux faire référence à divers sujets… »

« _On ne sait pas vraiment si elle nous comprend même si on aurait tendance à dire que oui, mais elle semble avoir été dressée pour certaines tâches uniquement._ » Récita mon père mot pour mot les paroles du docteur.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… » Dis-je mais en ayant tout de même une idée à quoi il voulait faire allusion.

« Réfléchis un peu Edward ! « S'exclama-t-il exaspéré. « Bella a été… l'esclave sexuelle de James durant toutes ces années. »

Je serrais les points en écoutant mon père. Pour je ne sais quelle raison entendre la vérité de vive voix me faisait plus mal que lorsque j'y songeais mentalement. Et puis comment aurais-je pu oublier ce morceau de son passé ? Pas la peine de le répéter tout le temps !

« Il ne voulait pas parler en sa présence de peur qu'elle apprenne le langage… » Carlisle chercha ses mots. « '_humain_'… » Finit-il par dire maladroitement. « Je sais que mon exemple est très mal choisi et que ça ramènera Bella au stade d'animal, mais prenons l'exemple de Jake. On a réussi à lui enseigner des ordres. Il les comprend, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il communique comme nous. Tu comprends ? »

Je hochai la tête. Certes, comparer Bella à mon chien n'était pas le meilleur exemple, mais ça définissait bien la situation.

« Ce que tu essaierais de dire alors, c'est que Bella reconnaîtrait certains mots, voire des ordres sans pour autant parler avec nous, ni distinguer des autres mots que ceux qu'on lui a enseignés ? »

« Exactement. Mais plus particulièrement des mots ou des ordres de type sexuel. Je ne serais pas étonné de constater qu'elle comprendrait le mot 'lécher', 'sucer', 'avaler' ou… 'recracher'… » Dit-il gêné tout en se grattant le menton.

Tout ce à quoi il venait de faire allusion me faisait penser à une fellation. Mon esprit malsain s'imagina automatiquement la bouche de Bella autour de mon sexe. Chose qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Je me mis une bonne paire de baffe afin de recouvrer ma lucidité. Elle était l'esclave sexuelle d'un pédophile, je devrais pas penser à ce genre de chose !

Bella devait être mon péché le plus précieux, pour me faire penser de la sorte.

Je secouai rapidement la tête afin d'éliminer ces pensées. Ce qui heureusement se produisit ! Je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait aujourd'hui. Je n'avais jamais été porté sur le sexe, et là… j'étais à la limite de l'obsédé sexuel ! Une nuit de repos me ferait certainement le plus grand bien !

« Si je suis ta logique, » finis-je par déclarer, « il est normal que Bella ait compris le mot 'déshabiller'… »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais lire les journaux de son ravisseur. » Me conseilla-t-il en me tendant le carnet qu'il venait de prendre sur son bureau et que j'avais déjà commencé à lire un peu plus tôt. « J'ai pu faire son portrait psychique. James fait souvent référence à un '_ils_' au pluriel. Au début, j'avais émis l'hypothèse d'une paranoïa. Mais par la suite, les choses deviennent vraiment troublantes… Je ne sais pas ce que je découvrirais dans le reste des journaux, mais je crains le pire. »

« Je ne te suis plus… »

« Peut-être est-ce simplement dû au fait que ce soit lui qui ait écrit tous les journaux et qu'il était convaincu que ces personnes étaient réelles, mais en lisant ses écrits, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce James se faisait tout simplement manipuler et que ce n'était pas dû à une maladie mentale. »

« Même manipuler, ça n'excuse en rien ses actes ! » M'exclamai-je une fois de plus colérique en repensant à ses actes inhumains. D'autant plus que Bella n'était pas sa seule victime, d'après ce que j'avais compris avec les références aux autres filles !

Je me saisis du carnet qu'il me tendait toujours. Je soupirai, tentant vainement de me calmer.

« Je voudrais bien vérifier ma théorie sur les mots, mais je vais éviter pour le moment… » Finit-il par dire en ouvrant la porte. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je le hélai.

« Bella a ingurgité du shampoing tout à l'heure. » Changeai-je de sujet. « Tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller consulter de suite un médecin ou on y va seulement si elle tombe malade ? »

« Un petit passage chez le médecin ne ferait pas de mal, même si son dossier médical à l'air parfait. Si ça empire par la suite, rien ne nous empêche d'aller le revoir. En attendant évite de lui donner à boire. »

« Bien… » Me contentai-je de dire avant de sortir de son bureau après lui.

Il partit dans le salon tandis que je déposai dans ma chambre le carnet sur ma table de chevet. Je redescendis dans la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner…


	4. Troisième et quatrième leçons

**Chapitre 4**

**Troisième leçon : la brosse à dents n'est pas un objet sexuel avec lequel on s'entraîne à faire des fellations, mais bien un objet pour l'hygiène buccale. **

**Quatrième leçon : le mouchoir est un petit bout de papier qui ne sert pas seulement à essuyer le sexe de l'homme après éjaculation.**

Le repas du soir se déroula normalement. Tout le monde avait trouvé la nourriture succulente me remerciant comme à chaque fois pour mes talents culinaires. Je m'étais proposé à faire la vaisselle. Bella n'avait pas bougé du coin du salon et n'avait quasiment pas touché à l'assiette qu'on lui avait mise devant elle.

Mon père resta avec Bella dans le salon tandis que je me préparais dans ma chambre pour aller me coucher. Après une toilette rapide et avoir enfilé mon boxer, je m'installai sous les draps de mon lit. Je pris le carnet à côté de moi et l'ouvris là où j'en étais resté la dernière fois.

**Samedi 14 septembre :**

**Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je sens comme l'effet d'une drogue en moi. Ce qui s'est produit entre elle et moi était tout simplement indescriptible. Ma jouissance a été bien au dessus que toutes celles que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Elle est fabuleuse… et serrée ! Je ne l'aime pas que pour ça mais ça participe beaucoup dans mon amour. Si seulement **_**ils**_** me laissaient lui donner un nom… **_**Ils**_** ne m'autoriseront jamais à la nommer mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui trouver un prénom dans ma tête ou même un petit surnom… Il suffit juste qu'**_**ils**_** ne le sachent jamais…**_** Ils**_** ne sont pas dans mon esprit ! Jamais**_** ils**_** ne connaîtront le prénom qui lui colle tellement à la peau…**

**Aujourd'hui, je lui ai prévu une petite surprise pour la récompenser de son merveilleux travail hier. J'ai prévu d'aller lui faire visiter un petit endroit dans la forêt où se trouve une multitude d'animaux en tout genre. Mais avant je dois sortir de notre bulle intime et aller retrouver le monde des humains pour aller lui acheter des vêtements. Le médecin ne doit pas tarder à arriver pour lui prendre ces mensurations pour que je lui achète des vêtements à sa taille. Jamais elle n'en a eu si ce n'est de ses un an à ses trois ans pour ne pas qu'elle tombe malade. Mais c'était toujours les mêmes… Depuis, elle est nue pour mon plus grand plaisir… J'ai pu ainsi observer chacune de ses transformations… La plus belle jusqu'à présent est ce duvet de poils pubiens qui s'installe… Ma petite *** devient progressivement une femme.**

**Lors de mon escapade, il faudrait que je ramène deux trois petites choses. Tout d'abord, quelques petits meubles pour ajouter du charme à notre maisonnette*(**_**N/A : voir la note en bas de chapitre**_**), des petits objets pour la décoration, un bon gâteau pour la plus merveilleuse des amantes, et des préservatifs au cas où elle aurait ses menstruations précocement. **_**Ils**_** voudraient que j'évite de la mettre enceinte trop tôt… La fille n°5 est morte justement à cause de ça… Mais pour le moment, je suis tranquille et je profite bien de la situation ! Elle est serrée et je savoure la moindre sensation sans la gêne du préservatif !**

**Le médecin m'a déjà fait remarqué qu'elle était en avance sur bien des sujets (et je ne parle pas que des relations sexuelles) mais elle a été pubère bien plus vite que la moyenne. Je ne douterais même à aucun instant de ses talents intellectuels s'**_**ils**_** m'autorisaient à l'éduquer, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum… Par de simples observations, j'ai pu noter qu'elle devait avoir appris à compter… J'ignore comment, mais l'autre fois, elle a su partager en un nombre équitable les chocolats que je lui avais ramenés pour m'en offrir la moitié. Quand je dis que cette fille est un ange… c'est encore un euphémisme ! Les autres ont d'ailleurs beaucoup souffert à cause de leur résistance et de leur non soumission. Ce qui fait que je l'apprécie d'autant plus car elle se laisse facilement dominer, et on dirait même qu'elle aime ça… Aucune des autres n'avait apprécié nos ébats, alors que mon ange n'a pas protesté et a même gémi sur la fin. Aucun doute, elle aime ce que je lui afflige ! Ça me rend à la fois heureux, mais torturé par son sort. Elle est trop bien pour subir ce genre de traitement. Je **_**les**_** hais car **_**ils**_** m'obligent à être un monstre à **_**leurs**_** places ! **_**Ils**_** profitent de la situation sans rien faire… Mais d'un autre côté,**_** ils**_** sont bien plus abominables que moi et je suis ravi que ça me soit profitable et qu'elle ne soit pas tomber dans les plus mauvaises mains…**

**Le médecin arrive. Je continuerai plus tard…**

Je fermai deux minutes le journal, luttant contre la remontée acide qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Finalement, peut-être que je n'étais pas assez fort pour lire ce genre de chose… À chaque battements de cils, derrière le noir de mes paupières, je visualisais un homme (dont la représentation ne m'apparaissait pas clairement) sur le corps d'une enfant fragile et nue aux cheveux et yeux chocolatés. C'était l'image que je me faisais de Bella lorsqu'elle était plus jeune…

Un nouveau battement de cils et les deux corps me réapparaissaient à la différence qu'au lieu d'être immobiles, il étaient en mouvement, plus précisément ceux que l'on fait lors d'une relation sexuelle…

J'eus un haut-le-cœur et courus dans ma salle de bain afin de vomir dans les toilettes. Je pense que ce n'était pas seulement dû à ma lecture -que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas commencer pour une fois- mais aussi le contrecoup de toute cette première journée riche en émotions…

Je me relevai et tirai la chasse, avant de me rincer la bouche et de me nettoyer à nouveau les dents pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Je repris mes pensées là où je les avais laissées, en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Hier encore, je savais que l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la famille modifierait notre façon de vivre, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'atteigne à ce point ! Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que je ne savais pas si je regrettais la venue de Bella ou non. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Bella était la meilleure rencontre que j'avais faite dans ma vie, mais… elle apportait tellement de changements sur moi dont je ne me serais jamais doutés ! Je passais toujours pour le coincé aux yeux de mon frère et de ma sœur car je ne pensais pas au sexe de la manière dont un adolescent normalement constitué penserait. Et là, je me mettais à avoir des idées saugrenues et sexuelles sur une personne qui se doit de trouver une personne sachant résister à l'appel de la luxure et du plaisir... Je n'aurais pas tout simplement pu tomber sous le charme d'une des lycéennes à mon école vivant une existence normale où les seuls problèmes qu'elle pourrait rencontrer serait des problèmes banals… ?

J'étais vraiment égoïste de penser de la sorte ! Mais en ce moment plus que n'importe lequel dans la journée, j'avais envie d'avoir Bella à mes côtés et de pouvoir vivre notre amour (si elle le voulait bien) comme bon nous semblait sans nous préoccuper d'un quelconque passé ou de notre futur. J'aimerais tellement profiter de l'instant présent…

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller et trouvai un soudain intérêt pour mon plafond… Une araignée se promenait sur celui-ci d'ailleurs… Je ris en imaginant très bien la réaction de ma sœur si elle l'avait aperçue. Elle aurait certainement crié comme une malade mentale en la voyant et serait à la limite du malaise tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas tuée…

Je soufflai et tournai la tête sur le côté droit… Mon sourire se fana en apercevant le journal… Devais-je continuer ma lecture au péril d'être une nouvelle fois écœuré.. ? Voulais-je vraiment savoir la suite… ?

_Oui, je le voulais…_

Je me saisis du carnet abîmé et retrouvai la page où je m'étais arrêté… Une note était indiquée montrant que James écrivait plus tard, dans la soirée.

**Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu aller là où j'avais prévu d'aller… L'orage est tombé lorsque je me suis absenté. Le médecin était déjà parti lorsque je suis rentré. Je l'ai trouvée sur son matelas en position fœtale pleurant complètement paniquée. Je lui ai retiré la chaîne à son cou qu'**_**ils**_** m'obligent toujours à mettre aux filles pour qu'elles ne tentent aucune évasion. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et bercée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme… J'ai voulu nous séparer mais elle s'est réveillée à ce moment-là me suppliant par un gémissement et s'accrochant à moi telle une noyée à sa bouée, afin que je reste à ses côtés. Ce que je n'ai pas hésité à faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.**

**Au centre commercial j'ai pu lui trouver des vêtements. Une petite robe et un gilet assez épais pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid lors de notre balade. J'ai aussi racheté de nouvelles couvertures ! Plus épaisses que les précédentes. Nous ne sommes même pas encore en automne et ma petite *** grelotte déjà sur son matelas… Je pense que l'hiver sera certainement plus rude que les précédents…**

**Encore une nouvelle journée qui s'achève pour un jour nouveau… J'espère qu'**_**ils**_** ne viendront pas cette nuit… Je veux être seul avec mon ange pour renouveler l'expérience d'hier. Prise par la souffrance, elle n'a pas pu aller jusqu'à l'orgasme… Ce qui est extrêmement dommage car elle mérite tout autant que moi de prendre du plaisir dans ce que nous faisons…**

Je restais sur un goût amer à l'annonce de ses projets, sur cette journée. Même si tout avait déjà eu lieu et que je ne pouvais rien y changer, je détestai lire que James allait… pénétrer Bella, pour ne pas dire autre chose… Je ne savais pas trop comment voir les choses… Se faisait-il des films à propos du comportement de Bella lorsqu'il disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était en quelque sorte 'consentante' ou alors, était-ce réellement la façon dont Bella réagissait face aux événements ? Parce qu'après tout, j'avais lu assez de livres pour savoir que l'on se fiait facilement à l'opinion et au point de vue que le narrateur se faisait. C'était d'ailleurs sur le principe de la confiance au narrateur que le genre fantastique se reposait. Si nous regardions les événements sous un autre point de vue, nous nous dirions sans aucun doute que le narrateur est fou, mais le fait qu'on voit à travers les yeux du personnage et qu'on pense à travers son esprit, fausse totalement notre jugement car on assiste aux évènements d'un œil très subjectif et influencé… Qui me disait que ce n'était pas le cas ici ? Si James avait faux sur toute la ligne et que Bella avait très mal supporté toutes ces années… ? Si seulement Bella pouvait parler pour tout nous raconter… Pas forcément les faits en détails, mais son ressenti afin de mieux l'aider…

Regardant sur mon auto-réveil, je vis qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heures. J'avais comme perdu la notion du temps entre ma lecture et mes pensées… Je me promis de lire encore une journée de ce foutu journal avant de me coucher.

**Dimanche 15 septembre :**

**La tempête n'est toujours pas passée. Mon ange tremble comme une feuille. Ce n'est pas de froid, mais de peur. Je la réconforte du mieux que je peux, mais rien n'y fait, elle ne parvient pas à se calmer… Le médecin est passé tout à l'heure lui faire une piqûre de ce qu'on nomme le « produit miracle » parce qu'il a le don de l'apaiser immédiatement. Elle ne s'endort pas totalement, mais elle est comme inconsciente avec les yeux ouverts… (**_**N/A : Ouais… Elle est droguée quoi…**_**) Je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était réellement, et à vrai dire je n'ose même pas demander au médecin ce que c'est. J'ai ma petite idée, mais si c'est ce à quoi je pense… Bref… Le médecin m'a laissé une petite quantité de son produit tout en m'avertissant que la tempête risquait de durée comme il l'a vu à la télévision. La météo compromet pas mal de mes projets. L'état dans lequel elle se trouve m'oblige à prendre soin d'elle, mais pas forcément de la manière dont j'espérais. Je suis d'un naturel patient, mais je suis en manque avec elle. Il m'a suffit d'une seule fois pour tomber sous son joug, même si d'une certaine manière c'est toujours moi qui ai le contrôle de la situation. Je suis son maître après tout, non ? Oui… Sauf qu'elle a une telle emprise sur moi, que ça pourrait me porter préjudice… Il faut que je contrôle cet effet avant qu'il ne me fasse tout perdre. Je pourrais **_**leur**_** demander leurs conseils… Mais comment vont-**_**ils**_** réagir ? S'**_**ils**_** décidaient tout simplement de réduire la menace à néant en me la reprenant ? **_**Ils**_** seraient dans leurs droits… Sauf que je n'ai pas consacrer huit ans de ma vie pour rien ! Je me battrais pour elle s'il le faut. Mais je vais tout de même leur en parler… Si j'attends ce sera pire… Et puis s'**_**ils**_** découvrent tout d'eux-mêmes **_**ils**_** m'en voudront. L'honnêteté et la confiance sont primordiales pour eux… La prochaine fois qu'**_**ils**_** viendront, je leur en parlerai. Reste à savoir quand… **_**Ils**_** voudront également la preuve que je n'ai pas failli à ma tâche. Le médecin viendra pour leur montrer que le petit hymen de mon ange est rompu. Le sang sur le matelas pourra les convaincre davantage s'**_**ils**_** ne me croient pas tout de suite… Et je suis sûr que ça se produira ! **_**Ils**_** douteront de moi comme toujours… **_**Ils**_** viendront peut-être même avec leur propre médecin qui sait… Le mien n'est pas à leur réputation comme**_** ils**_** le disent à chaque fois !**

**J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sauf que les coups ne sont pas habituels. Je ne reconnais en rien, les codes que nous avons établis avec le médecin et **_**eux**_**…**

Je refermai le carnet estimant en avoir assez lu pour aujourd'hui. Je mis le carnet dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et me glissai sous les draps avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Les mêmes images qui m'avaient en parti donné la nausée réapparurent subitement derrière mes paupières closes… Je les rouvris immédiatement. Tout comme précédemment dans la soirée, chaque fois que je les refermai l'homme et la petite fille faisaient leur réapparition. Je m'empressai d'allumer la lumière et soufflai. Mes mains se mirent comme d'elles-mêmes sur mon visage. Après quelques minutes dans cette position pour me concentrer à me vider l'esprit, je me sortis de mon lit. J'attrapai un tee-shirt blanc et un bas de pyjama noir dans mon armoire que j'enfilai rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci, je discernais des éclats de rire provenant du salon. Tous m'étaient familiers sauf un… Je ne mis pas longtemps à deviner à qui il pouvait appartenir… Lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Emmett était en train de chatouiller Bella qui était allongée par terre devant la télévision diffusant un film alors que le reste de ma famille les regardait. Je ne pus que sourire face à ce tableau familial, même si le fait que Bella soit allongée sur le sol ne me plaisait guère. Ceci dit, je fus vite remplacé par l'admiration et la fascination que j'avais pour son large sourire et sa mine joyeuse. Je pus distinguer que cette joie se propagea dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarda en ma direction. Peut-être me faisais-je des films, mais en tout cas, c'était l'impression que ça me donnait.

Je m'avançai vers ma famille.

« Vous faîtes une fête sans m'inviter ? » souris-je en m'asseyant sur le seul canapé que personne n'occupait.

« On ne voulait pas te déranger… » s'excusa ma mère.

« Ça ne fait rien, je suis là maintenant ! Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! » m'affirma Esmé avec un air ravi. « Maintenant que tu es là, la famille est enfin au grand complet. »

Je ne savais pas trop si Esmé incluait Bella lorsqu'elle parlait de notre famille, même je pariai pour que ça soit le cas. Ma mère avait toujours été d'une affection maternelle hors norme. Lorsque nous étions encore en Alaska, elle avait traité Tanya et ses sœurs telles ses filles. Sa générosité était également hors du commun.

Emmett me sortit de mes pensées en chatouillant de nouveau Bella sur les côtes. Je pus réécouter ce son merveilleux qu'était le rire de Bella… J'avais toujours considéré celui carillonnant d'Alice comme le plus beaux de tous, mais c'était totalement hors compétition face à celui de mon ange…

_Les surnoms de James déteignent sur toi mon pauvre !_

Et pourtant j'étais bien d'accord avec lui sur un point : Bella était un être qui surpassait les humains et même les anges. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la façon dont je la voyais. Malgré toutes mes observations de son physique, je restais toujours ébloui par sa beauté. Elle était toujours vêtue par ma simple chemise, et ses fines jambes laiteuses étaient encore à ma vue. Il semblait que mon corps -à l'instar de mon esprit- était trop fatigué pour réagir selon l'homme que je suis en voyant une telle splendeur.

Bella fit de petits gémissement quémandant certainement à mon frère d'arrêter afin qu'elle puisse respirer convenablement. Il ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement, ce fut ma mère qui dut intervenir pour qu'il cesse. Déçu, il s'assit aux côtés d'Alice sur l'un des canapés. Bella, elle, resta au sol à reprendre sa respiration et à se calmer tout en se massant le bas du ventre. Elle vint à mes pieds à quatre pattes et s'assit entre mes jambes reposant sa tête contre mon genou. Les autres la regardèrent avec attendrissement avant que ma mère ne remette le film sur _play_. J'aurais pu faire attention à ce qu'il se passait à la télévision, mais toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Bella.

J'étais à la fois heureux qu'elle se soit rapprochée de moi plutôt qu'un autre membre de ma famille mais la position dans laquelle elle était ne me permettait pas d'admirer son visage, et en particulier ses yeux… Elle regardait la télévision, et sûrement avec un grand intérêt car elle ne bougeait quasiment pas. Je lui remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, profitant de ce geste pour lui caresser sa joue. C'était dingue comme sa peau était douce, lisse et soyeuse telle la peau des fesses d'un bébé. Peut-être plus encore !

Elle eut comme un frisson avant de se retourner vers moi en se mordillant la lèvre. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses yeux pétillaient d'espoir. Elle était époustouflante. J'aurais pu lui caresser derechef sa joue, si je n'avais pas surpris le coup d'œil de mon père. Je savais parfaitement que c'était son travail d'observer les faits et gestes de chacun afin de les analyser, mais je n'aimais pas être épié dans n'importe quelle situation, et d'autant plus lorsque Bella était présente et proche de moi. J'avais l'impression que je me mettais à nu lorsqu'elle était là ou lorsque je songeais à elle, car j'en étais plus que certain, mes yeux devaient être le plus universel des livres. Peu importe que l'on soit Américain, Mexicain, Espagnol, Français, Chinois, Japonais ou encore Australien il suffisait de voir ma tête pour comprendre que je tenais énormément à la fille qui se trouvait à proximité de moi. Pas besoin de mot ou de sous-titrage pour comprendre certaines choses… Les sentiments et leurs expressions associées nous permettaient à tous de communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je relevai la tête en direction des autres et les observai. Ils regardaient tous l'écran, mais ils étaient bien trop concentrés dessus pour que cela paraisse naturel. Je vérifiai la scène qui passait à l'écran : un enterrement où tout le monde pleurait… Sauf que quand j'observais les membres de ma famille, la plupart tentait de ravaler leur sourire… En règle général, Esmé et Alice pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps, Emmett se retenait de pleurer en ayant les yeux très humides et mon père se contentait de faire une expression désolée. Bref, ils n'était pas du tout dans le film mais trop occupés à m'observer discrètement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Devais-je leur faire remarquer qu'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit de… de quoi exactement ? Contemplation de mon geste d'affection envers Bella ? Dit comme ça, ça me paraissait extrêmement idiot…

Caresser le visage de Bella fut la seule chose que je fis de la soirée envers elle. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser au film, mais j'étais plus plongé dans mes réflexions… Je ne m'aperçus même pas qu'il s'était terminé. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Emmett se leva d'un bond que je redescendis de mon petit nuage.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » nous salua-t-il en commençant à partir vers l'escalier.

Bella releva la tête et monta sur le canapé juste à côté de moi. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, posa ses mains sur le dossier et gémit pour appeler mon frère qui se retourna. Elle avait l'air triste qu'il s'en aille et tendit les bras vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se rapprocha avant de l'enlacer. Je vis ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses côtes et il commença à la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire et s'allongea sur le dos sous la douce torture que lui affligeait mon frère.

« Emmett, ça suffit ! » le prévint Esmé. « Elle ne va plus réussir à dormir sinon. »

« Ok… Ok… J'arrête… » capitula-t-il avant de faire un petit signe de la main à Bella et de s'en aller à l'étage.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Alice de partir, elle s'approcha de Bella et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Bella sembla surprise au début, mais elle le lui rendit rapidement. Elles se sourirent. Il ne restait plus que mes parents, Bella et moi…

« Edward, tu pourrais porter Bella dans sa chambre s'il te plaît ? Ou mieux encore dans la salle de bain. » me demanda Esmé. « Elle ne s'est pas encore lavé les dents… »

« Bien… » Je me tournai vers Belle qui s'était assise correctement sur le canapé. Je me levai et me mis devant elle en lui tendant mes bras. « Tu viens ? »

Elle comprit et passa ses bras derrière ma nuque en souriant. Je la conduisis dans sa chambre et plus particulièrement dans sa salle de bain où je lui avais fait prendre un bain… Les souvenirs ressurgirent et même si j'étais encore excité, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un meilleur self-control que cette après-midi…

Je posai Bella sur le plan de travail à côté du lavabo. Bien que j'aie retiré mes mains de son corps et qu'elle était assise sur les fesses, elle ne défit pas ses bras de ma nuque. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle m'attirait davantage vers elle… Cherchait-elle absolument à se rapprocher au maximum de moi ? Apparemment, il fallait croire que oui…

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement des sensations que son bisou me procura. Ses lèvres étaient extrêmement douces à l'instar de sa joue… Et quel plaisir cela me procurait !

Nous entendîmes la porte de la chambre se refermer et Bella enleva se bras de moi. Je m'éloignai quelques peu et ma mère entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce.

« Tu veux m'aider ou je m'en occupe toute seule ? » me demanda ma mère en déballant une brosse à dents d'un emballage cartonné.

Je fis mine de réfléchir avant de me décider. D'un côté j'avais envie de rester avec mon ange, mais d'un autre côté il y avait ma mère et je ne voulais pas paraître trop accro à une fille au bout de seulement quelques heures.

« Non… Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué. » prétextai-je.

Je fis un bisou sur la joue de ma mère et me questionnai en regardant Bella. Devais-je également lui faire ? Mon cœur me criait que oui, mais ma raison me poussait à m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle tant qu'il en était encore temps. Ce fut finalement mon cœur qui l'emporta en voyant les bras tendu de Bella avec une expression suppliante mais remplie d'espoir comme toujours… Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… Que pouvait-elle espérer de moi ?

Je m'avançai vers elle et l'enlaçai. Je calai mon menton sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté lorsque je me trouvais dans ses bras… Je inspirai profondément, imprégnant mon esprit de sa douce fragrance. Elle sentait le shampoing au freesia et son gel douche à la fraise, mais d'une façon légèrement différente. On en croquerait presque ! Et la manière dont sa peau personnalisait l'odeur était tout simplement délicieuse et unique. En somme, à l'image de sa propriétaire…

Je me détachai d'elle à contre cœur, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de m'éloigner vers la porte qui menait à la chambre. J'entendis une petite plainte venant de Bella, mais peureux que j'étais, je ne me retournai pas craignant ce que je pouvais voir. Une Bella au regard suppliant et triste aurait gâcher toutes mes résolutions d'éloignement… La plainte redoubla de volume lorsque je franchis l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'eau et quelque chose de plus désespéré encore que le premier son me parvint aux oreilles. J'eus l'impression qu'une part de moi, plus précisément une partie de mon cœur s'arracha et resta dans la petite pièce que je venais de laisser, au fur et à mesure que je m'en éloignais. Je compris pourquoi…

Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours fonctionné seul. Bien sûr, ma famille m'était indispensable pour fonctionner correctement et même si ça serait extrêmement éprouvant pour moi si elle venait à disparaître, je survivrai car j'étais indépendant. Or maintenant, j'avais besoin de Bella pour que je puisse vivre normalement. Autrement, je n'aurais pas cette sensation désagréable où lorsque j'étais seul, je ne me sentais à ma place et que celle-ci se trouvait aux côtés de Bella. Je n'aurais pas non plus cette puissante impression qu'une partie de moi restait avec elle lorsque je m'éloignais.

Si Bella n'était pas le centre de _mon_ monde, je ne ressentirais pas ça…

Et bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, pour rien au monde je ne souhaitais que cela change avec le temps. Personne n'aimait vraiment être sous la dépendance d'une personne, mais moi, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella, je serais prêt à n'importe quoi… Même si d'un regard extérieur cela pouvait paraître fou et totalement surréaliste de s'attacher d'une manière aussi puissante, j'étais satisfait de l'avoir rencontrée. Tout comme mes pensées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, j'aurais aimé rencontrer Bella dans d'autres circonstances, disons de façon plus… habituelle. Mais si le destin m'avait permis de la rencontrer, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire, je le remerciais. Quelque part, j'étais horrible de penser que ce que Bella avait traversé avait contribué à nous rencontrer, mais j'osais espérais qu'elle me percevait comme un ange dans son enfer…

Je me mis à imaginer la façon dont nous aurions pu nous rencontrer si tout avait été normal et qu'elle n'avait pas été séquestrée durant toutes ces années. Quel genre de personne serait-elle ? La plupart du temps, ce sont nos expériences qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Si une _bonne_ personne a souffert du regard des autres et de leur moqueries, si elle a un minimum de bon sens elle ne le fera pas aux autres sachant par expérience à quel point ça peut être blessant. Une personne dont les parents ne s'occupaient pas assez dans son enfance sera de nature plus maternelle ou paternelle envers ses propres progénitures.

Bella serait peut-être devenue comme ces filles dans les équipes de pom-pom-girls, la plupart superficielles et accro au shopping ne pensant pas vraiment à leurs études mais à faire la fête… Si elle habitait encore dans sa région plus ensoleillée comme l'a dit James dans son journal nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés étant donné que l'endroit le plus ensoleillé où je sois allé jusqu'à présent reste la ville de Seattle. Aucune chance que nous nous soyons rencontrés dans un monde parallèle d'une existence normale. À la place d'avoir Bella comme patiente, nous aurions peut-être eu un jeune avec des problèmes de drogue et mal dans sa peau ou quelque chose du genre…

J'étais définitivement content même si c'était mal, que tous les évènements ce soient passés comme dans la réalité et non comme dans mes pensées.

Des faibles coups retentirent à la porte de ma chambre. Je réalisais que mes pas m'avaient porté inconsciemment dans ma chambre, sur mon lit.

« Heu… Edward ? » m'appela avec hésitation ma mère. « Tu dors ? »

« Non, entre… »

Elle parut soulagé de me voir allongé sur mon lit. Je me mis en position assise.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » la poussai-je un peu à me parler. En général, ma mère ne venait jamais me dire bonne nuit dans ma chambre… C'était assez louche…

Elle referma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Bella sait se servir d'une brosse à dent. » déclara-t-elle sans rien ajouter. Ça aurait pu passer pour une bonne nouvelle, mais à l'intonation de sa voix on sentait bien qu'il y avait un 'mais' qui suivait. Ma mère dut comprendre que je me posais des questions car elle expliqua d'elle-même la situation sans que je le lui demande.

« Bella a fait des choses… '_étranges_' avec sa brosse à dents… » dit-elle en me regardant intensément essayant certainement de me faire passer un message à travers sa phrase.

« Quand tu parles de choses étranges… Tu parles de choses… »

« Sexuelles. » termina-t-elle ma phrase en hochant la tête comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

« Mais elle s'est quand même lavé les dents correctement ou elle n'a fait que des gestes… symboliques ? »

« Oh ! Heu… Je dirais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment la technique d'un brossage parfait, mais elle sait allier les deux en même temps ! » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Le fait qu'elle prenne ça avec humour me détendait un peu. Je lui fis un faible sourire en regardant le sol. J'étais assez soulagé de ne pas avoir assisté à ça en fait. J'imagine très bien quel genre de réaction j'aurais pu avoir ! Même là, rien qu'au fait d'y songer me rendait… tout chaud !

« Edward ? » Je relevai la tête vers ma mère. « Lorsque tu es parti de la salle de bain, Bella a prononcé ton prénom. »

Oubliez tout ce que je venais de penser ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas resté, bon sang !

« Bella a prononcé mon prénom ? » m'étonnai-je au plus au point. « Elle parle ? »

« Il semblerait que oui. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle me comprenait. Pareil pour tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions tout ensemble en bas… enfin non… lorsque tu n'étais pas encore là. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » réfléchis-je à haute voix. « Lorsque je lui parle elle ne comprend absolument rien de ce que je lui raconte si ce n'est les paroles qui se rapportent à des ordres sexuels, alors qu'apparemment avec vous, elle vous comprend… Je ne comprends pas… » répétai-je. « Tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose contre moi ? »

« Je ne pense pas au contraire. J'ai fait part de mes hypothèses à Carlisle et il a exactement la même opinion que moi à propos de cette affaire. »

« Et quelle est ton hypothèse… ? »

« Je suis certaine que tu pourras trouver de toi-même mon garçon… » fit-elle avec son sourire maternelle habituel. Soudain elle prit la même expression que quand elle était arrivée dans ma chambre. « Si je suis venue en fait, c'est parce que… Bella te réclame et… elle pleure également… J'ai essayé de la réconforter mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment… Carlisle est en ce moment avec elle. Je me demandais si tu pouvais aller lui parler… Ça lui ferait certainement du bien…»

Son regard était suppliant et aussi inquiété. La question ne se posait même pas ! Je regrettais même qu'elle ne me l'ait pas dit plus tôt afin que j'aille voir ma Bella. Je me levai d'un bond et rapidement je fus devant sa chambre. J'entrouvris la porte et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle serrait fortement contre elle son doudou, fermant les yeux mais j'étais certaine que c'était pour s'empêcher de pleurer et non pour dormir. Mon père la réconfortait en lui caressant l'épaule tout en la regardant d'un air désolé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lorsqu'il vit la porte entrebâillée, il se leva et me rejoignit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Edward, j'aimerais te dire d'aller la voir mais… j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas sortir de la chambre de sitôt. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, je suis certain qu'elle voudra que tu restes avec elle. Le docteur Snow m'avait prévenu dès le départ qu'elle aimait rarement se retrouver seule la nuit. Le sexe était sa façon de se faire aimer des autres et James la quittait très rarement. L'un des enjeux les plus durs à lui faire comprendre c'est que l'on peut se faire aimer autrement que par les rapports sexuels, ainsi que de l'aider à perdre son indépendance vis-à-vis des autres… » chuchota-t-il. « Bonne nuit. » fit-il en s'éloignant vers sa chambre après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule d'un geste encourageant.

Je restai fixe devant la porte qui s'était ouverte discrètement durant mon échange avec Carlisle, laissant apparaître le visage triste de Bella… Je soufflai et m'avançai vers elle. Je poussai la porte et la pris dans mes bras avant de la déposer sur le lit. Tout comme dans l'après-midi, elle m'attira contre elle avant que je ne puisse me relever. Je me retrouvais donc allongé sur son lit, avec elle blottie contre moi. Elle réfugia sa tête dans mon cou, passa ses mains derrière celui-ci et l'une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je restais avec les bras légèrement surélevé en l'air, le temps qu'elle se positionne correctement sur moi. Dès que j'eus assimilé la situation, je posai une de mes mains sur son dos, et une autre sur sa chevelure que je caressais tendrement. Un sourire attendri naquit sur mes lèvres. Quelque part au fond de moi, je me sentais à l'aise et à ma place, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé si ce n'est lorsque j'étais petit dans les bras de ma mère.

Je soupirais d'aise en fermant les yeux lorsque j'entendis ma belle renifler. Je me redressai du mieux que je pus. Il devait bien y avoir des mouchoirs dans la salle de bain. Bella s'accrocha désespérément à moi lorsqu'elle sentit que je me relevais. Elle me supplia de rester à sa manière avec de petits cris aigus et paniqués. Je reculai son visage de mon corps sans brutalité et le pris en coupe pour qu'elle me fixe dans les yeux. Je lui parlais doucement, tout en lui caressant la joue de mon pouce.

« Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens. Je vais juste là… » pointai-je du doigt la porte de la salle d'eau. Bella suivit mon regard et desserra sa prise sur moi. J'en profitai pour me lever du lit. Je fis quelques pas vers la pièce adjacente lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai. Bella était par terre à quatre pattes, me suivant certainement… De ma position, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me faisait le même regard que ce chat roux dans un dessin animé mettant en scène la vie d'un ogre vert. L'animal avait beau être déjà extrêmement mignon, Bella l'était mille fois davantage…

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis s'asseoir comme tout à l'heure sur la surface à côté du lavabo. Je pris la boîte de mouchoir et lui tendis un mouchoir. Sa tête fit un petit mouvement de recul dû à la surprise qui se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elle le prit en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard longea mon corps jusqu'à se fixer sur mon entrejambe. Elle fronça davantage les sourcils. Visiblement, nous n'avions pas la même notion d'utilisation de simples objets du quotidien… L'exemple même de la brosse à dents me l'indiquait ! Maintenant plus que jamais dans la journée, je pris conscience que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avait plus ou moins un rapport avec le sexe… Je m'en voulus d'avoir eu des pensées peu catholiques plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Je pris le mouchoir de ses mains et le pliai en deux avant de le placer sur son nez. Elle me regarda cherchant des réponses dans mon regard sur la nature de mes gestes.

« Tu n'as qu'à souffler dedans… » lui indiquai-je en imitant le geste de mon autre main. Un éclair de lucidité traversa les prunelles de mon ange et elle se moucha dans le mouchoir. Nous utilisâmes deux-trois mouchoirs que je jetai immédiatement à la poubelle avant de me laver les mains. Je vins féliciter Bella pour ses progrès, même minimes. Elle me fit un immense sourire et me tendit sa joue… Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre, mais je ne sus que lui déposer un petit bisou dessus. Elle sembla ravie et passa directement ses bras derrière ma nuque pour que je la ramène dans sa chambre. Je la déposai de nouveau sur son lit et la scène de tout à l'heure se répéta, faisant derechef de moi son prisonnier. Je laissai échapper un bâillement de ma bouche, tandis que mes paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Bella, elle, semblait être en pleine forme ! Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour encore tenir debout, même si techniquement elle ne l'avait encore jamais été devant mes yeux. Sa prochaine leçon serait certainement la propreté ou la marche, même si c'était deux notions à enseigner avec un lourd programme…

Je sentis que je m'assoupissais, mais je parvins de justesse à rouvrir mes paupières grâce à un effort herculéen. Pourtant, je sentis tous mes efforts et ma détermination à rester éveillé réduits à néant quand je songeais au fait qu'il fallait traverser le couloir entier pour rejoindre ma pièce. Même me glisser sous les draps me semblait être un effort tel une épreuve des jeux olympiques de la Grèce antique… Je réussis malgré tout à repousser Bella et à me lever. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à ma belle et lui plaçai son doudou dans ses bras à ma place.

_Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça va te remplacer ?_

Je lui fis pour la énième fois un bisou sur la joue, et la calmai en lui caressant la tempe. Elle recommença à pleurer, et j'envisageai sérieusement de rester avec elle pour cette nuit, me promettant de ne pas recommencer cette erreur la nuit prochaine. Après tout, elle devait se sevrer de la présence des autres dans une manière raisonnable, non ? Comment pouvait-elle y parvenir si je restais constamment à ses côtés ?

Faisant abstraction des reniflements de Bella qui me fendaient le cœur, j'éteignis sa lumière et partis vers ma chambre. Au moment où je refermais sa porte, j'entendis comme un gros sanglot derrière celle-ci. Je fus à deux doigts de revenir auprès de ma belle, mais fis machine arrière au bout de quelques secondes. Je me glissais rapidement sous les draps de mon lit, espérant que Morphée m'accueillerait au plus vite pour que j'évite de penser à ce que je venais de faire… Par chance, cela se produisit plus que rapidement, et je sombrais dans le pays des rêves où Bella les occupait tous.

Dans un monde parallèle à mes rêves, dans ce que je pensais être la réalité, je crus sentir un corps se glisser dans mon lit et se coller au mien. Quelque chose de chaud et régulier me chatouillait l'oreille gauche et une deuxième masse se fit sentir au niveau de mes pieds…

De nouveau, mon esprit fut intégralement envahi par mes rêves laissant la réalité loin derrière moi…

* * *

***(**_**N/A : James appelle la cabane sans confort sa maisonnette car il la considère comme un foyer conjugal. Il vit dans son monde hors de la réalité et s'invente sa vie. Une description de la cabane sera faite bien plus tard dans la fiction. J'ai prévu qu'Edward aille la visiter un jour en compagnie de Bella**_**.)**


	5. Cinquième leçon

**Chapitre 5**

**Cinquième leçon : les hommes peuvent servir d'oreiller aux femmes. Ou inversement…**

J'étais conscient que je rêvais, inutile de me méprendre par rapport à ça. Et même si c'était mal, j'appréciais du mieux que je pouvais ce rêve, car il était de loin le plus beau que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Après le nombre incalculable de cauchemars où Bella et ma représentation de ce que je me faisais de James étaient là à faire _certaines_ choses… Mais là… Tout était différent… J'accompagnais Bella dans mon échappatoire : _ma clairière_… Des papillons d'un bleu roi nacré se posaient par-ci par-là sur quelques fleurs blanches parmi l'herbe bien verte… Quelques rayons de soleil -qui parvenaient à traverser les hauts arbres de la forêt- éclairaient quelques petits endroits mais le plus imposant et lumineux illuminait mon propre soleil…

_Bella… Ma Bella…_

Elle portait une fine robe blanche assez simple mais très sophistiquée dans la manière d'être faite. De la dentelle ornait le bas de sa robe -qui devait lui arriver aux genoux- mais également au niveau de la poitrine qui était en forme de bustier. Un fin ruban argenté soulignait sa poitrine formant un petit nœud coquet. Elle était pieds-nus et ses jambes repliées et placées sur le côté lui donnaient un air enfantin et fragile. Le soleil étincelait et éclairait sa peau d'une divine manière. Elle ressemblait davantage à un ange…

Au fur et à mesure, la scène se modifiait et de nouveaux éléments faisaient leur apparition. Une couverture blanche était désormais présente sur laquelle mon ange était assise. Manifestement, elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué bien trop absorbée par la contemplation des papillons surréalistes.

Je m'avançais lentement vers elle, si lentement qu'elle ne me remarquait toujours pas. Plus je m'approchais d'elle et plus j'espérais devenir invisible. J'aimais la contempler lorsqu'elle affichait cette expression d'émerveillement sur son visage. C'était la même que pour les bulles dans le bain. Je me promis que dans la réalité, je ferais le nécessaire pour voir cette expression encore et encore.

Je marchai malencontreusement sur une brindille qui craqua sous mon pied. Bella se retourna vers moi. Et il fallait croire que même dans mes rêves, elle était extrêmement ravie de me voir. Elle me fit un large sourire et ses yeux prirent également cet éclat si particulier… Elle me tendit ses bras. Malheureusement même dans mes rêves j'avais la sensation que me rapprocher de Bella était malsain. Je ne pouvais ni me laisser aller dans la réalité, ni dans mes songes… Même dans ceux-ci, son passé n'en était pas moins oublié. Elle me supplia du regard, à l'instar de ce qui se passait dans le monde réel. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de m'allonger sur le linge blanc et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'installa de la même manière sur moi que lorsque je l'avais rejointe dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent. J'en fis de même. J'humais sa chevelure, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve que je faisais dans mon lit. La seule fragrance que j'étais en mesure de sentir était la mienne, légèrement musquée et poivrée avec une note plus fraîche comme ceux des parfums nommés 'océaniques' ou 'pacifiques'*…

Mon rêve prit fin pour laisser derechef place à un cauchemar. Là où mon rêve était extrêmement ensoleillé, mon cauchemar était tout l'opposé en étant d'une obscurité sans pareille…

Nous étions au même endroit et pourtant ce n'était en aucun cas la même atmosphère ! Le climat était pire que celui habituel de notre petite bourgade. La température me paraissait extrêmement froide même si je ne ressentais pas grand-chose dans mes songes… Seule la fumée qui s'échappait à chacune de mes respirations me l'indiquait. L'herbe verte avait laissé place à de l'herbe à moitié jaunie et morte, le soleil à de lourds nuages d'un noir intense présageant un orage et les bruits paisibles d'une petite rivière à des hurlements sauvages… Des brindilles craquaient à un rythme lent et irrégulier comme si quelqu'un marchait autour de moi d'une façon prédatrice. Il y avait aussi cette impression de me sentir épié due à ces bruits répétitifs…

Je cherchais autour de moi pour retrouver Bella car désormais ma notion de cauchemar était toute autre que celle que j'avais pu avoir dans le passé. Lorsque j'étais encore petit, je faisais un cauchemar lorsque des monstres débarquaient dans ma chambre, désormais c'était simplement le fait de m'imaginer perdre Bella qui me faisait vivre un enfer. Heureusement, je la vis enfin ! Elle apparut subitement près des bois, toujours assise par terre.

Sauf que quelque chose avait changé…

Un _énorme_ détail qui faisait toute la différence !

Elle était nue et attachée au cou avec une chaîne qui continuait jusqu'aux tréfonds des bois. J'aurais pu fantasmer et observer son corps mais mon côté protecteur était bien plus présent que mon côté viril attiré par une spectaculaire créature féminine… Peut-être même que mon premier instinct était le seul présent en ce moment-même. Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle pour la détacher. Même en étant endormi, comment pouvais-je inventer une chose pareille ? C'était uniquement insupportable de la voir ainsi ! Lorsque j'arrivai vers elle, elle n'avait plus ce même sourire que quand elle s'apercevait de ma présence. Elle avait le regard éteint, un teint blafard voire cadavérique et des yeux plus que jamais rougis. J'avais beau essayer de vouloir lui retirer son espèce de laisse je n'y parvenais pas ! C'était comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme inutile fait d'aucune matière consistante me permettant d'agir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum... C'était terriblement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire face à ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux !

Puis contre toutes attentes, du bruit se fit entendre en provenance des bois. Les mêmes que précédemment… Les craquements se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure de nous jusqu'à ce que je puisse distinguer des pupilles phosphorescentes dans le noir de la forêt. Je remarquais que la nuit était tombée et qu'une épaisse de brume envahissait la clairière. Le décor me donnait la chair de poule. Une masse noire sortit des bois. Grande. Imposante. Effrayante. Un homme sans aucun doute mais revêtu d'une espèce de longue cape noire à capuche cachant son corps et son visage. Rien de très habituel et de rassurant dans les environs… Le plus inquiétant sans doute était cette main droite gantée qui tenait l'extrémité de la laisse contrôlant ma pauvre Bella. J'avais beau me répéter, mais je me détestais pour ne rien pouvoir changer à cette horrible situation et ce même si je me forçais à en imaginer une autre. J'avais beau être celui à qui appartenait mon esprit, à l'instar de mon corps et de ses réactions, je n'avais pas le total contrôle de celui-ci…

La silhouette avança et força Bella à suivre le mouvement en tirant sur la chaine d'une façon brutale. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte et Bella se retrouva par terre à cause de la force de celui-ci… J'eus la nette impression que mon cœur était directement atteint ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me réveiller plutôt que de me torturer par moi-même à cause d'un esprit masochiste ? Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution… Si je n'étais fait de rien dans mon rêve et que je ne pouvais pas agir physiquement peut-être que…

« Bella ! » Voulus-je crier. Malheureusement il me semblait bien que je ne pouvais absolument _rien_ faire dans ce cauchemar dont je ne voyais pas le bout. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Était un signe ? Un avertissement ? Un message pour me prévenir que je n'apporterais rien de bon à Bella ? Que j'étais totalement inutile face aux évènements ? Qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par partir d'une quelconque manière ? Que son passé la rattraperait avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de lui apprendre à vivre ? Que devais-je en penser ? Peut-être que tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar… Après tout, tous ce que notre esprit n'avait pas forcément un sens ou un but précis… Ou alors je me posais trop de questions inutilement…

La silhouette tira une nouvelle fois sur le lien qui arrachait la liberté de mon ange… Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots qu'elle devait tenter de réfréner à cause de son bourreau. La lecture des journaux de James me faisait plutôt penser qu'il la traitait bien dans une certaine mesure… Si on enlevait les actes sexuels et la nudité constante de Bella ainsi que les conditions dans lesquelles elle vivait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas si maltraitée… Il lui donnait de petites attentions particulières et restait près d'elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin… Ce n'était pas comme si il la frappait violemment ou qu'il la faisait souffrir physiquement… Et pourtant mon songe avait un homme bien plus violent, effrayant et méchant que le James des journaux. J'étais d'une contradiction ! Là encore, que devais-je en conclure ?

L'homme tira encore une fois sur la laisse de Bella et bientôt ils ne seraient plus dans mon champ de vision. J'approchai d'un pas, mais je me rendis compte qu'ils s'éloignaient d'autant plus vite que j'avançais vers eux. Je refis l'essai et la chose se répéta… Une sorte de frénésie infernale s'empara de moi et mes jambes firent des pas d'elles-mêmes sans que je ne leur ordonne. Mon esprit et mon corps devaient être possédés pour que je ne puisse plus les contrôler de cette manière ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution envisageable ! Rester à savoir de quoi ou par qui ! Ma marche devint rapidement une course, puis un sprint… Je n'étais en rien essoufflé mais j'avais l'impression d'être _Alice au pays des merveilles_, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. J'étais comme pris dans une sorte de tourbillon noir sauf qu'à la différence d'Alice je ne fuyais pas mes personnages imaginaires mais qu'au contraire je les suivais dans le but de les rattraper. Je criais à nouveau le prénom de Bella. Du moins je l'espérais… Au bout d'un certain moment, je finis par réussir à le murmurer. Je refis une tentative et derechef cela fonctionna sauf qu'ils avaient disparus… ne laissant place qu'à du noir…

J'eus la sensation d'une chute et sentis un élancement dans mon épaule droite… J'ouvris les yeux. _Noir total._ Je tâtonnais vainement à côté de moi afin de trouver ma lampe de chevet, mais la seule chose que je touchais était le sol froid… Ce qui expliquait tout !

Je me redressai et trouvai l'interrupteur de la lumière. Le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de regarder mon lit. _Personne._ J'étais partagé entre la déception, l'angoisse, la culpabilité et le bonheur chacune se reliant avec une idée précise... Bella n'était pas là. Allait-elle bien ? Je l'avais laissée seule dans sa chambre en pleurs. Mes cauchemars n'étaient pas une réalité…

Les draps quant à eux, étaient sans dessus dessous ! En même temps, ce n'était pas très étonnant vu ma nuit agitée… Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Rectification sur ma nuit agitée… Il ne s'agissait en fait que de quelques heures… Les chiffres rouges lumineux affichaient trois heures vingt-cinq.

Je me remis dans mes draps froids… J'éteignis ma lampe et tâchai de me rendormir…

Pas moyen de trouver la paix intérieure... Des images de mes cauchemars revenaient sans cesse alors que celles de mon rêve étaient très lointaines et elles me demandaient un très grand effort de concentration pour me remémorer ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Je réfléchissais à mes options possibles. La première : attendre dans le noir que le temps passe et qu'il soit suffisamment tôt (ou tard selon le point de vue) pour descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner… La deuxième : descendre au rez-de-chaussée et jouer du piano pour me calmer l'esprit ou bien regarder un film voire plusieurs films... La troisième : aller regarder dormir Bella dans sa chambre et veiller sur elle. La quatrième : trouver une autre option possible qui ne soit pas dans les précédentes… Après un moment de réflexion, je choisis la deuxième option !

Je n'avais pas eu la force avant de me coucher de retirer mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon, je descendis donc directement à l'étage inférieur. J'allumais le moins de lumière possible et me faisais le plus discret pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un dans la maison. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir que je devais empêcher les autres de le faire. J'arrivai dans le salon et avant même d'avoir allumé la lumière je sus que Bella serait présente -certainement dans son petit coin habituel… Je pouvais l'entendre renifler et sangloter. Rien à voir avec ceux de mes cauchemars. Ceux-là étaient bien réels et sans la présence de James qui plus est… Je ne savais donc pas à quoi ils étaient dus et ça me rendait encore plus malheureux et attristé. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur et comme prévu elle était là… Elle grelottait terriblement et avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à la présence de la lumière. Ses yeux étaient cernés et extrêmement rouges. Elle ne devait pas avoir dormi, ni cessé de pleurer…

Elle portait un pyjama contrairement au moment où je l'avais laissée où elle portait encore ma chemise. _(N/D: c'est moi qui lui ai piquée !)(N/A : j'aurais pu te passer autre chose de lui si tu voulais... *smiley qui hausse les sourcils de façon suggestive*)_ Il était assez léger avec seulement un débardeur blanc et un pantalon noir en tissu fin. Très charmant mais peu adapté si nous restions en dehors des couvertures bien chaudes d'un lit. Je me dirigeai vers le meuble de l'immense télévision et y pris la plus épaisse couverture. Je revins vers Bella et l'enveloppai à l'intérieur. Elle se décala et je pus facilement me glisser derrière elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et lui murmurai des choses apaisantes afin qu'elle se calme légèrement. De temps à autre j'embrassais sa tempe lorsque je sentais qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Ça l'apaiser quelque peu…

J'avais de plus en plus envie de m'endormir : je sentais mes paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes… Je me décalai un peu pour me caler correctement dans son coin. Même si elle se l'était quelque peu approprié, elle ne semblait pas vraiment prendre mal le fait que j'envahisse son 'territoire'… Au contraire même ! Elle se repositionna entre mes jambes. Elle enleva un côté de sa couverture et me le tendit en me souriant. James avait raison, elle était altruiste et se souciait du confort des autres. Je l'acceptai en la remerciant et en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Je passai la couverture autour de moi et Bella se tourna légèrement de sorte à pouvoir se blottir contre moi. Elle posa son front dans mon cou et je posai mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. Je fermai les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs car me sentant parfaitement détendu, je finis par sentir le noir me submerger de nouveau…

Quelque chose me réveilla. Quelque chose d'humide et qui me léchait le visage. J'avais l'esprit un peu trop embrumé par le manque de sommeil réparateur pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je profitais juste encore un peu du moment de repos pendant que la chose continuait son traitement… J'avais mal au cou, à l'épaule et aussi au dos. C'est certainement la position dans laquelle je me trouvais qui devait agir de la sorte…

Je me réveillais tout doucement en me remémorant la situation. Bella. Salon. Couverture. Par terre… Les évènements arrivaient tel un troupeau de bœufs en désordre qui fonçait droit devant eux. Je me mis progressivement à grogner face à la langue (du moins c'est ce que je pensais) qui m'avait réveillé. Celle de Bella ? Ça aurait pu être tentant mais la façon dont la langue le faisait me faisait penser à un chien. … … … Chien ?

_Jake !_ Réalisai-je !

Je me redressai d'un bond et repoussai mon chien. Je m'essuyai le visage. C'était tout simplement immonde ! Sachant par où sa langue avait pu passer avant de venir me lécher me dégoûtait ! J'avais de la bave de partout et j'enlevai mon tee-shirt pour enlever le tout. (_N/D: Mmh ! Quel beau réveil...*beurk* Quoi que...si c'est Edward qui me fait ça, je serais pas contre)(N/A : Moi je suis contre ! Il est réservé à MA Bella ! Toi t'as le droit qu'à son linge ! Non mais !)_ Maintenant qu'il faisait jour mes parents avaient du mettre le chauffage et j'avais assez chaud pour pouvoir me passer d'un vêtement. Je remarquai seulement après où je me trouvais et qui m'observait avec des yeux gourmands… Je me sentis gêné de m'être déshabillé sans avoir vérifié avant qui était présent… L'idée que Bella puisse encore être près de moi ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit avant, n'ayant pas senti une présence à mes côtés… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiot parfois ! Bien sûr, il était hors de question de remettre mon maillot, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester à moitié nu devant une fille qui avait servi d'objet de pure luxure à un pédophile ! Je me remis sur pieds devant le regard… _déstabilisant_ (ça c'était le moins que je puisse dire !) de Bella. Elle me regardait avec la bouche légèrement ouverte et un léger filet de bave était presque perceptible dans le coin de sa bouche. Ainsi, elle non plus n'échappait pas à la règle de 'l'effet Edward Cullen' comme le nommait ma sœur. J'aurais pu crier de joie si je ne détestais pas autant cette règle ni mon physique ! Si ça se trouvait, elle s'intéressait et se rapprochait de moi uniquement pour ça… Seulement parce que j'étais beau !

L'idée m'écœura subitement et je n'avais qu'une seule envie m'éloigner d'elle. Si ce n'est son passé, elle n'était pas bien différente des autres filles de mon lycée qui me couraient après constamment.

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine alors que je me dirigeais légèrement énervé dans ma chambre.

« Ah Edward tu es réveillé ! Que veux-tu pour… » Elle changea d'expression en voyant celle que je devais afficher. J'eus juste le temps de constater que l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension teintaient ses yeux avant de tracer ma route sans lui accorder la moindre attention en plus. Surtout, je ne voulais pas me retourner pour voir l'expression de Bella.

« Edward ? Edward ! » M'interpella ma mère en voyant que je ne me retournais pas. « Pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas quand je t'appelle ? Est-ce une manière de répondre à sa mère ? Edward _Anthony Masen Cullen** ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'exige des…_ » Continua-t-elle à me crier dessus sans que je ne lui prête attention. Je continuais ma route jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus l'entendre. Je savais qu'Esmé avait l'air très douce, mais lorsqu'elle voulait être autoritaire et effrayante elle l'était véritablement ! J'aurais certainement droit à un sermon mémorable lorsque je daignerais descendre et lui parler en face. Ou plutôt m'excuser en face… (_N/D: Rho l'autre comment il manque de respect à Esmé ! *claque dans sa gueule*)(N/A : C'est un rebel ! XD Et puis il va s'excuser ! Il a de l'éducation, lui !)_

Je rentrai enfin dans ma chambre et m'enfermai dans celle-ci. Sauf que je regrettai aussitôt mon choix. J'avais peut-être réagi excessivement et sur le quart de tour… Ce n'était peut-être pas la faute de Bella si elle était attirée par moi… Bon ok… Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute ! Personne ne choisissait d'être attiré par telle ou telle personne… C'était ainsi à point c'est tout. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'en faisais tout un drame !

Je me rendis dans ma salle de bains et pris une longue douche froide. Non je n'avais pas de nouvelles envies de Bella mais je voulais seulement bien me réveiller avant de commencer cette nouvelle journée dont j'ignorais de quoi elle serait faite… Je sortis de ma cabine et enveloppai mes hanches d'une serviette. Je me séchai rapidement les cheveux et malgré mes tentatives de domptage pour ma chevelure rebelle je ne parvins pas à les coiffer correctement. Je laissai tomber au bout de quelques minutes. J'avais beau essayer à chaque fois que je me lavai les cheveux, jamais je ne perdais espoir qu'un miracle se produise et que des cheveux coopératifs avec le peigne apparaissent sur ma tête. (_N/A : Il est actuellement 21h54 lorsque j'écris cette phrase. Vous m'excuserez si à cette heure je n'ai pas les idées très claires et que j'écris des choses qui n'ont aucun sens…_) (_N/D: mdr ! On comprend l'idée, c'est le principal !_)

J'allai dans ma chambre et enfilai des affaires propres. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers avec plus de lenteur qu'un escargot et avec plus de discrétion qu'un puma en chasse. (_N/A : Il est actuellement 22h03 et les comparaisons s'en font ressentir..._) (_N/D: J'aime tes expressions et tous ces mots que tu inventes ! D'ailleurs on doit toujours faire notre dico ^^_)_(N/A : Le dernier en date : le verbe dodoter !)_ Je jetai un petit coup d'œil dans le salon.

Vide. Désert même ! Je pourrais presque entendre la rivière au bout de notre de jardin de là où je me tenais tellement c'était silencieux et sans vie… Ce qui était très inhabituel dans cette maison…

Je me rendis dans la cuisine où mon assiette était prête mais refroidie. Je m'installai à ma place et mangeai la totalité de mes gaufres. Je me levai et en soulevant mon assiette j'aperçus une série de photos. Je reposai l'assiette sur le côté afin de mieux examiner les clichés. Les photos devaient avoir été prises plus tôt dans la matinée car j'étais endormi enroulé dans une couverture, Bella dans mes bras avec une mine très fatiguée mais souriante comme jamais ! C'était attendrissant et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène. (_N/D: So cute ! *_*_) Il y en avait une dans le lot que j'appréciais particulièrement. J'étais toujours endormi mais avec un léger sourire en coin, quant à Bella, elle me regardait avec une expression d'une intensité incroyable et à en couper le souffle. Elle avait l'air moins fatiguée que sur les autres photos et son regard exprimait à la fois de l'admiration et une certaine… fascination ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était très singulier et extrêmement puissant ! C'était perceptible même sur des photos où généralement l'intensité des expressions était atténuée.

Je reposai le tas de photos sur la table et les repris après avoir fini de laver toute la vaisselle posée dans l'évier. Je cherchais au rez-de-chaussée la moindre trace de vie. Personne au salon. Personne dans le bureau de mon père. Personne dans la salle de jeux. Personne dans la pièce à musique… Je montais au premier étage où je déposai en premier lieu les photos sur le bureau de ma chambre puis repris mes recherches. Personne dans la chambre de Bella. Personne dans la chambre d'Alice, mais j'y trouvai l'appareil photo qui avait certainement dû me prendre en photo lorsque je dormais, Bella dans mes bras… Personne dans la chambre de mes parents. Personne dans la buanderie. Je montais à l'étage supérieur. Personne dans la chambre d'Emmett. Personne dans le spa. Personne dans la salle de sport. Personne dans la bibliothèque. Je montai enfin au dernier étage, n'espérant plus vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un. Comme je m'y attendais, personne dans la salle qui servait de grenier et encore et toujours personne dans l'espèce de chambre abandonnée. Je redescendis vite tous les étages et allai dans le garage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas été regarder ici en premier ! Seule ma voiture était encore présente. Esmé devait être partie pour son travail étant donné qu'elle était revenue hier pour Bella. Emmett chez Rosalie. Alice chez Jasper. Et Carlisle devait certainement être avec Bella je ne sais où pour je ne sais quelle raison… Ils auraient pu me prévenir quand même ! Maintenant je me retrouvais seul dans cette immense maison vide. Je soufflai. J'étais quand même en partie responsable étant donné que j'étais monté dans ma chambre en ne répondant à personne.

Je m'assis sur le siège conducteur de mon véhicule et mis en lecture le sempiternel CD qui se trouvait dans mon autoradio. Le classique -en particulier les mélodies composées par Claude Debussy- m'apaisait énormément. Je fermai les yeux et tâchai de faire le vide dans mon esprit fatigué. Je me sentais actuellement très seul, ce qui était assez étrange venant de ma part, moi _le_ grand solitaire… En général je le supportais très bien mais là… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait…

J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose… Ou plus précisément quelqu'un… C'était totalement ridicule, mais Bella me manquait… Elle était la moitié de mon âme que je n'avais jamais su trouver jusqu'à présent…

_Je ne voudrais pas dire mais ça fait très… _niais_ ! Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs !_ Remarqua ma conscience. (_N/D: Arrête, il est trop chou Eddy ! *_*_)

Je restais sur ses pensées lorsque je dus m'endormir encore une fois. Sauf que mon sommeil fut sans rêve ni cauchemar… En somme, un sommeil réparateur…

Je me réveillai doucement sur la piste de _Clair de Lune_ de mon compositeur favori. J'ouvris les yeux rapidement maintenant que je m'étais entièrement remis de mon manque de sommeil réparateur de la nuit. Je souris immédiatement lorsque je vis que Bella était assise à mes côtés. Je le perdis rapidement lorsque je me remémorai mon attitude de ce matin. Elle aussi devait s'en souvenir car elle ne me fit pas comme à son habitude un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle me vit, au contraire elle avait l'air triste et vraiment épuisée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était dans cet état-là. J'avais dû la blesser tout comme hier lorsque je l'avais laissée seule dans sa chambre. J'étais censé la protéger pas la rendre davantage malheureuse ! Je n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot !

Je remarquai alors qu'elle était parfaitement habillée, ce qui me faisait drôle puisque pratiquement toute la vieille elle s'était baladée avec uniquement ma chemise sur le dos et sa couche…(_N/D: mdr ! et sa couche...le truc qui gâche tout_)_(N/A : Bah excuses-moi si elle a jamais appris à faire ses besoins aux toilettes !)_ Là, elle portait un jean slim comme l'appelait ma sœur, une chemise blanche (de jeune femme cette fois-ci) qui dépassait d'un pull turquoise avec un col en V. Elle ne portait pas de chaussure mais une paire de chaussettes blanches. Si elle n'avait pas adopté une position assez peu commune pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans, elle aurait pu passer pour une fille tout à fait normale. Elle était assise sur ses talons. Et pourtant, je la trouvais d'un charme irrésistible ! Elle était absolument magnifique !

« Bella… » Commençai-je. Elle leva les yeux vers moi qu'elle avait baissés après que je l'ai remarquée. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était dû à ma prise de parole ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait reconnu son prénom. « Heu… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagir de cette façon tout à l'heure… » Baissai-je les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était totalement stupide. Mais… Je ne veux pas que tu veuilles de moi uniquement pour mon physique et je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sentes obligée de m'aimer juste parce que je veux m'occuper correctement de toi. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je tiens déjà beaucoup à toi… Je suis certain que tu ne dois pas comprendre tout ce que je te raconte, » levai-je le regard vers elle avec un petit sourire, « peut-être même absolument rien, mais je tenais à te le dire. À moins que je ne fasse ça que pour moi… J'espère que même si tu ne comprends pas en ce moment ce que je te dis, tu t'en souviendras plus tard… »

Dire que je ne me sentais pas idiot en ce moment serait le plus gros des mensonges ! Et pourtant, j'eus l'impression que ce que je venais de dire avait tout de même eu une répercussion sur Bella. Elle n'avait plus ce même regard triste, il était de nouveau plein d'espoir et j'y décelais une certaine détermination… Je n'avais pas encore fini mon analyse de cette dernière émotion que Bella se jeta littéralement sur moi en m'enlaçant. Si j'avais eu le temps nécessaire de le faire j'aurais certainement pu éviter la suite des évènements… Elle était désormais à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je voulus la repousser mais elle prit les devants en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je ne réagis pas sur le moment étant donné parce que j'avais la nette impression que toutes mes capacités mentales étaient en mode 'pause'… Un frisson de plaisir naquit de l'endroit où Bella posait ses désirables lèvres et parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à me procurer des sensations encore peu habituelles dans mon entrejambe. Je me ressaisis juste à temps pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Deux options s'offraient à moi. La première je me laissais faire jusqu'à ce qu'une érection apparaisse et ainsi j'assouvirais mon désir (_N/A : petit suspense avant de lire de quoi Edward voudrait assouvir son désir… Ouais je sais, je suis horrible, hein ? Allez ! Délivrance ! XD_) de découvrir la réaction de Bella face à ce genre de réaction. (_N/A : *se marre toute seule devant son écran* Vous y avez cru hein ? Ok… je sors…_) (_N/D: exact ! *t'ouvre la porte*_)_(N/A : *lui donne son pourboire* *sourire angélique*)_ Et la seconde, je la repoussais avant que les choses ne se compliquent davantage. Dans l'une comme dans l'autre une chose me dérangeait. Dans la première, c'était malsain. Dans la seconde, elle risquait d'être de nouveau vexée ou blessée de mon rejet.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac… L'horloge tourne mon Coco !_ Me rappela ma conscience. _Sinon, j'ai une troisième option à te proposer. Profiter du moment tout en te contrôlant. Tu pourrais t'entraîner à résister et encore mieux : découvrir tes limites… Mais n'oublies pas ! Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac… Le temps presse !_

Je priais mentalement pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide et qu'il arrête ce qu'elle était en train de me faire, même si c'était plaisant... D'ailleurs c'était ça le problème ! C'était _trop_ plaisant ! Peut-être le prendrait-elle mieux si c'était quelqu'un qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de moi plutôt que ce soit moi qui la rejette… Au mieux, elle se sentait juste frustrée… Mon père arriva à ce moment-là dans le garage ! _Dieu merci d'avoir exaucé ma prière !_

Je lui jetai un regard suppliant et il comprit immédiatement la situation. Mon érection commençait à voir le jour et Bella ne se contentait plus de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, elle baladait également ses mains sur mon corps. Tout comme la veille, elle glissa l'une d'entre elles sur la bosse naissante de mon pantalon. Elle la caressa d'abord par-dessus le tissu puis elle faufila sa main à l'intérieur après avoir fait sauter le bouton afin de mieux la caresser. Mon père ouvrit à ce moment-là la portière. Bella fut surprise et arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir : me tripoter et m'exciter !

Mon père prit Bella en passant ses bras sous ses épaules la fit descendre de la voiture et la posa au sol. Elle se plaignit en émettant un petit grognement très mignon. Elle me regarda attristée avec le sempiternel regard du chat roux aux gros yeux dans le dessin animé. Carlisle la prit dans ses bras. Avant de partir il ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un bref coup d'œil mon entrejambe. Il me fit un regard d'excuse et s'éloigna avec Bella dans les bras, qui levait les siens en ma direction. J'avais l'impression d'assister à la séparation d'un enfant avec sa mère. Cette même tristesse était incroyablement tangible dans ses yeux. J'avais également cette impression d'arrachement dans mon cœur, mais il fallait que je fasse avec… C'était mieux pour son bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait le moindre rapport sexuel avec moi, que ce soit par des sortes de préliminaires, par des relations sexuelles orales ou encore génitales ! Je devais être pour elle juste un homme avec lequel elle avait des relations telle une amitié. Une très grande si elle le voulait, mais sans plus ! Peut-être plus tard, mais dans l'immédiat c'était catégoriquement hors de question !

Je reboutonnai mon jean et pris le temps de me calmer. J'y parvins au bout d'un certain temps avec beaucoup de mal néanmoins…(_N/D: Pauvre Eddy, il est tout émoustillé ! Si vraiment ça urge, je veux bien l'aider moi..._)(_N/A : *toussote* Je te le répète il est pour MA Bella ! Va piquer le tien dans ta fiction DVI ! En plus il est très performant sexuellement... Sans pillule bleue ! C'est la garantie Edward-Cullen-Addict !) _Je regardais l'heure sur le cadran qui indiquait midi passé… Je sortis de ma voiture après avoir arrêté mon CD et allai dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas… Quelque chose me disait que c'était loin d'être la dernière tentative de rapprochement de Bella et qu'au contraire ça ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

***Je ne sais pas si vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire pour les parfums… La plupart des parfums que je qualifie de frais me font penser à des odeurs masculines. Je sais que le gel douche **_**Ushuaia **_**'fraicheur extrême' ressemble à ce que je veux dire ou encore le parfum **_**Sephora**_** senteur 'pacifique curaçao'.**

****Il n'y a aucune erreur dans le nom d'Edward. Dans ma tête. **_**Masen**_** est le nom de jeune fille d'Esmé et Cullen le nom de Carlisle.**

* * *

Merci à **Edward-Cullen-Addict** d'avoir commenté mon chapitre ! =D (Ma douuble ! *-*)


	6. Sixième et septième leçons

**Chapitre 6**

**Sixième leçon : pour que le contenu de sa fourchette ne se renverse pas avant d'être parvenu à sa bouche, il faut éviter de lui faire un looping en chemin…**

**Septième leçon : tous nos actes ont des conséquences. Reste à savoir si nous savons les assumer…**

Arrivé dans le salon je vis Bella toujours dans son coin habituel. J'étais tenté de la rejoindre mais j'étais tout d'abord venu pour faire à manger. J'entendis Jake aboyer depuis la cave et vins lui ouvrir la porte. Il se précipita dans le salon glissant sur le carrelage lisse et manquant de peu de foncer droit dans un mur. Qu'est-ce que ce chien pouvait être drôle parfois ! Je l'entendis aboyer davantage depuis le salon. Lorsque je rentrai dans la pièce Jake mordait la peluche de Bella qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas la lâcher prise face au chien qui la tirait de son côté. Mon chien finit par gagner et emporta en courant son trophée dans sa pièce, c'est-à-dire la cave.

« Jake ! Au pied ! » L'appelai-je d'une voix extrêmement autoritaire et sévère. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose de mal même si c'était juste un amusement pour lui. Il se coucha à mes pieds et mit sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures en baissant les yeux. « Jake, lâche cette peluche immédiatement ! » Il jappa mais finit par la lâcher. Je m'en saisis par l'oreille du lapin. Jake avait déjà mis de la bave de partout… _C'est dégoûtant !_

Je me retournai vers Bella à qui je n'avais pas prêté attention trop occupé à récupérer sa peluche. Le docteur Snow nous avait pourtant prévenus qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui retirer son doudou… Bella avait les larmes aux yeux mais essayait difficilement à ne pas le faire trop bruyamment. Sa respiration était bien trop rapide à mon goût. Elle devait être en train de faire une crise de panique ou du moins, de l'hyperventilation ça c'était certain !

« Papa ! » Criai-je le plus fort possible, totalement paniqué. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard quand il vit l'état dans lequel elle était, il me dit d'essayer de la calmer pendant qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans son bureau.

Je tendis à Bella sa peluche qu'elle prit et qu'elle serra contre elle malgré l'était dans lequel Jake l'avait mise, mais elle ne se calma pas du tout. Je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Je posai sa tête sur mon épaule et lui murmurai des choses sur un ton doux. Remarquant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, je l'embrassai sur la tempe mais rien n'y faisait elle respirait toujours aussi rapidement. Elle était tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Bella je t'en pris calme-toi… » L'embrassai-je de nouveau. Je lui pris sa main et nouai nos doigts, tandis que mon autre main caressait sa tête. Encore une fois ça ne semblait pas l'apaiser. Je pris son visage en coupe pour la forcer à me regarder. « Bella, regarde-moi. Inspire... Expire… Inspire… Expire… » Fis-je en même temps les gestes profondément. Elle comprit après quelques secondes ce qu'elle était censée faire et m'imita tant bien que mal. « C'est parfait Bella. Continue… Tu t'en sors à merveille. » La félicitai-je. Elle répéta l'opération un bon nombre de fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un rythme de respiration normale. Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassai le haut de son crâne.

Que faisais mon père durant ce temps-là ? Il aurait dû venir plus tôt ! Mon angoisse ne disparut pas immédiatement et mon rythme cardiaque ne voulait toujours pas se calmer après cette panique. Bella changea de position et posa sa tête sur mon torse écoutant les battements de mon cœur affolé. Elle l'écouta une bonne minute je dirais puis se redressa et me fit un large sourire. La joie se lisait très clairement dans ses yeux. Elle prit ma tête entre ses mains et la porta contre sa poitrine. J'eus tout d'abord peur qu'elle ne veuille m'embrasser vu son geste, mais je fus soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas eu cette intention. Elle mit ma tête de sorte à ce que mon oreille soit collée contre le centre de sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains de l'autre côté de ma tête afin que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Apparemment, elle aimait que je sois son prisonnier…

Je me mis à écouter la merveilleuse mélodie que formaient les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient très peu espacés. Alors c'est ça qu'elle voulait me faire entendre ? Que ses battements cardiaques délivraient le même rythme que le mien précédemment ? Elle semblait pourtant apaisée depuis quelques minutes. Sa crise d'hyperventilation était passée depuis un moment. Ce ne devait pas être la cause de son affolement cardiaque… Se pourrait-il que ce soit moi, cette fameuse cause ? J'avais souvent lu dans des livres que lorsqu'une personne était fortement attirée par une autre, cela provoquait de drôle de sensation. Papillons dans le ventre, fourmis qui remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale, augmentation du rythme cardiaque, augmentation de la température du corps, la bouche qui devient sèche… Tout ce que j'avais en sa présence…Était-ce sa manière de me dire que je lui plaisais ?

Elle desserra sa prise qu'elle avait sur moi et je m'éloignai un peu d'elle. Après ce moment fort, il fallait absolument que je fasse à manger. Je commençai à me remettre sur pied lorsque Bella s'agrippa à mon jean désespérément. Je m'accroupis devant elle et vis qu'elle commençait à paniquer de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas la voir dans cet état encore une fois mais je devais préparer le déjeuner…

« Bella, calme-toi… Tout va bien… Je vais dans la cuisine, juste-là… » Pointai-je du droit l'encadrement de porte de la pièce. Elle ne sembla pas apaisée le moins du monde. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que de l'emmener dans la cuisine avec moi. Je ne sais même pas si la présence de mon père réussirait à la calmer si je partais… « Tu viens ? » Lui demandai-je.

Je n'eus même pas à lui tendre les bras pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'attendais, elle semblait avoir retenu d'elle-même cette phrase et passa ses bras derrière ma nuque. Je la portais jusqu'à la cuisine où je la fis s'asseoir sur le comptoir. J'allumai la radio qui diffusait une chanson qui m'était inconnue. L'introduction instrumentale était très belle et je laissai donc la radio sur cette chaîne de musique… Je sortis les aliments nécessaires pour faire du riz à la vanille et en cinq minutes à peine tout fut prêt pour la cuisson. Je sortis trois pavés de saumons du congélateur sous l'œil attentif de Bella et mis le tout dans une poêle avec un fond d'eau. Je couvris le plat d'un couvercle. Une autre chanson débuta.

Je réfléchissais à un accompagnement pour le poisson lorsque la chanteuse commença à chanter… Les paroles ne me touchaient pas directement mais Bella aurait peut-être pu correspondre à la personne dont la chanson faisait référence avec la première personne du singulier…

_All I wish is to turn to dust__ / __**Tout que je souhaite c'est retourner à l'état de poussière**__  
__All I've seen is hate in your eyes__ / __**Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est la haine dans tes yeux**__  
__All I know is from your world,__ / __**Tout ce que je connais provient de ton monde,**__  
__You never trust that angels cry.__ / __**Tu n'as jamais cru que les anges pleurent.**_

_I still feel his dirty hands over me, / __**Je sens encore ses sales mains sur moi,**__  
I still hear his voice crying after me, / __**J'entends encore sa voix crier après moi,**__  
Who could believe that an angel could be / __**Qui pouvait croire qu'un ange pouvait être**__  
The dead soul that still is inside of me ? /__**L'âme morte qui est encore en moi ?**_

_Give me back what have been stolen from me, /** Rend-moi ce qui m'a été volé,**__  
Let me be what a child is meant to be, / __**Laisse-moi être ce qu'un enfant est supposé être,**__  
Take away memories out of my head / __**Emmène les souvenirs hors de ma tête**__  
And give me the childhood that I've never had... / __**Et donne-moi l'enfance que je n'ai jamais eu**__*****_

La chanson prit fin et j'étais toujours devant mon congélateur, les yeux dans le vague. Je recouvrai mes facultés mentales et tournai la tête vers Bella. Elle s'était rapprochée de moi en se glissant sur le plan de travail. Elle me prit la main et la porta à ma bouche. Elle déposa un baiser sur le dessus. Puis elle la caressa et me força quelque peu à m'approcher d'elle en tirant dessus. Elle me fit une petite mine attristée et passa ses bras derrière mon dos afin de m'enlacer. Je passai également mes bras autour d'elle afin que nous soyons le plus proche l'un de l'autre. Elle mit sa tête contre mon torse tandis que je posais mon menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Je soupirai de bien être en fermant les yeux. L'instant était parfait. Le poste radio diffusait maintenant _Flightless'bird, american mouth_ d'Iron & Wine. Je nous balançais légèrement, faute de pouvoir nous faire danser. J'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. J'ouvris les yeux et me retournai. C'était mon père qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il ne semblait pas mécontent, mais pas non plus attendri comme l'aurait certainement fait ma mère ou ma sœur… Je défis mes bras de la taille de Bella, mais elle ne retira pas les siens. Au contraire, elle se collait davantage -le terme exact serait plutôt s'agrippait- à moi. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les déplaçai pour les mettre sur ses genoux. Elle baissa le visage qui m'était désormais caché par ses cheveux. Je mis l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et pus ainsi constater qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je caressai sa joue de mon pouce et lui fis relever son visage pour que nos regards s'accrochent.

« Bella… Je ne te quitte pas. Il faut juste que je m'éloigne un peu de toi. Tu me comprends ? » Elle ne fit rien pour me répondre et je n'arrivais pas à décrypter dans ses yeux s'il y avait ou non la présence d'une quelconque compréhension. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je l'essuyai de mon pouce avant de le porter à ma bouche. Elle avait un goût légèrement salée mais différente des miennes cependant… Plutôt étrange, non ? Peut-être juste une impression venant de ma part… Elle me regarda faire légèrement surprise avant de me sourire timidement. Je m'éloignai et préparai le repas pour trois.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu. Mais en te voyant si complice avec elle, je n'ai pas osé te déranger. Tu te débrouilles à merveille. »

« Heu… Je te remercie… » Dis-je confus en retournant à mes tâches.

Mon père s'approcha d'elle et la fit descendre du plan de travail. Durant mon moment de complicité je n'avais même pas penser à lui ou de ce qu'il pourrait penser de la scène… Peu importe de toutes manières ! Sauf si le fait de goûter les larmes d'une personne montrait un futur psychopathe en nous. Là, ça me posait problème qu'il l'ait vu…

Je finis de préparer le repas et mis la table. Je versai la nourriture dans les assiettes. Bella n'était plus dans la cuisine, tout comme mon père. Elle avait retrouvé son petit coin et mon père lui parlait. Il se tut lorsqu'il me vit et me fit un petit sourire tendre.

« C'est prêt ! Je suppose qu'il n'y a que nous ? »

« Exactement ! Ta mère est repartie ce matin pour des clients, et ton frère et ta sœur chez leurs partenaires respectifs… »

« D'accord… Heu… Je ramène son assiette ou on essaye de la faire manger à table ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre notre repas tous ensemble avec elle ici ? Elle est toujours seule quand elle mange. »

« Ça serait bien effectivement… Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'elle pense qu'on doit toujours manger comme ça ? Ou même la présence de deux hommes doit l'effrayer non ? Enfin je n'en sais rien… Je vais tout chercher ! » Déclarai-je après une petite pause constatant que les deux souriaient de mon attitude.

J'entendis vaguement mon père reprendre la parole face à Bella avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je mis les assiettes et les couverts sur un plateau et pris la carafe de ma main libre. Je posai le tout par terre dans le salon près de ma famille. Je m'assis en tailleur devant Bella qui était assise dans la même position. Je donnai une assiette à chacun ainsi que des couverts. Bella m'observa et les prit de façon hésitante. Mon père commença à manger mais gardait tout de même l'œil sur elle. Elle ne s'en soucia même pas trop occupée à m'observer manger. Je voyais bien comme ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que j'interprétais comme de la fascination. Le téléphone de mon père sonna. Elle sursauta complètement terrorisée et tétanisée. Mon père s'empressa le plus rapidement de décrocher constatant l'impact que la sonnerie avait sur Bella. Je me rapprochai d'elle et l'enlaçai. Elle se blottit contre moi sans se débarrasser de sa peur. Je lui embrassai le sommet de son crâne comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle allait mal et qu'elle était dans mes bras.

« Bonjour… » … « Je suis en ce moment même avec elle. » … « Non pas vraiment… » … « La sonnerie du téléphone l'a traumatisée je pense. » … « Heu… Comme celle des anciens téléphones. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le voir décontenancé par rapport à ce que venait de lui demander son interlocuteur. Après un long silence de la part de mon père, il ne réagit que par un '_Oh…_' de compréhension. Il se tourna vers nous et nous observa étrangement. En particulier moi… Il s'adressa à nous en s'excusant comme quoi la conversation devait être privée. J'acquiesçai sans rien dire puis il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de s'éloigner quelque peu de moi malgré que ses tremblements n'aient pas cessé. Je fis de même et me remis à manger en face d'elle. Elle m'observa un instant et prit sa fourchette en main. Très bon début ! Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et continuai de manger. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi…

Je m'autorisai un regard vers elle lorsque je ne me sentis plus épié. Elle tenta de prendre la nourriture dans sa fourchette sans grande réussite… Je m'approchai une nouvelle fois d'elle et lui montrai comment tenir correctement sa fourchette en positionnant sa main sur l'objet. Je la laissai ensuite la porter à sa bouche… Je pensais que cette étape serait plus facile que la première mais apparemment Bella n'était pas du même avis… Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y était prise pour tout refaire tomber dans son assiette…

Retour à la case départ…

Je repositionnai correctement la fourchette dans sa main et l'aidai à prendre de la nourriture dedans… Toujours en lui tenant le poignet je dirigeai le couvert vers sa bouche. J'aurais pensé qu'après ça, je n'aurais plus aucune difficulté et bien non… N'étant pas habituée à manger avec des couverts, Bella n'était au courant que la fourchette était dure et non comestible… Je compris qu'elle s'était fait mal en entendant ses dents claquer contre le métal et en la voyant au bord des larmes… En même temps, qui serait insensible au fait d'avoir mordu pleinement dans une fourchette ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous balançai au rythme d'un air de piano qui prenait peu à peu forme dans ma tête. Une partition défila dans celle-ci. Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux la visualiser. Je chantonnais l'air en même temps… Même pas deux minutes après que j'eus commencé, Bella s'éloigna brusquement de moi. Avec urgence elle ouvrit la porte de baie vitrée et vomit à l'extérieur de la maison. Je me redressai immédiatement et lui tendis un verre d'eau après qu'elle se soit arrêtée de rejeter le faible contenu de son estomac…

Elle ne l'accepta pas, bien trop honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était aussi visible que le nez en plein milieu du visage ! Je reposai le verre d'eau fraîche et tentai de la réconforter… Seulement, elle frissonnait de tout son corps et une fine couche de sueur s'était installée sur son visage. Elle semblait beaucoup plus pâle qu'il y a cinq minutes… Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

Je réfléchis à la question jusqu'à ce que la scène du bain me revienne en mémoire. Je mis de côté toutes les sensations plus ou moins puissantes que Bella m'avait procurées pour ne laisser place qu'à son ingestion de shampoing… Peut-être était-ce ça mais c'était plutôt étrange qu'elle se soit subitement sentie malade… À moins qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer son malaise auparavant jusqu'à ce que cela devienne impossible…

J'appelai mon père qui mit environ une minute à arriver… Lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel était Bella il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

« On l'emmène aux urgences de la ville. Je vais lui prendre quelques affaires. Tu pourrais te charger de la mettre dans la voiture ? » Me demanda-t-il prêt à monter les escaliers.

« Aucun problème ! Tu pourrais prendre un linge humide au passage s'il te plaît ? »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Pendant ce temps-là, Bella perdait peu à peu connaissance, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus inquiet. Je la pris dans mes bras, n'oubliant pas son doudou au passage avant d'aller dans le garage la mettre à l'arrière de la voiture de mon père. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac et me tendis un gant humide que je m'empressai de lui passer sur le front. Carlisle démarra la voiture. Je restai avec Bella derrière. Peut-être qu'une couverture n'aurait pas été inutile, pensai-je en la voyant trembler plus qu'à la maison.

Tout comme moi, mon père ne se souciait pas des limitations de vitesse et fonçait vers l'hôpital comme un malade, sans mauvais jeu de mots… Il se gara à sa place attribuée et m'aida à porter Bella. Du moins, à la placer contre moi. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de la porter. Ce que j'évaluais être une quarantaine, peut-être même une cinquantaine de kilos me paraissaient assez légers. Bon je l'avoue… je ne dirais pas la même chose dans une dizaine de minutes…

Arrivés devant l'accueil, il me dit de le suivre. Il m'expliqua que s'il s'était beaucoup absenté ces premiers jours c'était pour tout organiser pour Bella. Il avait réussi à obtenir l'accord d'un médecin qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle quels que soient l'heure et le jour. Nous entrâmes dans un bureau où le médecin devait y être. En principe…

Je déposai Bella sur une table d'auscultation tandis que mon père bipait le docteur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir et à s'exécuter dans son travail. Il me posa les sempiternelles questions pouvant servir au diagnostic. Je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails.

« Écrivez-moi la marque et le parfum du shampoing sur ce papier s'il vous plaît. » Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un bloc note et un crayon. J'inscrivis les informations et le docteur le contempla perplexe. « Indiquez-moi également ce qu'elle a mangé et en quelles quantités depuis l'incident. En général, une ingestion de shampoing ne provoque pas une telle réaction chez une personne de son âge. A-t-elle bu beaucoup d'eau après qu'elle ait mangé du produit ? »

« Pas à ce que je sache… » Répondis-je.

« Je ne lui ai rien donné et ça m'étonnerait qu'Alice et Emmett l'aient fait. Peut-être Esmé mais ça n'aurait pas été avant-hier soir… »

« Est-ce que le dentifrice peut avoir réagi avec ? Peut-être que durant son brossage de dents, il s'est passé quelque chose… » Suggérai-je à mon père tout en redonnant le bloc au docteur.

« S'il s'était produit un fait important Esmé m'en aurait parlé. Et dans tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui aurait pu avoir un tel effet sur Bella. Une allergie peut-être ? »

« Et pourquoi ça n'aurait pas réagi plus tôt ? » Intervins-je.

« J'appelle tout de même le centre antipoison. » Décréta le médecin. « Avez-vous le produit sur vous ? » Mon père prit la trousse de toilette dans le sac et lui tendit le flacon. « Parfait ! » Déclara-t-il en composant un numéro sur son téléphone. Il retourna près de Bella et exposa la situation ainsi que les symptômes qu'elle présentait à son interlocuteur. Il finit par raccrocher et se retourner vers nous.

« Les hommes du service ont déjà traité plusieurs affaires de ce cas avec ce même produit. Ils m'ont clairement annoncé que plusieurs enfants étaient décédés à cause de ça. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. » Me rassura-t-il en voyant que je m'étais tendu. « Ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes avec le produit miracle comme ils le disent. Il sera très facile de la soigner sachant ce qu'elle a avalé. Et vous êtes venus dans les temps. »

Je le remerciai et allai vers Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit faiblement. Elle avait le teint verdâtre, ce qui ne me disait rien qu'il aille… J'eus juste le temps de prendre la bassine sur la table à côté que Bella vomissait déjà dedans. Pas grand-chose de comestible avec un peu de sang… Une fois cet épisode passé, mon père prit la bassine et alla la vider tandis que je restais auprès d'elle. Je lui enlevai les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui s'étaient collées à son front en sueur et continuai de lui caresser la tête.

« Dward… » Prononça-t-elle alors que je m'y attendais le moins. Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle pour me rendre compte qu'elle était endormie… Elle parlait durant son sommeil ? Je pensais qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à parler mais comme ma mère me l'avait dit hier, elle avait prononcé mon prénom…

Entendre sa voix et surtout mon nom à travers ses lèvres, me remplit le cœur de bonheur. C'était comme s'il s'était gonflé pour laisser place à la joie et à l'espoir… D'un certain côté, si au bout de deux jours à peine en notre présence elle avait réussi à parler, à comprendre ce que nous disions et à avoir la démarche de vouloir nous imiter, ça me laissait penser qu'un jour (et peut-être plus tôt que je ne l'envisageais) nous pourrions être ensemble sans que je n'ai le besoin constant de me contrôler…

Bella ouvrit les yeux et se colla à moi avant de les refermer. Je vis qu'elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre… Je l'embrassai sur sa tempe. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Elle paraissait bien trop fragile. Je veux dire, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était… flippant et inquiétant ! J'avais l'impression que même une mouche posée sur sa peau pourrait lui être fatale. Je devais être de nature trop anxieuse, limite paranoïaque pour penser de telles choses… Je pris une chaise et mis mon visage dans mes mains. Je devais me détendre… Mon inquiétude ne servait à rien et à personne !

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon père rentra dans la pièce de même que le médecin et une femme avec une grande caisse. Elle se présenta comme la personne du service antipoison. Elle administra par intraveineuse le produit et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue nous déclarant qu'il agirait d'ici quelques heures. Elle nous prévint également qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques effets secondaires suite à l'injection.

Le médecin s'excusa auprès de nous, nous disant qu'au moindre problème il serait joignable. J'acquiesçai silencieusement tout en me concentrant sur Bella.

Les heures passèrent et je vis une grande amélioration dans la santé de Bella. Elle était toujours profondément endormie, mais au moins ses tremblements avaient cessé. Sa température avait chuté à trente-huit degrés… Ce qui m'inquiétait quand même puisque cela restait élevé. Je n'osais même pas imaginer jusqu'à combien elle avait pu monter.

« Nous devrions la ramener rapidement à la maison. » Déclara mon père. « Elle panique quand elle est en voiture, alors si nous pouvions éviter d'avoir affaire à l'une de ses crises il serait préférable que nous rentrions pendant qu'elle est encore endormie. »

Je hochai la tête et pris Bella dans mes bras tandis que mon père réunissait ses affaires.

« Il faudrait racheter un autre type de shampoing. Un qui sent moins bon. » Fis-je à mon père tandis que nous sortions du petit hôpital. « Un shampoing aux œufs par exemple… Je ne connais encore personne qui a voulu manger ça. »

« Parce que tu connais quelqu'un qui a déjà voulu manger ses produits de beauté ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Alice et ses baumes à lèvres. Sauf que c'est déjà plus inoffensif que ce que Bella a pris. Un jour elle a voulu goûter son gel douche saveur framboise. Je crois que les fruits rouges sont à éviter. » Ris-je nerveusement avec mon père.

J'avais la nette impression de raconter totalement n'importe quoi mais après cet épisode fort en stresse, je me sentais mieux et j'avais beau raconter des idioties que je ne m'en souciais presque pas tant le soulagement que Bella aille mieux m'importait. Je l'attachai derrière et m'assis à ses côtés. Carlisle démarra la voiture et nous partîmes chez nous. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et la frotta comme le ferait un chat sur les jambes de son propriétaire. C'était touchant… Elle chercha plus de contact en prenant mon bras contre elle et le serrant comme si c'était sa peluche.

Nous arrivâmes enfin ! Une voiture que je n'avais jamais vue avant se trouvait dans notre allée. Mon père se gara à côté de celle-ci. Un homme attendait tranquillement devant notre villa, assis sur les marches du perron.

« Vas-y. Je reste dans la voiture le temps que Bella se réveille. Je préfère qu'elle dorme tranquillement plutôt que prendre le risque de la réveiller en la déplaçant. » Avertis-je mon père.

Il me regarda avec un sourire attendri, mais ce fut son regard qui me toucha le plus.

« Je suis fier de toi fiston. Avec l'arrivée de Bella, tu prouves à quel point tu es mature et… impliqué. Je suppose que ça aurait été différent si ça avait été un garçon plutôt qu'une jolie jeune fille, mais ça n'empêche pas que ton geste soit tout aussi noble. Je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions et que tu ne profiteras pas de la situation. Même si pour le moment elle ne comprend pas que tu la 'rejettes', elle saura apprécier à sa juste valeur ce que tu fais en ce moment pour elle. Je ne doute à aucun moment qu'elle ne te remercie pas de la façon dont tu le souhaites. »Me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il me fit un sourire encourageant en me tendant la clé de sa voiture, puis il partit voir l'homme qui patientait. Ce dernier lui tendit la main tout en se présentant… Du moins, c'est l'hypothèse que je faisais. Mon père accepta sa poignée de main et l'invita à entrer. Combien pouvais-je parier que ce type avait un rapport avec mon ange ? Cher à mon avis !

Je défis ma ceinture ainsi que celle de Bella, en faisant le moins de gestes brusques que possible.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber alors que nous étions toujours dans la voiture. Je ne disais pas en avoir assez ni que je perdais patience mais j'aurais bien voulu retourner dans la villa ne serait-ce que pour occuper la salle de bains cinq minutes le temps de me soulager ou bien me dégourdir les jambes. L'homme n'était toujours pas ressorti de notre maison, mais je l'avais surpris à regarder en ma direction avec mon père… Heureusement que les vitres étaient teintées et que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Quoique… ça se résumait en un mot : rien ! Juste Bella qui dormait sur moi…

Mes chaussures étaient par terre tandis que j'étais assis en tailleur sur la banquette. Bella s'était allongée sur son côté droit, les jambes pliées et sa tête posée sur ma cuisse. Je lui caressais cette dernière afin de l'apaiser. Son sommeil n'était pas de tout repos car elle s'agitait beaucoup, certainement était-ce dû à des cauchemars. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver et plus encore, de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur ? Je me demandais aussi comment elle pourrait aller mieux… C'était plus facile de guérir en confiant nos troubles à une personne experte qui saurait nous conseiller. Or, comment devait-on s'y prendre avec une personne qui ne savait pas parler ? Des dessins comme avec les petits ? Peut-être pas idiot… encore fallait-il lui montrer comment on se servait de crayons !

Je soupirai… C'était un cercle vicieux… Si nous ne lui apprenons pas toutes les actions 'humaines' nécessaires pour qu'elle paraisse 'normale', elle ne pourra pas se défaire de ses monstres du passé. Et d'un autre côté, si on ne réglait pas ce problème, elle pourrait ne pas aller mieux et ne pas vouloir apprendre les gestes simples et quotidiens… Je soupirai derechef.

_Ma Bella, si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que ta tête contient… Ça résoudrait bien des problèmes ! _Pensai-je en la regardant.

Elle commença à s'agiter. Je craignais devoir une nouvelle fois l'apaiser en la berçant et en fredonnant cette berceuse qui me venait systématiquement en tête lorsque je pensais à elle, mais au lieu de ça, c'était seulement (et enfin !) son réveil… Elle se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux. D'abord un peu dans le brouillard, puis dès qu'elle me vit j'aperçus cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui avait pour nom : la joie. C'était étrange de me dire que je puisse être aussi influent sur l'humeur d'une personne… Quoique, c'était réciproque… N'avais-je pas toujours ce sourire niais sur mes lèvres lorsqu'elle était avec moi ? Si…

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et se redressa pour se mettre à quatre pattes. J'émis un petit rire face à toute l'énergie qu'elle avait à peine cinq minutes après qu'elle se soit réveillée. Sans parler du fait que quelques heures plus tôt, elle était très malade… C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Et pourtant, quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas bon pour moi…

Trop plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire… Avant que je ne réalise quoique ce soit, Bella avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur mon jean, toujours sur l'objet de sa convoitise… Je me tendis au maximum. Inutile de me voiler la face, mon père ne me serait d'aucun secours cette fois-ci…

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me maîtriser et de reprendre mes esprits. Je pris une grande inspiration et la repoussai vivement. J'enfilai mes chaussures rapidement et ouvris la portière sous le regard presque brisé de Bella. Je fus tenté de lui céder ce qu'elle voulait uniquement pour faire disparaître ce regard atroce à regarder… Ça me serrait profondément le cœur. Puis je me rappelais ce qu'elle désirait et ce que ça représentait. Même si j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, c'était hors de question que ce soit de cette manière-là !

Je pris sa peluche –qui n'avait pas tant l'air que ça de lui tenir à cœur- et pris Bella dans mes bras. Je refermai la portière ainsi que la voiture et rentrai dans la maison. Je la déposai délicatement dans son coin et m'assis près d'elle.

« Bella… Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ce genre de chose. Je ne peux pas le laisser permettre. Je sais que ça te fait de la peine mais tu comprendras plus tard que c'est dans ton intérêt et uniquement pour ça… »

Elle tenta une nouvelle approche en me caressant l'entrejambe. Je me relevai brusquement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

« Je suis désolé Bella… Mais je ne peux pas continuer à être auprès de toi si tu ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Je m'éloignai à contre cœur d'elle. Pourquoi James ne lui avait pas enseigné l'ordre d'arrêter ? Ça aurait été plus simple de rester en sa compagnie sans crainte constamment qu'elle ne tente une approche sexuelle… Bella se mit à quatre pattes et commença à marcher vers moi au fur et à mesure que je reculais vers les escaliers. Lorsque je fus prêt à monter la première marche alors qu'elle était à cinq mètres de moi, Bella s'arrêta de marcher et me regarda droit dans les yeux de façon paniquée et suppliante. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Dward… » Dit-elle en laissant échapper sa première grosse larme. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa fesse gauche pour ensuite s'asseoir sur les deux et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle serra fortement contre elle sa peluche –qu'elle avait traînée par terre. Elle ne se soucia plus que je sois ou non parti à l'étage trop concentrée à essayer de ne pas faire couler ses larmes. En vain… Son état se détériora et elle commença à faire une crise de panique.

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui ne parvient qu'à la faire souffrir ! Et le pire c'est que je dis que c'est pour son bien ! Non mais quel crétin sérieusement !_ M'insultai-je mentalement.

Je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de venir près d'elle et de la consoler… Ce qui était beaucoup moins évident lorsque celle-ci me rejetait. Ce que je pouvais comprendre… Je tentai de lui caresser sa joue mais elle s'en débarrassa comme si elle chassait un moustique, avant même que je ne l'ai touchée. Je crois que le message était plutôt clair…

Sa tristesse avait laissé place à une sorte de colère. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et prévenir mon père afin qu'il réussisse là où j'avais échoué. Même s'il était avec un homme, je tapai à la porte de son bureau. Je rentrai sans même en attendre l'autorisation.

« Bella va mal, c'est ma faute et elle ne veut plus que je la touche. » Déclarai-je assez fort… Je vis que mon père voulait me présenter l'homme en face de lui mais je pris les choses en main. « Je n'ai rien contre vous. Mais on fera les présentations plus tard si vous le voulez bien. » M'adressai-je à l'inconnu avant de me tourner vers mon père. « Ce qui s'est produit ce matin dans la voiture a recommencé. Bella cherche constamment à me toucher et à vouloir me faire certaines choses sauf qu'en la rejetant je lui fais du mal et… » Ne parvins-je pas à terminer ma phrase sous la panique qui m'envahissait lentement. « Va la voir s'il te plaît. Tu arriveras peut-être à l'apaiser… »

Il hocha la tête et partit presque en courant en lançant un regard d'excuses à l'homme assis. Il se leva et me tendit sa main.

« Je suis Jason Jenks, le précepteur de Bella. » J'acceptai sa poignée de main. « Mais je t'en prie appelle-moi J. »

« Très bien… Je suis Edward. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi de même. Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Je ne suis pas plusieurs comme on dit ! » Rit-il brièvement avant qu'un silence ne s'installe.

Je pris le temps de l'étudier. C'était un homme plutôt séduisant je suppose qui avait dépassé la trentaine…** Il devait certainement avoir le même âge que mon père, peut-être un peu moins. Ses traits inspiraient la confiance et le respect. Un certain charisme émanait de lui. J'espérais qu'il était vraiment doué pour son métier et qu'il saurait faire progresser Bella… J'avais une certaine crainte par rapport à la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en face de lui. Il ne portait pas d'alliance et s'il faisait autant de déplacement dans tous les États-Unis, pas sûr qu'il ait une relation avec une femme… Si Bella essayait de le séduire ou reproduisait les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait envers moi, peut-être aurait-il moins de scrupules à profiter d'elle que j'en avais…

Cette pensée déclencha une forte émotion en moi : la jalousie. Certes, Bella ne m'appartenait pas… Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver plus qu'un simple pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle était proche d'autres hommes. Si mon cœur lui était entièrement dévoué, j'espérais que cela soit réciproque… Une nouvelle crainte s'immisça en moi. Peut-être qu'au contraire, m'occuper d'elle constamment l'amènerait à avoir une vision de moi comme le meilleur ami ou le grand frère protecteur et non comme le futur mari…

« Vous désirez manger ou boire quelque chose ? Je suis désolé de vous vouvoyer… Je prendrai l'habitude du tutoiement avec le temps. Au début c'est toujours un peu compliqué… » M'excusai-je en voyant son expression légèrement contrariée.

« Je peux comprendre… Et il me semble que Carlisle allait préparer à manger pour tout le monde. »

« Houlà ! » M'exclamai-je subitement. « Il vaut mieux que je m'en charge. Carlisle en cuisine, c'est aussi risqué que de faire de l'escalade en pleine nature en ne sachant pas nouer correctement ses nœuds. »

J. blêmit à vu d'œil et me remercia de l'avoir prévenu.

« Si je venais à me retrouver seul à manger ici avec lui, je l'inviterais au restaurant du coin. Je ne suis pas non plus de tout sécurité question cuisine… »

« Effectivement, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas-là ! Vous me suivez jusque dans la cuisine ? Si nous passons devant Bella vous pourriez peut-être rester avec elle afin qu'elle s'habitue à vous. Si son état s'est amélioré, bien entendu… »

« Pourquoi pas… »

Nous sortîmes du bureau de mon père et passâmes dans le salon où Carlisle et mon chien était près de Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avant de les baisser aussitôt sur Jake qu'elle câlinait. Je lançai un regard à J. pour lui dire tacitement que ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas qu'il aille les voir. Il partit en leur direction tandis que j'allais dans la cuisine. En une vingtaine de minutes, le repas fut prêt. Il était déjà vingt-et-une heure passées et je n'avais pas très faim. Je me dispensai de manger. Je retournai dans le salon où les rires de Bella animaient la pièce. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'elle était avec moi, elle pleurait principalement, tentait des approches sexuelles, me faisait des sourires quand j'arrivais mais elle ne riait pas… J'éprouvais encore une sorte de jalousie envers eux.

« Le repas est servi. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Leur dis-je avant de me réfugier dans ma chambre sans avoir lancé un seul regard à Bella. Je trouvais ça vraiment étrange qu'elle se remette aussi vite de tout. Aussi bien que de sa mauvaise humeur que d'une maladie.

Je pris rapidement une douche et me lavai les dents, après avoir fait un saut aux toilettes car ça devenait vraiment urgent. J'enfilai un boxer propre et me glissai sous les draps de mon lit.

Je vis sur ma table de nuit le premier journal intime de James. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à lire ce genre de chose sachant que j'avais déjà le moral presque à zéro. Je me contentai d'éteindre la lumière et me laissai submerger par le sommeil qui vint très rapidement.

_Deuxième jour achevé…_

* * *

***Même si Edward n'est pas au courant du titre de la chanson, moi je le suis ! C'est **_**Angel Cry**_** interprété par AnachroniA. J'ai enlevé un couplet de la chanson parce que je trouvais qu'il correspondait moins à l'histoire de Bella, ou du moins ce qui pourrait s'en approcher... Merci à ma double d'amour **_**Edward-Cullen-Addict**_** de m'avoir grandement aidée pour la traduction ! (D'ailleurs, elle a vu Kellan Lutz ! o_O) Et pour finir, je ne suis pas certaine de remettre des extraits de chansons par la suite, je n'aime pas vraiment ça dans les fictions… Mais si certaines le désirent, pourquoi pas ! ^_^**

****J'ai choisi de modifier l'apparence physique de ce Jason Jenks pour la simple raison que celle qu'en a fait Stephenie Meyer dans ses bouquins me dégoûtait un peu… Le vieux qui transpire comme un bœuf, sans façon merci… **


	7. Première séquence et huitième leçon

**Avertissement : le passage en gras est un extrait du journal de James. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Première séquence : la propreté. À la découverte des toilettes.**

**Huitième leçon : la persévérance féminine finit très souvent par porter ses fruits…**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit, suite à un cauchemar. Plus de James cette fois-ci, seulement Bella qui me rejetait continuellement… Elle ne semblait plus triste de mon départ, tout comme elle n'avait plus ce sourire radieux lorsque je m'approchais d'elle. Tout ça avait laissé place à un rictus mauvais et sadique, presque démoniaque.

Je me rallongeai comme si mon corps pesait une tonne. Ce cauchemar était tout simplement insensé ! Jamais Bella ne pourrait avoir un tel comportement dans la réalité. J'étais un rêveur avec un surplus d'imagination et ça ne jouait pas en ma faveur lorsque je cauchemardais. Ça avait toujours plus d'intensité qu'une personne sans imagination débordante… Du moins, c'est ce que me répétait mon père quand j'étais petit pour me calmer la nuit.

J'allumai la lumière et rabattis les couvertures jusqu'à mes pieds. Je pris une douche pour me sentir plus à l'aise et repartis me coucher. Après plus d'une heure à attendre que le sommeil me revienne, mes nerfs étaient de plus en plus à cran ! Puis je réfléchis au nombre d'heures que j'avais passées à dormir la vieille et fus étonné que je me sois endormi si vite hier soir…

Mon réveil indiquait deux heures passées. Plus je tentai de me calmer et avoir une respiration des plus ralenties, plus c'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait. J'étais frustré de ne pas parvenir à m'assoupir. Je soufflai pour finalement me lever et faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. J'aurais volontiers regardé la télévision sauf que je ne souhaitais pas tombé malencontreusement sur un film destiné aux adultes… Ça n'aurait fait qu'accroître ma frustration, mais d'un autre type que précédemment…

Je pris conscience que marcher me rendait nerveux… Je m'assis sur mon lit et soufflai. Je fus empreint à une émotion que je ne connaissais que trop bien : l'ennui. Et à chaque fois je n'avais le goût de rien… Lire, écouter de la musique, jouer du piano… Même mes activités favorites ne me donnaient pas envie…

Je tendis l'oreille et me rendit compte qu'il y avait une tempête dehors. La pluie s'abattait violemment contre les vitres, le vent soufflait fortement et la foudre ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Les éclairs illuminaient cette nuit noire de nouvelle lune. J'admirais le spectacle naturel et magnifique durant plusieurs minutes avant de me rappeler un détail de taille.

Bella a peur de l'orage.

Je me levai et rejoignis sa chambre qui était vide. Je descendis les escaliers à une folle allure pour la trouver dans les bras de mon père. Jake était couché à leurs côtés sans pour autant fermer l'œil. Une pointe de jalousie s'empara de moi en trouvant Carlisle avec Bella. J'avais l'impression qu'il occupait en ce moment _ma_ place. En plus d'être jaloux, j'étais possessif. _Fantastique !_ Ironisai-je. J'avais certainement dû découvrir plus de traits de ma personnalité en deux jours grâce à l'arrivée de Bella, qu'en dix-sept ans de ma vie !

Tout le petit monde leva les yeux vers moi. Sous l'effet de la gêne certaines personnes rougissaient, dans mon cas je passais la main dans mes cheveux. Je me concentrai sur l'expression de Bella. Elle me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable mais rapidement son menton trembla et elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de mon père. La foudre frappa bruyamment et Bella sursauta avant de pleurer davantage et plus fortement. Je remarquai qu'elle était toujours habillée.

« Je viens de gâcher ton travail en arrivant ? » Demandai-je à mon père.

« Elle était sur le bord de craquer à nouveau. Tu as seulement dû faire éclater la bombe un peu plus tôt… » Me rassura-t-il. « Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? » Me proposa-t-il. Étais-je si transparent que ça dans mes émotions ? À moins que ce ne soit mon père qui soit bon lecteur ? Bon en même temps, psychologue ça devait aider pour remarquer ce genre de chose... Il y avait une troisième hypothèse, il pensait qu'il était mieux que Bella reste avec moi…

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« Depuis hier soir pratiquement. Je suis juste monté prendre une douche avant de redescendre près de Bella quand j'ai entendu l'orage. Jenks dort au dernier étage. »

Je vis que mon père était en pyjama. Bella commença à renifler. Il s'éloigna d'elle et me laissa sa place.

« Et si elle me rejette comme hier ? » Lui demandai-je paniqué.

« Elle ne le fera pas, crois-moi. » Me rassura mon père, très confiant.

Ce fut tout de même avec quelques craintes que je m'assis derrière Bella, fis passer mes jambes de part et d'autre des siennes et l'enlaçai. Encore un reniflement de sa part avant de se blottir dans mes bras. J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne puis regardai mon père. Il me lançait un regard du genre 'je te l'avais bien dit' avant de nous laisser seuls. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien j'imagine…

Les minutes passèrent et je me sentais plus serein que dans ma chambre. J'avais retrouvé ma place et je me sentais bien. J'en aurais presque oublié la tempête si Bella ne sursautait pas à chaque bruit de tonnerre. Il vint un moment où je n'arrivais plus à l'apaiser de toutes les manières possibles. Baisers, caresses, fredonnement de sa berceuse que j'avais en tête… En pensant à ça, j'eus une idée !

Bella était trop paniquée pour réagir à mon invitation dans mes bras. Je la portai jusque dans la salle de musique et refermai la porte. La salle étant très bien isolée, l'orage y était moins audible. Je posai Bella sur le banc du piano mais elle n'arrivait pas à tenir assise, je la posai donc par terre même si ça m'attristait qu'elle soit loin de moi et que nous n'ayons pas de contact physique l'un avec l'autre.

Je m'assis sur le banc et relevai la protection du clavier. Un dernier coup d'œil vers Bella m'apprit qu'elle était intriguée et qu'elle s'était un peu calmée. Je posai mes doigts sur les touches et les premières notes de sa berceuse s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers mon ange. Elle avait cette même lueur dans les yeux qu'avec les bulles dans le bain, ce qui m'encouragea à poursuivre.

Cette berceuse prit une autre signification pour moi lorsqu'elle était jouée (devant Bella en plus !) et non représentée dans ma tête. Dans mon esprit c'était juste une mélodie qui venait quand je pensais à Bella. Jouée, je me rendis compte qu'à travers les notes c'étaient mes émotions que j'avais ressenties à chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. De l'intrigue, de la curiosité, de la fascination, de la colère, de la culpabilité, de l'hésitation, de la joie, de la tristesse, de la confusion, de la panique, du soulagement, de la crainte, de l'excitation, du désir, de l'attendrissement, de la déception, du bonheur… Notre première rencontre fut la scène interprétée la plus longue… La plus chargée en émotion également.

La musique prit fin au bout d'un certain temps. J'avais l'impression que les aiguilles s'arrêtaient lorsque je jouais mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça aurait été trop beau pour que ces purs instants de bonheur et de légèreté restent éternels…

Bella s'était totalement calmée et me regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. Pas de tristesse cependant. C'étaient des larmes de joie et d'une autre émotion. Peut-être l'avais-je touchée à travers la berceuse qui n'avait été composée que pour elle… J'ai toujours pensé que la musique était une langue universelle de même que les sentiments… Ses larmes avaient peut-être le but de me dire qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais…

Elle monta à quatre pattes sur le tabouret et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Elle me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux et qu'elle souriait. Elle resta comme ça au moins cinq minutes et me libéra enfin ! Encore heureux qu'elle ne serrait pas comme Emmett le faisait, autrement je serais mort asphyxié depuis longtemps !

Elle se tourna sur le piano et appuya sur une touche. Elle recommença avec une autre plus aigüe puis avec une plus grave. Elle sourit et laissa échapper un petite rire si attendrissant. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois mais en alignant plus de notes en moins de temps. Le tout ne donnait rien de très… harmonieux mais au moins elle s'amusait. Je remarquai qu'elle n'utilisait que sa main droite. Peut-être que cette information se révèlerait utile par la suite… par exemple lorsqu'elle devra apprendre à tenir un crayon ou un stylo en main…

Puis brusquement elle descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte en marchant à quatre pattes. Elle se redressa un peu et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir. Je fermai la protection du clavier et sortis à mon tour pour suivre Bella. Elle alla vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit. Dehors, la tempête s'était quelque peu calmée. Il n'y avait plus d'orage ni de vent mais il pleuvait toujours averse. Bella passa sa tête à l'extérieur et s'apprêta à sortir entièrement. Je la fis rentrer avant qu'elle puisse y parvenir. Elle me supplia du regard et son visage trempé, à l'instar de ses cheveux, ne m'aidait pas vraiment… On aurait dit un chat qui faisait les gros yeux alors qu'on lui faisait prendre son bain.

Je refermai la porte. Bella émit un gémissement plaintif et sembla vouloir ressortir. Je compris qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. Je la portai jusqu'à la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée. Bella regarda la sortie et tendit les bras en sa direction. Elle gigotait tellement qu'à deux reprises elle faillit tomber de mes bras. Elle ne sembla même pas s'en préoccuper trop occupée à vouloir m'échapper. Nous arrivâmes enfin aux toilettes ! Je fermai la porte à clé juste au cas où et la posai sur le sol. Comme je l'avais prédit elle galopa jusqu'à la porte verrouillée. Elle tenta vainement de l'ouvrir. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas en abaissant la poignée, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec son air suppliant. Je lui dis de venir vers moi. Elle ne bougea pas… Puis son regard partit vers ma droite. Je tournai la tête et vis la fenêtre. Elle marcha en sa direction mais je la pris et la fis s'asseoir sur la lunette des toilettes. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux avant de mettre mes mains sur le bouton de son jean. Son expression changea, passant de l'affolement à la surprise. Un éclat de joie ou peut-être espoir mit de la vie à son regard. Je déboutonnai son jean et le descendis avec l'aide de Bella. Je le retirai complètement et le posai sur une chaise non loin de là, juste à côté de la douche. Je lui retirai ensuite sa couche restée parfaitement propre et la mis par terre à côté de la chaise. Je déplaçai Bella qui avait le sourire aux lèvres malgré la petite grimace qu'elle faisait et relevai le couvercle de la lunette des toilettes. Puis je remis Bella dessus tout en la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans le trou. Précaution qui pouvait paraître stupide mais avec elle… Je m'attendais à tout désormais !

Sa joie diminua au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent… Elle tenta deux ou trois fois de s'échapper et d'aller à la fenêtre. Elle finit par comprendre que je ne la laisserai pas y aller. Elle se mordait la lèvre et fermait les yeux tout en aillant une expression de torturée. Elle remuait un peu dans tous les sens tout en se mordant plus fort avec le temps… Au bout de quelques minutes sa vessie commença à se relâcher et elle fit ses besoins aux toilettes. Je m'attendais à voir une expression soulagée sur son visage mais à la place elle pleurait et semblait honteuse. Je caressai sa joue mais elle eut un mouvement de recul…

« Bella, tu n'as pas à être honteuse. » Lui dis-je calmement en m'accroupissant devant elle. Comme elle baissait les yeux c'était plus facile pour moi d'obtenir de l'attention. « Tout le monde fait ça. »

Elle ne se détendit pas mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du m'y prendre de cette manière. Elle pouvait considérer la forêt comme nous considérions les toilettes, et qu'uriner dans des toilettes revenait pour nous à faire ça au lit ou sur nous-mêmes… D'où la honte…

Je pris du papier hygiénique et le lui tendis. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle devait certainement se demander à quoi cela pouvait lui servir… Elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de s'essuyer… Ou peut-être que si… Je me sentais mal-à-l'aise par rapport à ce que j'allais faire mais c'était nécessaire pas vrai… ? J'essayais de m'en persuader du moins…

Je lui repris le papier des mains et lui écartai ses cuisses. _Bon sang ! Je n'allais quand même pas le faire ?_ Je soufflai et passai le papier toilette sur la 'zone'. Je souris une fois mon travail fini. Ce n'avait pas été si terrible !

_Veux-tu que je rappelle où tu as passé la main ? Regarde un peu l'effet que tu fais à Bella…_ Réapparut ma conscience après une petite absence. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue ! Ça ne m'avait pas manqué le moins du monde ! _Moi aussi je t'aime !_ Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

_Ça craint…_ Pensai-je.

Je repris la couche de Bella que je lui passai. Elle s'assit d'elle-même par terre sans que je ne l'aide. Apparemment, les toilettes n'allaient pas devenir ses meilleures amies… J'aurais _vraiment_ dû m'y prendre autrement. À moins que… Peut-être que si je demandais à Alice de lui montrer comment elle allait aux toilettes, Bella comprendrait que ce n'était pas une chose honteuse… Ou peut-être que je me trompais totalement et qu'elle était honteuse parce que j'étais présent dans la pièce… Je soufflai. C'était si compliqué de deviner ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser…

« Tu viens ? » Lui demandai-je en lui tendant les bras.

Elle comprit ma phrase, me regarda durant quelques secondes et baissa la tête. Je soupirai et voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle s'écarta de moi brusquement.

_De mieux en mieux !_ Me félicitai-je mentalement avec ironie. _Désormais elle te fuit !_

« Bella. S'il te plaît, viens dans mes bras. Nous devons aller nous coucher… Il est tard. Enfin… tôt dans un certain sens. »

Je lui retendis mes bras mais elle ne vint pas. Je me levai et partis dans la salle de musique. Si je jouais son morceau, ça l'attirerait peut-être… Après tout ça l'avait très bien calmée tout à l'heure… Mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches d'ivoire et rejouèrent le morceau de tout à l'heure. Je modifiai en même temps quelques notes de certaines scènes et supprimai des passages pour que la berceuse ne fasse plus que quelques minutes… Les dernières notes retentirent dans la pièce et aucun signe de Bella… J'avais espéré qu'elle me pardonnerait avec sa berceuse mais visiblement, elle était plus dure à amadouer que je ne le pensais… Une vraie petite femme !

Je sortis de la pièce, refermai la porte et allai dans la salle de bains où j'avais laissé Bella. Bien sûr, elle n'y était plus… Je cherchai dans le salon, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Je me mis à baliser de l'avoir laisser seule. Je ne savais absolument pas où elle était ni ce quelle faisait ! J'inspirai et expirai profondément pour ne pas laisser la panique m'envahir. Ça ne servirait rien, si ce n'est empirer les choses.

Je cherchai dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sans jamais la trouver. J'entendis des aboiements du côté de la cave.

« Jake ? » L'appelai-je. Mon chien monta à toute vitesse les marches des escaliers et me mordit le bas de mon pyjama pour me traîner vers la cave. Il remuait la queue et était tout excité à l'idée de me mener là-bas. « Jake calme-toi ! Je vais y aller ! » Mon chien me lâcha et se précipita de descendre. J'allumai la lumière et rejoignis l'endroit où il aboyait comme un fou. Lorsque j'arrivai, il se calma et se coucha à côté de son panier déjà occupé. Bella était nue, couchée dans le panier de mon chien. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Je la pris dans mes bras et la montai dans sa chambre. Je l'habillai en pyjama et ma bordai dans son lit avant de rejoindre le mien. Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil… L'image d'elle dans une couchette pour animal me hantait… Tous mes efforts pour considérer Bella comme une humaine s'estomper pour l'image d'elle traitée comme un chien. Et à chaque fois je repensais à ce collier qui la maintenait immobile sur son matelas dans la cabane de James…

Je sortis de mon lit vers sept heures du matin et préparai le petit déjeuner pour quatre. Je fis des viennoiseries françaises : croissants et pains au chocolat. Je fis du café pour mon père et le précepteur ainsi que du jus d'oranges pressées. J'attendis devant la télévision le temps de cuisson. À huit heures, mon père descendit et me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit en compagnie de Bella. Je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails, en particulier la scène des toilettes et de la cave.

« Je suppose qu'elle doit se sentir mieux pour dormir lorsqu'elle est nue. Elle ne doit pas non plus avoir l'habitude de dormir dans un lit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait quitté la petite cabane où elle vivait avec James avant que nous l'ayons. Elle dormait tous les deux jours et quand elle le faisait, elle dormait par terre nue et en boule. Elle a dû garder certaines habitudes… »

« Un peu comme Tom Hanks dans _Seul au monde_ ? Lorsqu'il revient de l'île déserte, il dort sur le sol au lieu de dormir dans son lit bien moelleux… »

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine où je lui servis son petit déjeuner.

« Si tu préfères… Et pour les toilettes, même si ça partait d'une bonne intention je ne suis pas certain que ça lui a été profitable. »

« Ceci dit, je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller se soulager dans le jardin par cette tempête… »

Il réfléchit un moment et voulut parler juste au moment où J. arriva dans la cuisine. Il nous salua. Par terre Bella le suivait sauf qu'elle vint directement vers moi et frotta sa tête contre ma jambe, tel un chat qui réclamerait à son propriétaire sa patté. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'assis sur une chaise à côté de moi. Elle regarda de chaque côté d'elle et évalua la distance par rapport au sol. Elle releva le regard sur moi et gémit de mécontentement.

Je la pris et la reposai par terre. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Elle sortit de la pièce à quatre pattes. Après avoir mangé deux croissants et un pain au chocolat, je la rejoignis dans son petit coin dans le salon. Elle mettait dans sa bouche l'oreille de sa peluche dégoûtante et que Jake avait prit lui aussi dans sa gueule.

« Tu as faim ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Manger… » Lui mimai-je le geste. Je vis ses yeux comprendre ce que je venais d'imiter. Je hochai la tête en faisant oui et elle ne tarda pas à imiter mon geste. Je me levai et alla chercher deux croissants et deux pains au chocolat ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Je vins lui porter et elle manga entièrement deux croissants et prit seulement une bouchée de l'autre viennoiserie avant de grimacer.

« Tu as soif ? Boire ? » Fis-je avec la même technique que tout à l'heure. Elle hocha la tête, comme tout à l'heure. Je portai ensuite le verre à sa bouche. Tout doucement, elle me donna le rythme à prendre pour faire descendre le liquide. Quand le verre fut vide, c'était elle qui le tenait entièrement.

Mon père sortit de la cuisine et me demanda si lui et Jenks pouvaient commencer leur cours. Je proposai que nous la lavions avant et mon père accepta. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans la salle de bains de la chambre de Bella. En attendant je restai dans ma chambre à lire un extrait du journal de James…

**Lundi 23 septembre : **_(N/A : Rappel : soit une semaine après le dernier passage qu'Edward a lu.)_

**Je suis un meurtrier… C'est ce que je me répète depuis que cet étranger a pénétré dans notre nid d'amour. Il est tombé au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit avec la mauvaise personne : c'est-à-dire moi. Je n'avais pas prévu de le tuer mais il a découvert mon ange et il a commencé à paniquer surtout en remarquant le sang entre ses jambes datant du jour de son anniversaire. Je n'avais pas pu la nettoyer à l'étang comme d'habitude à cause de la tempête… Juste après l'avoir dévirginisée, je n'avais pas envie d'effacé la seule trace visible de mon acte. Le sang avait fini par sécher. Je n'avais pas très envie de le faire au début, mais là… Je commençais sérieusement à la désirer de plus en plus. De simples petits gestes me donnaient envie d'elle… Cet inconnu avait très vite compris ce qu'il se passait dans notre petite cabane. Il avait paniqué et avait voulu s'enfuir. Et ce fils de pute a failli y arriver ! Heureusement **_**ils**_** étaient tous venus, sans aucune exception. **_**Ils**_** avaient dû voir que je ne maîtrisais plus la situation et avaient fait le déplacement… J'ai été frappé au fouet sur le dos durant plusieurs heures devant les yeux effrayés de mon ange. Elle pleurait et gémissait à chacun de mes cris. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus douloureux… Les coups qu'**_**ils**_** m'affligeaient ou la voir ainsi… **_**Ils**_** finirent par arrêter. J'avais le dos en sang et ne pouvais quasiment plus bouger. Malgré ça, **_**ils**_** m'obligèrent à égorger l'homme qu'**_**ils**_** avaient assommé coup sur coup à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Et tout ça devant les yeux de mon ange ! Il était épuisé et ne demandait qu'à sortir de cet enfer qu'on lui faisait vivre. Il n'avait demandé qu'un abri pour la tempête et le voilà enterré au beau milieu de la forêt...**

**Depuis, je faisais des cauchemars chaque fois que mes yeux étaient clos. Mon ange aussi en faisait et je n'avais aucun moyen de la réconforter. Mes mots ne l'apaiser pas. Mes caresses et baisers non plus. Et quand je voulais réessayer les relations sexuelles, elle paniquait plus qu'autre chose. Le médecin était venu pour me mettre de la pommade, nettoyer mon ange et lui administrer des calmants car elle devenait infernale. Elle s'était également étouffée à cause de son affolement. Elle avait tiré tellement fort sur son collier attaché au mur, qu'elle avait failli en mourir.**

**Bientôt mes blessures dues au fouet ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et je pourrais enfin recommencer les expériences sexuelles. Si j'avais encore un empêchement, j'allais agir par pulsions et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…**

L'écriture de James se faisait plus rectiligne mais on voyait également qu'il devait trembler au moment où il avait écrit ça. Je me demandai si mon jugement de lui n'avait pas été trop indulgent… Certes, il donnait de petites attentions à Bella, mais ça n'excusait pas la monstruosité de ses gestes. Il fallait peut-être que j'arrête de chercher du bon en chaque personne…

Mon père tapa à ma porte en me demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Il ne me demandait la permission que depuis l'arrivée de Bella, et c'était la même avec ma mère. Que croyaient-ils ? Que je me masturbais sur mon lit en pensant à elle ? Ok sous la douche mais pas sur mon lit sans raison…

Je lui donnai la permission d'entrer. Il s'assit sur mon lit d'un air embêté.

« Crois-moi je ne serais pas venu te demander une telle chose si j'avais pu agir autrement mais… Bella refuse que je la lave et ne cesse de te demander. Elle a accepté que tu le fasses le jour de son arrivée, hier c'est Alice qui l'a fait mais avec de grandes difficultés… Tu voudrais bien le refaire aujourd'hui ? Je sais que ça t'a été pénible la dernière fois mais… s'il te plaît… essaye parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne veut que toi. »

Je soufflai et acceptai avec beaucoup de réticences. Je ne tenais pas à avoir la même réaction que deux jours auparavant… Je me levai de mon lit et partis dans la salle de bains de Bella. Elle était assise par terre contre la baignoire, toujours habillée. Je me retournai vers mon père qui m'avait suivi.

« Elle n'a même pas voulu que je la déshabille. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bizarre… Elle s'était laissée faire quand j'étais avec Alice dans la chambre et que cette dernière s'était mis en tête de l'épiler…

Je m'avançai vers mon ange et commençai à lui retirer son haut de pyjama mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Je suivis son regard. Elle fixait mon père, qui fronçait les sourcils en nous regardant.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle veut… Je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin. » Me dit-il avant de fermer la porte. Dès qu'elle fut close, Bella me fit un large sourire et posa sa peluche à côté d'elle. Je lui ôtai ensuite tous ses vêtements et encore une fois, sa couche était parfaitement propre. Je me demandai si on pouvait s'en passer… Après tout, ça cassait toute l'image féminine de Bella. Quoique… Un tue l'amour sur elle ne me serait pas forcément inutile… Si tout chez elle la rendait femme, j'allais avoir du mal à contenir mes pulsions…

Rapidement, l'image du lapin blanc ne fonctionna plus. À la place, je me dis que c'était le corps d'Alice. Et là, c'était très efficace pour stopper net tout mon désir…

Bella s'émerveilla une fois de plus avec les bulles du bain. Quand elle fut dedans, je lui montrai comment les faire voler dans la pièce en soufflant dessus. Depuis elle n'arrêtait pas de prendre de la mousse dans sa main et de souffler dessus. Elle s'amusait même à m'en mettre dans les cheveux ou sur le visage. Ça m'aurait certainement vite agacé si je ne la savais pas autant… dans un autre monde. Elle paraissait malheureuse quand elle était seule, mais là… elle riait aux éclats d'une façon si charmante. Elle ressemblait à une enfant insouciante avec une certaine part de naïveté. J'aurais voulu que son expression ne change jamais et qu'elle soit aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment pour le restant de sa vie. Elle avait vécu une enfance et une adolescence difficile. Et encore ! C'était un euphémisme de penser une telle chose. Quand elle aura appris ce qu'est la vie ainsi que les bases de la communication et de la civilisation, elle sera plongée dans le monde des adultes encore plus effrayant et compliqué que ce qu'elle avait eu le droit jusqu'à présent. Quand aurait-elle droit enfin au bonheur ?

Malgré sa bonne humeur contagieuse, je perdis la mienne avec toutes mes pensées. Comparée à sa vie, la mienne avait tout d'un conte de fées… C'était… simple...

« Dward… » Fit Bella dans le bain. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer et qu'elle ne riait plus. Elle me renvoyait un masque de tristesse en écho avec le mien… Elle se mit sur ses genoux et failli tomber mais elle se rattrapa juste à temps. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin. Elle me trempa mais ça n'avait aucune importance. J'acceptai sans trop réfléchir à son accolade réconfortante. Elle mit sa tête dans mon cou et je me demandai qui de nous deux avait le plus besoin de tendresse et d'affection de ce genre. Malgré son passé et son sort entre les mains de James, elle avait des instincts humains parfaitement normaux. Les comparaisons animales n'étaient valables que pour certaines choses…

Nous restâmes unis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Bella claque des dents. Le bain n'avait plus de mousse et son eau était quasiment froide. Je la vidai un peu et remis de l'eau chaude pour que Bella puisse se réchauffer. Je la lavai de la même manière que la dernière fois sans pour autant avoir recours à des idées tue l'amour. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je m'y habituerais totalement et que je saurais me contrôler parfaitement… Avoir une érection quand il le faut, et ne pas en avoir dans d'autres situations…

Je vidai l'eau du bain et rinçai Bella. Je la sortis de la baignoire et l'enveloppai dans une serviette pour la sécher. Je rangeai son shampoing et son gel douche dans le placard en dessous de l'évier avant de m'absenter dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle retourne à l'hôpital parce que j'avais été imprudent en laissant des produits en vue. Je pris des vêtements simples et confortables. Contrairement à Alice, je n'avais pas trop le souci de la mode et de l'esthétique vestimentaire.

Dans la salle de bains, Bella avait repris son doudou et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je posai les affaires à côté d'elle et essayai de lui passer sa couche. Elle résista et poussa des gémissements de contestation.

« Bella, tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais que c'est moche et pas très pratique car ça t'enlève une certaine liberté de mouvement, mais tu ne vas pas aux toilettes comme nous alors en attendant… C'est la couche obligatoire… » Lui expliquai-je tout en tentant encore une fois de la lui mettre. Elle me donna carrément un coup de pied dans la main afin que je l'éloigne. « Ok… Pas de couche alors… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je laissai la couche de côté et partis chercher une culotte dans sa chambre. Alice avait tout prévu et avait acheté de la lingerie fine pour Bella… _Non mais je vous jure !_ Tant qu'à faire, je pris le bas assorti au soutien-gorge que j'avais choisi pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Je lui montrai ensuite la culotte blanche en dentelle.

« Ça c'est mieux ? » Lui demandai-je. Bella toucha le tissu et me le prit en souriant. Je pris ça pour un oui… Je la lui repris et lui enfilai. Elle ne protesta pas et semblait même contente. Je lui passai son soutien-gorge puis son pull blanc et son jean pour finir par sa paire de chaussettes. Je lui séchai les cheveux et les lui coiffai. Ensuite, elle prit sa peluche et marcha vers sa chambre. Quand elle passa la porte, elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit avant de continuer son chemin. Je nettoyai rapidement la salle de bain et mis le linge sale dans le panier fait exprès.

Je sortis de la pièce et vis que Bella descendait les escaliers. Malgré ma peur qu'elle tombe, je la laissai faire. Elle descendait les marches une à une sur les fesses, comme moi lorsque j'étais petit… Je la suivis sans rien dire, me contentant juste d'observer. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle marcha vers son petit coin. Mon père et Jenks étaient assis sur le canapé à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils remarquèrent ma présence mais pas celle de Bella. Elle avait l'art de se déplacer dans le plus grand silence ! Elle pourrait faire une excellente voleuse avec sa discrétion ! Même les chats en seraient jaloux ! Je leur fis un signe de regarder vers le coin et ils l'aperçurent enfin !

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là ? » Demanda mon père avec le plus grand étonnement.

« Une minute à peine. » Le rassurai-je. Pendant que J. préparait Bella près de la table basse pour son premier cours, dans la cuisine, je racontai à Carlisle de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bains.

« La culotte n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je sais qu'au centre elle en avait besoin car elle faisait dans sa couche. Mais elle n'avait pas accès au monde extérieur, ce qui explique tout… »

Jenks nous rejoignit et nous annonça que le premier cours de Bella pouvait commencer…


	8. Neuvième leçon et première séquence

**Chapitre 8**

**Neuvième leçon : il n'y a pas de couleur prédéfinie pour représenter la chevelure d'Edward Cullen aux crayons de couleur. Pour ses yeux non plus d'ailleurs…**

**Séquence première : la propreté. Il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes, personne n'est à l'abri d'une fuite. **_(N/A : Celle dans ce chapitre sera de taille ! XD *se marre toute seule* Bon ok… je sors… Vous comprendrez ma blague pas drôle en lisant le chapitre.)_

Nous prîmes des coussins que nous installâmes par terre, près de la table basse. Jenks avait disposé des photos de chacun de nous sur la table. Sur chacune d'entre elles, il y avait notre nom inscrit. Bella avait même sa photo où elle était dans mes bras.

« Commençons ce premier cours tous ensemble en essayant de faire assimiler des noms sur des visages, en l'occurrence ceux des membres de votre famille que Bella côtoiera beaucoup ces prochains temps. » Nous annonça Jenks.

J'observais Bella qui étudiait les photos en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'en approcha en se penchant sur la table sans pour autant les toucher. Nous la laissâmes faire durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle verse quelques larmes sans que l'on ne comprenne pourquoi. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressai les cheveux. Elle finit par se séparer de moi et prit la photo où j'étais seul dessus. Elle avait été prise dans la cantine du lycée de Forks juste après une bataille de neige. J'étais trempé mais je riais aux éclats dû à ma farce que j'avais faite à Emmett. Il m'avait littéralement enneigé dehors tandis que je n'avais pu le toucher qu'une fois durant la pseudo-guerre, du coup j'avais gardé une boule de neige dans ma main que je lui avais lancée en pleine tête durant le repas. Une scène mémorable et hilarante surtout en voyant l'expression de mon frère !

Bella passa ses doigts sur mon visage figé sur le papier de glace et sourit de façon attendrie avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle me sourit largement et prononça mon prénom à sa façon, comme d'habitude.

« _E_dward. » Insista mon père sur la première syllabe de mon prénom, espérant vraiment qu'elle le prononce correctement. Pour la première fois, quelques rougeurs teintèrent ses joues tout en se mordillant la langue. Je tâchai d'immortaliser cette image dans mon esprit tant Bella était sublime ainsi. Ça lui donnait un air coquet et extrêmement érotique.

« Dward… » Me dit-elle en me regardant timidement. Je souris malgré moi. J'avais comme l'impression que c'était le surnom qu'elle m'avait donné. Mon père prononça derechef mon prénom mais Bella m'appela de la même façon que précédemment. Ensuite, nous passâmes à Alice.

« Alice. » Fit mon père. Bella étudia la photographie et rit un peu.

« Lice ! » Fit-elle enthousiaste.

Mon père souffla. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle ne voulait pas répéter correctement les prénoms de façon intentionnelle. Il tenta malgré tout avec Emmett. La réponse de Bella me confirma mon hypothèse des surnoms.

« Mémett ! » Dit-elle espiègle. Elle tapa des mains en voyant sa photo sur laquelle il taquinait Alice de la même façon que la dernière fois devant la télé avec elle.

On lui tendit une photo d'Esmé et elle la nomma « Maman » comme Alice, Emmett et moi avions l'habitude de faire. Ni d'entre Jenks et moi n'osâmes la contredire jusqu'à ce que Carlisle le fasse. Cette fois-ci elle prononça correctement le prénom d'Esmé. Et ce fut la même chose avec Carlisle après qu'elle ait appelé « Papa ».

Lorsque nous lui tendîmes une photo de Jenks, elle dit une moue embêtée à en mourir de rire ! Elle ne devait sûrement jamais avoir entendu son nom et elle me lança un regard suppliant, comme si elle voulait de l'aide. Elle se tortilla sur elle-même, embarrassée.

« Je m'appelle Jason Jenks mais appelle-moi J. » Se présenta-t-il de lui-même en regardant Bella droit dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit avant de répéter son prénom. « Bon et bien… apparemment se sera Jason pour elle. »

« Et J. pour nous. » Ajoutai-je. Il me sourit et me dit que nous avions juste une dernière chose à demander avant que nous finissions ce premier cours.

« Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda Jenks en faisant également des gestes qui allaient dans sa direction. Elle répondit immédiatement avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

« Bella. »

« Enchanté Bella. »

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais il y avait une sorte de lien qui se définissait progressivement au fil de la séance. Un genre de complicité mais différent de la nôtre… Jenks décréta que nous pouvions prendre une petite pause le temps qu'il installe le reste du matériel pour le cours suivant. J'en profitai pour prendre une douche vite fait. Quand je redescendis, il n'y avait que Jenks et Bella assis devant la table basse où il y avait des feutres, des crayons de couleurs, de la peinture et trois petits tas de feuilles blanches.

« Ah Edward ! Tu tombes bien ! Nous allons laisser exprimer nos talents artistiques et notre créativité ! » Fit le précepteur très enthousiaste. Je m'assis à côté de Bella qui observait le matériel avec intrigue. Jenks prit un feutre et commença à dessiner. Il me prévint de ne pas m'occuper de Bella quoiqu'il arrive. Il fallait qu'elle découvre d'elle-même certaines choses et de toute manière, elle aurait le réflexe de nous imiter. Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit.

Je ne savais pas quoi dessiner… Un paysage, un animal, une personne… Autre chose peut-être ? Je soufflai et fixai les crayons de couleur. J'en pris un gris et un noir puis laissai aller mon imagination sur la première feuille vierge du tas devant moi… Je finis mon dessin environ une heure après où je ne pensais à strictement rien hormis mon action actuelle. Lorsque je sortis en quelque sorte de ma transe créative, je vis que Jenks avait fait deux portraits et Bella avait dessiné une silhouette d'homme. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais parce que ce n'était pas franchement… distinct… Quand à moi, j'avais fait un dessin en noir et blanc concernant la musique. Il y avait un grande clé de sol juste devant la partition de la berceuse de Bella.

En parlant d'elle… Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder un coup les feutres et un autre coup moi. Elle répéta l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Je vins me mettre derrière elle et passai mes bras autour d'elle. Je lui déposai un baiser sur la tempe avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se retourna et m'enlaça à son tour avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Jenks me regarda attendri avant de retourner à son dessin. Il avait repris une feuille et en commençait un nouveau.

Bella prit ensuite plusieurs feutres verts et d'autres dans les jaunes, oranges et marrons. Elle les regarda et me les donna. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en prenne un vert et le mit à côté de mes yeux. Elle répéta l'opération avec ceux qui étaient destinés à ma chevelure. Ainsi j'étais celui qu'elle avait choisi de représenter en dessin. Même si je n'étais pas très… _beau_ dessus, c'était touchant comme attention venant de sa part.

Durant près d'une heure je fis des essais en mélangeant certaines couleurs afin d'obtenir la couleur de mes cheveux ou de mes yeux sans grande réussite, le tout sous le regard captivé et captivant de Bella. Mais à chaque fois il y avait un problème. Soit ce n'était pas la même couleur, soit c'était les feutres qui ne fonctionnaient plus, soit la superposition des feutres transperçait le papier… On aurait dû inventer des feutres spéciaux qui s'adaptaient à n'importe quelle nuance de couleur. J'aurais sûrement appelé les couleurs _Edward's green eyes_ et _Edward's red hair_. _(N/A : Waouh… -_-' En me relisant je me dis que je n'aurais pas plus trouver original… Je suis allée les chercher très loin…)_ C'était simple mais ça allait à l'essentiel.

Bella finit par colorier mes cheveux en orange carotte et mes yeux en vert sapin… Je restais sans voix en regardant le résultat final… J'avais de très, très, très longues jambes pour un tout petit torse, une tête encore plus disproportionnée que le reste, des doigts en forme de bâtons (mais au moins, j'en avais cinq !), la peau couleur 'rose cochon' avec des contours noirs… J'étais… _charmant_ et à son image…

Je signai mon dessin et l'offris à Bella qui laissa échapper une petite larme à mon cadeau et me prit dans ses bras. Preuve qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la signification de certains gestes. Elle voulut signer mais ne sachant pas comment faire, elle émit un gémissement plaintif en me regardant. Je passai derrière elle et lui mis correctement le feutre en main. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne et lui donnai les gestes à suivre pour écrire son prénom. Elle riait alors que je déplaçai son poignet et ça me rendait heureux de la voir ainsi. Cela ajoutait de la joie dans mon cœur et sa bonne humeur me contaminait. Elle fut visiblement satisfaite du résultat.

« Dward ! » Dit-elle en désignant le 'moi' dessiné.

« C'est très joli, merci. » La remerciai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle en profita pour passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa, mais la seconde plus tard j'étais au dessus de Bella qui était allongée par terre. Elle écarta les cuisses de façon à ce que je me retrouve entre elles, puis elle m'enlaça de ses jambes pour que je ne puisse plus m'enfuir. Elle roula ses hanches afin de créer une friction entre nous. Je laissai tomber mon front sur son épaule tout en me concentrant sur autre chose. Il ne fallait pas que j'aie une réaction trop forte ! Ce serait déplacé…

_Self control Edward… Self control…_ Me dis-je. _Pense un peu à… Esmé et Carlisle en train de le faire… Carlisle ?_

« Ça suffit Bella… » Intervint celui-ci d'une façon sévère. Un peu comme lorsqu'il sermonnait Emmett en train de commettre une bêtise. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il s'approchait afin de nous séparer. Lorsqu'il parvint à retirer les jambes et les bras de Bella agrippée follement à moi, je ressentis comme un vide. Chaque parcelle de mon corps qui avait été en contact avec le sien, irradiait d'une chaleur encore inconnue pour moi. Si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais clairement visualiser la forme que prenaient ces parcelles tant cette chaleur contrastait avec la froideur habituelle du reste de mon corps.

« Edward ? Tout va bien ? » Me demanda mon père. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés inconsciemment et répondis par l'affirmative. « Je comprends que tout ceci t'est pénible… Mais quand Bella aura en quelque sorte grandie, elle se montrera moins insistante et te remercia de ne pas en avoir profité. »

« J'ai peur… » Avouai-je de bout en blanc. « J'ai peur qu'une fois sa thérapie achevée, elle me quitte et m'oublie pour un autre. Rien ne me prouve qu'elle voudra toujours de moi ensuite… Elle se rendra peut-être compte qu'il y a mieux ailleurs et ne voudra même plus entendre parler de moi ou elle me voudra uniquement comme ami. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me considère uniquement comme son ami… » Baissai-je les yeux. Une larme vint perler le coin de mon œil tandis que Carlisle émit un petit rire. Je le regardai déçu qu'il se moque de moi alors que j'avouais mes craintes les plus secrètes et intimes. Il était psychologue ! Il pouvait avoir un minimum de professionnalisme même avec son fils !

Je me levai alors que son expression changeait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'hilarité sur son visage. Uniquement de la culpabilité et du regret. Je le stoppai alors qu'il allait prendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi tu trouves cette situation ou mes craintes drôles mais en tout cas, je ne ris pas du tout moi ! Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de te confier à quelqu'un parce que ta vie est sans problème, mais le prendrais-tu bien si j'avais réagi de la même manière ? » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre à ma question qui se voulait rhétorique. « Je ne pense pas non. »

Sur ce, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et réfléchis. Non… je fis plutôt une mise au point… Jamais auparavant je ne me serais adressé de cette façon à mon père. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi était dû ce changement de ma part. Était-ce seulement le « moi » endormi au plus profond de mon corps et qui se réveillait brutalement ? La pression que je m'étais mis tout seul sur les épaules et qui me faisait perdre mon sang froid ? La situation difficile dans laquelle ma famille était impliquée depuis l'arrivée de Bella ? Et si mon attitude était due à son arrivée, regrettais-je que nous ne soyons plus cinq dans notre famille mais six désormais ?

Elle avait apportée de bons côtés comme des mauvais. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. C'était le juste prix à payer, le tout était d'éviter que les inconvénients soient plus importants que les avantages.

J'entendis mon père s'excuser à travers la porte et me demander s'il pouvait rentrer. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui restait fâché ou en colère bien longtemps. C'était impossible pour moi. Et parfois, quitte à perdre un peu de ma fierté j'allais m'excuser rapidement. Comme j'allais le faire présentement avec mon père.

J'ouvris moi-même la porte à mon père et baissai les yeux afin d'éviter son regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de mon attitude. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas forcément te moquer de moi lorsque tu as ri face à ce que j'ai dit. Je sais également que ma réaction était puérile et qu'elle a dû te blesser. » Je relevai le regard sur lui et comme prévu, je vis toute la peine que je lui avais affligée dans ses yeux. « Veux-tu bien me pardonner ? »

Il me sourit d'une façon réconfortante et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il me proposa tacitement de m'asseoir sur le lit, ce que nous fîmes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Je me doutais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tu finirais par avoir ta rébellion 'adolescente'. Tu es le seul qui ne nous à jamais posé problème à ta mère et moi. Bon… Peut-être une petite crise lorsque nous avons déménagé d'Alaska, mais c'était compréhensif et ton frère et ta sœur aussi ont protesté contre cette idée. Tu as toujours été le plus calme et intelligent de nos enfants. Tu es également celui qui a été mature dès le début. Alors qu'Alice et Emmett jouaient avec les autres enfants au parc couvert, tu étais tout seul avec ton chat Miamou. » Rit-il face aux souvenirs qui devaient certainement affluer dans son esprit. Personnellement, je ne me rappelais même pas avoir eu un chat un jour ! Juste Jake, mon labrador beige que j'avais acheté à mon passage à l'high school. « Emmett s'amusait à faire manger du sable à Alice tandis qu'elle essayait de draguer ses petits camarades… D'une manière dont j'ignore, c'est toujours Emmett qui finissait par manger le sable et Alice qui brisait le cœur des pauvres petits garçons… »

Il soupira et revint au sujet initial.

« Tout ça pour dire que je comprends ton attitude. C'est à moi de m'excuser. L'arrivée de Bella nous a tous plus ou moins perturbés et toi en particulier car elle te donne beaucoup de… 'gestes affectifs'. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu verras qu'avec le temps Bella aura de moins en moins ce genre de geste car elle prendra conscience de la situation et de ton état d'esprit. Elle comprendra que tu ne voulais pas profiter de son état et qu'il était difficile pour toi de la repousser alors que tu avais de l'affection et… de l'attirance pour elle. Elle se tiendra plus correctement mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne l'attires plus de façon sexuelle. Rassure-toi. Lorsque je vous observe, je remarque qu'il y a un lien très fort entre vous. Et je ne pense pas que des épreuves qu'elle que soit leur importance, puisse le détruire tellement il est intense. Chaque fois que je passe du temps seul avec elle, elle regarde de partout et au moindre bruit, elle tourne la tête en t'appelant. Elle va mal lorsque tu es loin d'elle. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais moi si… »

Je restai muet face à ses certitudes. Carlisle était un être humain. Il pouvait également se tromper comme n'importe qui, même s'il me restait toujours cette petite part de l'enfant qui croit que son père est un super héros et qu'il ne peut ni mourir, ni avoir tord… J'espérais vraiment que la dernière de mes croyances soit vraie…

« Merci papa. Tu trouves toujours les mots justes en cas de problème. »

Je le pris dans mes bras.

« De rien mon garçon. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Et si je sais trouver les mots justes c'est parce que je te connais. Je sais ce dont tu as besoin… » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner et de se lever.

La porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrit et la tête de Bella dépassa. Seulement sa tête. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle comme un seul homme. Bella regarda timidement mon père avant de jeter un regard en ma direction. Elle me fit un faible sourire. Carlisle me regarda et me dit qu'il nous laissait seuls. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et passa à côté de Bella qui le suivait du regard. Quand il fut hors de nos champs de vision, elle avança vers moi et monta sur le lit. Elle se mit derrière et moi et m'enlaça de ses bras en posant son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Je tournai la tête et tombai directement sur ses yeux chocolat qui me scrutaient attentivement. En examinant bien les siens, je voyais une sorte de tristesse mais différente que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à discerner…

Puis son regard quitta le mien pour se poser sur mes lèvres. Je savais ce qui allait se passer si je n'intervenais pas et pourtant… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne fis rien. Peut-être avais-je baissé les bras trop vite. Peut-être en avais-je tellement envie que je laissais faire les choses… Jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent trop dangereuses… Peut-être me réfugierais-je avec l'excuse qu'elle souffrirait une fois de plus si je la repoussais.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et je l'inclinai pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je la vis fermer les yeux et j'en fis de même. Mon premier baiser allait se faire. Pas dans les conditions dont j'avais rêvées mais avec la bonne fille. C'était déjà pas mal !

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et irrégulier sur mes lèvres. Elles effleurèrent les siennes si douces mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de les goûter, trois coups à ma porte vinrent nous interrompre. Je rouvris subitement les yeux et tournai la tête en provenance du bruit. Je sentis le menton de Bella se reposer sur mon épaule comme précédemment.

Jenks ouvrit la porte et nous sourit.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas les jeunes. Je voulais seulement récupérer ma seule et unique élève pour faire mon cours. La pause est terminée. »

Certes il nous avait dérangés mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. Me laisser aller avec un baiser n'était pas aussi… malsain que lui faire l'amour ou céder à ses attouchements et pourtant, j'aurais certainement regretté cet écart de conduite plus tardivement...

J'entendis Bella gémir de mécontentement et elle passa de nouveau ses bras autour de moi tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je lançai un regard à Jenks afin qu'il m'aide à la décoller de mon corps car je n'y parviendrai jamais seul ! Du moins, sans la blesser aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière à l'époque de nos premières rentrées scolaires, lorsqu'Alice ne voulait pas lâcher notre mère pour rejoindre les autres élèves.

Lorsque Jenks réussit enfin à arracher Bella de moi, nous pûmes tous nous diriger vers le salon. Nous tentâmes de mettre Bella debout mais il semblerait qu'elle ait immédiatement compris nos intentions… Lorsque je mis mes mains sous ses aisselles, elle se mit à gémir très, très, très fortement si bien que même mon père l'avait entendue depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Nous la laissâmes descendre les escaliers d'elle-même sous mon regard protecteur. C'était sûrement exagéré de ma part mais à chaque fois qu'elle descendait une marche en posant ses fesses dessus, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et l'aider à descendre plus vite. Sauf qu'elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien toute seule et que j'en faisais trop… Elle n'était pas handicapée non plus…

Je soufflai lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas et que Bella en était à la moitié. Il était midi passé et je dis à Jenks que j'allais préparer le repas. Il acquiesça et attendit que Bella le rejoigne pour un petit cours.

Depuis la cuisine je l'entendais enseigner à Bella le nom de certains objets ou animaux qu'elle essayait de répéter. Voilà comment une grenouille devenait une quenouille et un éléphant un faon… Si ça n'avait rien de drôle pour Jenks, ça en avait pour moi. Elle disait ça avec tellement de charme. Bon d'accord, ça me faisait penser à un enfant en bas âge et me rappelait à quel point ça aurait été stupide de l'embrasser dans la chambre, mais… c'était mignon tout plein ! Je sentis que Jenks commençait à perdre patience et j'appelai tout le monde pour déjeuner. Je me demandai pendant que tout le monde s'attablait, si Jenks était vraiment compétent. S'il perdait patience au bout de trente minutes à peine, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il devra passer ses journées entières avec elle ?

Je servis tout le monde sauf Bella qui ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Je la remis à terre par peur qu'elle ne se blesse si je la laissais faire seule. Elle fila à toute vitesse dans le salon et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Je courus pour la prendre dans mes bras et éviter qu'elle ne sorte dehors. C'était encore tout trempé de la tempête de cette nuit. Elle protesta et gigota dans mes bras mais finit par comprendre que je ne céderai pas.

Jenks et mon père me regardèrent étrangement lorsque je passai l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine avec Bella dans mes bras telle une mariée rebelle. Ma pensée me fit sourire.

« Je pense que Bella a besoin de se soulager. » Annonçai-je à mon père. Celui-ci se leva et s'excusa auprès de J. Le pauvre allait devoir manger seul alors que nous autres, mangerions tous froid.

Nous allâmes dans la salle de bains et je posai Bella par terre. Mon père ferma la porte tandis que j'essayais de baisser le pantalon de Bella. Elle ne se laissa pas faire. J'abandonnai mon projet et l'observai en tâchant de savoir quel était le problème. Elle me regarda d'un air timide avant de regarder mon père qui s'était rapproché de nous. Elle fit plusieurs fois ce mouvement mais avec un regard de plus en plus insistant comme si… elle essayait de me transmettre un message.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? » Fit-il à côté de moi. Je me retournai vers Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi me parlait-il ? « Bella voulait que je sorte. D'où ses regards insistants… »

Il me sourit et sortit de la pièce. Juste avant de sortir il me lança un « Quoique tu puisses faire, ce sera toujours plus que ce que j'aurais pu accomplir. Je suis fier de toi mon garçon. » Je souris face à ses paroles et m'accroupis devant Bella. Elle se laissa abaisser son pantalon et sa culotte de dentelle. Je chassai les images peu… comment pourrais-je dire ? Adaptées ? Oui voilà… les images peu adaptées à la situation… Il valait mieux que je reste calme afin d'éviter toutes nouvelles tentatives d'approche de sa part…

Je la mis sur la lunette des toilettes mais n'entendis aucun bruit. Même si elle n'avait pas l'automatisme de se soulager aux WC, elle n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir par la fenêtre ! C'était un point positif non ? Un petit progrès même ?

Bella me refit ce regard insistant sauf qu'il n'allait plus de moi à mon père mais de moi à la porte qu'il avait empruntée précédemment. Bella serait-elle pudique au point de vouloir que je sorte ? En tout cas, même si elle n'avait pas les mots, elle savait se faire comprendre. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir.

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux… » Je découpai un morceau de papier toilette et lui tendis. « N'oublie de t'essuyer avec ça. Comme la dernière fois. C'est très important. »

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui montrai le geste à faire pour en reprendre, sous son regard attentif. Je me reculai d'elle et la fixai un instant. Elle me regarda de nouveau timidement puis la porte. Je compris qu'il était temps pour moi que je la laisse seule.

Dans le couloir, je retrouvai mon père qui me demanda comment ça s'était passé. En premier lieu, il me demanda si quelque chose s'était mal déroulé mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi… Moi qui revenais seul au bout de quelques minutes avec un air embarrassé sur le visage ne devait pas l'aider à imaginer le meilleur des scénarios possibles… Lorsque j'eus fini de tout lui narrer, il sembla être perdu dans ses réflexions.

« C'est étrange… » Finit-il par déclarer.

« Quoi donc ? Sa réaction ? Je trouve au contraire très humain de vouloir uriner ou… Enfin… D'être seul aux toilettes. Je sais que certaines personnes ont même des blocages lorsqu'elles ne sont pas seules. »

Mon père me regarda amusé. Bon je l'avoue… Le problème de ces 'certaines personnes' était essentiellement mon problème majeur et il le savait parfaitement. Déjà tout petit j'avais ce genre de blocage… Très ennuyeux comme problème pour des parents qui enseignent à leurs rejetons comment faire dans son pot ou comment bien s'essuyer… Même à un an, j'étais aussi timide voire plus qu'aujourd'hui. Je tenais ça d'eux et non de ma mémoire. Mais jusqu'aux plus anciens de mes souvenirs à ce sujet, je voulais que personne ne m'accompagne si je devais aller uriner ou aller à la selle.

Je soupirai face à mes pensées peu philosophiques…

« Alice est quand même pire que moi ! » Dis-je plus pour moi que pour lui. C'était ma manière d'aller mieux : penser qu'il y avait pire sur terre. « Elle ne peut pas aller aux toilettes s'il y a quelqu'un dans les parages. Surtout si c'est très silencieux et qu'elle fait du '_bruit_'. Elle a un blocage. Tu te rappelles de la fois où on a dû aller à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait accumulé un bouchon ! »

Je ris en me rappelant la tête honteuse que faisait Alice en rentrant. Je n'étais pas du genre à me moquer des problèmes des autres mais on avait très peu l'habitude de la voir dans cet état-là !

« J'avais dix ans je te rappelle !» Fit celle-ci en débarquant de nulle part. « Et tu n'es pas mieux je te signale ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on a dû enfoncer un tube dans le pénis pour pouvoir uriner ! »

« Hey ! D'abord on venait de me faire une appendicectomie, ensuite on m'hydratait à longueur de journée avec des perfusions et pour couronner le tout, j'étais incapable de faire de moindre mouvement ! Et donc, par conséquence, impossible pour moi d'aller aux toilettes pour me soulager en toute tranquillité et intimité ! Et ce n'est pas comme dans les séries télévisées, je partageais une petite chambre avec un autre garçon souffrant tout aussi cloué au lit que moi par cette fichue opération ! Alors évidemment, ça m'a posé quelques problèmes ! »

Alice explosa de rire tandis que mon père toussotait pour cacher son hilarité. Je me tournai vers ce dernier.

« Papa, imagine-toi un peu qu'on t'ait enfoncé un tuyau dans l'urètre et imagine-toi également comment j'ai souffert. Tu rigoleras moins… »

Il se ressaisit immédiatement et dit à ma sœur de se calmer. Elle le fit mais rapidement, elle rit de nouveau.

« Vas donc dans la cuisine ! Il y a de la nourriture et le prof de Bella. » Lui balançai-je afin qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle s'exécuta toujours en riant mais malgré ça je pus entendre des bouts de phrases tels que « coincé de la vessie » ou bien quelque chose qui ressemblait à « père… faire… tard… vec… culation… mage… les… fants…». Mon père rit en la regardant s'éloigner et secoua la tête pour retrouver son sérieux. Je lui lançai un regard qui demandait des explications.

« Elle espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas aussi… heu… bloqué avec les éjaculations que tu ne l'es pour uriner en présence d'autrui. Ce serait dommage pour tes futures générations… »

« Hum… » Acquiesçai-je sans faire de commentaire à propos de ça. « On devrait partir en camping l'année prochaine. Tu sais, douches et toilettes communes toujours fréquentées et pour tout un village ? »

Il rit mais me dit d'arrêter et que ce n'était pas bien de se venger de ma sœur de cette manière. Nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux et attendîmes quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« Ça fait combien de temps que Bella est seule dans la salle de bains ? » Demandai-je à mon père en me rendant compte que ça faisait plutôt longtemps. Il regarda sa montre et calcula.

« Près de vingt minutes maintenant. Elle est peut-être en train de faire la grosse commission qui sait ? » Suggéra-t-il sans s'inquiéter. Personnellement, j'avais un drôle de pressentiment et plutôt mauvais également.

« Cette salle de bains est très mal isolée. On l'aurait entendu si elle avait fait plus qu'une simple commission. »

Mon père crut comprendre là où je voulais en venir et se mit en alerte. Je toquai trois fois à la porte.

« Bella ? Je peux entrer ? » Demandai-je à travers le bois. Bien sûr, je n'attendais pas de réponse distincte telle qu'un oui ou un non mais un simple gémissement me suffisait. À vrai dire, un simple gémissement m'aurait apporté toutes les réponses à mes questions. À travers ce petit son, ça m'indiquait que Bella était encore dans la pièce saine et sauve. Je ne m'attendais pas à un danger tel que celui d'être tombé dans les toilettes comme je l'avais pensé hier, mais plutôt du style : ingestion de produits toxiques et ménagés qu'on laissait juste à côté des cabinets. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour passer ma tête par la porte que je venais d'entrouvrir.

La pièce était déserte et j'ouvris complètement la porte. Par simple vérification, j'inspectai le contenu des toilettes restées parfaitement propres. Puis un courant d'air me donna la chair de poule. Sa source : la fenêtre !

_Bon sang !_ Bella avait quand même réussi à s'échapper pour aller se soulager dehors !

Je courus à toute vitesse dans le vestibule et enfilai mes converses et mon manteau. Je descendis les marches du perron et fis le tour la villa. Elle avait utilisé le papier comme prévu et l'avait jeté dans les fleurs d'Esmé. Je vis aussi du compost tout à fait naturel à côté. Un étrange mélange entre écologie et pollution…

Je continuai de courir jusqu'à la trouver enfin ! Pleine de terre et de traces vertes sur les genoux et les mains. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je la pris dans mes bras sans qu'elle ne proteste, au contraire même, et respirai la fragrance de ses cheveux. Elle était toute trempée et tremblait un peu. Elle avait récolté quelques brindilles et feuilles dans sa chevelure mais ne semblait pas souffrir, ce qui me rassura complètement. Elle commença à claquer des dents et je la ramenai vite à l'intérieur en faisant demi-tour vers l'entrée. Nous croisâmes Emmett et Rosalie en train de s'embrasser langoureusement et si profondément qu'ils ne me remarquèrent même pas arriver avec Bella dans les bras. J'espérais seulement que Rose ne resterait pas dormir cette nuit à la maison, bien que je n'aie rien contre elle. Avec Emmett dans sa chambre, ils pourraient donner de mauvaises idées à Bella qui voudrait les essayer avec moi !

Mon père m'attendait dans l'entrée avec une couverture et même un chocolat chaud en main. Je déposai Bella à terre, près du radiateur. Même si nous venions de passer la mi-juillet, il faisait un temps relativement mauvais. L'été à Forks cette année, ne promettait pas d'être très chaud…

Carlisle enroula la couverture autour de son corps et lui tendit la tasse de chocolat. Elle la renifla et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle la recula presque aussitôt après. Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris sa tasse avant de souffler sur le liquide afin qu'il refroidisse un peu. Je redonnai la boisson chaude à Bella qui la but un peu.

Nous sursautâmes tous quand Alice poussa un grand cri dans la maison. Bella renversa un peu de chocolat sur la couverture et ses vêtements et ma sœur poussa de nouveau un cri strident. De nouveau, Bella se salit. Alice voulut crier une fois de plus mais je fus le plus rapide. C'était un cercle vicieux…

« BON SANG ALICE ! CALME-TOI ! » Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Un silence de mort régna suite à ça et je repris plus calmement.

« Tu fais peur à Bella ! » Bon ce que je venais de dire était un peu hypocrite car mon cri la surprit également. « On peut savoir au moins pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? »

Alice s'approcha de nous à grandes enjambées et pointa du doigt Bella.

« Bah quoi ? » Demandai-je nonchalant.

« Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? » Hurla-t-elle de nouveau. « Non mais je rêve ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Je sais que faire l'amour dans les bois ou sur la pelouse est très romantique mais tu pourrais faire un effort de comportement quand elle porte des vêtements aussi coûteux que ceux-là ! Le pull blanc qu'elle vient de gâcher coûte dans les cents dollars ! Et ce jean foutu à cause de l'herbe en vaut plus de deux cents ! »

Je me levai pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir moi ? Et personne n'a demandé à ce qu'elle porte des vêtements aussi chers ! Le magasin de prêt-à-porter premier prix est tout aussi bien pour elle ! »

« Bien pour elle ? » S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. « Il est hors de question qu'un membre de notre famille se fringue avec du prêt-à-porter premier prix ! C'est totalement ringard ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ringard au fait d'investir son argent dans des choses beaucoup plus utiles ou nécessaires que des vêtements de marque. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les moyens qu'on a besoin de mettre de l'argent dans tout ou n'importe quoi ou d'en balancer par les fenêtres ! Pour toi un vêtement est à usage unique mais il existe une superbe invention qui se nomme machine à laver et ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Il n'y a que toi qui veux absolument faire du shopping toutes les semaines pour des fringues que tu ne mettras pas pour la plupart ! Tu es une acheteuse compulsive doublée d'une fille superficielle. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle était peinée par mes paroles et je voulu m'excuser mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis son arrivée. » Dit-elle durement en pointant du doigt Bella. Même si elle avait raison, ça m'énervait qu'elle montre aussi peu de respect pour elle. « Tu étais toujours d'une bonne écoute et de bon conseil ! Je pensais que tu étais sincère mais en fait tu penses du mal de moi ! » Se mit-elle à pleurer. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

Sans réfléchir je la suivis jusque dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bains, me claquant la porte au nez. Je posai mon front et ma main sur la porte, fermant les yeux. Je réalisais à quel point mes paroles avaient dû la blesser profondément. J'avais attaqué ce qui faisait d'Alice Alice.

« Je suis désolé… »

« T'excuser ne servira pas à effacer toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites ! Maintenant je veux que tu partes et que tu me laisses seule ! » Dit-elle tout en reniflant entre les mots.

« Je suis _vraiment_ désolé… Je pète un peu les plombs en ce moment et je… Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde… » Prononçai-je cette phrase pour moi-même.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je partis dans ma chambre et préparai un sac d'affaires pour la nuit et de quoi me divertir. Je pris également mon sac de couchage. Je descendis dans la cuisine et y mis de la nourriture pour ce soir. Je me rendis ensuite dans le garage et y pris la tente. J'installai mon sac dans la voiture et partis sans rien dire à personne. Je roulais en destination de mon échappatoire comme toujours.

M'isoler n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution, mais c'était provisoire. J'envoyai un message à mon père à l'aide de mon portable.

**Désolé mais il le fallait. Il faut croire que je ne suis profitable pour personne en ce moment. Je rentre bientôt ne vous en faîtes pas. S'il te plaît, dis encore une fois de ma part à Alice que je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas que cela vous serve de me joindre, j'éteins mon portable. E.**

J'éteignis mon portable et le laissai dans la voiture. Je pris mon sac et la tente et marchai jusqu'à ma clairière où j'installai cette dernière. Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsque je finis de la monter correctement. Je m'enfermai dans la tente et ouvris les ouvertures sur le toit afin d'observer le ciel. Bientôt, je pourrais admirer le ciel étoilé.

Je mangeai un sandwich et une compote en gourde. Je me lavai tant bien que mal les dents avant de me mettre dans mon sac de couchage. Il faisait extrêmement froid mais c'était le prix à payer pour mes horreurs de début et fin de journée. Bella me manquait bien que ça ne fasse même pas une semaine qu'elle était présente à la maison. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, dans cette canadienne de deux places… Autrefois j'aimais la solitude et l'isolement. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais… seul... Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. C'était comme s'il me manquait une part de moi-même.

Je remontai la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage jusqu'à mon menton et fermai les yeux pour laisser le sommeil m'envahir. Je me réveillai deux ou trois fois dans la nuit par le froid et j'étais si frigorifié que je n'étais même pas certain d'être capable de faire un feu. J'allais peut-être mourir de froid ici. Seul. Loin de toute ma famille à qui je n'avais même pas dit au revoir…

J'avais laissé mon portable dans la voiture donc aucun moyen de prévenir quelqu'un ou même de consulter l'heure… J'observai le ciel tout en essayant de faire des formes en reliant les étoiles. Je pus faire un cœur, une pomme _(N/A : absolument aucun clin d'œil face à mon pseudo, je vous l'assure ! Lol !)_ et une étoile à cinq branches. Puis je pensai au jour que nous étions… Mercredi. Demain, si nous ne l'étions pas déjà, sera le jour que je redoutais le plus… Le jour où Bella devrait se masturber devant un homme d'après les dires du médecin… Quelque chose me dirait qu'elle viendrait me voir en premier pour que je sois son spectateur… Raison de plus pour rallonger mon séjour camping improvisé. Je pourrais toujours aller au supermarché du coin et acheter des provisions. Quant à ma toilette, il y avait une source près de la clairière… Mon seul problème était la température… Je n'étais absolument pas certain de tenir jusque là… Ou même une nuit de plus… Si je m'en sortais avec un doigt de pied nécrosé je serais sûrement déjà très heureux !

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et je m'enfuis dans un sommeil sans rêve…


	9. Première séquence et dixième leçon

**Chapitre 9**

**Séquence première : la propreté. Savoir tirer un apprentissage de ses erreurs afin de ne plus les commettre.**

**Dixième leçon : méfiez-vous des surprises, elles ne sont jamais là où on les attend !**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je mis un petit bout de temps avant de comprendre où j'étais réellement. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire telle une gifle en plein visage. J'avais été plus qu'idiot. _(N/Marie : C'est le cas de le dire *siffle*)_ J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler comme je le faisais d'habitude. J'aurais dû savoir que mes paroles allait blesser et mon père le matin, et ma sœur l'après midi… Me dire que je ne servais à rien dans la vie serait totalement faux. J'apportais de la souffrance mais également du bonheur et du réconfort. Seulement, en étant aussi stupide que je l'avais été hier en faisant mon sac pour camper, j'avais laissé seule la personne qui avait le plus besoin de moi.

_Bella…_

Mon père m'avait portant fait remarquer l'importance de ma présence à ses côtés… « _Chaque fois que je passe du temps seul avec elle, elle regarde de partout et au moindre bruit, elle tourne la tête en t'appelant. Elle va mal lorsque tu es loin d'elle. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais moi si…_ » M'avait-il dit…

Quel parfait idiot je faisais ! Je ne pensais qu'à mes problèmes que j'avais moi-même créés et que je fuyais par lâcheté alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sortir de mon sac de couchage bien douillet et rassembler mes affaires. Le soleil ne devait pas être levé depuis bien longtemps car il faisait encore sombre. Je démontai la tente le plus rapidement possible. Les nuages noirs qui commençaient à recouvrir le ciel n'étaient pas un bon présage… Je me mis rapidement en route, sac à dos sur l'épaule et la tente à la main dans sa housse. Vers la moitié du chemin pour retourner à ma voiture, il se mit à pleuvoir averse et faire de l'orage. Les grands sapins retenaient la plupart des gouttes de pluie mais arrivé à ma voiture, j'étais quand même trempé. _(N/Marie : *S'imagine un Edward tout mouillé* Je meurs…)(N/A : Pu***n ! Marie ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect-là de la chose mais maintenant que tu le dis… *fantasme* Pas merci de m'y avoir fait penser !)_ Je me séchai un peu avant de m'asseoir sur le cuir des sièges de ma voiture. Je roulai au plus vite jusqu'à la maison en pensant à quel point Bella devait être terrorisée en ce moment. J'espérai seulement que l'un des membres de la famille arriverait à la réconforter…

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte du garage, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas avec mon badge de l'ouverture à distance. Je dus sortir de ma voiture et ouvrir manuellement la porte à côté. Soit l'orage avait provoqué une panne de courant, soit c'était la pile de mon badge qui ne fonctionnait plus.

À peine avais-je garé ma voiture que ma mère vint m'enlacer.

« Bon dieu Edward ! » Jura-t-elle en me relâchant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te sauver ainsi ! J'étais si morte d'inquiétude ! Quand je suis rentrée hier soir tout le monde faisait les cent pas en cherchant où tu pouvais bien être… »

« Je suis désolé maman… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Physiquement oui, mais Alice se sent coupable et cherche à s'excuser auprès de toi. Quant à Bella, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle aille bien… »

Ma mère remarqua mon envie de la rejoindre car mon regard était souvent posé sur la porte derrière elle.

« Allez ! File la rejoindre. Elle en a besoin. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et courus jusqu'au salon. Elle n'avait pas changé de place, toujours dans son petit coin. Mon père était près d'elle, les mains tendues vers elle sans pour autant la toucher. Bella pleurait fortement et tout son corps tremblait terriblement. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupis. Mon père me laissa seul avec elle sans rien me dire. Les explications attendraient…

« Bella.. » Dis-je doucement. Elle releva son visage baigné par les larmes et je pus voir un infime soulagement. « Tu viens ? »

Elle s'accrocha à moi de sorte à ce que je puisse la soulever facilement. Je la conduisis dans la salle de musique et l'assis par terre. Je voulus repartir sauf qu'elle s'agrippa à moi toujours en pleurant et en tremblant. Je caressai sa tête tout en lui murmurant que tout aller bien se passer mais rien n'y faisait elle ne se calmait pas.

Un éclair illumina le ciel noir visible depuis la fenêtre et le tonnerre qui le suivit de près fut assourdissant. Les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre totalement. J'entendis le cri strident de ma sœur même avec l'isolation de la pièce ! Bella qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse, se mit à pleurer bruyamment tout en s'accrochant davantage à moi.

« _Dward…_ » _(N/Marie : Oh la la je fonds à chaque fois c'est trop mignon *_*)_

« Chut Bella je suis là… » La rassurai-je en lui embrassant le front.

« _Dward…_ »

Je ne parvins pas à la calmer et essayai une autre méthode. Je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'au salon tant bien que mal en évitant les murs et les meubles. Ma mère vint vers moi avec un chandelier.

« Maman, tu pourrais m'aider à emmener Bella dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ? »

« Aucun problème. » Fit-elle immédiatement. « La pauvre… »

« Peut-être que papa devrait lui administrer un calmant le temps que la tempête passe… Même moi je n'arrive pas à la réconforter. »

Bella blottit sa tête dans mon cou et s'accrocha plus fortement à moi car son poids commençait à me peser. Elle me glissait des bras.

« Je verrai ça avec lui. Viens… » Me dit Esmé en éclairant de son chandelier les escaliers. Avec difficulté encore une fois, nous parvînmes jusque dans ma chambre. Bella refusant de me lâcher, je dus m'allonger avec elle sur le lit. Elle mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je pus aisément sentir ses larmes couler dans mon cou. Je demandai à ma mère de m'apporter mon iPod. Elle me prévint qu'elle reviendrait d'ici quelques minutes en rapportant un autre chandelier pour nous éclairer. Je cherchai le dossier où j'avais enregistré toutes mes compositions de piano et le mis à écouter. Je plaçai un écouteur dans l'oreille de Bella qui fut tout d'abord surprise puisque je sentis sa tête se relever avant de finalement se repositionner sur moi. _(N/Marie : C'est vraiment trop chou *_*)_

Nous entendions toujours la pluie battante et les éclairs provenant du ciel noir illuminaient de temps à autre la pièce d'une façon inquiétante. Bella pleurait toujours dans mon cou mais il y avait déjà un peu de progrès puisqu'elle ne tremblait que quand le tonnerre faisait rage. Je l'enlaçai un peu plus fortement. Elle fit passer l'une de ses jambes par-dessus la mienne et accrocha ses mains à mon cou.

Ma mère revint et ouvrit délicatement la porte avant de poser un chandelier et de repartir non sans m'avoir sourit gentiment avant. Je soufflai et fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par la mélodie délivrée par mes écouteurs. Je n'avais plus espérer que Bella se calme complètement ou alors que la tempête cesse en premier…

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Bella finit par s'endormir sur moi. Elle était très paisible dans son sommeil. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Si quelqu'un avait pris une photo d'elle et l'aurait montré à une autre personne, elle n'aurait en aucun cas deviné tout le passé que Bella avait pu avoir. Je lui caressai le visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et elle frotta sa tête sur mon torse presque comme l'aurait fait un chat sur son maître. _(N/Marie : Au risque de me répéter… c'est trop cute ! *_*)_ Je continuai jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit un peu les yeux. Elle me regarda et me sourit. Je crus l'entendre prononcer mon prénom entièrement mais ce fut tellement faible qu'elle avait tout aussi bien pu prononcer mon prénom comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle cligna des yeux quatre ou cinq fois rapidement, tandis que son sourire se fanait peu à peu. Elle se déplaça de telle sorte à blottir son visage plus près du mien. Elle colla son front à mon cou et s'accrocha au pan de ma chemise en même temps qu'elle resserrait sa peluche de son autre bras. Elle dut se rendormir puisque sa respiration était lente et profonde. Je pris la couverture qui se trouvait dans ma table de chevet et en couvris Bella avec. Je caressais toujours ses cheveux tandis qu'à mon tour je fermai les yeux pour me détendre.

Ma nuit dans cette tente n'avait pas vraiment été reposante pour mon esprit. Et puis je me demandai encore ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer aujourd'hui sachant que nous étions jeudi… J'espérai fortement au fond de moi qu'elle oublierait quel jour nous étions ou qu'elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Même un décalage m'aurait suffit. Si elle venait à se masturber devant moi pour bien qu'elle tentait de me faire des attouchements, je ne savais pas du tout si je serais en mesure de la repousser. Et j'avais l'impression que plus ça avancerait dans notre relation et notre complicité, plus ça serait le cas. Je n'aimais pas la blesser même si pour une question de morale, c'était important que je ne la laisse pas faire…

Le retour à l'électricité me fit sortir de mes pensées. Bien que le ciel soit toujours aussi noir et qu'il pleuve encore, il n'y avait plus d'orage, ce qui devait aider Bella à ne pas avoir un sommeil agité. La porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrit et Alice me demanda si elle pouvait rentrer. Je lui donnai la permission.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le lit. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à avouer ses erreurs ou ses tords et que rien que le fait de venir me voir après notre dispute, devait lui coûter énormément. Elle me regarda, ses yeux remplis d'excuses, avant de se rendurcir quand elle étudia comment Bella et moi nous tenions.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Alice… » Pris-je la parole le premier, mais elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Tu avais parfaitement raison. Même si tu as dit toutes ces choses avec peu de tact, elles étaient fondées. » Elle me libéra et tritura ses doigts ensemble qu'elle ne cessa de regarder durant toute la suite de son discours. « Quand tu es parti, je suis restée enfermée jusqu'au dîner dans ma salle de bains. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser au contraire. Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai pu réfléchir sur ce que je suis… Après l'heure du dîner, je suis enfin sortie et je suis allée voir papa. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait vraiment de moi et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ma réaction. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? » Je secouai la tête. « Que tu n'avais pas tord… Bien sûr il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que je suis superficielle mais que si les apparences m'importaient beaucoup ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'aime plaire aux gens et je reconnais que je veux un maximum d'avis positif mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis superficielle. Tu es le premier à reconnaître que je suis intelligente. Avant que Bella ne vienne parmi nous, tu me disais souvent en plaisantant 'tu n'es pas ma sœur pour rien, aussi intelligente que son frère'… Depuis sa venue, on ne passe même plus de temps ensemble. Même si on est de faux jumeaux, on a toujours eu un lien fort qui nous unissait et depuis qu'elle est là j'ai l'impression que c'est en train de s'éteindre… »

Elle laissa échapper des larmes, qui roulèrent jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres où elles moururent. Je mis ma main sous son menton et lui fis tourner son visage afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je laissai moi aussi échapper une larme car ce qu'elle me décrivait je l'avais déjà ressenti.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdue quand tu as rencontré Jasper. Seulement, je n'ai pas osé te le dire. On faisait beaucoup de chose ensemble et quand tu l'as rencontré, tu ne parlais plus que de lui, mais vu que tu étais heureuse, j'ai préféré souffrir en silence. J'étais jaloux aussi mais j'ai fini par accepter et vivre avec. Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus que de la joie en vous voyant mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'aime moins. Disons seulement que nos relations évoluent en même temps que celles que nous avons avec d'autres personnes… »

« Edward… » Se mit-elle à pleurer à chaudes larmes. « Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! »

« À quoi bon ? On se serait disputé et peut-être que ça nous aurait éloignés davantage… »

Elle renifla et je tapotai sur mon lit pour l'inviter à s'allonger à côté de moi. Je défis l'un de mes bras de Bella que je passai autour des épaules de ma sœur.

« Je ressens la même chose que toi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jasper. J'aime bien Bella mais je suis jalouse d'elle en même temps car j'ai l'impression de te perdre. Bien que je l'aime quand même, je m'occupe aussi d'elle pour te faire plaisir… Tu sais… J'espérais qu'en m'occupant d'elle, tu m'aimes un peu plus que si je vous ignorais tous les deux. Prendre soin d'elle, même si je m'y prends mal en lui enfilant des vêtements chers, que je pique une crise en voyant une tâche dessus ou bien en l'épilant à la cire, c'est ma manière à moi d'aimer les gens. Je veux toujours qu'ils soient au mieux… Mais ce n'est pas par superficialité, juste… une forme d'affection venant de ma part comme une autre… »

Je la serrai plus fortement contre moi et lui embrassai le sommet de son crâne. J'essuyai ses larmes tout en la réconfortant. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett vienne lui aussi dans la chambre. Il entra sans demander la permission et nous regarda durant quelque seconde avant d'afficher un sourire qui laissait deviner qu'il avait des pensées sexuelles.

« Pour un puceau t'es vachement bien entouré Eddy ! Je te rappelle que les rapports sexuels et incestueux c'est quand même mal… » _(N/Marie : PTDR J'aime Emmett & ses réflexions xD)(N/A : Et tu as remarqué comme celui-ci est bien instruit ? Il sait la signification du mot incestueux… Moi je dis que ça s'applaudit !)_

« On pourrait éviter de parler ça devant Bella ? » Fis-je remarquer. La bonne excuse pour éviter certains sujets fâcheux à venir se mettre sur le tapis. Après tout, il ne fallait pas parler de sexe ou tout ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher en présence de Bella. Nous ne savions pas comment elle pourrait réagir…

« On s'en fiche, elle dort. » Déclara Emmett. « Elle ne va pas nous entendre. »

« Raison de plus de se taire pour ne pas la réveiller. Et pour ton information, on peut très bien entendre des choses inconsciemment et les retenir. Parfois elle nous vienne à l'esprit sous forme de rêve ou dans certaines situations. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« T'as déjà rêvé de Rose et moi en train de faire l'amour dans un chalet en bois ? Tu sais, comme celui où on va camper parfois ? »

« Non mais… attends une petite seconde toi ! » Réalisai-je tout d'un coup. « Ne me dis pas que Rose est venue te rejoindre dans _notre_ chambre commune pour faire des cochonneries pendant que _je_ dormais ! »

« On l'a fait même plusieurs fois…En fait, pratiquement chaque fois qu'on va camper… Tout ça, c'est pour te montrer la preuve que ton machin-bidule-chose de subconscient de fonctionne pas ! »

Je grimaçai. Déjà que d'entendre les gémissements de Rosalie ou les grognements d'Emmett à travers les murs, c'était vraiment dégoûtant, mais le fait de savoir qu'ils avaient fait ça _plusieurs fois_ dans la même pièce que moi c'était carrément… atroce pour mon esprit ! _(N/Marie : Je compatis, ça doit être juste horrible :O)_

Ils rirent de moi tandis que Bella remuait sur moi. Je leur lançai un regard d'avertissement pour qu'ils se taisent, sauf qu'ils ne se calmèrent pas.

« Si vous voulez rire allez faire ça ailleurs, vous allez la réveiller ! »

Emmett sortit le premier et rapidement. Une fois dans le couloir, il éclata plus fortement de rire. Alice le suivit plus calmement, me faisant un bisou sur la joue avant.

Je remis mes bras autour de Bella, qui malgré le départ de mon frère et ma sœur, commençait peu à peu à se réveiller. Je replaçai son oreillette dans son oreille et lui caressai tendrement le dos attendant qu'elle se réveille complètement. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration se faisait moins profonde et plus rapide. Elle remua davantage sur moi et ouvrit ses paupières peu de temps après.

Encore légèrement endormie, elle releva sa tête afin de mieux observer mon visage. Elle me fit un petit sourire puis nicha sa tête dans mon cou sans pour autant se rendormir. Je fus plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne tentât rien avec moi de sexuel. C'était un moment doux, et bien qu'on s'échangea quelques caresses, c'était tendre et sans ambiguïté.

On frappa doucement à ma porte, le genre de geste qui annonçait ma mère. Qui d'autre pouvait faire ça avec douceur ? Avec mon frère c'était brutal, avec ma sœur plus énergique et rapidement et avec mon père c'était… banal, enfin… non personnalisé… juste trois petits coups. _(N/Marie : Quand je te dis que Carlisle est mou *siffle*)(N/A : *hésite à effacer ce commentaire totalement inutile est irrespectueux !* Tu sais que tu t'attaques à un terrain très miné là… ON N'ATTAQUE PAS MON PERSONNAGE PRÉFÉRÉ ! Ou sinon j'insulte Robert la knaki ball ! Oh mince ! Je viensdéjà de le faire ? Robert la knaki ! Petit message à toutes les Robsédées : je n'ai rien contre lui personnellement, je le trouve même plutôt charmant, seulement c'est pour l'embêter, vous comprenez ? )_

Je dus mettre trop de temps à réfléchir car ma mère m'annonça juste qu'il était temps de passer à table pour le déjeuner. À contrecœur et à la fois avec soulagement, je me séparai de Bella. Rien ne me disait que ce moment n'allait pas virer en mon pire cauchemar, à savoir qu'elle tente une approche… Je lui défis l'écouteur qu'elle me prit des mains avant de l'étudier. Je la laissai faire tout en l'observant. Pour moi c'était tout à fait banal comme technologie, mais admettons que des populations des générations antérieures, comme celles du dix-septième siècle, découvrent du jour au lendemain un mp3, j'imagine que ça pourrait les effrayer ou les intriguer. Peut-être même chercheraient-ils à comprendre comment ça fonctionne. C'était sûrement le cas avec Bella. Elle observa tout d'abord l'oreillette de plus près avant de la porter à son oreille, puis de la détailler une nouvelle fois. Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois avant de me regarder avec un air attristé et frustré. Je vis sa lèvre trembler et me fis le serment de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voudrait savoir quand elle sera en capacité de comprendre ce que je lui raconte.

J'éteignis mon appareil ainsi que ma lampe et pris Bella dans mes bras. Je la déposai dans la cuisine sur sa chaise mais elle en descendit presque aussitôt. Enfin… descendre en tombant… Elle n'eut visiblement rien car elle se dépêcha de marcher jusque dans le salon, dans son coin habituel. Ça ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui que nous mangerions tout ensemble autour une table…

Je la repris dans mes bras, ayant oublié de lui faire laver ses mains. Autant prendre de bonnes habitudes. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis s'asseoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine près de l'évier. Je laissai couler l'eau et guidai ses gestes avec mes mains, comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant. Je lui essayai les mains ainsi que les miennes et le remis par terre. Avant même de réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée, je la repris et la déposai moi-même dans son coin. Quelle aurait été l'utilité de lui faire laver ses mains si c'était pour qu'elle les resalisse immédiatement après quand elle marcherait à quatre pattes jusque dans le salon ?

J'allai chercher son assiette dans la cuisine et la posai devant elle. J'avais facilité son travail en découpant la viande. Je rejoignis ma famille qui ne parlait pas et m'observait. Je m'assis gêné en pensant que leur attitude étrange allait cesser.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous me regarder tous bizarrement ? C'est parce que j'ai oublié de vous souhaiter un bon appétit ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse… »

Aucune réponse. Des regards cette fois-ci amusés…

« C'est encore un jeu idiot d'Emmett ? Fixer Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ? » Demandai-je. (_N/Marie : xD pas mal comme jeu)_

Je les regardai un à un. Ils semblaient encore plus amusés qu'avant.

_Ok, j'ai compris… je ne dis plus rien puisque vous voulez jouer à ça !_

Je mangeai comme si de rien était mais je sentais toujours leurs regards pesant sur moi. Je savais également qu'ils ne mangeaient pas puisque seuls les bruits provenant de mes couverts et de mon assiette se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Je posai soudainement ce que je tenais en main. Ma nuit ne devait certainement pas m'aider à rester calme.

« Bon… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez. Merci. »

Emmett fut le premier à manger normalement. Je me demandai même comment il avait fait pour tenir sans se jeter sur son assiette avant… Puis je ne fis plus attention au reste de ma famille et me concentrai sur mon repas. Seulement, je sentais que les regards pesants avaient cessé…

Je finis rapidement le contenu de mon assiette et demandai l'autorisation de sortir de table. Ma mère m'accorda ce droit et je rejoignis Bella dans le salon. Encore une fois elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette ou pratiquement pas. Je me saisis de sa fourchette et la forçai à manger en présentant la nourriture devant sa bouche. Elle résista. Elle grogna pour montrer son mécontentement et ferma sa bouche en détournant la tête. Au moins, c'était clair. Soit elle n'aimait pas, soit elle n'avait pas faim, soit elle n'en voulait pas tout simplement…

Je rapportai son assiette en cuisine et fis ma vaisselle ainsi que la sienne. Lorsque je retournai dans le salon, Bella essayait désespérément d'ouvrir la baie vitrée. Elle gémit quand je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Et cette fois-ci, j'y resterai même si ça l'a gêné ! Pas question qu'elle me refasse le coup de la dernière fois en s'échappant par la fenêtre.

Je la déshabillai sans grande joie et la fis s'asseoir sur la cuvette. Elle me regarda contrariée avant d'essayer de faire la moue exacte d'Alice. Je fus tout d'abord surpris de son comportement puis me repris. Je n'allais pas craquer ! Même si la voir prête à pleurer me fendait le cœur. Même si elle m'en tiendrait rigueur plus tard. Même si là, _vraiment_ j'étais sur le point de craquer…

Je soufflai tandis qu'elle versa une larme. Je m'y prenais certainement mal… Après tout, ce n'était pas normal de pleurer juste pour ça. Je me mis à genoux afin d'être à peu près à sa hauteur. Je pris son visage en coup et la forçai à me regarder.

« Bella, je fais ça pour ton bien. Je sais que ça peut être déroutant pour le moment. Sauf qu'il faut que tu y mettes du tien. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te sois soulagée. Tu faisais ça sur toi sur un matelas avant, alors comparé à ça, ça ne devrait pas être bien gênant non ? Si c'est le fait que je sois là, je peux aussi demander à ma mère ou alors à Alice. Tu feras même ça seule plus tard. Tu pourrais te dire que je suis bien sûr de moi en ce moment mais… je préfère rester optimiste. Je ne crois pas non plus au miracle, je sais qu'il faudra du temps et que ce sera dur mais je reste persuadé que tu y arriveras. Je ne parle pas seulement des toilettes… Je parle de ton éducation en général. Certes, tu ne pourras jamais rattraper toutes ces années de gâchées, tous les traumatismes que tu auras pu avoir mais rien n'empêche que si tu le veux vraiment tu pourras avoir un semblant de vie. Être indépendante. Te trouver un petit-ami. Te fiancer. Te marier. Avoir des enfants peut-être… Les voir grandir. S'épanouir… »

Je savais qu'elle ne me comprendrait pas, néanmoins j'avais besoin de le dire. Ne serait-ce que pour moi. Le formuler à haute voix me donner plus de volonté à y croire. Comme si le fait de prononcer ce que je pensais, rendait mes espérances plus réelles. Plus accessibles. Plus réalisables.

Je versai une larme. Bella le remarqua. Même si elle ne savait pas parler ou qu'elle n'avait jamais mis de mots sur certaines émotions comme la colère, la tristesse ou le désir, j'étais plus que certain qu'elle avait compris comment fonctionnaient les hommes et leurs émotions. Ce que je voyais sur son visage c'était de la compassion. Derrière ça il y avait de la gêne et autre chose…

Soudain j'entendis un bruit de liquide qui coule. Je soufflai secrètement de soulagement. Ce n'était pas encore la guerre que j'avais remportée mais c'était déjà mieux que rien… Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, je pris un bout de papier hygiénique et lui fis écarter les jambes avant de le passer sur son sexe. Encore une fois, je pensais à autre chose en faisant ça… J'étais encore trop inexpérimenté en la matière et le contrôle de moi-même n'était certainement pas mon point fort… Pas du tout même. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je le serais maître de mon propre corps et de mes réactions masculines. Parce qu'on le devenait un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soufflai et secouai légèrement ma tête. Toujours en pensant à autre chose, je la fis se rhabiller. J'imagine que c'était juste pour une petite commission car elle ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle semblait plus heureuse et détendue qu'en arrivant. Je la pris dans mes bras au même moment où la sonnette de la villa retendit.

« On a de la visite. » Dis-je à Bella.

Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette impression de débilité lorsque je me mettais à lui parler ? C'était comme parler à un mur d'une certaine manière. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de réponse… Pourtant parler devait quand même avoir un effet positif sur elle. Un effet comme celui que peut produire un voyage prolongé dans un pays étranger. À force d'entendre parler ces gens, on finit par les comprendre. Ou presque…

Je nous conduisis vers le salon, là où on entendait des voix. Toutes masculines. Je reconnus celle de mon père ainsi que celle du docteur Snow mais une dernière, celle d'un homme encore une fois, me restait encore inconnue. Je sentis Bella s'agiter dans mes bras et prononcer quelque chose à voix basse. Trop basse pour que je puisse comprendre.

Bella s'agita davantage dans mes bras. Je la déposai par terre et ne pus m'empêcher d'être inquiet lorsque je vis qu'elle affichait un grand sourire au fur et à mesure que la voix de l'inconnu se faisait entendre. Inquiet car ce sourire était du même genre que celui qu'elle me faisait lorsqu'elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis un moment et que j'arrivais. Un sourire de bonheur… Et en sachant que c'était un homme qui était la source de son bonheur, j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me remplace.

Je restais dans le couloir à écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.

« Cob ! Cob ! Cob ! » S'enthousiasma Bella. _(N/M : Oh non, pitié…)(N/A : Désolée ! XD Mais tu auras une consolation lorsqu'Edward appellera Jake et que Jacob va se tourner vers lui parce qu'il croyait qu'on l'avait appelé… Bon… ceci dit, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec Jacob ! *sourire diabolique*)_

« Hey ! Ma belle ! » L'entendis-je. « Tu sais que si tu veux un câlin ou même un bisou, ça se paye… Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bella grogna de mécontentement. L'homme soupira et finit par céder.

« Allez… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu ma patiente préférée, je peux bien t'accorder ça… »

Je choisis de sortir de l'ombre. Je vis en arrivant dans la pièce que Bella était dans les bras de cet homme. Grand, la peau brune, les cheveux noirs, musclé… _(N/M : Jacob, pourquoi toujours lui ? *pleurs*)(N/A : Parce qu'il a de superbes abdos ? *_* *bave*)_ Et pourtant, la position de Bella et de cet homme différait de celle que nous avions. Il ne la tenait pas comme une jeune mariée comme je le faisais, mais plus comme celle d'un couple prêt à faire l'amour contre un mur. Elle avait passé ses jambes autour de lui, leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, ses bras derrière sa nuque. Quant à lui, il devait bien profiter du fait de la porter pour mettre ses mains sous ses fesses ! Et le pire c'est qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue et qu'elle semblait apprécier ça. Pire que _sembler_ apprécier même… _(N/Marie : Pff, sale cabot)_

Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qui était le plus insupportable dans cette situation… La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que je souffrais. Une blessure pire encore que la fois où j'avais dû me séparer de mes seules amies, venait de naître dans ma poitrine. J'eus envie de rire face à cette sensation. C'était tellement idiot et irraisonné de ressentir une telle douleur. Elle ne m'appartenait pas. Je ne la connaissais pas non plus… Elle était la patiente de mon père, rien de plus. Et malgré qu'elle ait des lacunes, rien ne l'empêchait de se servir de moi comme un vulgaire bouche-trou. Après tout, la solitude est un des sentiments les plus banals de l'homme. Il est donc normal qu'elle se serve de moi afin de combler son manque d'affection qui visiblement n'a plus aucune importance lorsque d'_autres_ sont présents. C'était à peine si elle saurait prononcer mon prénom en cet instant ! Je devais déjà être oublié…

Jalousie… Peine… Colère… Lequel me faisait le plus mal en ce moment ? Aucune idée…

Bella riait. L'homme continuait. Mon père m'observait.

Je fis demi-tour pour me réfugier dans le couloir. J'avais envie de m'enfuir comme la veille… Mais ça prouverait une nouvelle fois mon manque de maturité. De plus, qu'aurais-je de plus en partant là-bas ? La douleur serait toujours présente. M'enfermer dans une pièce de la villa aurait le même effet que m'enfuir en forêt. Ce que je voulais, c'était juste penser à autre chose…

Je partis dans ma salle de musique et fermai la porte à double tour juste derrière moi. Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à finir par terre. Fixant mon piano sans le voir, je méditais sur une seule question…

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois plus qu'attiré par _elle_ ? J'aurais encore préféré tombé amoureux d'une fille qui ne voulait pas de moi mais que ce soit clair et sans espoir que je puisse passer à autre chose. Mais là… elle était douce avec moi, elle me laissait croire peut-être pas intentionnellement que j'avais une place particulière dans son cœur, sans parler du fait que mon père en rajoutait une couche en disant '_Chaque fois que je passe du temps seul avec elle, elle regarde de partout et au moindre bruit, elle tourne la tête en t'appelant. Elle va mal lorsque tu es loin d'elle.' _Tout ça n'était fait que pour accroitre ma douleur en ce moment-même. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit un garçon plutôt qu'une fille… Ça m'aurait évité de m'attacher… J'aurais vécu ma petite vie tranquillement comme avant. J'aurais pu même trouver une fille qui m'aurait plu, avec qui j'aurais eu quelques rendez-vous avant de pouvoir l'embrasser pour la première fois. Sortir quelques mois ensemble tout en découvrant de nouvelles choses comme explorer le corps de l'autre pour la première fois, sentir peu à peu du désir pour cette personne, observer un changement de comportement pour elle, dormir en sa compagnie quand on l'invite pour la première fois à la maison, lui présenter ses parents, jusqu'à faire sa première fois…

Je me levai et mis la radio. Je n'avais pas le goût de jouer du piano. Je m'allongeai sur le sol et observai le plafond. La musique de Radiohead, _No Surprises_ retentit dans ma salle… Je me laissai bercer par cette musique tandis que mon esprit travaillait toujours à faire des réflexions sans fin ou à se poser des questions qui resteraient sans réponse… _(N/Marie : Bon, je reviens, je vais tuer Jacob maintenant :D)(N/A : Fais pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *cours de partout avec affolement* Sinon Bella ne tiendra jamais sur ses deux jambes ! Mets plutôt une review ! XD)_

**X.O.X.O. The Hussy who is named Apple**


	10. Recherches et deuxième séquence

**Un IMMENSE merci à Evelina pour son travail de relectrice ! (Elle a aussi apporté sa petite touche de commentaires !)**

* * *

**Avertissement : le passage en gras est un extrait du journal de James. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Recherches…**

**Deuxième séquence : à la découverte des sentiments. La jalousie…**

« Edward… » Tapa à la porte ma mère. « Tout va bien ? Ça fait des heures que tu es enfermé là-dedans… Tu as même raté le déjeuner ! ».

Je soufflai. J'avais des courbatures. Exactement soixante-dix-sept musiques et neuf séances de publicités avaient été diffusées à la radio. Et durant tout ce temps-là, je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours allongé sur le sol dur de ma salle de musique…

« Edward ? » S'inquiéta ma mère, à tel point qu'elle essaya d'entrer. D'habitude, elle attendait toujours mon accord pour le faire, mais c'est valable dans des circonstances 'normales'. Enfin, j'imagine… Lorsque je ne donne pas de signe de vie, c'est parfaitement normal de ne pas suivre les règles de la routine… Par précaution…

Je soufflai derechef et tant bien que mal, je me levai. Je parvins à aller jusqu'à la porte malgré toutes les raideurs de mon corps… Ma mère se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras que je lui ouvris avec grand plaisir. Si elle était rassurée que je me sois montré, moi j'étais réconforté qu'elle vienne m'enlacer… Je n'avouerai jamais ça à personne, et même si c'est parfois dur à admettre par peur d'être jugé ridicule pour un homme, la chaleur de sa mère peut vraiment faire du bien et nous apaiser quand on en a besoin. Elle dut le sentir, car elle ne chercha pas à se séparer de moi et me caressa le dos d'une manière réconfortante.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment la meilleure mère du monde ! Je l'aime pour ça d'ailleurs…

Quand je n'en ressentis plus la nécessité, me sentant plus serein, j'initiai un mouvement de recul. Elle comprit le message et se recula elle aussi. Elle me caressa la joue tout en me souriant tendrement.

« Si tu venais manger un petit peu… J'imagine que tu n'as pas non plus pris de petit-déjeuner dans ta tente ce matin ? »

« Hum… Effectivement… »

J'avais un petit creux, les gargouillements de mon estomac ne pouvaient que l'approuver. Seulement… ce pour quoi je m'étais enfermé dans ma pièce et que j'avais sauté un repas, se trouvait dans le salon, précisément l'endroit où je devais passer afin de pouvoir me faire une petite collation… Autant dire que, si je les revoyais ensemble, tous mes efforts pour me raisonner et me calmer n'auraient été qu'une grosse perte de temps… Tout serait à refaire…

Esmé sentit mon trouble et m'avertit que Carlisle et les deux hommes étaient dans le bureau de ce premier, tandis que Bella était avec son précepteur au dernier étage de la villa. Secrètement, je soufflai de soulagement. Les deux avaient bien fini par se séparer…

Tel un petit enfant, ma mère me prépara une sorte de goûter composé de tartines de pain sur lesquelles de la pâte à tartiner goût choco-noisette était étalée _(N/A : J'aurais pu faire simple avec seulement ®Nutella mais non ! Pas de marque dans les bouquins !)(N/E : C'est vrai, il ne faut pas faire de pub ^^)__._ Puis, elle me laissa seule pour aller travailler dans sa chambre.

La villa me paraissait bien calme, comme à son habitude en vacances… Sans la venue de Bella ici, j'aurais été certain de préférer les cours du lycée plutôt que d'être en vacances. Au moins, étudier m'occupait et aller au lycée me faisait sortir de ma tanière. Désormais, j'hésitais… Bella était présente, mais Jenks s'occupait déjà d'elle… Et je n'osais pas déranger son apprentissage. En fait, je voulais surtout ne pas le perturber, seulement parce que je voulais assister aux progrès de Bella, mais aussi parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Je montai d'un pas las dans ma chambre, où je vis le journal de James sur ma table de chevet. J'eus alors une idée… Bien que d'autres personnes devaient déjà s'en charger -du moins je l'espérais fortement- je voulais aussi m'y investir. Au cas où…

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et remontai rapidement jusqu'à la suite parental, réalisant que j'avais oublié de prévenir ma mère que je sortais. Elle avait plutôt tendance à me surprotéger et à s'inquiéter dès que quelque chose était inhabituel.

« Au poste de police ? » S'étonna-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que si tu as des ennuis, tu peux venir m'en parler… »

Je lui souris avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai aucun soucis maman, je te rassure. Je vais juste demander quelques renseignements auprès du Chef Swan et je reviens. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Au pire, tu sais que je te préviens. » La rassurai-je.

« Très bien mon chéri… Rentre au moins à temps pour le dîner… Il y aura assez de monde. Rosalie et Jasper ont été invités, tout comme les hommes avec lesquels ton père travaille au sujet de Bella, sans parler de Jenks ! »

« Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à tout préparer ? » Lui proposai-je.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire comme tu l'avais prévu. Ne change en rien tes plans pour moi. Mais, c'est très gentil de ta part. »

« Bon… et bien j'y vais. À tout à l'heure ! »

« Sois prudent ! » Me dit-elle avant de replonger dans son travail.

« Comme toujours, tu me connais ! » Lui dis-je en refermant la porte. Cette fois-ci, je partis pour de bon vers le petit poste de police de Forks. Je me garai et rentrai dans les locaux. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du chef qui était au téléphone. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et d'attendre quelques instants.

« Tenez-moi au courant des nouvelles. Le plus urgent est de savoir, qui sont les auteurs de ces actes. Ils sont forcément plusieurs, un individu seul n'aurait pas pu commettre de telles choses. Il faut également savoir jusqu'où ils comptent aller et leurs motivations, sans cela, on n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on recherche. Nous discuterons de ça ensemble lorsque je passerai te voir. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et ce fut avec une mine soucieuse qu'il me salua.

« Et bien mon petit Edward, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Pour tout vous dire Chef Swan, je… » Commençai-je avant de me faire couper par son adjoint qui arriva. Il avait l'air encore plus soucieux que le chef lui-même.

« Chef, un nouvel incident vient de se produire ! Le shérif d'une des villes voisines a lancé un appel pour mobiliser nos forces et les coincer. Ça devrait même passer aux mains des autorités supérieures, si cela continue. On a sollicité votre aide à Port Angeles, d'après eux c'est urgent. »

Le chef me lança un regard désolé.

« Edward, c'est mon collègue qui va me remplacer. Navré… »

Je hochai la tête. Puis, il partit, son adjoint prenant son relai…

« Bonsoir. Il se trouve que la patiente de mon père a été enlevée, il y a environ seize ans à sa mère et j'aimerais pouvoir faire des recherches, afin de retrouver sa famille. On ne sait pas exactement le lieu précis de son enlèvement, mais on sait uniquement que c'était dans une région plus ensoleillée des États-Unis. Vous croyez qu'il me serait possible de jeter un coup d'œil sur les dossiers traitant d'enlèvement remontant à cette époque ? »

Il me lança lui aussi un regard désolé.

« Je crains que même si nous avions accès à des dossiers, nous ne puissions te les faire consulter. C'est strictement confidentiel. C'est à cause des témoignages, des noms et tout ce genre d'informations que tu ne pourras pas y _jeter un coup d'œil_ comme tu dis. Rien ne nous prouve, que tu ne te serviras pas autrement de ces informations que ce que tu dis. De plus, il faudrait vraiment restreindre ton champ de recherches… »

« Bon… Je vous remercie malgré tout de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. J'essayerai de me débrouiller tout seul. » Le saluai-je en me relevant. J'allais commencer à partir en direction de la sortie, lorsqu'il me héla.

« Je ne te promets rien, mais je pourrais peut-être t'aider avec ce que tu disposes. Si cela mène à quelque chose de concret, je pourrais éventuellement passer deux ou trois coups de fil pour obtenir les informations manquantes. »

Je retrouvai légèrement le sourire.

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! Seulement en ce moment, ça ne risque pas d'être possible. Nous sommes assez chargés à cause d'une enquête. Lorsqu'elle sera résolue, je t'appellerai, tu n'auras qu'à ramener les éléments dont tu disposes et nous étudierons ensemble tout ça. »

« Je vous remercie grandement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« De rien ! C'est mon travail d'aider les habitants de cette petite ville. Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi. »

Je repartis le cœur plus léger vers la sortie. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et quand l'air frais de Forks souffla, je l'inspirai à pleines narines. Cela me fit du bien… J'avais au moins l'espoir que si personne ne se préoccupait de retrouver les parents de Bella, mes petites recherches, aux moyens limités, permettraient d'avancer un peu. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment aux yeux de Bella, après tout, il y a tant de chemin qui reste à parcourir ! Mais, j'étais absolument certain qu'il arriverait un moment où elle voudrait connaître ses origines, savoir qui l'a mise au monde, savoir son véritable prénom et nom…

Je montai dans ma voiture et rentrai à la maison. Jake me sauta au cou et aboya comme un fou autour de moi, m'empêchant d'avancer. Je m'accroupis et il vint directement me lécher le visage.

« Oui… Jake… C'est un bon chien ça… » Dis-je le repoussant. « Fais le mort ! » Ordonnai-je.

Il se mit sur son dos, les pattes vers le ciel et ne bougea plus. _(N/E : Excellent ! J'imagine la scène en même temps __)(N/A : Merci ®Nitendogs ! XD) _J'en profitai pour lui caresser le ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il décidât de se remettre sur ses pattes et d'aboyer de nouveau comme un fou en partant vers la cave. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me préparant à l'éventuelle idée que Bella et l'homme soient tous deux présents dans le salon, exposant à tous leur relation qui me restait encore à définir avec exactitude. Je me rappelai ce qu'il avait dit avec une extrême précision… '_Tu sais que si tu veux un câlin ou même un bisou, ça se paye… Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ?_'

Je me mis moi-même le doute en imaginant quelle pouvait être sa 'monnaie'… Mais je m'interdis d'y penser. S'il la forçait à faire des actes ou des gestes sexuels, il ne l'aurait pas fait devant un psychologue et un autre médecin… Et puis, il avait quand même désigné Bella comme sa 'patiente préférée' juste après…

_Préférée… On comprend pourquoi__,__ si elle lui fait quelques gâteries…_ Déclara la petite voix dans mon esprit. Ça faisait d'ailleurs quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas fait son apparition. En même temps, tant mieux ! C'était la voix de la tentation parfois…

Bref… S'il l'avait qualifiée de patiente, c'est qu'il était médecin non ? Mais quel genre de médecin…

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant Bella grogner pour montrer son mécontentement. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'au salon et restai caché afin d'observer ce qu'il se passait… Je vis l'homme accroupis près de Bella. Étant donné qu'il était dos à moi et juste devant elle, je ne voyais absolument rien de la scène.

« S'il te plaît, fais un effort… On refait un essai ! » Dit-il avec plus de détermination et en bougeant. Je ne vis pas exactement ce qu'il fit, mais Bella grogna une nouvelle fois et se mit à pleurer. J'entendis l'homme souffler et se déplaça. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se blottit volontiers contre son épaule en versant encore quelques larmes.

« Je suis désolé… Je voulais seulement bien faire… » S'excusa-t-il en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne et en le caressant. « Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il va bien falloir que tu marches un jour… Tu as la chance de ne pas avoir des muscles atrophiés et de rester clouée dans un fauteuil roulant, alors même si c'est douloureux, il faut que tu te donnes la peine d'essayer de te mettre debout. Imagine un peu comme ce serait bien… Tu serais à la même hauteur qu'Edward… »

Je la vis relever son visage vers le sien avec intérêt. Elle se calma et arrêta de pleurer.

« Dward ? » Fit-elle avec espoir avant de renifler.

« Oui… Dward… Tu pourrais le serrer dans tes bras quand tu en as envie… L'embrasser aussi, peut-être pour plus tard et s'il se laisse faire… Et, je suis certain que si tu te tenais sur tes deux pieds plutôt qu'à quatre pattes, ça l'aiderait à te voir comme une jeune femme de son âge, plutôt comme une enfant. Je sais que tu souffres des rejets, et en particuliers du sien, Carlisle m'a tout expliqué de ton comportement depuis que tu es ici. Tu as toutes les possibilités d'être heureuse et épanouie avec lui, seulement tu ne te sers pas des cartes que tu as en main… Je sais que tu sais parler et que tu comprends ce qu'on dit, seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça… Faire semblant de ne pas savoir parler ou alors très peu… De ne pas nous comprendre… Si les autres ne le voient pas, moi je le vois très bien… »

Elle se remit à pleurer et c'est à ce moment-là que Jake choisit de me faire repérer. Il sortit de la cave en aboyant de nouveau et en sautant autour de moi…

« _Dward ?_ » Entendis-je Bella m'appeler.

Je traitai mentalement mon chien d'idiot, avant de mettre toute la scène dans un coin de mon cerveau pour l'analyser, et y réfléchir plus tard. Je fis comme si je venais d'arriver et saluai mon chien avant de me diriger tout sourire vers les deux. Bella marcha vers moi avec un grand sourire, sous l'œil très observateur de l'homme. Je m'accroupis et pris Bella dans mes bras. L'homme, quant à lui, se releva et vint vers moi.

Bella blottit sa tête dans mon cou et s'agrippa plus fortement à celui-ci, comme si elle voulait nous rapprocher davantage. Je souris d'une joie non dissimulée. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié et voulait encore de moi malgré la présence de 'Cob'.

« Je suis heureux de te retrouver moi aussi ma Bella. » Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille de telle sorte à ce que l'autre n'entende rien. Il nous observait toujours et se rapprochait en même temps. Il quitta Bella des yeux et me sourit.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jacob Black. Je suis le kiné de Bella. » Se présenta-t-il à moi. « Je sais qui tu es, rassure-toi. J'ai déjà rencontré tout le reste de la famille, il ne restait plus que toi… _Edward_. » Me devança-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à me présenter à mon tour. « Vous avez l'air particulièrement proches tous les deux… » Fit-il remarquer après une courte pause. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait, si nous parlions quelques minutes en privé ? J'aurais besoin d'aborder quelques sujets en ta compagnie. »

Il me désigna Bella du regard et j'acquiesçai par politesse. Il n'avait laissé aucun sentiment paraître dans ses deux dernières phrases. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été de glace, mais c'était une simple phrase comme 'bonjour, comment allez-vous ?' L'espoir qu'il n'aimait pas Bella comme je l'aimais me gagna sans que je ne puisse me battre. Je ne voulais pas être déçu au final avec le cœur en miettes… Je déposai Bella au sol. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à moi en gémissant. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir…

« Bella… S'il te plaît… » La suppliai-je, mais elle persista à s'accrocher à mon cou.

_Ah… L'obstination des femmes…_ Soufflai-je mentalement.

« Nous pourrons parler plus tard, ça ne fait rien. » Déclara Jacob face à la réaction de Bella. « De toute manière, je trouverais bien un moment pour parler avec toi, puisque je reste sur Forks jusqu'à ce que Bella sache se tenir droite et puisse avancer sur ses pieds ! »

« Et bien même si ce n'est pas pour parler avec vous, il faut malgré tout qu'elle me lâche. Ma mère ne va pas tarder à descendre pour préparer le repas et je voudrais l'aider… »

J'eus le malheur de croiser le regard suppliant et attristé de Bella. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant que c'était moi qui provoquais cette tristesse. C'était vraiment horrible d'être confronté à ce genre de regard… Tout était créé de telle sorte à ce que vous craquiez. Même un être froid ne pourrait pas y résister !

Je soufflai, par ma déception ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps, et lui dis de se raccrocher à moi avant de la soulever.

« Je vais dans ma salle de musique. » Le prévins-je. « Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

Il nous regarda, tout à tour avec Bella, et déclina ma proposition avec un air bienveillant. « Je te remercie, mais je vais plutôt aller m'installer dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je reviendrais à l'heure à laquelle ta mère m'a invité. » Il me dépassa et je sentis soudainement son souffle chaud près de mon oreille, mais pas du tout celle où était Bella. Je me raidis, totalement gêné et mal à l'aise.

« Fais attention, on est jeudi… » Me rappela-t-il avant de s'éloigner. C'est Bella qui me ramena sur terre en caressant ma joue d'un air soucieux. J'étais totalement sous le choc du geste qu'avait eu son kiné. Jamais un homme ne m'avait approché de si près et encore moins avoir un geste aussi… ambiguë… Certes, mon frère le faisait avec moi de temps en temps, mais nous sommes du même sang… J'espérais me faire des idées quant à son comportement. Je n'étais pas doué pour les relations avec les femmes, n'ayant aucune expérience, mais encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des hommes ! Je ne savais même pas, si chuchoter à l'oreille était un geste qui se faisait en amitié. J'avais déjà observé des filles le faire entre elles au lycée, mais jamais des hommes entre eux.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait fait que ça, parce que Bella était toute proche et c'était aussi ce pour quoi il voulait me parler en privé… Pour me mettre en garde. Je me rattachai à cette idée de toutes mes forces. Une chose était sûre : Emmett avait totalement tord, lorsqu'il disait que j'étais gay. Maintenant, j'avais deux arguments à lui donner, lorsqu'il me charrierait avec ça ! Premièrement, je suis plus qu'attiré par Bella et j'ai plus que vu qu'elle n'était pas de sexe masculin ! Et deuxièmement, je frémis de dégoût lorsqu'un homme s'approche trop de moi et qu'il a des gestes… déplacés, même pour un chuchotement !

Bella me caressa derechef la joue pour me faire sortir de mes réflexions et c'est un peu absent que je la conduisis jusqu'à mon piano. Je la fis asseoir sur ma banquette, mais d'une façon différente que d'habitude. J'avais pensé que le fait de changer sa position la gênerait moins à tenir en place… Je lui fis donc passer ses jambes de chacun des côtés du banc que j'avais tourné. Je m'assis à l'identique juste derrière elle. Bella laissa reposer sa tête contre mon torse tout en observant le clavier de touches.

Je pris sa main droite dans la mienne et lui guidai ses gestes pour lui faire jouer un petit air simpliste, tandis que ma main gauche l'accompagnait. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et riait d'une façon absolument sublime. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie à ce son si doux pour mes oreilles. Je passai mon nez dans sa chevelure qui sentait si bon… Et rapidement, je m'éloignai pour ne pas lui donner de fausses idées. Tout se passait parfaitement bien jusqu'à présent et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher à cause de mon geste que je n'avais su contrôler…

Heureusement pour moi, Bella resta calme tout le long de notre séance musicale. Elle apprenait très vite et avait plutôt bonne mémoire. À force de lui jouer le même air, elle le réalisa à la perfection sans que je ne la guide. Et c'est sur cette réussite que nous quittâmes la pièce. Je la portai et la conduisis dans la cuisine, où ma mère s'y trouvait déjà à cuisiner pour tout un régiment… Et malgré le nombre important d'invités, elle ne voulait pas faire de plat simple tel que des pâtes ou des frites accompagnées de steaks hachés…

Je fis asseoir Bella sur le plan de travail près du frigo et demandai à ma mère ce que je pouvais faire pour me rendre utile et l'aider. Elle me confie la tâche de fabrication des pâtes pour les lasagnes. Je cherchai dans la cuisine tout ce dont j'avais besoin et nettoyai mon plan de travail. Sous l'œil observateur de Bella, je réalisai la recette que je connaissais par cœur. Sans aucune prétention, j'avais hérité du don de ma mère pour la cuisine et je m'étais perfectionné grâce à toutes les heures passées à assister ma mère. Bref… Ce fut sans aucune difficulté que je réalisai les tranches de pâtes. Bella suivait des yeux chacun de mes mouvements et m'imitait de temps à autre avec un bout de pâte que je lui avais donné. C'était très amusant de la regarder agir. En voulant goûter la farine, elle s'en était mise de partout par je ne sais quel moyen et elle avait des airs d'enfant dans ces moments-là.

Puis, je préparai la béchamel et la sauce bolognaise tout en nourrissant la frêle petite créature qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Elle n'avait presque jamais d'appétit lorsqu'on lui apportait son assiette, mais pour grignoter elle était la championne ! Évidemment, je ne lui avais pas donné des pâtes fraîches, ni crues, ni de la béchamel ou de la sauce bolognaise froides à manger. Ma mère avait préparé un plateau apéritif avec des olives dénoyautées, des petits cubes de fromages, des tranches de saucissons et d'autres aliments encore bien caloriques. De plus, des mini-pizzas et des amuse-gueules étaient en train de cuire dans le four.

« Edward ! Arrête de lui donner à manger ou elle risque de ne pas toucher à une seule bouchée de son assiette tout à l'heure ! »

« Oui maman… » Dis-je comme un enfant avant d'éloigner la nourriture de Bella. Elle fit une grimace attristée. « Seulement, je te tiens personnellement pour responsable, si Bella commence à pleurer parce qu'elle a faim ! » dressai-je à ma mère.

« Et moi je te tiendrais personnellement pour responsable, s'il n'y a plus rien à manger tout à l'heure ! Même si c'est l'estomac de Bella qui en aura profité. » Me répondit-elle amusée.

Nous retournâmes à nos occupations. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mes lasagnes, mais l'attitude de Bella me perturbait. Ce n'était en rien péjoratif ! Au contraire, elle me faisait rire ! Dès que j'avais les yeux rivés sur mon plat, elle se déplaçait légèrement et glissait sa main pour se rapprocher des bols contenant la pitance. Dès que je levais le regard sur elle, elle ramenait sa main vers son corps et me regardait avec un sourire rempli d'innocence. Si elle faisait ça par faim au début, je la soupçonnais désormais de faire ça uniquement pour m'amuser, et peut-être même s'amuser elle-même, comme le laisser penser son sourire. _(N/E : C'est mignon ! ^^)_ Je me demandais si elle pouvait ressentir les mêmes émotions que moi par moment… Le fait de la rendre heureuse, me rendait moi-même heureux. Peut-être était-ce la même chose pour elle…

Ma mère sortit ses plats du four, puis je mis mes lasagnes. Je pris Bella dans mes bras après m'être assuré que ma mère pourrait terminer la cuisine seule et dans les temps. Je la déposai dans son coin habituel du salon, où elle retrouva avec la plus grande joie sa peluche.

« Tu restes ici sagement. Je vais me préparer pour le diner. » Je pris la trousse et les feuilles qui se trouvaient près de la télévision et le lui mis devant elle. « Voilà de quoi t'occuper, si tu en as envie. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle soupira avec un petit air attristé, mais son attention détourna vite sur les crayons et les feuilles. J'en profitai pour monter dans ma chambre et me doucher rapidement avant d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements. Je pris également le temps de me raser convenablement. Puis, je redescendis dans le salon. Bella venait de terminer son dessin. Et elle aurait certainement un grand succès dans l'art abstrait ! Elle me montra son œuvre.

« Merveille du gribouillis multicolore ! » Annonçai-je avec un sourire amusé. Comme la dernière fois, je lui fis écrire son prénom en guidant sa main.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, signe que les premiers invités étaient là. Ma mère me cria d'aller ouvrir. J'obéis malgré les plaintes de Bella pour que je reste auprès d'elle. J'ouvris sur mon frère et sa petite-amie en plein exploration de la langue de l'autre… Dégoûtant !

« Emmett, dois-je te rappeler que Bella est dans le coin ? Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas d'un frère à la limite de la folie, parce qu'une fille le harcèle après avoir vu un couple faire certaines choses devant elle ? »

Il sourit et me passa devant.

« Jaloux ! » L'entendis-je souffler à mon niveau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de faire entrer Rosalie, puis la saluai en lui faisant la bise. J'entendis un grognement dernière moi. Je me retournai et vis Bella dans un drôle d'état… Il semblait y avoir tellement d'émotions différentes qui la traversaient lorsque je regardais dans le fond de ses yeux. La première était plus qu'évidente : la tristesse. Puis, il y avait de la jalousie (si j'interprétais correctement ce que je lisais), de la colère et de l'admiration.

« Rosalie, je te présente Bella. Emmett a sûrement dû t'en avoir touché un mot. C'est la patiente de mon père… »

« Oui je sais… » Dit-elle avec un regard empli de compassion. J'avais toujours pensé à sa manière de se comporter, que c'était un être froid dépourvu d'émotions, excepté lorsque cela concernait Emmett, où elle affichait un amour exceptionnellement puissant. Pourtant, en cet instant, je découvris en elle une compassion bien plus importante que celle que j'avais pu lire auparavant, dans le regard des personnes qui connaissait le passé de Bella.

« Je vais voir Emmett ! » Dit-elle de façon détachée et sans attendre de réponse de ma part alors que ses yeux devenaient plus brillants. Je la regardai s'éloigner sans vraiment la voir, encore trop surpris de sa réaction. Néanmoins, je parvins à me ressaisir en pensant que l'on pouvait interpréter mon geste d'une autre façon, à savoir : reluquer son postérieur. Bon d'accord, Rosalie avait de belles formes (c'est sûrement ça d'ailleurs qui a séduit mon frère dans un premier temps), mais ce n'étaient pas elles qui me faisaient rêver… Quoique, _fantasmer_ serait le verbe qui convient le mieux même si je n'aimais pas me l'avouer…

Lorsque je me retournai, Bella était repartie dans son coin, position fœtale, face au mur. Je vins vers elle et voulus la porter pensant qu'elle voulait dormir, mais aussitôt que je posai ma main sur elle, elle protesta bruyamment par un gémissement et se dégagea de ma prise.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? » M'inquiétai-je de son comportement.

Évidemment, je n'eus pas le droit à une réponse verbale, mais quand je retentai l'expérience, elle eut exactement la même réaction. Je partis chercher ma mère dans la cuisine et lui expliquer la situation avant de lui demander si elle pouvait voir Bella quelques instants. Elle accepta et partit avec un regard inquiet… Je me mis dans un coin afin d'observer la scène…

Bella pleurait… et quelque chose me disait que j'étais responsable… De toute façon, je ne voyais pas d'autres causes de son état… Ça aurait pu être de la douleur, mais son comportement inhabituel envers moi confirmait ce que je redoutais.

Esmé lui caressa le dos et Bella ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle se blottit dans ses bras avec empressement, cherchant à tout prix du réconfort…

« Dward… » Sanglotait-elle dans les bras de ma mère. « Dward… »

Pensant qu'elle me demandait, je m'approchai d'elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son regard se fit plus dur et attristé à la fois. Si, je n'avais pas su ce qu'il lui était arrivé, j'aurais pu la prendre pour une fille tout à fait normale, qui souffre et qui voit son bourreau… Même sans que je ne m'approche davantage, elle grogna pour que je m'éloigne. Ce que je fis, même si j'en avais mal au cœur. Si elle ne voulait plus de moi, alors je partirais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre heureuse. C'était mon seul but, mes propres sentiments passaient tous au second plan, après les siens !

Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, les laissant seules… Je mis un de mes disques de compositions et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je me saisis du journal de James et hésitai à reprendre ma lecture. J'avais les souvenirs atroces de ma précédente lecture. Non seulement James était un pédophile, un kidnappeur et un séquestreur, mais il fallait en plus lui rajouter 'meurtrier' sur sa liste et peut-être également fou !

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et ouvrit le journal, là où était mon marque-page. En tournant la page, le manque de soin avec toutes les ratures et l'écriture encore plus mal formée que d'habitude, me sauta aux yeux. J'eus soudainement peur de lire ce que ce monstre avait écrit. Je me rappelais parfaitement de ses deux dernières phrases dans son dernier passage datant du lundi 23 : « _Bientôt__,__ mes blessures dues au fouet ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et je pourrais enfin recommencer les expériences sexuelles. Si j'avais encore un empêchement, j'allais agir par pulsions et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…_ »

**Mercredi 25 septembre :**

**Voilà plus de quarante-huit heures****,**** que je n'ai pas dormi… Les images de mon meurtre ne cessent de me hanter. Il est partout… Même un clignement d'œil me fait rappeler ce que j'ai dû faire à cet homme. Je le déteste. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne nous déranger dans notre nid d'amour ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se promène dans les bois****,**** alors qu'une tempête se préparait ? Je hais cet homme pour ce que j'ai dû faire. Bien plus que je ne les déteste eux pour ce qu'ils me font faire chaque jour, avec toutes ces filles. Qui aurai****en****t pu être les miennes… Si seulement… Non ! Je dois m'interdire d'y penser… Je serais libre de le faire****,**** lorsqu'ils jugeront que j'ai accompli ma tâche ! Mais pas avant… Pas avant… Ne pas y penser ! Pour ne pas souffrir ! Pour ne pas qu'**_**ils**_** me torturent****,**** comme **_**ils**_** l'ont déjà fait lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet ! Je suis si fatigué à cause de tout ça… Il faut que je dorme… Je manque autant de sommeil que mon ange. Elle n'a pas non plus dormi depuis lundi. D'habitude****,**** elle se sent bien****,**** puisqu'elle veille****,**** deux voire trois nuits de suite****,**** et même si le médecin juge ça mauvais pour sa santé et son développement, il semble qua ça lui suffit… Mon ange a toujours été spécial, en tout, et son cycle du sommeil particulier ne fait que le confirmer… Seulement, je m'inquiète pour elle… C'est à peine****,**** si j'ai l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire… Si je ne le fais pas, je risque d'oublier… Alors****,**** comment la faire se promener pour qu'elle se soulage… Je lui fais confiance. Je sais que si je lui retire cette laisse autour du cou, elle finira par me revenir. Mais****,**** s'ils la trouvent seule et en toute liberté, ce n'est pas moi qui aurais les pires ennuis****,**** mais elle… Ce que je refuse. Encore une fois, c'est pour son bien si je lui afflige tout ça. Comparé à eux, je suis un ange… Et si je ne m'étais pas interposé à de nombreuses reprises, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde… Remplacée par une autre…**

**Je pense que ce sera d'ailleurs la dernière… Après avoir goûté au meilleur, comment pourrais-je à nouveau faire avec ce que j'avais avant ?**

Il y avait maintenant tellement de taches d'encre, que je n'arrivais plus à déchiffrer ce qu'il y était écrit… Mais, ça s'atténuait un peu plus loin…

**Le médecin devrait arriver dans peu de temps… Il s'occupera de mon ange****,**** alors que j'en suis incapable… Il me videra l'esprit avec ses piqûres et tout redeviendra comme avant… Il s'occupera bien d'elle… je le sais…**

Le reste de cette page était vierge et les pages suivantes semblaient avoir été arrachées… Il dépassait quelques bouts de feuilles jaunies… Les écrits ne reprenaient qu'une semaine plus tard. Au moment où je commençai à lire, on frappa à ma porte. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, tout en autorisant la personne à entrer. Je fus assez surpris de voir Jacob Black, le kinésithérapeute de Bella, venir me voir. Quoique… Il m'avait déjà fait part tout à l'heure, qu'il voulait me parler en privé. Sans Bella du moins…

« Je peux vous aider ? » Fis-je.

Il me sourit de façon amusée, avant que son regard ne se durcisse en voyant ce que je tenais en main. Il s'assit à mes côtés et regarda le sol.

« Je n'ai jamais pu finir de lire tous les journaux. Si tu as le courage et le mental assez fort pour le faire, je te tire mon chapeau ! Tu verras que le début est relativement doux, comparé à ce qu'il se passe par la suite… »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, un peu de la même manière que la première fois, où le docteur Snow était venu et qu'il nous avait expliqué dans quelles conditions vivait Bella. Ce fut comme un déclic pour moi… Toutes les personnes qui connaissaient le passé exact (qu'il soit en entier ou de brefs épisodes) semblaient être totalement marquées… Et maintenant que j'en prenais conscience, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment envie de tout découvrir… Spontanément, je dirais oui. Mais après réflexions… J'avais surtout peur de changer vis-à-vis de Bella… Quand elle se sera adaptée au 'monde' et qu'elle sera comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge (ou presque), que nous pourrons entretenir une relation plus approfondie, je réfléchirais peut-être à mes gestes ou à mes paroles sachant ce qu'elle aura vécu. D'un côté, ça peut être bien pour elle… Et d'un côté, ma part de spontanéité manquante pourrait la vexer ou la blesser pensant que, je ne me laisse jamais aller avec elle et que mes gestes sont calculés… Et peut-être même, serais-je trop effrayé par toute la monstruosité de son passé. Je finirais par la croire comme sale ou souillée… Je ne voudrais plus d'elle…

Je me secouai la tête pour chasser ces dernières idées. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais pensées de telles sottises ! Depuis le début, je savais ce que cet homme lui avait fait, dans quelles conditions elle avait vécue. Et malgré la lecture des premiers jours décrits dans les journaux, j'étais toujours présent. C'était même ce qui m'avait, au départ, poussé à m'occuper d'elle… Pourquoi cela changerait-il plus tard ?

Jacob soupira, me faisant sortir définitivement de mes pensées. Il avait retrouvé son sourire chaleureux. Je me sentais en confiance avec lui et les doutes que j'avais pu avoir tantôt, quant à son honnêteté envers Bella, avaient totalement disparu. Ma première impression était la mauvaise et certainement due à ma jalousie… Oui… Jalousie ! Je ne pensais pas l'être avant aujourd'hui. Je partageais toujours tout avec ma famille ou mes amis. Ça ne me posait absolument aucun problème, au contraire j'étais heureux de faire ça, rien que pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur leurs lèvres ou recevoir un remerciement.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » S'exclama Jacob.

Je regardai mon interlocuteur à côté de moi un peu surpris. Un peu plus et j'oubliai totalement sa présence !

Il soupira et fit un geste plutôt théâtral : il se mit une main sur le front, cachant son regard et secoua lentement la tête. Le tout faisait très désespéré.

« Ah la jeunesse de nos jours ! » Soupira-t-il derechef avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je te disais que nous sommes jeudi. Je pense que tu as été mis au courant de ce ça signifie. Avant que Bella ne vienne ici, j'étais chargé d'assurer ses séances, si je puis dire… »

Il remarqua que je voulais le questionner et s'interrompit, me laissant la parole.

« Pourquoi vous en particulier ? Ça s'est définit comme ça ? Est-ce Bella qui vous a choisi ? »

Il sourit de façon amusé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de question.

« Lorsque les médecins l'ont découverte, ils ne savaient pas encore qu'elle avait ce genre de comportement. Le docteur Snow lisait les journaux de James, lorsqu'un des médecins du centre est venu faire un rapport du comportement de Bella, qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir envers lui. C'était un jeudi. Pourquoi ce jour précisément, je ne sais pas… Mais, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée, tant qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, même si c'était avec une personne différente. Dès qu'il a été mis au courant, le docteur Snow s'est chargé d'assister à… ça… Le lendemain, elle semblait s'être calmée. Ça était calme jusqu'au jeudi suivant, où rebelote ! Le même médecin que la semaine précédente est venu se plaindre pour la même raison. Le docteur Snow a alors pris des mesures nécessaires, afin d'éviter certains accidents. Il a d'abord mis que des femmes pour s'occuper de Bella, mais elle trouvait quand même le moyen de continuer ce qu'elle faisait le jeudi. Il a ensuite compris la raison dans les journaux. Du coup, il a pensé que ça serait moins dérangeant, pour Bella et pour tout le monde, de mettre une personne qui s'occuperait de toutes ses séances. »

« C'est là que vous intervenez ! Mais, pourquoi vous et pas un ou une autre ? »

« Longue histoire ! J'ai posté ma candidature un peu partout dans l'état de Washington, sans avoir de réponse positive. Je viens tout juste de terminer mes études et presque personne ne veut d'un employé sans expérience. Du moins, pas pour le même salaire, on peut avoir mieux ! Et puis, par manque d'argent, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de déposer mes CV à chaque employeur. J'habitais à Seattle et j'ai quand même fait le déplacement dans certains établissements, notamment le centre où le docteur Snow m'a accueilli chaleureusement. Même si c'est plutôt gênant pour moi lors des entretiens, je rajoute toujours un élément de santé dans les signes particuliers. »

Il fit une pause exprès pour mettre du suspense.

« Je suis impuissant. Même si c'est gênant, je me dis que ça peut toujours servir pour des offres d'emplois. Les employeurs peuvent se dire, que j'ai plus de temps à consacré au boulot, étant donné que c'est plutôt difficile d'avoir une relation amoureuse dans mon état. Certaines personnes y arrivent bien sûr, mais, je ne suis pas attiré par ce genre de choses. Je vis bien ma situation, seulement je préfère me consacrer à des relations qui ont moins de risque de mal finir. L'amitié par exemple. Pour moi, ça m'apporte autant d'affection et de bonheur que pourrait le faire une relation amoureuse. Et puis soyons honnête c'est beaucoup moins onéreux et ça apporte moins de soucis et de problèmes ! Enfin… c'est une affaire de goût. De plus, je m'éloigne du sujet !

» C'est grâce à cette particularité que le docteur Snow m'a engagé. D'autant plus que Bella avait vraiment besoin d'un kinésithérapeute. Avec le travail et ces séances, j'ai pu tisser une certaine complicité avec elle. Mais rassure-toi, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire à propos de nous. Déjà, parce qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous que cette complicité, et ensuite, parce que je suis certain qu'elle t'aime. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, ou même trop rapide pour dire ce genre de chose, mais jamais je ne l'ai vue avec une telle… En fait, je ne saurais pas vraiment décrire ça, mais… c'est une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec personne auparavant. Même les liens les plus forts qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent, n'atteignent pas un dixième de ce qu'elle peut avoir avec toi. Mais ce lien qui vous rattache semble d'autant plus grand, lorsque tu n'es pas avec elle… »

« Mon père m'a déjà dit ça… Vous êtes certain d'être kiné et non psychologue ? » Plaisantai-je.

« J'imagine qu'à force de traiter avec Bella, le docteur Snow, et bientôt ton père, ça doit déteindre sur moi ! » Rit-il.

Trois coups furent portés à ma porte, et sans même que ma mère ne parle, je l'avais déjà reconnue. Elle nous annonça que le repas était prêt et qu'elle nous attendait. Puis elle partit, prévenant sûrement les autres. Jacob se leva en premier et je suivis le mouvement. Nous descendîmes les escaliers, tandis que je lui posais une dernière question.

« Bella réagit étrangement depuis… En fait, depuis la venue de Rosalie. Mais, elle ne fait ça qu'avec moi, elle semble triste et en colère en même temps, lorsque je m'approche. »

Il sourit.

« Rosalie est bien la blonde sulfureuse qui est également la petit-amie de ton frère ? » Je hochai la tête. « Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, vous étiez dans la même pièce qu'elle ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte. »

« Bella était présente ? » Je hochai la tête. « Vous avez eu des gestes tendres envers Rosalie ? »

« Tendres, je ne sais pas… De simples gestes, comme dire bonjour ou ce genre de chose… »

« Ça me paraît plutôt clair à mon sens… »

Nous étions arrivés dans le salon. Bella n'était pas dans son coin habituel… Je fus déçu en premier lieu, mais si elle me rejetait comme tout à l'heure, peut-être valait-il mieux que je ressente de la déception, plutôt que de la tristesse et la voir me repousser.

Nous nous attablèrent et poursuivîmes notre discussion une fois que j'eus salué le docteur Snow et Jasper.

« Donc, comment ça '_ça me paraît plutôt clair à mon sens_' ? » Demandai-je.

Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent à leur tour, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Aucun doute que ces deux-là avaient pris leur pieds juste avant… Encore une chance que je ne les ai pas entendus… Ils sont vraiment pires que des lapins dans tout ce qui concerne le sexe !

« Prenons la situation inverse. » Déclara Jacob. « Je suis plutôt beau mec non ? »

Un ange passa dans le salon… Tout le monde observa Jacob sans rien dire…

« Super ! Si personne ne conteste c'est plutôt bon signe ! » Déclara-t-il.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer le murmure d'Emmett et le coup de coude que lui administra Rosalie. Les discussions repartirent de tous les côtés.

« Lorsque tu m'as vu pour la première fois avec Bella. Qu'as-tu ressenti exactement ? »

« De la jalousie, ça me paraît plutôt évident… »

Il me lança un regard, qui disait 'vas plus loin'. Je me remémorai alors la scène… J'avais ressenti de la peine et de la colère… Je le regardai les yeux grands, ayant enfin eu l'illumination qu'il attendait de ma part.

« Impossible ! » Fis-je de manière catégorique. « Bella ne peut pas être jalouse ! Sinon, pourquoi elle me rejetterait maintenant ? »

Il haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante.

« Che ché pas moi… » Fit-il la bouche pleine. « Chui pas pchy ! » Il avala. _(N/A : Traduction… Je (ne) sais pas moi… Je (ne) suis pas psy !)_ « Mais, c'est ce que je pense… Bella est jalouse de t'avoir vu en compagnie de Rosalie. Et, peut-être même qu'elle se sent complexée ou menacée, par rapport à elle… Après tout, elle ne sait pas vraiment faire la distinction entre ce qui est considéré comme normal pour nous et ce qui ne l'est pas… »

« Hum… » Acquiesçai-je.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à mon père. Je voulais savoir où se trouvait Bella. Je pense qu'il le comprit, mais se contenta juste de me faire un sourire rassurant. Après avoir fini mon assiette, je me levais et débarrassai celles des autres. Je voulais à tout prix sortir de cette table et m'enfermer dans ma chambre, à lire, écouter de la musique, regarder la télévision ou autre chose qui fasse passer le temps.

Je ramenai le dessert pour aller plus vite. Je mangeais rapidement et m'éclipsai rapidement de table. Je pris quelques vêtements propres avant de me diriger dans ma salle de bains. Je lâchai tous mes vêtements, quand je vis Bella assise sur ses talons, totalement nue près de ma baignoire.

« Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » M'écriai-je. Ma voix était remplie de trémolos. Je n'avais pas envie de me débattre à nouveau contre mon corps et mes réactions masculines.

Je me dirigeai directement vers le placard où étaient rangées les serviettes et lui en jetai une. Elle lui atterrit sur la tête. Bella la fit glisser devant elle et semblait amusée. Si elle n'était pas nue devant moi, j'aurais pu la trouver mignonne avec son large sourire et ses cheveux tout décoiffés. Elle posa sa peluche par-dessus et s'avança vers moi. Je reculai et pensai à me diriger vers la porte, mais Bella n'était pas si bête que ça ! Elle changea de direction pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

Je réfléchis à vitesse éclair, les solutions que j'avais. M'enfuir n'était plus possible. Crier au secours me paraissait stupide (je voyais déjà mon frère me charrier avec ça). Céder à ce qu'elle demande sans avoir d'érection (mais je savais d'ores et déjà que c'était impossible). Céder un tout petit peu, pour pouvoir m'enfuir et ensuite demander de l'aide auprès des médecins en bas ?

Je soufflai. Peut-être pouvais-je d'abord tenter de lui parler…

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Bella, qui s'avançait vers moi. En marchant à quatre pattes, elle m'offrait une superbe vision de sa poitrine et une magnifique vue de la cambrure de son dos, annonçant ses fesses certainement aussi douces que celle d'un bébé. Sa peau n'avait aucune imperfection, lisse avec un splendide teint d'ivoire…

Je détournai mon regard. En cet instant, j'aurais pu complètement oublier ce pourquoi je m'interdisais de céder à mes désirs, si je me laissais emporter par mes… instincts… Le seul signe qui me faisait rappeler son passé était sa démarche. Seulement mon esprit dérapait vite sur l'idée d'une prédatrice qui avance vers moi…

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui ne m'aident en rien… Le temps que je réfléchisse et que je fantasme, Bella était arrivée à mes pieds. Elle passa ses bras autour de mes jambes et je sentis ses mains s'agripper à mes fesses et me tripoter.

_Bon sang !_

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle mit sa tête juste devant mon entrejambe. Je fermai les yeux, tâchant de garder mon calme. Si je bougeais, je pouvais lui faire mal… J'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur battait à la chamade. J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du fait, qu'elle était là, devant moi, dans la même situation que pour faire une fellation… Sans parler de son contact sur mes fesses. Ou bien, son corps nu collé contre mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur irradier de son corps et en particulier de sa poitrine…

_Putain de merde ! _

Je sentais mon entrejambe réagir à mes pensées et pour ne rien arranger à la situation, Bella prit entre ses dents le fermoir de ma braguette, qu'elle fit descendre lentement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne réagissais pas… J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste.

J'entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Tout restait un peu confus dans mon esprit. Je sentis que l'on me secouait, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je vis en premier le visage inquiet de mon père. Ses lèvres remuaient, j'entendais ce qu'il disait, mais je ne comprenais pas… Ou plutôt mon cerveau ne saisissait aucune information…

Tournant légèrement la tête, je vis Bella qui était maîtrisée par Jacob. Toujours nue… Elle se débattait de son emprise et semblait vouloir revenir vers moi. Quand elle me regarda, je vis son regard triste rempli de larmes…

Je réalisai ce qu'il venait de se passer… Je me dégoûtais de mon attitude. Mon corps m'obéit juste à temps, pour que je puisse vomir de justesse dans mes toilettes.

Ma crise dura ce qui me sembla une éternité et m'acheva presque complètement. Les murs semblaient tourner autour de moi, tandis que peu à peu je ne voyais plus les couleurs.

La seule chose que je pus saisir après ça, fut la terrible douleur de mon crâne… _(N/E : La fin me fait mal au cœur…)(N/A : J'aimerais te dire que la suite sera plus réjouissante, mais je vais m'abstenir… Je ne dis pas que ça restera comme ça… Mystère… Mystère… *rire diabolique* ok… Je m'en vais...)_

* * *

**Bon allez… Je vous dis tout ! **_**(Attention ! Spoilers !)**_** Cette fiction se fera en deux parties… La première est celle que j'écris en ce moment, celle que vous êtes actuellement en train de suivre et qui s'intitule « Apprendre à vivre ». D'où son nom, elle retracera l'apprentissage de Bella ! Elle prendra fin avec un évènement qui bouleversera la vie de toute la famille Cullen, en particulier celle d'Edward et Bella ! **_**(Je vous donne envie là ?)**_** Je l'annonce tout de suite, la fin de cette première partie ne sera pas vraiment une happy end… Mais y'aura personne de tué, je vous le promets ! **_**(Attaque personnelle : Je ne m'appelle pas Marie-Loving-Edward **_**moi**_** ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire crever les personnages principaux que tout le monde aime, sous prétexte que sans ça, y'aurait rien d'intéressant ! è_é Sadique ! Meurtrière ! Cœur de pierre ! Yeux sans larme ! Ceci dit… Je t'aime quand même !)**_

**La seconde partie (qui sera beaucoup plus courte) racontera la vie de Bella ainsi que celle d'Edward après cet évènement… Je ne vous en dis pas plus, autrement je dirais tout ! XD Conclusion : je crois que vous allez devoir me supporter encore un bon moment ! Et même si je mets du temps à poster, ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ma fiction. Seulement, j'ai d'autres obligations qui ne me permettent pas tout le temps d'écrire… AAV est vraiment un projet qui me tient à cœur ! Pour moi, elle représente un message d'espoir. Malgré tous les moments difficiles que l'ont peut vivre, le passé plus ou moins merdique que l'on a pu avoir, il faut savoir avancer et surmonter tout ça pour pouvoir évoluer **_**(même si ça va tout casser, il faut que je place ma réplique : pas l'évolution des pokémons hein !)**_**. **_**Ne jamais perdre espoir (Never lose hope)**_** est une belle devise qui devrait toujours rester graver dans nos esprits…**

**The hussy who is named apple says goodbye !**


	11. Onzième leçon

_**AVERTISSEMENT : **__**le passage en gras est un extrait du journal de James. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Onzième leçon : rien ne sert de fuir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela nous rattrape toujours !**_

Je me sentais épuisé et faible, comme jamais je ne l'avais été… Pourtant, j'ouvris les yeux tout doucement… Il faisait très sombre… Si bien que je n'arrivais presque rien à distinguer de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je tâtonnai à ma droite dans l'espoir de trouver ma lampe, posée sur ma table de chevet. En vain… Ce n'était que du vide. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent considérablement en réalisant que je n'étais certainement pas dans ma chambre… Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça…

Je forçai sur mes yeux pour distinguer un objet ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse me renseigner sur le lieu où je me trouvais, mais la seule chose que cela m'apporta fut un mal de crâne… Je me laissais retomber sur le lit, lorsque de la lumière vint m'aveugler.

« Edward ! » S'écria ma mère.

Elle vint m'enlacer avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas… Je sentis ses larmes couler sur ma joue. Mes bras l'encerclèrent également et je lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes. Je rouvris les yeux progressivement. La lumière semblait moins aveuglante à présent. Je vis mon père, juste à côté de ma mère. Il était soucieux et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Je n'eus pas besoin d'une réponse venant de sa part. Je pouvais déjà y répondre par moi-même… Il suffisait juste de me rappeler mes derniers souvenirs en date pour cela…

« Mon dieu Edward ! » Souffla ma mère dans un sanglot. « Ne nous refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention avant, mais je reconnus ce lit, comme étant l'un de ceux meublant les chambres de l'hôpital de Forks. Mon frère avait dû subir une appendicectomie durant l'été dernier, et j'étais venu lui rendre visite.

« Tout va bien maman… » Mentis-je en essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces. « Je peux juste savoir, pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? » Demandai-je faiblement.

Ma mère prit l'une de mes mains entre les siennes, tandis que mon père vint se poster à côté de moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« De quoi te souviens-tu exactement pour la dernière fois ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je compris que c'était mauvais signe… Quand c'est quelque chose de futile, on n'hésite pas à dire les choses directement. Là, mon père essayait d'introduire ça avec délicatesse. J'imagine…

Je tournai la tête de sorte à ce que mes parents ne voient plus mon visage. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était Bella dans la salle de bains et de mon comportement aussi monstrueux que celui de James. Je m'écœurais à nouveau par mes actes. Pire que ça, je me _haïssais_ ! Et je mettais tout mon cœur dans cette haine qui m'était destinée, car je n'acceptais absolument pas ce que je lui avais fait subir. Pourquoi mon corps a-t-il réagi et continue à réagir de cette manière, dès qu'elle s'approche de moi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être maître de moi-même ? Tous les autres y arrivent, sauf moi, alors que j'en ai le plus besoin… Pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon cœur… » Tenta de me réconforter ma mère, comme si elle lisait mes pensées. Seulement, rien ne pouvait m'apaiser en ce moment, même pas ma mère ! « Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! »

« Bien sûr que si je le suis ! » M'écriai-je. « J'aurais dû réagir ! Et à la place je suis resté planté là, à la laisser faire ! »

« Calme-toi… Tout le monde a le droit à des faiblesses… »

« NON ! » La coupai-je. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de faiblesses ! _Pas le droit,_ tu comprends ! » Criai-je.

« Edward calme-toi ! » Dit-elle plus fort.

« NON ! Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Pas après ce que j'ai failli faire à Bella ! Elle va me détester plus tard ! Ce que j'ai fait est monstrueux ! MONSTRUEUX ! Ce n'est que ce que je suis… _un monstre…_ » Chuchotai-je désormais. « Laissez-moi seul ! Je sais que vous m'aimez et que vous voulez m'aider, mais c'est la seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour le moment… »

« Edward… » Insista ma mère.

« S'il te plaît… J'ai juste besoin d'être seul… »

« Esmé, viens… » Lui dit mon père. « Une infirmière passera te voir d'ici quelques minutes pour tes perfusions. Tâche de te reposer. Nous t'aimons tous les deux et nous serons là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Nous sommes tes parents après tout ! »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'en alla avec ma mère. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je me mis les mains sur le visage. Les mêmes questions me revenaient en tête. Les mêmes images apparaissaient derrière mes paupières et dans mon esprit.

_Bella, ne me le pardonne pas… Je ne le mérite pas. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu tiens tant à moi… À me faire assister à tes séances… À me provoquer en me faisant des attouchements… Cela t'amuse-t-il autant que ça de me torturer comme tu le fais ? Peut-être désires-tu seulement que je te donne une bonne raison de me détester plus tard… Sans cela, nous pourrions avoir une si belle et simple relation. Pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes tout gâcher ? Pourquoi faut-il que _je_ vienne tout gâcher… ?_

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière vint vers moi. Je retirai mon bras, lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour me mettre des perfusions.

« Monsieur, vous devez me laisser faire mon travail. »

« Et ceci est mon corps. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'enfonce des aiguilles dedans, ni que l'on m'injecte des produits ! »

Elle souffla et fit une nouvelle tentative. Elle l'avait espérée discrète, de sorte à ce que je ne vois pas son jeu en me faisant les yeux doux. Un regard rempli de compassion, ainsi qu'un peu de charme, qu'elle ne faisait que jouer. Alors, elle sortit de la chambre et revint avec un homme en blouse. Mon médecin, supposai-je.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir dans tout mon corps, si bien que lorsqu'il me tint, je ne cherchai pas à me débattre. À quoi bon de toute manière… Je sentis une piqûre dans mon bras. Je tournai la tête vers la source de la gêne. L'infirmière m'injectait le contenu d'une petite seringue. Immédiatement, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et se fermer d'elles-mêmes. La pression du médecin se relâcha et peu à peu, je sombrai…

* * *

À mon réveil, je me sentais mieux. Reposé surtout. Il faisait jour et il y avait un soleil radieux à l'extérieur. Ses rayons illuminaient la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Sur la table à roulettes à côté de moi, je vis une enveloppe qui m'était destinée, posée contre un verre. Je reconnus l'écriture de ma mère. Je relevai mon lit pour m'asseoir. Je déchirai proprement l'enveloppe sur le côté et sortis les feuilles de papier.

_Mon cher petit Edward,_

_Je sais que cela peut te sembler étrange de t'écrire une lettre, mais tu sais comment je fonctionne. J'ai besoin de parler de mes émotions et de dire à quel point j'aime les gens autour de moi. Tu fais partie de ces personnes que je chérie le plus au monde. Te voir ainsi me fait extrêmement de peine… Je sais que je ne peux rien faire de plus que de rester distante, mais ça me tue de l'intérieur de te savoir mal. Je me répète, je sais…_

_À l'hôpital, ton père et moi-même n'avons pas eu le temps de t'expliquer la situation. Suite à ce qu'il s'est produit dans ta salle de bains, tu t'es évanoui. Nous avons, dans un premier temps, pensé que tu étais dans un état de choc et que tu allais reprendre vite connaissance. Seulement, le lendemain, ce n'était toujours pas le cas… Nous t'avons donc emmené à l'hôpital et avec des examens plus approfondis, nous avons appris que tu étais entré dans une sorte de coma, cependant assez léger d'après le médecin. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé avant huit jours. C'est-à-dire que lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux, nous étions vendredi. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée si nous avons autorisé le médecin à t'injecter un calmant. Tu auras le droit de nous en tenir rigueur et de nous détester pour cela, mais sache que nous ne pensions qu'à ton bien. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal... Pardonne-nous…_

_À la maison, Bella est perturbée comme jamais… Elle ne cesse de pleurer et de répéter ton surnom. Elle est restée éveillée durant plus de trois jours avant de tomber de sommeil. Le docteur Snow, nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Même si c'est extrêmement mauvais pour sa santé, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait au centre… J'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est possible, voire humain… Comme nous ne sommes pas toujours avec elle, ton père pense qu'elle dort juste quand elle en a besoin. Elle n'a jamais été forcée à dormir toute la nuit. Elle dort peu, mais elle le fait quand elle en a besoin et que __ses__ heures de sommeil lui seront vraiment utiles. Ainsi, une heure et demie de sommeil peuvent lui suffire pour rester éveillée des heures !_

_Je ris moi-même de ce que j'écris… Ça n'a aucun sens et intérêt d'écrire cela, mais ça me calme. Du moins, ça m'est nécessaire pour me calmer._

_J'espère te voir de nouveau sur pied très rapidement. Te voir sourire. M'embrasser la joue le matin, quand tu descends dans la cuisine. Admirer Bella avec tendresse. Tu as certainement compris, j'espère simplement te voir vivre librement de nouveau. Tu n'as pas à vivre avec de la culpabilité. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant à mes yeux, qui n'a pas à vivre toutes ces difficultés que tu traverses. Ton père et moi songeons à renoncer au projet. Nous voulons ton bien et le mieux serait d'éloigner la source des problèmes. Évidemment, dans une vie où tout est simple, il suffirait que Bella parte pour que tout aille pour le mieux, comme autrefois. Dans notre réalité, je pense que tu te sentirais encore plus mal. Je te connais par cœur, tu chercheras à la repousser, dégoûté par toi-même et les évènements derniers. Pourtant, tu es incapable de vivre loin d'elle. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, ni ce qu'il se passe entre vous. J'aime ton père plus que ma propre vie et pourtant, je suis certaine que votre relation est totalement différente de la nôtre. C'est beaucoup plus fort. Quelque chose de plus indescriptible encore que l'Amour. Ça se voit. Ça se ressent. Mais ça ne s'explique pas avec des mots…_

_Bien que tu sois toujours mon petit Edward -celui qui courait tout nu dans la maison pour éviter de prendre son bain, ou bien celui qui s'asseyait dans son coin entouré par trois belles blondes- je te vois aujourd'hui comme un homme. Quand je regarde ton visage, je n'ai pas l'impression de voir un adolescent qui vient tout juste de fêter son dix-septième anniversaire. Je vois le visage d'un homme responsable et mature. Je vois le visage de ton père, quand il était plus jeune…_

_Je sais que tu vis une période difficile. Je sais également que ce n'est pas la dernière, loin de là. Mais, il faut que tu tiennes ! Tu dois le faire pour Bella mais, aussi pour toi et l'affection que tu lui portes. Si tu abandonnes, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Tu la vois comme une enfant, incapable de marcher, de parler, d'aller aux toilettes comme nous. Je la perçois comme la femme de ta vie, ton âme sœur. Une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représente pas ! Des personnes la cherchent toute leur vie, sans jamais parvenir à la trouver alors que dans ton cas, elle est venue jusqu'à toi. Le destin, aussi cruel soit-il, fait parfois bien les choses… Il vous a réunis, même si le prix est cher à payer. Le prix d'une enfance volée. Le prix d'une vie à jamais marquée… Le bonheur a aussi un coût. Aujourd'hui, c'est dur… Mais, demain sera certainement plus doux…_

_Courage et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi,_

_Ta maman qui t'aime de tout son cœur._

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et mouraient sur les feuilles de papier qui tremblaient entre mes mains. Enfin… c'étaient plutôt mes mains qui tremblaient… Tout comme mon corps.

Je reposai la missive à sa place avec son enveloppe et me rallongeai. J'étais totalement perdu. Pour imager, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un carrefour avec une multitude de chemins. Des chemins semblables à des labyrinthes… Des chemins menant à différentes issues, que je ne connaissais pas…

Je soufflai et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je tentai à plusieurs reprises de me lever, mais ma tête me tournait de trop. J'attendis une bonne demi-heure assis à attendre que l'effet se dissipe. Quand enfin je me mis sur pieds, je marchai jusqu'au placard contenant mes vêtements datant du jour de l'_incident_… Je fouillai dans la poche de mon jean et y pris mon portable. Par chance, il était resté éteint jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'ouvris et envoyai un message à ma mère.

**Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon attitude de la dernière fois envers toi et papa … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je crois que j'ai un peu pété les plombs… E.**

Je remis le portable dans ma poche. Je pris un pyjama dans le sac que mes parents avaient certainement dû ramener. Puis, je pris une douche. Comme dans tous les hôpitaux, un ou une infirmièr(e) avait dû venir me laver au gant, dans mon lit… Même si je ne préférais pas y penser, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Essentiellement, parce que ça me faisait penser à ma situation par rapport à Bella. Je suis celui qui occupe la position de dominé. Une personne vient me voir nu tous les jours, touche mon corps et lui lave les moindres recoins… Bella quant à elle, veut me voir certainement nu, toucher mon corps et de manière intime… Et je ne peux rien contrôler !

Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide au-dessus du lavabo. Je devais absolument me faire sortir les images de Bella de ma tête. C'est ce qui m'avait fait perdre l'esprit la dernière fois et je ne tenais pas à ce que cela se reproduise derechef. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me blâmer, mais il fallait que j'avance, que j'assume mes erreurs. Que je m'accepte tel que je suis… et surtout mes défauts !

Je soufflai. Plus facile à penser qu'à faire !

Je balançai sur une chaise la tenue d'hospitalisation –qui laissait voir mes fesses- et me rallongeai sur mon lit. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, les yeux fermés, mais lorsque je les rouvris, je vis ma mère à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Elle regardait par le hublot de ma porte, guettant mon réveil avec une mine plus que soucieuse.

Je lui souris et lui fis un signe pour qu'elle rentre. Cela sembla lui redonner un peu de bonne humeur. Je me levai et vins l'enlacer. Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou. Je l'entendais qui pleurait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! » Murmurai-je.

Elle prit mon visage en main et me sourit tendrement.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. N'en parlons plus d'accord. L'important, c'est que tu ailles mieux. »

Nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le bord du lit. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux…

* * *

Trois jours passèrent. Étant donné que j'avais fait une sorte de mini-coma et que je n'avais pas mangé de nourriture solide depuis un bon moment, les médecins avaient préféré me garder encore un peu et me surveiller. J'avais perdu du poids et ce n'était certainement pas de la graisse ! Mon frère, qui était passé me voir, m'avait promis qu'il serait mon entraîneur personnel et qu'il me remettrait à niveau rapidement.

Mon père n'avait pas emmené Bella à l'hôpital pour me voir, bien qu'elle n'ait pas arrêté de me demander à la maison. Elle ne faisait que pleurer et ne laissait personne l'approcher. Mon père avait dû recourir de nombreuses fois à des calmants afin de pourvoir la nourrir ou la laver. Cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine que Bella ne progressait pas dans son apprentissage. Mon père m'avait même informé que le jeudi où j'étais dans le coma, Bella n'avait pas voulu se masturber. Je craignais le pire pour mon retour… Peu importe le jour, elle voudrait peut-être se rattraper…

J'avais donc pris la décision de rester éloigné le plus possible de Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'un nouvel incident intervienne et ne gâche encore plus notre relation. Chaque fois que je la regarderai, des images de notre échange dans ma salle de bains me dégoûteraient de moi-même. Bien sûr, pour d'autres personnes je pouvais en faire de trop… Seulement, Bella me tient tellement à cœur, que je ne pourrais pas me pardonner…

Aujourd'hui, d'ici quelques heures, je serais à la maison… J'étais heureux et en même temps paniqué.

Le médecin vint me voir dans ma chambre d'hôpital et m'ausculta une dernière fois avant de donner les papiers administratifs à mon père pour ma sortie. Une fois la paperasse remplie et mon sac fermé, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Quand il se gara devant la villa blanche, je lui demandai de vérifier si Bella était dans le salon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit, même si cela devait ajouter à son malheur.

Il partit vérifier et revint quelques minutes après.

« Tu peux y aller. La voie est libre. »

Je le remerciai et le plus silencieusement possible, je montai jusque dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à clé et partis ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Je défis mes affaires et allai dans la salle de bains. Des post-its roses en forme de cœur, collés un peu partout, attirèrent mon attention. Je m'approchai du plus proche de moi.

_Bienvenue…_

Puis, j'allai au suivant. Et ainsi de suite…

…_dans…_

…_ton…_

…_nouvel…_

…_enfer!_

_MOUHAHA!_

_Alice…_

…_avec…_

…_la…_

…_participation…_

Ensuite, il y avait la première apparition de pense-bêtes bleus et carrés, rien de plus basique comparé aux post-its extravagants de ma sœur. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le reste de mon mur, maintenant tapissé de nombreux papiers… Les papiers alternaient de couleur, selon la personne.

…_d'Emmett!_

_Nous sommes ravis, que tu sois rentré à la maison!_

_Parle pour toi espèce de lutin!_

_Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, me rappeler celui qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre durant l'absence d'Edward, __parce que personne__ ne se laissait taper l'épaule sans rien dire? _

_Personne… _

_Menteur!_

_Arrête les __post-its__! Si tu veux me parler, viens le faire en face! Et la prochaine fois évite de parler en mon nom!_

_Mais, si c'est ce que tu penses, où est le problème?_

_Le problème, c'est tes p*** de post-its!_

_Jaloux!_

Les pense-bêtes avaient été remplacés par des morceaux de papiers scotchés. Blanc pour Emmett et toujours rose pour Alice…

_Jaloux de quoi? D'une taille de naine, une paire de nichon égale à celle d'une fillette de neuf ans et d'une voix de crécelle? Jamais de la vie! En plus, tu ne disposes pas d'un avantage de taille, qui fait ma fierté et qui se situe entre mes jambes!_

_Ah bon ? Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose là! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les jambes de mon Jasper, mais pas entre les tiennes… À moins que, tu ne parles des paires de chaussettes que tu y mets pour faire semblent de croire qu'il y a quelque chose ?_

_Tu es un lutin mort ma petite Alice! Oser s'attaquer à ma virilité ! Sale petite *** ! Vas t'acheter du rembourrage à brassière au lieu d'écrire des débilités pareilles!_

_Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!_

_Si je n'avais vraiment rien entre les jambes, tu ne serais pas venue te plaindre à moult reprises pour le boucan que Rosalie et moi faisions dans ma chambre!_

_Tu sais, l'industrie du sexe est de plus en plus performante et innovante! Les vibros sont de plus en plus compétents, pour remplacer les appareils génitaux non-fonctionnels des hommes! Eux au moins, ne connaissent pas les pannes!_

_Et si tu n'as plus de piles au moment fatidique?_

_Même si cela arrive, ça ne me changera pas beaucoup des compétences masculines!_

_Wow, wow, wow! Jasper a des pannes? Et t'as un vibro? MA SŒUR A UN VIBRO! Quelle horreur! Maman le sait?_

_En quoi les performances de Jasper t'intéressent? Tu veux simplement lui demander ses astuces merdiques, pour pas que je m'en aperçoive ou tu es tellement pervers, que tu t'intéresses même à la vie sexuelle de ta petite sœur? Et ne fais pas ton air choqué en parlant de vibro et de moi dans la même phrase! Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas un vibro, mais plusieurs! Tous très bien cachés, pour que maman ne tombe pas dessus en voulant faire le ménage… Je ne suis pas stupide!_

_Je suis choqué à jamais!_

_Rooo, ça va! Maman aussi en a si tu veux tout savoir! Papa aussi a des jouets très intéressants… Regarde dans la bibliothèque dans leur chambre. Il y a une rangée de dictionnaires. Du moins, ça en a l'air en aspect, mais quand tu les ouvres…_

_Comment tu as découvert ça?_

_Un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir m'instruire…_

_Je vois très bien quel genre d'instruction tu cherchais, petite perverse!_

_Arrête les __post-its__! T'imagine, si maman veut nettoyer la salle de bains d'Edward et qu'elle lit tout ça?_

_T'inquiète! Ton grand frère assure (et pas qu'au lit, parce que je n'ai pas de panne!) et a tout prévu!_

_Revenons à nos moutons! Contente que tu reviennes parmi nous Edward! *-*_

_(Mes leçons portent ses fruits! Enfin!) Moi aussi, petit frère! (Tu me diras si toi aussi t'as déjà eu des pannes?)_

_Emmett, tu viens de te trahir, avec 'toi aussi'!_

_Pas du tout! Je faisais référence à Jasper!_

_Jasper n'a pas de panne!_

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu as laissé entendre avec tous tes messages…_

_Je vais retirer tous les messages, si tu continues et je les donne à bouffer à Jake._

_Je ne pense pas que, Jake apprécie des encres roses à paillettes. Si tu le fais, Edward prendra ça comme une tentative d'empoisonnement et tu risques de le déprimer encore plus! Il faut que je rappelle, que si mon pauvre petit frère est parti de la maison la dernière fois pour aller camper je ne sais où, c'est par ta faute!_

_Arrête de le traiter comme un enfant! On dirait que c'est ton gosse!_

_Je n'ai pas de môme! C'est chiant, ça coure de partout, ça crie, ça demande pleins de cadeaux et d'affections, ça parle sans retenue… Oh! Mais en fait, c'est tout à fait ta description!_

_Bravo Einstein! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul?_

_Comme un grand! Bébé Alice est-elle fière de grand frère Emmett?_

_Cours toujours! Un peu comme tu le fais sur un terrain de foot…_

_Si tu ajoutes un message de plus, je les mets à brûler dans notre cheminée!_

_On n'a pas de cheminée! (Du moins, aucune de fonctionnelle…Comme les appareils génitaux des hommes!)_

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?_

_Ok, j'arrête! Seulement, ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'écrire!_

_Alice…_

_Quoi?_

_Arrête!_

_Arrête-toi-même!_

_Non, je veux avoir le dernier mot!_

_Moi aussi!_

_Arrêêêêêêêêête!_

_On dirait une gonzesse! Qui écrit très mal, c'est tout…_

_Edward, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que je mette un terme à cette discussion. Donc, si tu ne vois pas la suite des messages stupides et puérils d'Alice (ça ne change pas de d'habitude), c'est parce que, comme je l'ai marqué un peu plus à gauche sur un autre morceau de papier : j'assure! J'ai donc pris l'initiative de fermer la porte de ta chambre à clé, grâce à ma brillante argumentation auprès de papa. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que de la matière dans mon boxer, mais j'en ai aussi dans le crâne! Et puis, il faut aussi que tu saches que ta chambre est le repère préféré de Bella! Quand elle n'est pas dans son coin en train de pleurer, ni nue dans le panier de Jake à la cave (p'tit veinard! __La__ levrette est certainement sa position favorite), elle vient soit dans ta baignoire (d'ailleurs, elle a une grosse bosse sur le front à cause de ça!), soit sur ton lit. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille est complètement dépendante vis-à-vis de toi! Je suis certain, que si elle avait pu se faire greffer un bout de ton oreiller dans les narines afin d'avoir ton odeur à jamais près d'elle, elle l'aurait fait! Et pour finir, je voulais simplement te dire que j'étais très content moi aussi que tu reviennes! Même si tu es toujours discret à la maison et que je ne t'embête pas assez, quand tu n'es pas là, tu laisses comme un grand vide dans cette maison. Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime pour terminer cette lettre, car ça fait trop sentimental pour un homme. En plus, je réserve ces mots à ma Rose pendant qu'on est en train de le faire… C'est presque toujours à ce moment-là, qu'elle se met à trembler et à crier mon prénom… L'orgasme quoi! Prends-en de la graine p'tit frère! (Mais prends garde à l'endroit où tu vas la semer! Sinon, ça peut donner des mioches! Mais ça, papa, ou ton prof de biologie, te l'a déjà expliqué. Enfin j'espère! M'enfin… si tu choisis Bella comme mère de tes enfants, je reconnaîtrais mon onclénité [construit sur paternité ou maternité, mais avec oncle, si t'avais pas compris], mais si tu fais ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, je pars apprendre l'art de la castration humaine et je viens ensuite t'utiliser, comme premier essai!)_

Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire depuis un petit moment. Leurs échanges m'avaient redonné le moral. Je me sentais plus léger et je me sentais prêt à affronter le monde entier! Je devais tout surmonter pour ma famille, pour ne pas retomber dans mon état dépressif qui avait touché ma mère, mon père, mais également ma sœur et mon frère, que j'oubliais de prendre en compte dans cette histoire.

J'essuyai mes larmes. J'aurais bien voulu dire qu'elles n'étaient dues qu'à mes rires, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Leurs paroles m'avaient également énormément touché.

Je m'accordai un petit moment pour me ressaisir et m'amusai ensuite à décoller chacun des messages. Je les mis tous dans une pochette plastique, que je rangeai dans mon bureau. Je m'installai ensuite sur mon lit et repris ma lecture du premier journal de James.

**Samedi 28 septembre :**

**Tout semble être redevenu à la normale. Comme je l'avais dit, le médecin s'est bien occupé de mon ange. Elle va mieux. Beaucoup mieux même! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je me porte comme un charme, mais je sens tout d'un coup, le poids des années me peser sur les épaules. J'ai arrêté de calculer mon âge, depuis que j'ai passé la trentaine. À l'époque, j'étais avec ma troisième fille. Elle avait cinq ****ans,**** lorsque je l'ai récupérée. Une petite fille qui parlait trop et pleurait trop… Elle hurlait aussi trop fort. Elle mordait également…**

**Je me souviens d'elle parfaitement, bien que cela remonte à plusieurs années. Quand j'y pense, toutes les filles m'ont marqué, car elles avaient ****toutes**** quelques choses en particulier, que ce soit physique ou bien au niveau du comportement. Chacune avait un point que j'adorais. Chacune avait son défaut, que je détestais. Mais, aucune d'entre elles n'arrivait à la cheville de mon ange. Elle est banale et pourtant… quand on l'observe, elle n'a rien de banale… Elle est unique…**

**Avec elle, chaque souvenir reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Je me revois encore la capturer sous **_**leurs**_** regards, alors que sa mère avait le dos tourné. Depuis ce jour, je me souviens de chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde à la perfection! C'était comme si mon esprit n'était fait que pour l'enregistrer… Lorsque j'essaye de me souvenir des autres filles, tout me semble flou… Ce n'est pas le temps qui les efface, j'en suis sûr! C'est comme si, mon esprit ne leur donnait pas autant d'importance, que les moments passés avec mon ange. Je me souviens des évènements principaux et quelques anecdotes, mais parfois je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination ou bien comme un rêve qui se ferait passer pour un souvenir… Tout ceci est tellement flou… **_**Ils**_** me racontent parfois des anecdotes, si bien que parfois, je crois me rappeler du souvenir. Seulement, le médecin me dit que j'invente tout et que c'est mon esprit qui invente des choses pour combler les pièces manquantes d'une anecdote.**

**Même si tout est redevenu à la normal, j'ai la sensation que tout a changé. J'ouvre peut-être enfin les yeux sur à peu près tout. Quand, je regarde mon ange dormir si paisiblement tel qu'elle le fait en ce moment, je me dis que tout ce que je fais est mal. Que tout serait plus simple, si je la libérais maintenant. Elle pourrait encore tout apprendre. Mon égoïsme et mon amour veulent que je la retienne encore. Au moins pour tester une nouvelle fois les relations sexuelles. Qu'elle se souvienne de moi, comme son premier. Mais, ma raison me ramène à la réalité. Tout ceci n'est pas normal. Une enfant de neuf ans, qui ne sait ni marcher, ni lire, ni parler, ni manger avec des couverts, ni être propre, captive d'un homme et qui vit nue, ne peut pas avoir une vie normale… Ne peut pas avoir son premier, dans de telles conditions…**

**Je voudrais la laisser s'en aller et qu'elle profite de tout ce que je ne peux pas lui offrir ici. Mais, **_**ils**_** la trouveraient et la tueraient… C'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader du moins… Parce que s'**_**ils**_** n'étaient pas là comme excuse, la relâcherais-je malgré tout dans son propre intérêt? Je me connais, je trouverais toujours une excuse. La suivante serait : il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit pour elle, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Mais, je sais que c'est faux! Si elle trouve un objectif dans la vie, elle s'accrochera pour vivre et progresser. Autrement…**

**Si, je ne suis pas capable de la laisser partir, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi. Qu'il me retienne, pour que je ne puisse pas la rejoindre ou la retrouver. Qu'il me tue ou me laisse mourir, pour que plus jamais, je ne fasse ce genre de chose à une petite fille…**

**Pour une fois, j'aimerais que le médecin lise ces lignes… Qu'il fasse ce que je suis incapable de lui demander de vive voix… Et maintenant que mon ange me considère comme sa seule famille, ne m'en voudrait-elle pas de l'abandonner si lâchement ?**

**Voilà qu'elle se réveille… Je vais lui tenir compagnie avant de revenir à toi, cher confident…**

Vers l'heure du dîner, ma mère vint frapper à ma porte. Je déverrouillai la serrure de la porte et la vis avec un air gêné, mais aussi inquiet.

« Crois-moi, je ne serais pas venue te déranger, si ce n'était pas important, d'autant plus que, je sais que tu es très mal à cause de l'incident de la dernière fois avec Bella et que ton hospitalisation est certainement liée à tout ceci. Je sais que, je ne devrais pas te demander une telle chose, mais comme je l'ai dit c'est important. Pourrais-tu mettre de côté tout ce qu'il s'est passé et me suivre auprès d'elle? » Dit-elle gravement.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Lui demandai-je, presque paniqué.

À ce moment-là, j'entendis un cri provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Un cri que j'aurais identifié parmi un million d'autres.

Parce que ce cri, c'était celui de Bella…


	12. Douzième leçon et première séquence

**Un immense merci à ma correctrice, Evelina pour on superbe travail !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! Même si le chapitre est un peu spécial...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Douzième leçon : même avec de la bonne volonté, il y a des choses que les hommes ne peuvent pas enseigner aux femmes.**

**Première séquence : la propreté. Apprendre la propreté a des inconvénients, non pas pour celui qui apprend, mais pour celui qui enseigne...**

Je lançai un regard furtif à ma mère et sans réfléchir, je descendis les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de peu de tomber la tête la première. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je fus gêné par Alice, Emmett, Jacob et Jenks. Ils regardaient tous dans la même direction, avec plus ou moins un visage qui trahissait de l'inquiétude. Je suivis leurs regards, et vis mon père avec une seringue à la main, à environ deux mètres de Bella.

Durant un infime instant, la voir me fit du bien. Je ne saurais définir avec exactitude ce que je ressentais, mais c'était comme si j'étais de nouveau complet. Puis, le sentiment de culpabilité vint et fut remplacé encore plus rapidement par une profonde inquiétude.

Bella respirait difficilement avec un son presque métallique. La première idée qui me vint en tête fut une crise d'asthme, mais je fis le rapprochement avec mon père, une seringue à la main. Je vis la panique dans les yeux de Bella et courus vers mon père, m'interposer entre lui et le corps de mon ange.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Criai-je, presque.

« Edward… ? » Dit-il, à la fois surpris et confus. Puis, il regarda Bella. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ton nom en pleurant et en faisant de l'hyperventilation. Je me suis alors approché, et elle s'est mise à pleurer davantage. Personne ne peut l'approcher sans qu'elle ne crie. J'ai pensé lui faire une injection pour la calmer, mais la situation a empiré. Peut-être, pourrais-tu aller lui parler. Peut-être que si c'est toi, elle acceptera de se laisser approcher… »

« Je vais essayer… »

Je me retournai et baisser le regard sur Bella. Ses larmes coulaient à flot, mais son regard avait un peu retrouvé de ses étincelles. Une esquisse de sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Cependant, sa respiration ne s'était pas améliorée. Je m'approchai, mais rapidement Bella me fit savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle émit un grondement. Je n'en tins pas compte et m'approchai davantage. Comme j'étais très proche d'elle, elle me mit un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Je tombai à terre.

« Putain, la vache ! » Jura mon frère. « Vivement que tu la fasses tenir debout Jacob, pour que je puisse lui apprendre à combattre. Elle mettra Eddy au tapis ! »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais tandis que ma mère, qui venait d'arriver, lui mettait une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne. J'observais Bella. Avait-elle réagi ainsi parce qu'elle m'en voulait ? Ou peut-être pour autre chose…

Elle baissait la tête et tripotait ses doigts comme si elle était nerveuse. Avec plus d'attention, je vis qu'elle avait honte. Honte de ce qu'elle venait de me faire ou autre chose ? De la culpabilité également, ainsi qu'un regard suppliant.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous aller ailleurs ? » Demandai-je à ma famille sans quitter Bella des yeux, qui releva les siens vers moi avec espoir. Je les entendis bouger, mais je ne les regardai toujours pas. Quand je ne sentis plus aucune présence derrière moi et que je vis Bella plus détendue, je retentai une approche. Bien qu'elle soit encore distante, elle me laissa approcher davantage, jusqu'à lui prendre la main.

J'attendis qu'elle se calme complètement et que sa respiration prenne un rythme normal. Je l'aidai en caressant sa paume de mon pouce…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demandai-je, doucement. « C'est à cause de moi ? »

Elle releva la tête avec intérêt, mais tristesse…

« Je sais que j'ai dû te blesser en te rejetant la dernière fois dans ma salle de bains… Mais, tu dois comprendre que tu ne dois plus faire ce genre de chose avec moi. » Dis-je avec un ton plus ferme. « À moi aussi ça me fait de la peine, lorsque nous nous éloignons, seulement, si tu continues à faire cela, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de rester éloigner. Ne vas pas croire que cela me ferait plaisir, c'est loin d'être le cas. Mais, ça sera peut-être nécessaire. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour résister à mes pulsions… Je fais ça pour toi… Pour que tu ne te sentes pas une nouvelle fois utilisée par un homme. »

Je lui pris son autre main, puisqu'elle se laissait faire et la lui caressait de la même façon que l'autre.

« Je tiens énormément à toi Bella, d'une façon qui me dépasse. Seulement, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à cette situation. C'est tellement nouveau pour moi, que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus fort que ça ne devrait l'être… »

Je soufflai. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas comprendre ce que je disais. Le mieux que je pouvais espérer, c'est qu'elle comprenne de petites parties ou que mon ton lui fasse comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, comme un enfant qui aurait commis une bêtise. Le problème, c'est que c'était sûrement trop tard pour faire cela et que ce soit efficace. C'était peut-être comme avec Jake, il fallait le gronder quand il commettait la bêtise, et non deux semaines plus tard, pour que cela soit utile…

Bella retira ses mains des miennes pour emprisonner ma main droite.

« Dward et Bella ! » Dit-elle en frottant sa tête contre mon épaule, sur laquelle elle se reposait.

Je souris. C'était un petit progrès non ? Elle avait assimilé son prénom et savait également utiliser la conjonction de coordination 'et'. Mais, je souriais avant tout parce que sa présence à côté de moi me gonflait le cœur de bonheur. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, je me demandais pourquoi je partais loin d'elle… C'était tellement agréable.

Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment. Lorsque je la vis commencer à s'endormir, je me déplaçai et l'invitai à s'accrocher à mon cou. Seulement, elle gronda comme tout à l'heure et ne voulut plus que je m'approche. La honte envahit de nouveau son visage. J'étais totalement paumé…

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. » Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se déplaça, là où j'étais assis précédemment. C'est alors que je vis une tache de sang sur le plancher. Évidemment… Maintenant qu'elle ne mettait plus de couche, et bien… elle n'était pas protégée lorsqu'elle avait ses règles…

« Oh… » M'exclamai-je. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. « Ce n'est pas grave ça Bella. C'est normal pour les femmes d'avoir leurs menstruations tous les mois. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je vais appeler ma mère, elle est plus qualifiée pour ce genre de chose que moi. »

Je m'apprêtai à me lever, quand elle me retint par le bras. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je pris donc son visage en coupe et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Bella… Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens. Je vais juste chercher ma mère. Esmé, tu te souviens ? »

« Maman ! » Dit-elle.

« Heu… Si tu veux… » Dis-je, décontenancé par la façon dont elle l'avait appelée.

Elle me lâcha et j'en profitai pour partir, lui répétant encore et encore que je revenais. Je trouvais ma mère à son bureau dans sa chambre.

« Maman ? Bella a ses règles… J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche. Elle a honte. Est-ce que… tu pourrais venir m'aider ? » Lui demandai-je gêné.

« Aucun problème mon chéri ! Les mères sont faites pour cela ! » Dit-elle, en se levant.

Juste avant qu'elle ne descende rejoindre Bella, je lui demandai s'il était normal que Bella l'appelle 'maman'. Elle me fit un large sourire.

« Elle l'a déjà fait la fois dernière. Je sais que c'est mal vis-à-vis de sa vraie mère qui est peut-être en vie quelque part, mais je la considère comme un membre de la famille désormais. Comme ma fille… Tout d'abord, parce que je suis sûre que si cela ne s'est pas fait par le sang, cela se fera par mariage. Et ensuite, parce que j'aurais les mêmes gestes, les mêmes attentions, les mêmes joies et les mêmes inquiétudes, que si cela concernait Alice. »

« Tu n'avais pas à te justifier. Mais, merci. » Lui dis-je, en l'enlaçant rapidement.

« C'est plutôt parce que je me sens coupable par rapport à sa mère biologique… »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Imaginons un instant, que cela soit Alice qui t'est été enlevée à l'âge d'un an. » Je vis ma mère faire une grimace en imaginant la situation. « C'est n'est qu'une hypothèse… » La rassurai-je.

« Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas tes propres enfants Edward… Si on m'avait arraché l'un de vous, je crois que même avec l'aide de ton père, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Chaque fois que vous êtes en danger, c'est comme si une part de moi s'éteignait, pour ensuite se rallumer, dès que je sais que vous allez mieux. Mais, perdre l'un d'entre vous, reviendrait à perdre une grande partie de moi. On dit que les enfants sont le résultat de ce que leurs parents sont, mais l'inverse est également vrai. Sans vous, nous serions différents… »

Ma gorge se serra à ses paroles. Je voyais l'émotion dans ses yeux, ce qui m'émouvait davantage. Je la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, ce qui malheureusement lui fit verser quelques larmes, au lieu de la réconforter… Elle se recula de moi en essuyant avec élégance ses yeux baignés dans l'eau.

« Je suis navrée. Je n'aime pas, que tu me vois dans cet état-là… C'est juste que l'idée de perdre l'un de vous m'est insupportable. Je vous aime tellement… »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet avec mon hypothèse. Si j'avais su que ça allait te faire pleurer, je me serais tu… Je voulais seulement te faire déculpabiliser… »

« Et maintenant, c'est toi qui culpabilise. » Constata-t-elle. Elle retrouva le sourire, mais le genre de sourire que l'on peut faire juste après avoir pleuré malgré tout. Pas celui où l'on rayonne de bonheur.

« Si tu reprenais, là où tu t'étais arrêté ! » Proposa-t-elle. « Si Alice avait été dans le cas de Bella, alors… ? »

« Ne préférerais-tu pas la savoir avec une famille aimante, une mère de substitution ? Tu aurais l'impression d'avoir été remplacée par une autre mère, mais si tu vois que ta fille est heureuse et qu'elle ne manque pas d'affection maternelle, ne préférerais-tu pas ça pour elle ? Pour son bien… »

« Si bien sûr… »

« La mère de Bella doit sûrement être une bonne personne et souhaiter la même chose pour sa fille. Je suis certain, qu'elle ne voudrait pas que la femme qui prend soin de sa fille culpabilise de lui apporter l'amour, dont elle a besoin. »

« Merci mon chéri. Tu es vraiment… parfait ! » Souffla-t-elle, avec soulagement et émotion. « J'ai dû faire des choses vraiment bonnes dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un fils tel que toi ! »

« Tu fais déjà de bonnes actions tout autour de toi. Et je te dois mon éducation. Rien à voir avec le karma ou ce genre de truc… »

Elle me sourit et nous reprit à l'ordre, en disant que Bella avait besoin de nous.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir assister à ce genre de chose… » La prévins-je, alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

« Je pense que, cela est tout de même nécessaire. Bella a vécu une bonne partie de sa vie avec un homme, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir avec une femme… »

« Quand Alice a absolument tenu à ce que Bella s'épile, elle était pratiquement nue devant elle sans aucune gêne. Et puis, c'est bien toi qui lui a appris à se brosser les dents. Elle n'a pas eu de réaction étrange. Elle avait même l'air de te considérer comme un homme non ? »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Est-ce que Alice avait un contact tactile avec elle ? » Me dit-elle toujours inquiète.

« Heu… non. Pas dans mes souvenirs. »

« C'est bien cela que je crains… Aucune femme ne l'a vraiment touchée comme un homme le ferait. Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui faire des attouchements sexuels non plus, mais la zone concernée est la même. »

« Oh ! » Compris-je où elle voulait en venir. « Dans ce cas, je serai présent, mais je me retournerai… »

Je m'accroupis à côté de Bella. Elle regarda ma mère avec un regard attristé. Je regardai cette dernière, qui avait encore les yeux rougis. Bella avait dû le remarquer. Ma mère s'accroupit près de Bella, qui se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

« Oh… Ta peluche est couverte de sang ! » Fit ma mère presque horrifiée.

Bella suivit son regard et regarda son doudou. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec cette expression propre aux enfants, qui ont fait une bêtise que leurs parents découvrent. Elle s'en était servie pour essuyer le sol. C'est alors que je compris que, même si Bella ne savait pas parler, ni marcher comme n'importe quel homme, elle ne pouvait pas non plus être ramenée au même niveau qu'un animal. Elle ressentait des émotions telles que la honte. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle avait essuyé le sang sur le sol.

Je m'accroupis et lui caressai la joue. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien. Cela la rassura, car je la sentais plus sereine après un petit moment. J'en avais presque oublié ma mère qui se manifesta avec gêne. Bella avait dû également oublié sa présence, car elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Bella, je vais t'apprendre quelques bases de la vie féminine… Tu suis Edward ? » Dit ma mère en me désignant. Bella me regarda et tendit les bras, signe qu'elle avait dû comprendre la dernière phrase.

Je la pris dans mes bras en prenant soin de ne pas me salir. Elle mit sa peluche sur son ventre tandis que je montai les escaliers pour la conduire dans sa salle de bains. Je la déposai directement dans la baignoire sous ordre de ma mère, qui partit chercher le nécessaire, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange.

« Bulles… » Prononça Bella, alors que je m'y attendais le moins. Elle désigna du doigt le bain moussant de la dernière fois. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit, car ma mère venait de rentrer. Elle posa toutes les affaires sur un meuble et revint vers nous. Elle regarda Bella et s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Je vais devoir la nettoyer avant et je suppose que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à assister à ça… »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je risque d'avoir tout de même besoin de toi. Durant ton absence, l'heure du bain était infernale… Dès qu'elle sera visible, je t'appellerai pour que tu viennes la réconforter. »

« D'accord. Je m'en sens capable si elle est… _visible_. » Lui dis-je en me reculant. Je m'accroupis vers Bella. « Je reviens, je serais juste à côté. » La rassurai-je en lui désignant la porte. « Ma mère va te faire prendre ton bain, et dès le moment où tu seras recouverte par les bulles, je reviendrai. »

Je me relevai et laissai la place à ma mère en partant dans la chambre de Bella. Avant de passer la porte, je vis le regard attristé et paniqué de Bella et souhaitai bon courage à ma mère. Quelques secondes après avoir passé la porte, j'entendis Bella gémir désespérément mon prénom. Cela me fit mal au cœur, mais me donna également un avant-goût de ce que cela pouvait être lorsque, je n'étais pas aux côtés de mon ange. Bien que je trouvais extrêmement prétentieux de ma part de penser à une telle chose, je réalisais que Bella avait besoin de moi. Peut-être pas autant que mon père, Jacob ou bien Jenks. Ou du moins, d'une manière différente…

J'entendis un cri de Bella et ma mère lui parler, mais sans en pouvoir distinguer avec certitude ses paroles, même lorsque je tendais l'oreille contre la porte. Le bruit de l'eau m'en empêchait.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que ma mère ne vienne me chercher avec un air désolé.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu reprennes tout depuis le début. J'ai ruiné ton travail. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » La rassurai-je.

Je retrouvai dans la salle de bains, une Bella en pleurs, qui respirait une nouvelle fois avec difficultés. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même au pied de la baignoire. Je lui déposai un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Je crois bien que je vais devoir faire un nouvel effort pour toi… Tu veux bien te déshabiller Bella ? » Lui demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle lança un regard à ma mère avant de revenir vers moi avec cet air suppliant. Je soufflai.

« Je crois qu'elle veut que tu partes… » Annonçai-je à ma mère. Elle nous regarda avec une expression indescriptible.

« Je serais juste à côté. Pour des raisons pratiques, je t'ai amené une couche. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution au… _problème_. Lorsqu'elle sera plus… comment dire… Chaque chose en son temps ! » Trouva-t-elle finalement. « Apprenons-lui d'abord à être indépendante dans les gestes les plus simples, avant de nous lancer dans des tâches plus… enfin moins… importantes ? » Fit-elle plus comme une question, qu'une affirmation.

« Tu as bien fait maman. Je suis très mal placé pour lui apprendre comment mettre un tampon ou bien même une serviette hygiénique ! Et puis, comme première approche avec le sujet des règles, j'aurais espéré que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions beaucoup plus… normales entre un homme et sa petite-copine au moment de passer au lit ! » Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'aurais également préféré pour toi que tout se passe différemment mon chéri… » Murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Une fois seule, Bella accepta de se déshabiller devant moi.

_Comme si elle allait refuser ! _S'enthousiasma ma conscience, comme un petit démon. _Elle n'attend que ça !_

Je ne savais pas comment je faisais, mais la voir nue me rendit fou comme la première fois, malgré qu'elle pouvait avoir du sang un peu partout sur elle. En se retirant le bas ensanglanté avant ce qu'elle portait en haut, elle s'en était mis aussi plus haut.

Je vidai l'eau du bain, me souvenant de quelques aventures à propos d'Alice et de ses menstruations. Tout d'abord, son humeur grognonne, comme nous l'avait montré Bella aujourd'hui, faisant de la vie un enfer pour chacun des habitants de cette villa. Ensuite, ses atroces maux de ventre… D'ailleurs, elle profitait du fait qu'elle devait restait allongée pour faire de moi son serviteur répondant à ses moindres désirs (et dieu sait qu'elle en avait des étranges, durant sa période !). Jasper avait repris la relève, lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec elle, et à mon avis, il devait prier pour ne pas la faire tomber enceinte… À cause des envies encore plus spéciales ! Et surtout, je me souvenais qu'elle prenait des douches durant environ six jours sur le mois, contrairement à tous les autres jours où elle prenait des bains… Lorsque j'avais fait la remarque, elle m'avait répondu que prendre des bains ou de longues douches, lui causaient des maux de ventre encore plus douloureux.

Je mis Bella dans la baignoire et lui passai le jet d'eau sur le corps. En voyant ses tétons se durcirent, je me dis que finalement, j'avais échangé mon confort contre le sien… Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'attarder visuellement sur ses réactions, qui m'en donnaient également des plus radicales… Je tentai de calmer ma respiration qui s'était accélérée sans que je ne le veuille… Mais en vain ! Encore une fois, je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Je pensais néanmoins à la chose la plus repoussante qu'il m'était donné de voir : ma prof de biologie du collège. Une femme aux allures de sorcière qui nous parlait sexualité avec l'air pervers le plus… flippant du monde ! Cela me refroidit encore mieux que je ne l'espérais, car je n'eus même pas besoin de me remémorer l'épisode de la première pose de préservatif…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution-là la première fois que j'avais vu Bella nue. Certainement à cause du choc… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela me fasse autant d'effet… Et c'est comme si dans ces moments-là, mon esprit était trop embué pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Comme la fois dans ma salle de bains où Bella m'a pris de court…

Comme la dernière fois, je lui savonnai tout le corps. Je fis cela avec beaucoup plus de décontraction. C'était comme si depuis l'incident, ma détermination prenait peu à peu le contrôle sur mon corps. Même si pour arriver à cela, il me fallait '_détourner_' mes pensées… Il y a encore quelques jours, je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'un tel contrôle ! Peut-être fallait-il juste que je me prépare mentalement et cela deviendrait de plus en plus aisé avec le temps…

_Certainement !_ Me persuadai-je, moi-même.

Je me dis que les séances de toilette n'étaient pas si terribles désormais, c'était même tout le contraire, pensai-je, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son corps. Mais bien vite, je me repris qualifiant mon attitude malsaine digne d'un voyeur !

Au moment où j'allais commencer à la rincer, Bella mit mon self-control à rude épreuve. Elle prit ma main qu'elle posa sur son sein gauche. Elle guida mes gestes, comme si je la caressais ou la tripoter. Je retirai ma main au plus vite. Ce qui me perturba le plus, c'est que je sentis son rythme cardiaque faisant un duo avec le mien, qui battait à une allure folle. Je me mis alors à espérer qu'elle ne me prenait pas seulement comme James, son maître, mais comme… le garçon qu'elle aimait. Si seulement les battements frénétiques de son cœur signifiaient plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Et également, si elle pouvait aimer d'un amour comme le mien… Qui sait ce que cela pouvait représenter à ses yeux, elle qui avait été abusée par un homme, depuis qu'elle était toute petite…

Je soufflai et revins à la réalité, mettant un terme à mes pensées.

« Bella que t'ai-je dis tout à l'heure ? Si tu veux que nous restions ensemble, il faut que tu arrêtes ce genre de chose. Plus d'attouchement, que cela soit sur moi ou bien sur toi. Lorsque ton apprentissage sera terminé, et si tu veux encore de moi… » Je m'approchai de son oreille. « Je te toucherais de la manière la plus douce, comme si je vénérais ton corps, et à ce moment-là, mes caresses seront encore meilleures, car nous nous serions abstenus durant un très, très long moment. »

Je me reculai et pris conscience de mes paroles plus qu'osées. Je ris moi-même de mon attitude. Je ne sais pas, si c'était la fatigue, ou bien la joie d'avoir contenu mes pulsions sexuelles qui me rendait ainsi, mais je disais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Bella fit un peu la tête du fait que je l'avais repoussée. _Encore_… Mais, elle ne retenta aucune expérience. Je pus ainsi la rincer et la sécher. Une grande serviette blanche pour tout son corps et une serviette rouge pour la partie située entre ses jambes… Ma mère avait été très prévenante, certainement parce qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude.

Elle se laissa faire jusqu'au moment de mettre la couche. Visiblement, elle avait décidé que ce ne n'était définitivement plus pour elle… J'appelai donc ma mère pour qu'elle lui montre une solution alternative.

« Mets-la sur les toilettes. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

J'exécutai ses ordres et tâchai de réconforter au mieux Bella, qui semblait gênée d'être nue devant ma mère. Je lui fis enfiler son soutien-gorge et une chemise, puis un pull. Au moins, elle était déjà moins exposée…

Sans que nous nous y attendions, nous entendîmes un bruit d'eau dans les toilettes, puis une espèce de gros '_plouf_'. Bella quant à elle, était rouge de honte et balançait ses pieds. Ma mère éclata de rire, tandis que j'étais aussi gênée que Bella, peut-être même plus ! Je lançai un regard mi-paniqué, mi-noir à ma mère, ce qui la fit rire davantage.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » Lui demandai-je, tandis que Bella continuait à se… vider. Je grimaçai. Elle aurait dû faire avant que je ne lui fasse prendre son bain, j'aurais eu les idées claires sans même devoir penser à ma prof !

Ma mère essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. « Je me remémore seulement l'époque où nous t'apprenions à faire sur ton pot. Quand tu faisais la grosse commission, tu étais tellement fier que tu transportais ton pot jusqu'à nous pour nous le montrer. Jusqu'au jour où tu as trébuché et que le contenu de ton pot s'est renversé sur toi. »

« Oh… Maman ! C'est dégoûtant ! » M'exclamai-je, écœuré. « C'est un souvenir dont je me serais bien passé ! »

« Mais, ce n'est pas le pire mon chéri ! C'est que tu vas devoir lui apprendre à s'essuyer maintenant ! » Partit-elle sur un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Hors de question ! Tu t'en occupes ! » Fis-je, paniqué. « Si plus tard nous sortons ensemble, la seule chose dont je me souviendrais, quand je verrais ses fesses, sera la fois où j'ai dû les lui essuyer avec du papier toilette ! Non merci ! En plus, tu as l'habitude ! Tu l'as fait pour Emmett, Alice et moi… »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire plus tard, avec tes enfants ? Je ne serais pas là pour ça… »

« Ce seront mes enfants, ça me paraitra tout naturel. Mais là, c'est de Bella dont il s'agit, on parle de ma potentielle future petite-amie. Imagine-toi en train d'essuyer les fesses de papa pour te rendre compte de la situation. »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus choqué par ma mère. Enfin, pour la deuxième fois, la première fois étant la découverte faite par ma sœur à propos des jouets sexuels de nos parents. Cette fois-ci, à l'évocation de ma dernière phrase, elle fit un petit sourire en coin. Le genre de sourire qui trahit des idées salaces, comme Emmett aimait en avoir et les divulguer… Je fis très vite le rapprochement entre le sourire de ma mère et le sujet de ma phrase, particulièrement _l'endroit du sujet_. Je crus vomir à l'idée d'imaginer un rapport… entre ma mère et mon père. Ma mère étant la directrice des opérations… L'inverse m'aurait semblait _presque_ acceptable, même si cela restait extrêmement dégoûtant, mais dans ces rôles-là… C'était encore pire !

« Ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri… » Commença ma mère.

« Non ! N'en dis pas plus, je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi aucun de vos enfants ne connaît votre vie avant nous… C'est parce que vous avez fait ou vous continuez de faire des expériences… inavouables… C'est ça ? »

Nouveau sourire de sa part, mais cette fois-ci amusé et attendri.

« Nous gardons tout cela pour nos petits-enfants. Il faut bien qu'ils vous mènent la vie dure en prenant exemple sur nous ! » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Autant, tu as été une très bonne mère pour Emmett, Alice et moi, que je ne te confierai pas la garde de mes enfants plus tard, si j'en ai. Pas après ce que tu viens de me dire ! »

Ma mère éclata de rire tandis que je lui souriais. Elle se rapprocha de nous.

« Et bien, je crois que mademoiselle a terminé. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant Bella qui avait l'air moins gênée. De plus, la pièce était désormais silencieuse.

Je m'écartai un petit peu des deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie, et observais ma mère enseigner à Bella comment s'essuyer, mais également à mettre une serviette hygiénique correctement sur sa culotte. Après quoi, ma mère essaya également les tampons. Nous eûmes le droit à une scène totalement différente de ce qui était initialement prévu… Lorsque ma mère lui montra comment procéder pour se mettre un tampon, Bella prit l'objet comme une sorte de mini godemichet ou de je ne sais trop quoi… Le fait est qu'elle commença à se caresser… Me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle fit des gestes plutôt… équivoques… Ma mère l'arrêta immédiatement après qu'elle ait réalisé ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Quant à moi, je lançai à Bella un regard de reproche.

« Bella ! » La grondai-je. « Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu continues et recommences. Je partirais. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes face à mon ton sévère, mais bien vite je me radoucis et vins la consoler une fois que ma mère l'eut rhabillée. Elle partit ouvrir la porte, lorsque nous entendîmes la sonnette de notre villa. Je restais donc seul avec mon ange et la pris dans mes bras pour l'allonger ensuite sur son lit. Je fermai à moitié les volets et la rejoignis. Elle se blottit contre moi tout en répétant mon surnom 'Dward' que j'appréciais tant écouter sortir de ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais de temps de temps sur la joue ou sur le front, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir dans mes bras.

Elle avait l'air paisible et avait même gardé un petit sourire. Elle portait au mieux, plus que jamais, son surnom d'ange. Je n'osai pas bouger de peur de la réveiller et je dus rester dans la même position durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à environ une heure du matin. J'avais seulement mangé une pomme comme guise de dîner que ma mère m'avait apportée, lorsqu'elle était venue nous voir.

J'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir observer le sommeil de Bella. J'avais appris qu'elle parlait quand elle dormait. Je fus très étonné la première fois qu'elle prononça mon prénom. Je pensais même qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais non… Elle avait une respiration beaucoup trop lente pour être éveillée et elle avait toujours les yeux clos. Elle répéta plusieurs fois mon prénom durant un moment avant de passer à celui de 'Cob'. Je ressentis un élan de jalousie, bien vite atténué par de l'inquiétude. En effet, elle ne semblait plus si paisible que ça… Elle fronçait les sourcils et gémissait d'une manière que je n'aimais pas. C'était comme si elle souffrait ou se rappeler des souffrances. Puis, mon prénom revint et la quiétude revint chez Bella. La part tordue de mon esprit s'attribuait tout le mérite de cet état, tandis que, la part plus raisonnable se disait que c'était juste la fin d'un petit cauchemar, d'autant plus que l'idée vint se confirmer, lorsqu'elle pensa à Emmett et qu'elle avait un grand sourire. Dire que je n'étais pas déçu, ni jaloux aurait été un gros mensonge…

Vers deux heures du matin, je n'en pouvais plus et dus me résoudre à contrecœur à me déplacer pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsque je revins dans sa chambre, elle était toujours paisible, alors je m'autorisai à descendre pour manger un petit peu. Je tombai sur Emmett et Rosalie sur le canapé à faire des choses pas très catholiques, dans une ambiance très romantique avec des bougies un peu partout.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! Je ne fais que passer ! » Dis-je, en mettant ma main de sorte à ce que je ne vois plus que la cuisine et pas eux… Seulement, mes oreilles, elles, avaient encore la capacité de les entendre. À mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs…

Je pris le nécessaire dans la cuisine et fis le chemin inverse. Vu les cris de Rosalie et les grognements d'Emmett, je devinais qu'ils étaient vers la fin de… enfin… voilà quoi… Si seulement ils n'avaient pas prévu de remettre le couvert juste après…

Je me dépêchai de remonter dans la chambre de Bella. Je mangeai silencieusement, tout en observant la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs et la moquette bleu clair et moelleuse. Les meubles blancs avec quelques touches de bleu… Il y avait une fausse cheminée au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait un miroir. C'était la seule chambre de la villa à ne pas avoir de dressing, mais il y avait une grande armoire malgré tout. Sur le bureau, je vis de nombreux dessins. Apparemment, c'était son passe-temps préféré ! Je les regardai tous, un à un, en même temps que je mangeais. Il y en avait des très touchants où elle se dessinait avec moi ou les membres de ma famille. Et il y en avait d'autres qui me faisaient peur. Le décor de couleur marron semblait entièrement en bois. L'homme à la chevelure jaune devait être James… Une autre personne se trouvait sur ces dessins. Blouse blanche et un visage entièrement noir, à part les yeux qui étaient fait en bleu. Cela ressemblait plus à une cagoule qu'à un visage, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de bouche, ni de nez. Le décor était une petite table et un matelas. Dessiner était le mode de communication de Bella, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'usage de la parole.

Je sortis de ma contemplation, car Bella s'agitait beaucoup trop… Ce n'était pas un petit cauchemar, mais carrément une crise. Cela m'inquiétait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le prénom de son ravisseur… Je vins m'allonger immédiatement auprès d'elle. Je la caressai et lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis je m'endormis à mon tour dans un monde où les dessins de Bella prenaient vie… Un monde angoissant où Bella était encore l'esclave sexuelle de ce pédophile de James…

* * *

_**PS : Un bon moyen de voir si je suis sur le point de poster, je retire généralement une semaine à l'avance « le blabla » en début et fin de chapitre avant de poster le suivant.**_


	13. Première séquence et treizième leçon

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre d'_**Apprendre à vivre : Never Lose Hope**_. Et oui ! Après des semaines d'hésitation, je suis enfin passée à l'acte et j'ai changé le titre. (Enfin plutôt rallongé le titre…) 

**Je suis officiellement en vacances** ! Ce qui signifie que j'aurais le temps de **me concentrer sur l'écriture** (les chapitres devraient normalement être plus rapidement postés, si je suis inspirée toutefois…) et également de **vous répondre** !

**Je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot la dernière fois !** Vous avez fait exploser les records ! XD En effet, j'ai reçu **67 reviews sur un seul chapitre** ! *-* Vous êtes juste tous **géniaux**, autant les uns que les autres ! Surtout, ne relâchez pas vos efforts, **cela m'encourage à écrire** !

Je vais répondre à deux questions générales. **Tout d'abord au sujet de Jacob, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter !** XD C'est un **bon personnage**, je n'ai pas fait exprès de mettre une sorte d'**ambiguïté sur son comportement**. Un passage dans ce chapitre devrait **éclaircir pas mal les esprits**, vous y verrez aussi la logique des cauchemars de Bella sur Jacob.

Seconde question qui revient fréquemment : **Combien de chapitres comportera ma fiction ?** Pour le moment j'en n'ai pas de chiffre précis. Mais étant donné que dès le prochain chapitre, les choses risquent de s'accélérer pour l'apprentissage de Bella, ça me pousse à répondre : **une bonne vingtaine de chapitre**… Peut-être qu'il y en aura plus, je ne sais pas trop… (Sans compter la suite que je prévois, qui devrait en rajouter une petite quinzaine…) Je pense que ça va en décevoir plus d'une de savoir que **les chapitres ne seront plus aussi détaillés** sur les petits progrès de Bella dans les prochains chapitres. J'imagine que chaque chapitre fera un **résumé des progrès sur une certaine durée** (exemple un mois…) ce qui me laisse également penser que les chapitres seront plus courts.

Je ne vous embête pas plus pour le moment, **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**. Un grand merci à Evelina pour sa correction !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Première séquence : la propreté. Qui a dit que les ados de dix-sept ans persécutés devaient forcément aller dans le jardin pour aller se soulager ?**

**Treizième leçon : la réflexion devrait être la base de toute action afin d'éviter tout désagrément ou imprévu.**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec une immense joie. Bella se tenait sagement contre moi, la tête blottie dans mon cou. Elle avait mis une de ses jambes entre les miennes et sa main sur mon cœur. Je déplaçai les miennes dans le creux de ses reins, faisant balader parfois l'une d'elles le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle avait bien compris que j'étais réveillé, pourtant elle ne me fit aucun attouchement, si je pouvais appeler ça ainsi. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre de penser avec ces termes, j'avais l'impression d'être à la place d'une personne soumise alors que si je devais me comparer à la situation de Bella, j'étais plutôt celui qui domine, non ?

Bella me sortit de mes pensées en s'éloignant de moi. Elle descendit du lit, tant bien que mal, pour aller dans la salle de bain. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle me lança un regard. J'en déduisis qu'elle voulait que je la suive…

Tout en la rejoignant, je priais pour qu'elle reste sage, comme elle l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Je la retrouvai près des toilettes à attendre. Je souris bêtement. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne devait plus aller dans le jardin pour faire ses besoins !

Quand j'arrivai près d'elle, elle défit ce qu'elle portait en bas puis je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur la lunette des toilettes. Je vis posé par terre le nécessaire pour Bella et me rappelai qu'elle avait ses règles. Finalement, peut-être que cette période sera ma semaine préférée du mois en compagnie de mon ange. Après tout, si elle avait si honte d'avoir ses menstruations, elle ne voulait peut-être pas que je la touche sexuellement. Et donc, elle ne me toucherait pas non plus ! Ce qui serait une grande semaine de soulagement. Quoique… Peut-être devrais-je être plus prudent en pensant cela. Du moins, jusqu'à demain… Jeudi, le fameux jour fatidique…

Bella fit ses besoins et je lui montrai encore une fois comment s'essuyer. Mais il fallut ensuite que je l'aide pour… des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû voir et encore moins faire ! Mais je n'allais pas appeler ma mère pour si peu… Je lui changeai donc son tampon, et lui mis le nouveau avec beaucoup de difficultés. Bella n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, n'écartait pas assez les jambes ou alors se mettait à rire dès que je l'effleurais. Ou alors, quand tout aurait dû normalement bien se dérouler, je ne parvenais pas à enfoncer le tampon. Bella quant à elle, gémissait de douleur…

Il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut vraiment pas faire lorsqu'on est du sexe opposé. Néanmoins, après peut-être une quinzaine de minutes de galère, je parvins à lui mettre son fichu objet hygiénique.

« La prochaine fois Bella, tâche d'essayer de te le mettre toute seule, comme une grande… » Lui dis-je, droit dans les yeux avec beaucoup de soulagement.

Je la rhabillai et me lavai les mains. Durant ce temps-là, Bella repartit sur lit et s'allongea en pliant les jambes, une main sur le ventre et un air tout triste sur le visage.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » Lui demandai-je, alors que je m'accroupissais à ses côtés. Par ma lecture des journaux de James, je savais qu'elle connaissait la question grâce au médecin.

Elle hocha la tête et se caressa le bas du ventre, comme si elle montrait une barre.

« Je reviens tout de suite avec ce qu'il faut mon ange. » L'embrassai-je, sur le front avant de partir.

Je tapai à la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte et me tira à l'intérieur sans délicatesse et avec une force telle, que je faillis tomber à terre. Elle referma la porte aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

« T'es devenue folle ou quoi ? » M'exclamai-je. Puis je vis son regard suspicieux braqué sur moi et ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je me calmai immédiatement parce qu'une Alice non survoltée qui ne saute pas de partout n'est jamais bon présage.

« Je parie qu'il a eu le dernier mot ! » Lâcha-t-elle après un petit moment à me fixer.

« Heu… Qui a eu quoi ? »

« Emmett bien sûr ! » Fit-elle exaspérée en levant les bras. « Je sais que c'est lui qui a eu accès à ta chambre en dernier, puisqu'il a fermé ta porte ! Donc, il a également eu accès aux post-its… »

« Alice ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! » Soufflai-je. Mais elle ne m'entendit même pas, trop absorbée par son propre flot de paroles.

« Donc il a dû mettre un message en dernier. Et je refuse _catégoriquement_ qu'il ait le dernier mot ! C'est une question de principe, voire même d'honneur ! Si on commence, _nous_ les femmes, à se laisser marcher dessus, où va le monde ? Déjà que les femmes ont un salaire inférieur aux hommes pour le même poste et la même expérience alors que nous avons le plus besoin d'argent, que ce soit pour les vêtements, les chaussures, les sacs, les cosmétiques, les accessoires… Histoire de rester dans le coup de la mode. Je ne te parle même pas du fait d'acheter des articles de marque en plus ! Seulement les produits basiques ! Au pire, si vraiment on veut des produits de luxe, on peut toujours se marier avec un homme riche et le tenir par les bourses. Au sens propre, comme au sens figuré ! Ça aussi, c'est un signe que les femmes acquièrent de plus en plus de pouvoir ! Certes, pas exactement le même que celui des hommes, mais peu à peu, les femmes domineront le mooooooooonde ! »

Je retire ce que je viens de penser précédemment. Une Alice qui fait de grands sauts partout autour de moi n'est pas plus rassurante, qu'une Alice qui est immobile sur ses deux jambes…

« C'est pour cela que tu dois, toi en tant qu'homme, faire avancer la société et mettre ce post-it (qu'elle me colla en plein milieu du front), juste après celui d'Emmett et me promettre que tu déchireras ceux qu'il te donne. »

Je ne la vis pas à cause du bout de papier accroché à mon visage, mais je supposai qu'elle avait une expression emplie de fierté sur le visage. Je m'empressai de retirer le pos-it.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'Emmett soit assez puéril pour faire ce genre de chose. » Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Je croisai le regard assassin de ma sœur et retirai immédiatement ce que j'avais dit.

« Si tu ne participes pas à mon plan, je te considérerais comme un homme ne voulant pas que les choses progressent et que tu soutiens le machisme ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je soutenais cette idéologie. Je suis d'ailleurs pour l'égalité entre homme et femme, mais… »

« Macho ! T'as mis homme avant femme ! » Me pointa-t-elle du doigt comme un criminel.

« Ce n'est qu'une formulation ! »

« Qui en dit long sur tes opinions ! » Continua-t-elle ma phrase.

« Mais non ! Écoute-moi avant ! »

Elle arrêta de me montrer du doigt et croisa les bras en me fixant lourdement. Je fis bien tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler cette fois-ci, ne voulant pas réveiller la bête Alice Cullen, que j'avais réussi à apprivoiser pour le moment.

« Je disais donc… je suis pour l'égalité entre les _femmes_ et les _hommes_, mais pas pour la domination de celles-ci. » Je m'empressai de continuer pour ne pas qu'elle me coupe, racontant des salades pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve davantage. « Même si ça paraitrait logique qu'elles obtiennent une période de domination aussi longue que celle qu'on eut les hommes… Et tant qu'on y est, en parlant de femmes, t'aurais pas des cachets pour les maux de ventre dus aux règles ? »

Alice me lança un regard étrange avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est sérieux Alice, je venais pour ça au départ… »

Ma phrase la fit rire davantage.

« Sérieux et _urgent_ Alice ! » La rappelai-je à l'ordre.

Elle reprit ses esprits un instant, avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Elle partit néanmoins dans sa salle de bain et revint avec une plaquette de cachet rose.

« Je savais bien que tu cachais ton jeu ! » Rit-elle jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, tu m'excuseras si je ne ris pas ! De plus, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Bella ! Mais j'imagine que l'intelligence à comprendre ce genre de chose doit être proportionnelle à la taille… Ça expliquerait tout dans ton cas. »

Elle arrêta de rire d'un coup net et ouvrit la bouche comme choquée.

« Au fait ! Comment réagit Jasper, qui n'est pas l'homme le plus favorable à l'égalité entre femme et homme, face à tes idées féministes extrémistes ? Et comment vous faîtes au lit, le terrain certainement le moins neutre, face à ce genre de discussion ? »

« Les petites cuillères, tu connais ? Ah non que suis-je bête ! T'es puceau, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire de victoire sur le visage.

« Pauvre Jasper… Ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours avec toi comme petite-amie. Surtout au lit ! Mieux vaut être seul, que mal accompagné comme on dit ! »

Elle me lança un objet qu'elle avait à portée de main. Je l'esquivai de peu et m'enfuis de sa chambre.

« Merci pour la plaquette ! » Lançai-je en passant la porte et en esquivant un énième objet.

Une fois au calme dans le couloir, je regardai le post-it que j'avais en main.

_Pour l'évolution de toutes les femmes, retenez bien le nom d'Alice Cullen (peut-être un jour Alice Withlock), parce qu'elle marquera l'histoire avec son refus de se laisser soumettre à un homme. C'est un petit pas pour la femme, un grand pas pour l'humanité. Et Edward, ne ris pas ! C'est parce que Rosa Parks a refusé de céder sa place dans le bus à un homme, que le combat contre la ségrégation a pris un tout autre tournant, alors… shut up !_

Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour se comparer à des êtres héroïques tels que Rosa Parks ou bien reprendre des phrases mythiques comme celle de Neil Armstrong… Pour rien au monde, je ne changerai ma sœur déjantée !

Je revins auprès de ma Bella souffrante. Alice m'avait fait perdre un précieux temps avec ses délires de domination… Je pris un gobelet en plastique dans le petit placard à pharmacie de la salle de bain et je le remplis d'eau. Je mis Bella en position assise et lui demandai d'avaler le cachet. Elle s'exécuta sans problème. Puis elle se rallongea.

« Je reviens, je vais nous chercher de quoi manger un petit peu. » Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Je lui caressai une dernière fois la joue avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Je pris quelques tartines de pain que je mis au grille-pain et pressai des oranges pour du jus bien frais. Ensuite j'étalai du beurre et de la confiture de fraise sur les tartines chaudes et mis le tout sur un plateau.

« Bonjour mon chéri. » Me salua ma mère qui rentra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine. « Bien dormi ? »

« Ça aurait pu aller mieux… Et toi ? »

« Moi ça a été, je te remercie. »

Elle mit en route la cafetière et partit ouvrir les volets de toute la maison, tandis que je repartais auprès de mon ange. Une fois de plus, je la refis s'asseoir. J'étais appuyé contre la tête-de-lit et elle, appuyée contre mon torse. Elle mangea pratiquement tout ce que j'avais prévu pour elle, ce qui dépassait largement toutes mes espérances, elle qui d'habitude ne touchait presque pas ses assiettes.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, je l'habillai. Nous nous rallongeâmes et restâmes ainsi jusqu'à huit heures et demies, où Jacob vint nous interrompre pour la séance sportive de Bella.

« Elle a mal au ventre. » Le prévins-je, alors que j'installais mon ange sur le tapis en mousse dans le salon. « Elle est indisposée… »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle les a je te rassure ! » Dit-il avec le sourire. « Je sens que ça va être super demain pour moi… » Continua-t-il, avec ironie.

J'étais sur le point de partir, lorsque je le vis commencer à lui retirer son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demandai-je un peu paniqué. Je me rappelai du rêve de Bella qui faisait une grimace de souffrance quand elle pensa à Jacob.

« Je vais lui passer un short… » Dit-il en me montrant celui-ci.

« Oh… Je suis désolé… J'ai cru que… enfin c'est stupide, mais… »

« Mais ? » M'encouragea-t-il à terminer ma phrase. J'allais lui dire de laisser tomber, mais il devina sûrement là où je voulais en venir. « Je crois savoir ce à quoi tu pensais. Je ne t'en veux pas de penser une telle chose, je pense que l'amour nous rend tous un peu parano par moment ! » Plaisanta-t-il avant de redevenir soudainement sérieux. « Mais je ne fais que mon travail Edward. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me faire confiance, mais tu devrais. Je veux seulement le bien de ma patiente. Et de toute manière, je n'ai aucun attrait pour ce genre de relation ou d'attouchements, je te l'ai dit. L'amitié me suffit depuis que je sais que je suis impuissant. »

« Je m'excuse… Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. C'est juste que… Enfin… Hier Bella a rêvé de toi, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment très heureuse, tu comprends… »

« Mes séances avec elle n'ont rien d'amusant contrairement aux cours de Jenks. Elles sont mêmes à des années lumières de l'être ! Le travail à effectuer au niveau de chaque muscle des jambes de Bella est une tâche importante et aussi douloureuse. La souffrance va de pair avec les progrès… J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas garder une bonne image de nos séances, d'où ses rêves où je ne suis pas son prince charmant… » Dit-il en effleurant du doigt le nez de mon ange.

Elle se mit à rire et à appeler 'Cob'. Il était plus qu'évidemment maintenant, que ce n'était pas Jacob la source du problème, mais bien les séances de kiné… J'aurais peut-être également dû faire le rapprochement avec l'arrivée de Jacob ici. Ils avaient l'air tellement complices, que j'en avais été jaloux et que j'avais cru qu'elle l'aimait plus que moi. S'il lui avait fait du mal, elle n'aurait certainement pas une aussi grande affection pour lui !

« Je ne l'avais pas vu de cette manière… » Déclarai-je avec toute la logique en tête.

Ceci dit, James disait que Bella l'aimait également, bien qu'il lui afflige toutes sortes d'horribles traitements… Et je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella détester quelqu'un…

« Bon et bien je vais vous laisser… Bonne chance ! » Dis-je en m'éclipsant rapidement. Rapidement et sans regarder Bella non plus ! Chaque fois que je la quitte, elle fait toujours cette expression de tristesse qui me déchire le cœur… Une expression qui me donne envie de rester auprès d'elle…

Je rejoignis ma chambre et me douchai avant d'enfiler de nouvelles affaires. Je descendis dans le but de jouer du piano, mais la tentation de rejoindre Bella et Jacob fut plus grande que le reste. Voilà comment je me retrouvais à moitié en train de les espionner dans les escaliers. Bella était allongée par terre et Jacob ramenait ses genoux à tour de rôle contre son ventre. Il ne fit que ça pendant un moment, puis il l'a fit mettre à quatre pattes. Cette fois-ci, il étira la jambe de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'axe de sa colonne vertébrale. Je jugeai que je ne dérangerais pas, si je venais les rejoindre…

Bella releva automatiquement ses yeux sur moi et me sourit. Mais bien vite, son sourire fut remplacé par une grimace. Jacob venait de lui lever la jambe bien plus haut que prévu. Je fronçai légèrement des sourcils en l'observant. L'avait-il fait exprès ou était-ce seulement dû à la surprise de me voir arriver en plein milieu de sa séance ? Je ne le saurais jamais, bien évidemment. Et puis, je ne le demanderai jamais à Jacob en face. J'avais déjà assez fait sentir mon manque de confiance en lui avec l'histoire des cauchemars…

Celui-ci se releva et me sourit. Je vis néanmoins que cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Je ne fis aucun autre commentaire. Je ne devais pas tout prendre comme un signe suspect. Il devait certainement être trop concentré dans son travail ou alors, contrarié que je vienne le perturber.

« Cela tombe bien que tu sois là ! » Me dit-il en regardant Bella. « Il lui faut de bonnes raisons pour se motiver. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider à la faire tenir debout ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Fis-je un peu trop enthousiaste. J'avais hâte de la voir dans cette posture, seulement je me rappelai aussitôt la souffrance qui la traversait lorsqu'elle se mettait sur ses deux pieds. Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais terriblement égoïste de vouloir une chose qui provoquerait sa souffrance.

« Tu as juste à la tenir par-dessous les épaules et de la tenir contre toi. Je suis sûr que cela passera mieux si c'est toi qui le fais. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas réellement mal, mais qu'elle fait semblant. Comme une sorte de gros caprice. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Le regardai-je avec un regard de colère refoulée. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre dire que mon ange jouait un rôle. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Et bien… Elle n'a pas mal quand je lui fais faire des exercices au sol, ou du moins, elle ne s'en plaint jamais. Mais une fois debout, c'est comme si c'était la pire chose au monde ! »

« Elle s'est toujours promenée en marchant à quatre pattes, elle doit juste ne pas avoir l'habitude. Et moi, je la crois quand ça lui fait mal. » Déclarai-je.

Je m'accroupis et caressai le visage de Bella qui m'envoya l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Désolé si ça fait mal… » Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de passer mes bras sous ses aisselles. Je la relevai et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une lourde poupée de chiffon. Bella ne m'aidait pas vraiment pour se relever, je devais donner un maximum de ma force ! Vivement qu'Emmett me coache !

Mon ange gémit de douleur et je ne pouvais que lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Elle finit par se calmer et m'enlacer. Elle blottit sa tête contre mon torse, faute de pouvoir le faire dans mon cou dû à sa petite taille.

Je souris niaisement. Debout, elle paraissait plus femme. Plus normale du moins… Et sa petite taille comparée à la mienne me donnait envie de la protéger. Cependant, ce n'était pas exactement la même sensation que d'habitude. Là, j'avais envie de protéger mon ange qui paraissait fragile et vulnérable. Une envie protectrice comme on le ferait avec sa petite-amie. D'habitude, c'était plus une protection telle qu'on offre à un enfant. Même si les gestes pourraient être les mêmes, il y avait quelque chose de plus intimes lorsqu'il s'agissait de la petite-amie. Des gestes qui trahissent les sentiments amoureux…

Jacob se releva après avoir massé les jambes de Bella et lui avoir fait quelques exercices. Il me proposa de remettre Bella à terre. Avant de le faire, nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Je vis une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux chocolatés que je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer pour une fois. Mais durant l'infime instant de cet échange visuel, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous n'existait plus, le temps avait suspendu son fil, les battements de nos cœurs n'étaient plus aussi calmes et réguliers qu'à l'ordinaire. Et soudain, chaque chose revenait à la normale, ne laissant plus que le souvenir de cette étrange sensation.

Comme dans un état second, je reposai Bella au sol qui elle aussi paraissait être ailleurs. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une espèce d'absence car quand je repris totalement mes esprits, Jacob était en train de parler avec mon père et Jenks. Je lançai un regard vers Bella qui était à mes pieds. Elle avait l'air tout aussi perdue et déstabilisée que je pouvais l'être…

Quand Jenks s'approcha de nous, Bella s'enfuit derrière mes jambes et s'y accrocha. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller avec lui… Je fis un petit sourire contrit à son précepteur. Il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

« Ça te plairait qu'Edward vienne avec nous pour du dessin ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Je ne vis pas sa réaction, mais je sentis sur mes jambes un frottement de tête. Comme d'habitude, il me faisait penser à celui des chats, mais ce petit geste tendre me plaisait de plus en plus ! Puis, je sentis son accroche sur mon jean devenir moins serrée jusqu'à ne plus la sentir du tout. Je la vis ensuite à mes côtés en train de me tendre les bras.

Je la pris telle une jeune marié et suivis son précepteur dans les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Ce qui était une espèce de grenier fourre-tout avait été complètement réaménagé. La pièce principale, en mezzanine, servait actuellement de salle de travail. J'imaginais que la pièce fermée devait être sa chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité.

Je reportai mon attention sur le peu de mobilier de la pièce. En plein milieu se trouvait une mini table autour de laquelle des coussins avaient été disposés. Le reste des meubles n'était qu'un grand coffre et une commode. Jenks s'approcha de celle-ci et prépara le matériel nécessaire pour la séance, tandis que Bella et moi nous installions sur les coussins. Il ramena une grande nappe en plastique pour protéger la table, puis il revint près de nous avec des feuilles blanches de différentes tailles et tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir dessiner ou peindre.

Je regardais à ma droite Bella qui souriait en voyant tout le matériel devant elle. Ça devait la rendre heureuse. Sans réfléchir, je lui pris la main et lui en caressai le dos avant de la retirer en réalisant ce que je faisais. Elle me regarda avec un sourire encore plus éblouissant. Ses yeux en étaient presque humides.

En prenant une feuille de papier fusain, je croisai un instant le regard de Jenks qui souriait en nous observant, mais qui baissa rapidement les yeux sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui en reprenant un visage impassible. Je ne m'en souciai pas plus que ça, et me mis au travail, prenant ma voisine comme muse. Cela me permettait d'être concentré sur ce que je faisais et tout en gardant à l'œil la plus magnifique des créatures féminines. J'apprenais à connaître les moindres traits de son visage, chaque détail. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, mais elle n'avait aucun défaut, aucune imperfection. Son teint était uniforme et clair, très légèrement rosé sur ses pommettes. Elle possédait une sublime bouche légèrement rougie. Le seul défaut qu'il pouvait y avoir était une légère asymétrie au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cils étaient longs et noirs. Même non maquillée, elle était parfaite et extrêmement belle.

Elle était très concentrée sur son dessin, du coup elle ne bougea pratiquement pas. Sauf de temps à autre ! Elle inclinait la tête sur le côté et jugeait son œuvre avant de reprendre sa position initiale et continuer à dessiner.

Vers midi, nous fîmes une pause afin d'aller manger. Jenks fut le premier à descendre pour me laisser seul avec Bella. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui montrait son désir de nous voir complices. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, elle me regarda avec un sourire.

« Bella ! » Dit-elle, fière d'elle, en me montrant son dessin, et particulièrement son prénom écrit. Elle avait fait des progrès et n'écrivait plus en majuscule, mais en lettres liées. Mais, mal… Mais, qu'importe ? Lorsque j'apprenais à écrire, je n'écrivais pas non plus très bien…

Je crois que son dessin était censé représenter Jake, elle, et enfin moi. Il y avait aussi son doudou… Mais, je n'en étais vraiment pas certain avec son don pour le mélange des couleurs et l'art abstrait.

Je la félicitai et l'embrassai sur la joue. Puis, elle me plaqua son œuvre sur mon torse.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demandai-je.

« Dward ! » Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Je la remerciai et lui dis que nous allions passer à table. Elle tendit ses bras vers moi pour que le la prenne et je la descendis jusque dans la cuisine, où tout le monde était déjà présent. Je lavai les mains de Bella, ainsi que les miennes avant de la redéposer à terre.

Elle resta contre le mur en nous regardant. Au moins, elle ne s'enfuyait plus dans son coin. Je m'excusai de mon retard et souhaitai un bon appétit à tout le monde. Certains répondirent avec un ton froid. Je m'intéressai de plus près à ces personnes à savoir mon frère et mon père.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je. Voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas me répondre, je me tournai vers ma mère. Elle mima des lèvres « je t'expliquerai plus tard ».

Le repas continua dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prenne la parole.

« Edward, cette après-midi on va à Seattle ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air trop joyeux pour ne pas être suspect.

« C'est trop loin ! » Répondis-je automatiquement. « Te connaissant, on ne sera pas rentrés avant vingt-trois heures. Et je dois m'occuper de Bella. »

« Je peux le faire. » Intervint doucement ma mère. Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens avant de le retourner à ma sœur.

« Justement ! Si on y va, c'est pour elle ! Tout d'abord, on lui choisira des vêtements. Enfin non… _Tu_ lui choisiras des vêtements pour ne plus que tu me critiques sur la façon dont je l'habille. En plus, tu pourras même choisir des vêtements dans les magasins de à prêt-à-porter ! Je fais des efforts hein ? Bon bien sûr, j'aurais quand même un droit de véto sur les articles, mais ça ce n'est qu'un léger détail. Et puis nous en profiterons pour aller chercher la machine dont Jenks a besoin pour l'éducation de Bella. Rien que pour ça, tu te dois de m'accompagner. En fait, ce n'est même pas un droit, c'est une obligation ! Une punition même ! C'est pour toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites ce matin ! » Dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

« Edward t'a dit des horreurs ? » S'inquiéta ma mère. Alice ne répondit rien mais lui fit une moue de chien battu. Esmé se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Quant à moi, je soufflai rien qu'à l'idée de me séparer de Bella. Ce serait la première fois que je serais aussi loin d'elle.

Le repas se termina plus en douceur. Ma mère s'occupa de la vaisselle à ma place, tandis que je faisais manger Bella à terre. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette et il était hors de question qu'elle n'ait rien dans l'estomac jusqu'à ce soir. Par précaution, je la prévins qu'il ne fallait pas mordre la fourchette comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup mais au moins, elle n'était pas complètement à jeun. Et puis, elle avait mangé aussi un bon petit déjeuner… Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude de manger autant.

Ma mère se chargea d'emmener Bella aux toilettes, tandis que je terminai mon dessin. _(N/A : Un lien est disponible sur mon profil où vous pourrez trouver un dessin qui pourrait correspondre à l'aspect de celui que j'avais en tête.)_ Peut-être trente minutes plus tard, alors que je mettais mon dernier coup de fusain, Jenks et moi entendîmes du bruit dans les escaliers. Je me levai pour voir ce que c'était. Bella essayait de monter les marches, tandis que Jake la tirait par le pantalon, pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle semblait s'amuser, puisqu'elle commença à rire. J'étais néanmoins partagé entre la laisser rire ou ordonner à Jake de cesser. Je n'eus pas le temps de trancher car mon labrador venait de dérober le doudou de Bella. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer.

« Jake ! Pose ça immédiatement ! » Ordonnai-je d'un ton dur et autoritaire, tandis que je descendais les marches pour rejoindre Bella. Mon chien jappa et se coucha par terre. Il poussa la peluche du museau en notre direction. Je la ramassai et revins auprès de Bella avec celle-ci. Elle la prit mais me serra fortement dans ses bras également. Je sentis ses tremblements et tâchai de la calmer mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il avait même fallu que Jenks aille trouver mon père afin qu'il lui administre une légère dose de tranquillisant.

Nous avions une Bella en pleine crise et nous voilà avec une Bella à moitié shootée. Dans ces conditions, Jenks décréta qu'il ne pourrait rien lui apprendre et qu'il valait mieux annuler tous ses cours. Une bonne excuse pour rester auprès d'elle et ne pas accompagner Alice ! Jenks partit donc seul à Seattle pour chercher la fameuse machine qui servirait pour l'apprentissage de Bella, tandis qu'Alice reporta à demain notre shopping. Cela nous arrangeait tous. En fin de compte, nous partirions demain matin, ce qui nous permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour les boutiques et de revenir plus tôt à la maison. De plus, comme nous serions jeudi, je préférais rester éloigné au maximum de Bella. Juste au cas où…

Bella dormait paisiblement sur mon lit, tandis que je la regardais, assis sur mon sofa. Je réfléchis à la manière dont j'allais pouvoir lui laver sa peluche. La première idée était de la lui dérober et de la mettre au lave-linge, mais d'ici-là elle se réveillerait et elle aurait une nouvelle crise. Je soufflai et me rapprochai d'elle. Je lui pris sa peluche et la mis dans mon lavabo que j'avais rempli d'eau froide. Le sang partirait mieux au lavage. Puis je revins vers elle, m'allongeant à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux, me regarda avec un regard encore endormi et un petit sourire. Elle se blottit contre moi et se rendormit.

Vers l'heure du dîner, Bella ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et je trouvais ça étrange. Un simple tranquillisant ne devait pas faire un tel effet, surtout quand la personne avait beaucoup dormi non ? Je me défis de sa prise tout doucement pour aller enlever son doudou de l'eau, puisqu'il avait bien trempé. Je partis dans la buanderie. Je mis la peluche dans la machine à laver avec un produit spécial que ma mère avait laissé en vue. Un produit pour enlever les taches de sang, si on en croyait l'emballage.

Quand je retournai dans ma chambre, ma mère avait laissé un plateau repas sur mon bureau. Je le pris et mangeai sur mon lit pour rester au plus près de mon ange. Elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, malgré son esprit encore embrumé, elle n'avait plus l'air d'être sous l'effet du tranquillisant. Je redoutais qu'elle ne fasse une nouvelle crise par ma faute... Je la pris dans mes bras lorsqu'elle commença à chercher autour d'elle.

« Tout va bien se passer Bella. Je suis là. Ta peluche est en train de prendre une sorte de bain, un peu comme ce que je te fais prendre tous les jours. Et après, il sera comme avant ! » Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha encore sa peluche. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne fit pas une crise à proprement parlé. Elle se blottit contre moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et versa quelques larmes. Lorsque je les vis, je la pris dans mes bras pour lui montrer où était sa peluche. Je la posai devant la machine à laver, dans la pièce juste à côté des escaliers. Elle continua à s'accrocher désespérément à moi. Je lui pointai donc du doigt la vitre de l'appareil où l'on pouvait voir le lapin tourner.

Bella se sépara de moi et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui pris la main. Elle me regarda avec un air inquiet et à la fois rassuré. Ma présence la réconfortait mais c'est comme si elle craignait pour sa peluche. Comme si elle la prenait pour une personne réelle et que la plonger dans l'eau pendant un long moment allait la noyer, et donc la faire mourir. Elle lâcha ma main et mis les deux siennes sur la vitre. Elle fit un petit gémissement désespéré, exprimant son impuissance face à la situation.

Au même moment, son ventre gargouilla. Elle regarda ce dernier avec un regard accusateur, ce qui me fit rire. Je fis un mouvement pour me lever mais mon ange ne semblait pas de cet avis. À la simple idée que je la quitte, elle paniqua et s'accrocha à ma jambe. Je m'accroupis à son niveau, lui prenant ses mains dans les miennes pour qu'elle me libère.

« Je reviens ma Bella. Je t'apporte à manger. Tu veux bien rester seule quelques minutes ? Je vais dans ma chambre, puis je reviens. Tu n'as qu'à surveiller ton doudou. »

Elle regarda la sortie avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait partagée. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduisis quand je la voyais se mordre la lèvre inférieure, tel qu'elle le faisait en ce moment. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'enlevai mes mains des siennes et me relevai doucement.

« Je reviens, ne t'en fais pas. » La rassurai-je, encore une fois. Elle se remit dans la même position qu'il y a quelques instants. Elle posa ses mains sur la vitre du lave-linge, suivant du regard sa peluche.

Pendant ce temps-là, je me dépêchai de récupérer le plateau de nourriture que ma mère avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Jugeant la nourriture trop froide, je descendis la réchauffer au four à micro-ondes, non sans avoir vérifié que Bella allait bien. Lorsque je remontai, je vis de l'eau dans les escaliers. Je compris immédiatement la situation.

Avec urgence, je posai le plateau dans la cuisine et pris de nombreuses serpillères dans la cave, ainsi qu'un seau. Je fis une sorte de barrage avec dans les escaliers, avant de monter prudemment jusqu'au premier étage. Dans la buanderie, Bella était assise dans l'eau, juste devant la machine à laver ouverte, tenant avec affection sa peluche.

« Bella… Je m'absente cinq minutes et nous voilà avec un dégât des eaux ! Ce n'est pas bien ! » La grondai-je. Elle se mit à pleurer, comprenant qu'elle avait commis une bêtise. Cela me fit mal au cœur de la voir ainsi, par ma faute qui plus est ! Si je n'avais pas autant tardé, elle n'aurait peut-être pas tenté d'ouvrir la machine.

À contrecœur, je ne la réconfortai pas cette fois-ci. Mon esprit avait beau se torturer lui-même à peser le pour et le contre pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais je savais ma détermination ne flancherait pas ! Il fallait que je reste ferme pour que cette leçon lui serve d'exemple et qu'elle lui soit profitable.

Avec le reste des serpillères, j'épongeai le sol et les essorai au-dessus du seau, tandis que Bella se calmait. Au bout d'une heure de travail, tout était parfaitement sec et ce, aussi bien dans la buanderie que dans le couloir du premier étage ou que dans les escaliers. J'envoyai mon chien afin qu'il surveille Bella, tandis que je lui cuisinais un nouveau repas. Trop préoccupé par toute l'eau stagnante sur le sol, j'en avais oublié l'essentiel : nourrir mon ange.

J'étais très fatigué, mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, mais je luttais pour rester éveillé. Je réussis à nourrir malgré tout Bella, qui était toute trempée. Elle semblait être blessée par mon attitude et c'est pour cela que je n'arrêtais pas de m'excuser auprès d'elle. Ensuite, je lui donnai à nouveau les antidouleurs d'Alice pour les règles. Je passai également une nouvelle fois une bonne et grosse demi-heure à essayer de lui mettre ses foutus tampons ! Après cela, il fallut encore que je la lave et la mette en pyjama. Pour une fois, je fus plutôt content qu'elle me fît des attouchements durant le bain et même après. Autrement, je crois que je me serais endormi sur place et qui sait où ma tête aurait pu atterrir, si ça avait été le cas… Ou bien même, dans quel état me serais-je réveillé le lendemain ?

Et puis mon esprit était tellement embrumé par la fatigue, que je ne pouvais penser de façon cohérente. Mon corps également épuisé, ne pouvait plus avoir de réaction typiquement masculine. Je ne sais pas comment, je trouvai encore l'énergie de lui faire brosser les dents et de remettre en route une machine avec la peluche de Bella dedans. Cette fois-ci, je la serrai contre moi, assis contre le mur juste en face de la machine, afin qu'elle voit toujours son doudou et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Une fois mes paupières closes, je crois qu'il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour partir dans un sommeil, où je me préparais psychologiquement à être crevé par mon démon de sœur, entraîné dans son environnement hostile que représentent les centres commerciaux…

* * *

**Voili voulou… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis !  
**

**Je vous à toutes et à tous de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui le sont) et puis… à la prochaine ! =D**

**N'oubliez pas la petite bulle tant chérie par les auteurs… *-***

**X.O.X.O. H. Apple**


End file.
